Je n'ai jamais
by alexielle7
Summary: Catherine et Sara travaillent ensemble depuis des années, mais se connaissent-elles réellement ? Pourraient-elles, enfin, après tout ce temps avoir une relation normale ? Elles en doutent l'une comme l'autre…Pourtant les 2 CSI veulent croire qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que Catherine rencontre enfin Sara… et que Sara découvre la vraie Catherine…
1. Chapter 1

_Avertissements :__Ceux-ci est une ff Cara (Catherine-Sara) où il y a de la romance entre elles. Les personnages sont tirés de la série, mais ne respecte pas du tout ce qui ce passe vraiment dans le show. Cette histoire ce situe dans la saison 5, après leur dispute dans le couloir (épisode 5X13 les poupées russes)_

_Les personnages de CSI Vegas (de Ecklie à Catherine, en passant par Sara à Grissom) sont la propriété de CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer et Alliance Atlantis._

_Cette ff est un Round Robin (en clair un premier auteur lance une histoire, un second prend la relève pour un nouveau chapitre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à là fin de l'histoire !) Ont participé à ce round : SoFrost, Juliette, Sara Lya, et moi-même (Alexielle) Merci les filles ! _

_D'un commun accord il a été décidé que le sens de rotation des auteurs de chaque partie ne serait pas divulgué. C'est un des plaisirs d'un Round Robin après tout ! L'histoire est narrée une fois du point de vu de Sara, puis ensuite de celui de Catherine. _

_Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus je m''occuperai de faire les retours aux différents auteurs._

_Bonne lecture à vous _

_Alexielle_

Chapitre 1 : Sara

Je venais de traverser presque la moitié du couloir du laboratoire lorsque Catherine faillit me percuter de plein fouet. J'étais déjà furieuse et cette malheureuse rencontre n'arrangea pas mon humeur, loin de là.

Catherine posa alors sur moi l'un de ses regards glacials dont elle avait le secret : « Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas non ? » me dit-elle d'un ton cinglant

« Moi, faire attention ?! C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention ! Tu surgis de nulle part et tu fonces droit devant toi comme si tu étais seule dans les couloirs ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton désagréable.

« Écoute Sara, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois voir Gil au plus tôt c'est vraiment important ! » M'assura t'elle en brandissant sous mon nez une feuille de papier couverte de pattes de mouche.

Je n'eu pas le temps de déchiffrer un seul mot de ce qui était écrit sur ce bout de papier, que la petite blonde reprit rapidement sa marche. Me laissant ainsi derrière elle.

Hors de question qu'elle me passe devant, moi aussi je devais parler à Grissom ! Je profitais donc de mes grandes jambes pour la rattraper, puis la dépasser ! Mais Catherine ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et joua habilement des coudes pour essayer de conserver son avantage ! Mais en vain !

Je fus la première à passer la porte du bureau de Gil. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui, et je dois dire que cette petite course dans le couloir avec Catherine n'avait fait que m'irriter d'avantage.

Catherine arriva juste trois secondes après moi mais il était déjà trop tard… J'étais en train de hurler sur Grissom à pleins poumons.

« Non, mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes dossiers en cours pour aller me balader dans les bois pendant dix jours ! Et pourquoi moi ?! Je me sens très bien, je n'ai aucun besoin d'aller prendre l'air dans les collines de Vegas c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Je sentis alors Catherine se raidir légèrement derrière moi, je devinais même qu'elle posait son regard d'azur sur mon dos. Grissom quant à lui se contenta de me sourire en restant assis bien sagement derrière son bureau, attendant patiemment la fin de mon petit discours de furie avant de me répondre.

« Vous avez besoin de vous ressourcer, de vous recentrer sur vous ! Le grand air vous fera le plus grand bien, je vous trouve un peu fatiguée et sur les nerfs en ce moment… »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais ! Il voulait m'envoyer loin du labo avec tout le travail en retard qu'on avait accumulé ici ? Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Où est Gil Grissom et qui êtes vous monsieur ?!

Il devait bien y avoir une solution d'échapper à ça ?! Je devais trouver un moyen de rester ici. Il est hors de question que je quitte le labo pendant dix jours pour aller me perdre dans les bois !

Je dois avoir une idée et vite… pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut jamais avoir de brillantes idées quand on en a vraiment besoin ?!

Oh oh... trop tard Grissom commença à enlever ses lunettes et à les nettoyer, il se racla la gorge et jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, je sais que je suis dans de sales draps. Il ne fait ça que quand il est confus et qu'il cherche à gagner du temps, ou bien quand il s'apprête à affronter quelqu'un... Je suis ce quelqu'un ! Je suis sûre qu'il va m'envoyer là-bas et je n'aurais rien à dire !

« Sara, il faut vraiment que vous y alliez, vous en avez besoin ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout le monde ici vous trouve un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment… de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, premièrement parce que ce stage est obligatoire et deuxièmement ce n'est pas de mon ressort, c'est Ecklie qui a signé et accepté de vous envoyer là bas !. »

Eh bien, ça répond au moins à l'une de mes principales questions : c'est Ecklie qui est derrière tout ce bordel. Il m'envoie là bas parce qu'il me trouve agitée ?! Je suis toujours agitée, ce n'est un scoop pour personne ! « Et Catherine alors ? Je ne suis pas la seule à être sur les nerfs en ce moment ! Elle aussi ça lui ferait le plus grand bien ! »

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Catherine est en train de me fusiller du regard… Oh oh Gil vient de soulever un sourcil, cela ne présage jamais rien de bon… il jette un rapide coup d'œil sur la petite blonde derrière moi avant de retourner son attention vers moi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je mêle Catherine à cette discussion, une fois de temps en temps il faudrait que tu apprennes à la fermer Sidle !

« En fait, Ecklie fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ressouder l'équipe ces derniers temps, et après la dispute que vous avez eue avec Catherine dans le couloir, il y a quelques temps, il a trouvé judicieux de vous envoyer toutes les deux à ce séminaire sur la confiance »

Quoi ? Catherine vient aussi ?! Non, non sûrement pas ! Ecklie veut m'envoyer dix jours dans les bois avec Catherine ?! Quelle brillante idée ! Au moins comme ça elle n'aura que l'embarras du choix pour enterrer mon cadavre ! J'avais déjà été suspendue plusieurs jours sans solde après mon affrontement avec Catherine, ça ne lui suffisait pas comme punition ? Et puis cette histoire remontait à presque 6 mois maintenant ! Et quelle drôle d'idée de nous inscrire pour un séminaire sur la confiance ! Le problème ne venait pas de là, j'avais confiance en Catherine, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, malgré les trahisons et les blessures qu'elle m'avait infligées depuis toutes ces années, je continuais de croire en elle ! Oui j'avais confiance en Catherine, c'est en moi que je n'avais pas confiance !...

Au moment même où j'ouvrais de nouveau la bouche pour protester, et dire à Grissom que je n'avais pas besoin de cette connerie de séminaire… Catherine se mit à crier à son tour, le feu lui était monté aux joues, elle me bouscula légèrement pour se placer devant le bureau de Grissom et lui expliquer ainsi sa façon de penser

« Non mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle avait eu exactement la même réaction que moi, quelque part ça me soulageait un peu ! J'avais moins l'impression de passer pour l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle aussi voulait voir Gil, elle avait reçu le même mail que moi… et c'est ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres !

Je me laissais glisser sur un siège près du bureau de Gil et je regardais Catherine entrer en action…

Le spectacle promettait d'être époustouflant… comme toujours !...

Chapitre 2 : Catherine

Dix jours perdue dans les bois ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ?! Il est hors de question que je parte dix jours, je ne quitte pas le labo tout ce temps, et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai au moins trois affaires en cours, je ne peux pas tout laisser en plan pour aller jouer à Davy Crockett !

J'étais tellement furieuse que je n'avais pas vu tout de suite que Sara arrivait dans le couloir droit devant moi… tant pis j'étais partie sur ma lancée je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Heureusement pour moi, la grande brune m'évita à temps, nous évitant ainsi à toutes deux une collision plutôt brutale.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas non ? » lui demandais je sur un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurai voulu

« Moi, faire attention ?! C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention ! Tu surgis de nulle part et tu fonces droit devant toi comme si tu étais seule dans les couloirs ! » me répondit elle sur un ton égal au mien. Je l'avais bien cherché après tout, mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'en découdre avec elle pour le moment.

« Écoute Sara, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois voir Gil au plus tôt c'est vraiment important ! » Lui répliquais je en lui brandissant sous le nez ma feuille de papier.

Je la vis plisser les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer quelques mots, mais lassée de sa lenteur je repris ma marche en direction du bureau de Grissom. Je me souris à moi-même plutôt ravie d'avoir laissé Sara derrière moi, mais cette jubilation fut de courte durée. En trois enjambées la grande brune eu vite fait de me passer devant !

Et avant de m'en rendre compte, Sara avait déjà franchit la porte du bureau et sa voix résonnait à mes oreilles : « Non, mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes dossiers en cours pour aller me balader dans les bois pendant dix jours… »

Dix jours dans les bois ? Sara ?! Mais pourquoi parlait-elle de ça ?! Qu'est ce que la grande brune avait à voir dans l'histoire ?! C'est à moi qu'on avait envoyé un mail en disant _« Catherine, vous êtes attendue pour un séminaire sur la confiance au centre de Thérapie de Vegas…. »_ et bla bla bla

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lire la suite du message avant de me ruer chez Gil folle de rage.

Sara ne semblait pas plus ravie que moi à l'idée de participer à ce séminaire, nous étions au moins d'accord sur un point !

« Et Catherine alors ? Je ne suis pas la seule à être sur les nerfs en ce moment ! Elle aussi ça lui ferait le plus grand bien ! »

Mon regard se porta d'instinct sur elle… il ne m'avait fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que Sara essayait de se sortir de cette situation comme elle le pouvait… J'avais également compris que la grande burne n'avait pas encore toutes les informations en main… elle n'avait visiblement pas compris que je faisais déjà partie du voyage !

« En fait, Ecklie fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ressouder l'équipe ces derniers temps, et après la dispute que vous avez eue avec Catherine dans le couloir, il y a quelques temps, il a trouvé judicieux de vous envoyer toutes les deux à ce séminaire sur la confiance » lui dit alors Grissom

J'aurai donné cher pour voir la tête de Sara à cette seconde précise ! Mais il était temps pour moi de manifester mon mécontentement.

« Non mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?! Il est hors de question que je me rende là bas c'est compris ?! » hurlais-je en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Gil

« Catherine, c'est un stage obligatoire je n'y suis pour rien c'est Ecklie qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! Je n'ai fait que vous envoyer la note de service. »

« Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Je ne mettrais pas les pieds là bas, fin de la discussion ! » lui dis-je en lui jetant ma feuille de papier au visage.

« Catherine…, Sara et vous devez vous y rendre vous n'avez pas le choix ! Ecklie veut que vous participiez à ce séminaire pour renforcer vos liens dans l'équipe avec Sara ! »

Renforcer mes liens avec Sara ?! Mais de quoi se mêlait cet abruti d'Ecklie, personne ne lui avait rien demandé ! Ma relation avec Sara était très bien comme ça, on fonctionnait de cette façon depuis des années, pourquoi est ce que ça lui posait tout à coup un problème à cet idiot ?!

« Ne me faites pas rire Gil, ce bureaucrate à la petite semaine ne s'est jamais préoccupé de nous ! C'est lui qui a séparé l'équipe l'année dernière… alors de quoi vient-il se mêler celui là » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui cracher à la figure.

« Je sais tout ça Cath, mais c'est aussi lui qui nous a de nouveau réunis, alors si il veut que Sara et vous participiez à ce séminaire vous y allez, point final ! Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes toujours en train de me dire que je devrais faire preuve de plus de diplomatie ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ? » lui demandais-je furieuse

« Le rapport c'est que comme ça Ecklie vous fichera la paix quelques temps à vous et à Sara ! Et puis ces quelques jours de séminaire ne vont pas vous tuer ! Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Conrad, ça ne vous fera pas de mal ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Je commence à en avoir assez de jouer les arbitres entre vous deux ! » dit il en essuyant toujours ses lunettes, passant son regard de Sara à moi, puis de moi à Sara.

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? C'était comme si ils découvraient pour la première fois la façon dont Sara et moi nous adressions l'une à l'autre, où est ce qu'ils étaient passés pendant ces six dernières années ? Je me serais crue dans un épisode de X-Files, Grissom était d'accord avec Ecklie ? ! Mon dieu la fin du monde était donc proche…

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Gil ne pouvait pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain décréter qu'il ne voulait plus nous servir d'arbitre. Il ne pouvait pas changer les règles du jeu sur un simple coup de tête ! Sans lui mes disputes avec Sara dureraient jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous déclare forfait... et ça promettait d'être long, vraiment très long ! Nous n'aurions plus de limites si personne n'était là pour nous arrêter !...

Mais je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps, ces joutes verbales avec Sara commencent à me fatiguer, elles m'épuisent littéralement, j'aspire à une relation plus calme avec elle... Vraiment plus calme ! Plus calme ? Relation ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

« Grissom je n'ai pas besoin de ce séminaire ! » lui répliquais-je en plongeant mon regard le plus froid et le plus déterminé dans ses yeux.

« Willows, Sidle on ne vous demande pas votre avis ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous avez rendez-vous toutes les deux avec le Dr Salinger à 16 h précises pour faire le point sur le séminaire ! » marmonna Ecklie en entrant dans le bureau de Gil en me tendant visiblement un itinéraire.

« Docteur ? » demanda Sara étonnée « Mais je ne suis pas malade… »

« Bien que ce point soit sujet à controverse… » Marmonna Ecklie en clouant Sara du regard. « Le Dr Salinger est un thérapeute très réputé dans le milieu de la police et de la scientifique, ce n'est pas un généraliste ! »

« Thérapeute ? Vous voulez dire que ce Salinger est un psy ? » Demanda Sara en bondissant littéralement de sa chaise

« Oui »

« J'ai déjà donné pour les psys merci, je ne suis pas intéressée ! Dites lui Gil » dit la grande brune en se retournant vers lui l'œil brillant.

« Je suis désolé Sara, ce séminaire est obligatoire ! » dit simplement Grissom avant de glisser ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Vous ne pouvez pas obliger Sara à parler à un thérapeute si elle n'en a pas envie ! C'est comme si vous la mettiez nue en plein milieu du labo » Mais qu'est qui m'avait pris de dire un truc pareil ? Etait-ce ma voix que je venais d'entendre ? Etrange… depuis quand les états d'âme de Sara Sidle me touchaient-ils ?!

« Soit vous allez à ce fichu rendez vous, soit je vous colle derrière un bureau jusqu'à la fin de vos vies respectives c'est clair ?! » demanda Ecklie en se rapprochant de moi

« Très clair… » Marmonnais-je avant de lui tourner le dos

« Je n'ai aucune intention dit aller ! » répliqua Sara

« Vraiment ?! » lui demanda Conrad l'œil menaçant

« Oui vraiment ! » lui répondit elle sans détourner les yeux.

J'avais toujours admiré la force de caractère de Sara et par certains côtés je l'enviais un peu. Je n'avais jamais compris comment la grande brune pouvait rester si fidèle à ses idéaux.

« Qu'on soit bien d'accords Sidle, ce séminaire n'est pas _vraiment _obligatoire, mais si vous ne vous pliez pas à la règle comme les autres, je vous empêcherait d'aller sur le terrain et vous passerez les six prochains mois à faire de la parasse ! Et je ne parle même pas du blâme que j'inscrirais sur votre dossier ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » m'entendis je alors lui dire

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait à la fin ? C'étais déjà la deuxième que j'intervenais en faveur de Sara aujourd'hui !

« Ce n'est peut être pas juste mais c'est moi qui décide ! Et puis que vous semblez si soucieuse du sort de votre collègue ça sera la même chose pour vous Willows ! »

Je crois que les jeux sont faits cette fois… Sara et moi n'avions plus qu'à aller voir ce Dr Salinger. Je n'étais pas spécialement proche de la grande brune mais je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que ça serait bien pire pour elle d'être coincée derrière un bureau pour les six prochains mois que de parler quelques minutes avec un thérapeute de bas étage. Mais le fait que je sois moi aussi obligée de me livrer à cet exercice me rendait folle de rage, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi…

Je ne supportais plus de voir la sale tête d'Ecklie, je détestais plus que tout au monde quand il avait le dessus sur nous… sur moi !

Furieuse, je quittais la pièce.

Chapitre 3 : Sara

Nous sommes en route pour notre rendez vous avec le Dr Salinger au centre de thérapie de Vegas. Catherine n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté le labo. Ecklie est arrivé en plein milieu d'une discussion très mouvementée entre elle et Grissom et elle a immédiatement tourné toute son attention et sa colère sur lui. Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré cet affrontement j'avais presque l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux…

Et puis Conrad a parlé d'un psy et j'ai paniqué ! J'ai toujours détesté les psys, depuis l'âge de 13 ans j'en ai vu défiler tout un bataillon alors je connais la chanson… _« Comment étaient tes parents ? Tu étais heureuse ? As-tu déjà fait du mal à un animal ? A quoi ressemblait ton enfance ? »_ Voilà généralement le genre de conneries auxquelles on a droit ! Habituellement, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai tendance à devenir irrationnelle et émotive. Lorsqu'on me parle de mes parents… Bon d'accord, je l'admets : je pète complètement les plombs quand on me parle d'eux. Ce n'est jamais volontaire. J'essaie de garder le contrôle mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas oublier le mal qu'ils m'ont fait, à moi et à mon frère David…

Catherine a du voir une pure panique s'emparer de moi lorsque Ecklie a parlé du thérapeute parce que je l'ai littéralement vue enfiler ses habits de super woman pour venir à mon aide. Ca lui arrive de temps en temps, allez savoir pourquoi… oui de temps en temps elle vient à mon aide !

Mais je pense que cette fois elle a été un peu trop loin en soutenant que me laisser entre les mains d'un psy pour lui raconter ma vie, si je n'en avais pas envie, c'était la même chose que de me mettre nue au milieu du labo ! Je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire, elle a sûrement voulu dire qu'on ne pouvait pas violer mon intimité de cette façon là … je dois avouer que pour une fois voir Catherine prendre ma défense contre Conrad a été plutôt agréable. Ecklie était devenu vert de rage ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu se fâcher contre Catherine de toute ma vie, il la vénère plutôt comme une déesse habituellement… Mais le spectacle avait été plus que plaisant.

Evidemment, Catherine et moi n'avions pas eu le dernier mot et nous étions désormais officiellement affectées pendant les 10 prochains jours au séminaire _« Avoir confiance en vous et en votre équipier »_ tout un programme en soi !

Catherine et moi n'avions pas vraiment abordé la question de savoir pourquoi c'était spécialement elle et moi qui avions été inscrites à ce stage ! Après tout il y avait d'autres membres dans notre équipe, mais nous étions les deux seules à passer 80% de notre temps à nous hurler dessus ! Cela dit, les 20 % restants étaient de grande qualité, j'ai toujours privilégié la qualité à la quantité mais visiblement Ecklie n'était pas de cet avis.

J'espère que ce Dr Salinger ne prévoit pas d'essayer de faire de Catherine et moi les meilleures amies du monde... J'ai déjà essayé cette tactique, une fois, et je n'ai vraiment pas très envie de réessayer ça ! Je songe un instant à soulever le sujet avec elle, mais Catherine est toujours aussi énervée et je ne voudrais pas augmenter encore plus sa colère ou pire qu'elle la passe sur moi !... En règle générale je retiens mes leçons, Catherine refuse que je l'approche pour autre chose que le travail, j'ai bien compris ! Les seuls contacts qui me sont permis avec elle sont uniquement quand elle l'a décidé ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage une tasse de café le lundi, que le mardi ça se reproduira ! Rien n'est jamais acquis avec elle, voilà la règle qui prévaut sur toutes les autres avec Catherine.

J'avoue qu'au début c'est un peu déroutant mais une fois qu'on a compris comment fonctionne Catherine Willows on n'a plus qu'à régler son pas sur le sien voilà tout. Une fois que vous avez saisi ça, vous avez saisi l'essentiel…

Tout à coup je ne supportais plus le silence qui régnait dans la voiture depuis bientôt vingt minutes. J'avais besoin de parler, d'entendre le son d'une voix ! Parler oui, mais de quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui ne risquait pas de m'attirer les foudres de sa colère ? De quoi est ce qu'on pourrait bien parler sans prendre le risque qu'elle explose. Les sujets étaient limités… La lumière se fit alors dans mon cerveau : Lindsey ! Oui, Lindsey, elle avait toujours été ma bouée de sauvetage avec Catherine !

« Vois le bon côté des choses Cath, au moins vu qu'on sera en séminaire durant la journée tu pourras passer toutes tes soirées avec Lindsey durant les dix prochains jours. C'est si rare tu devrais être heureuse ! » Elle esquissa un franc sourire à cette pensée mais elle ne m'adressa pas le moindre mot. Il était évident qu'elle était toujours en colère et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se calmer pour parler tranquillement avec moi.

Plus que 20 kilomètres et nous serons arrivées ! Plus que 20 petits kilomètres ! Allez courage Sara on ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Chapitre 4 : Catherine

Je n'avais pas desserré les dents depuis que nous étions parties du labo vingt minutes plus tôt. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à un thérapeute pendant dix jours ? Mieux, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à Sara pendant dix jours !

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait à Conrad pour avoir mérité ça ?!

C'est vrai que ces derniers temps ma relation avec Sara était plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée, mais elle l'avait toujours été et jusqu'à présent nous avions très bien su gérer la situation…

On se dispute, on ne se parle plus pendant quelques jours, et puis on nous appelle sur une scène de crime et la magie opère toute seule de nouveau ! Sara et moi sommes alors prêtes à repartir pour un tour, ça a toujours été comme ça depuis le premier jour ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas le meilleur des systèmes mais il fonctionne. Jamais d'excuses ou d'explications, nous n'en avons pas besoin, on se connaît trop bien pour ça. Elle sait tout comme moi qu'on s'emporte vite, qu'on se laisse guider par nos émotions mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on ne s'apprécie pas l'une l'autre.

J'aime Sara… enfin je veux dire que je l'apprécie, je suis loin de la détester !

Les gens au laboratoire se font une fausse idée de nos rapports, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre cette fougue, cette passion ni cette colère qui brûle en nous. Je sais que vu de l'extérieur cela peu sembler violent, et je sais aussi que quelques fois Sara est blessée par mon comportement, comme je le suis par le sien. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne !

Si je suis parfois si dure avec Sara c'est pour nous protéger…

Quelque chose chez Sara m'a toujours attirée mais j'ai continuellement refusé d'y succomber, si je me laissais aller je traquerais la grande brune comme une proie jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux… Catherine Willows a toujours ce qu'elle veut ! Et pour être honnête je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux de Sara… je n'en ai qu'une vague idée et je trouve ça rassurant que cela reste seulement _une vague idée_ pour l'instant. Bien sûr je sais que je me berce d'illusions mais je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter vraiment ce qui se réveille en moi et je ne pense pas que Sara le soit non plus.

J'ai toujours peur que mon corps me trahisse quand elle est près de moi, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours aussi tendue quand elle est là ! Et plus les jours passent plus mon corps me hait de mettre une telle distance entre elle et moi. Je dois lutter chaque jour d'avantage avec moi-même pour ne pas succomber à son parfum qui a de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi…

La voix de la jeune CSI me parvient alors jusqu'aux oreilles : « Vois le bon côté des choses Cath, au moins vu qu'on sera en séminaire durant la journée tu pourras passer toutes tes soirées avec Lindsey durant les dix prochains jours. C'est si rare tu devrais être heureuse ! » J'esquissais un vrai sourire à cette pensée.

C'est vrai que l'idée était séduisante… passer un peu de temps avec ma fille me ferait le plus grand bien ! Mais quand je pensais à ce salaud d'Ecklie qui nous obligeait Sara et moi à voir ce psy de malheur, mes veines se mettaient à bouillir dangereusement. Je fis tout de même l'effort de me calmer un peu pour indiquer à Sara la route à suivre pour arriver jusqu'au centre. Après quelques minutes, la voiture s'arrêta, nous étions arrivées à destination…

Chapitre 5 : Sara

En arrivant à l'endroit que nous avait indiqué Ecklie sur son plan, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose aux alentours du parking, à part un grand chalet qui nous faisait face. Je commençais à me demander si Catherine n'avait pas fait une erreur en m'indiquant la route. Mais il était hors de question que je mette en doute son sens de l'orientation maintenant. Au lieu de cela, je sortis de la voiture et j'attendis qu'elle fasse de même. Après quelques secondes, la petite blonde ouvrit sa portière et bondit hors de la Denali. Elle s'appuya alors sur la porte de la voiture et fixa le chalet d'un regard étonné, elle était là, immobile, les yeux toujours rivés sur ce charmant chalet tout droit sortit de la Suisse profonde. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je pris mon courage à deux mains : « Catherine ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Comme elle ne me répondait pas, j'avançais prudemment ma main près d'elle. « Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait entrer et rencontrer ce Dr Salinger ? Il est presque 16 heures, et puisqu'on est venues jusqu'ici autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Catherine tourna alors la tête et me regarda avec confusion. Bon, d'accord peut-être bien qu'on n'était vraiment pas au bon endroit en fin de compte et qu'elle venait de s'en apercevoir. Pourtant, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, je sentis son corps tout entier se raidir à mon contact et une étincelle de défi s'alluma soudain dans son regard. Elle se dégagea rapidement de ma main posée sur elle, avant d'avancer avec détermination vers le petit chalet en bois vermis, la tête haute, me laissant pour la seconde fois de la journée loin derrière elle.

Dans un soupir désespéré je me rendis à l'évidence… il n'y avait décidément rien à faire, Catherine et moi n'étions vraiment pas compatibles ! Mais bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy quand elle prenait le contrôle de cette façon. Catherine sexy ? D'où est-ce que je sors ça moi ? Depuis quand est-ce que j'associe Catherine avec sexy ? Oh ne fais pas l'innocente, comme si tu ne le savais pas Sidle. Tu as toujours trouvée Catherine très sexy, c'est même la première chose que tu aies pensé d'elle en la rencontrant ! Oui peut-être, mais pour l'instant, au lieu de penser à ça, je ferais mieux de refermer la bouche et de la suivre avant qu'elle ne remarque que j'étais en train de la déshabiller du regard et que j'étais à deux doigts de marcher sur ma langue. Accepter l'idée que Catherine me plaisait n'avait pas eu que des bons côtés ! Bien au contraire… je devais sûrement avoir un côté sado très développé, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Pourquoi je me sentais toujours attirée par des gens qui ne pouvaient pas m'aimer, ou qui ne savaient pas comment m'aimer en retour.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… Je profitais à nouveau de mes longues jambes pour rattraper rapidement la petite blonde qui avait filé loin devant moi. J'ouvris la porte du bâtiment pour que Catherine puisse passer en premier et elle m'adressa un sourire amusé : « Il reste donc encore un peu de galanterie sur cette terre après tout » gloussa t'elle avec plaisir.

Je sentis mon visage devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors que je lui tenais toujours la porte, avant d'entrer à mon tour dans ce qui semblait être un immense hall d'entrée.

L'intérieur du chalet dégageait une ambiance étrangement chaleureuse… tout était visiblement mit en œuvre pour inspirer confiance, une petite musique d'ambiance résonnait doucement dans les haut parleurs fixés juste au dessus de nos têtes

Il n'y avait personne à la réception. Pas une seule personne en vue. Il n'y avait que moi, Catherine et cette maudite musique enjouée qui commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs !

Après quelques minutes à attendre que quelque chose se passe, Catherine se tourna finalement vers moi, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

« Sara…Si Ecklie nous a réservé un de ses plans foireux je crois que je serais capable de le tuer cette fois ! Après tout je suis une CSI de niveau 4 et je peux t'assurer qu'une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, personne ne retrouvera jamais son corps ! »

Je la regardais comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. J'étais loin d'imaginer que Catherine avait des envies de meurtre envers Conrad ? Je pensais que ce passe temps m'était exclusivement réservé ! Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la petite blonde qui m'avait littéralement séduite... L'idée, pas Catherine !

J'aimais l'humour de Catherine et j'aimais encore plus que tout ces petits moments de complicité que nous partagions, même si ils étaient rares et qu'ils ne duraient jamais très longtemps !

« Tu sais Cath je pense que tu auras besoin d'une complice pour mener ton projet à bien, il serait dommage qu'Ecklie aie la moindre chance de s'en sortir » lui dis-je dans un mouvement de tête faussement navré.

Le rire de Catherine résonna alors dans tout le hall. Dieu ce que j'aimais entendre rire cette femme… elle avait le rire le plus doux et le plus cristallin que je connaisse

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » me demanda t'elle en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

« Comment veux tu que je le sache ?! » lui dis-je dans un haussement d'épaule

« Je ne sais pas moi ! J'ai juste dit ça comme ça ! »

« Depuis quand est ce que tu parles pour ne rien dire ? » Marmonnais-je en haussant un sourcil

Catherine me fixa un instant avant de me sourire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches : « Je me demande combien de fois tu m'as offensée depuis qu'on se connaît ? »

« Désolée je n'ai pas tenu les comptes exacts ! »

« J'ai remarqué que tu comptais seulement quand c'est moi qui t'offense… » Murmura t'elle

« Ce n'est pas faux… » Avouais-je

« Et tu trouves ça juste ? » me demanda t'elle mi sérieuse mi amusée

Hou là… j'étais à un carrefour ! Il suffisait toujours d'un rien pour faire basculer les choses avec Catherine. Allez, lance toi, elle attend une réponse.

« Juste ?! C'est toi qui parles de justice alors que tu passes ton temps à t'en prendre à moi pour un oui ou pour un non ! Je te rappelle que c'est précisément ce genre d'attitude qui nous a conduit ici ! »

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire une chose pareille ? Je suis complètement folle, tu as envie de mourir aujourd'hui Sidle ! Ce que je peux être stupide des fois ! Ce n'est pas permis d'être bête à ce point là !

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste ? » me demanda t'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air soudain très sérieuse.

Oups ! Et bien voilà, il était clair que une fois encore j'avais mal négocié les choses avec la petite blonde

« Rien… »

« Si vas-y ! Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée Sara ! »

Ok très bien, arrivée à ce stade de la conversation je sais que je ne peux plus reculer.

« Je veux juste dire que si tu étais un peu plus humaine et civilisée avec moi au labo, on ne serait pas ici ! »

« Oh je vois ! Alors si on est là c'est ma faute ? »

Je déteste quand elle me regarde de cette façon, elle me fait toujours perdre mes moyens ! Un bruit de porte attira alors mon attention…

Oui sauvée ! La porte du fond venait de s'ouvrir ! Nous retournant d'un même mouvement, Catherine et moi observâmes avec attention le nouveau venu. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond, les cheveux courts tout en bataille, se trouvait là. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, d'un jeans bleu et de santiags on l'aurait presque cru sorti tout droit de « La fureur de vivre » avec James Dean.

Instinctivement je me plaçais devant Catherine…

Qui était cet homme qui venait de nous rejoindre ? Et que nous voulait-il ?

Un sourire plaqué sur le visage ce type continuait d'avancer vers nous. D'après son sourire amusé, je dirais qu'il avait trouvait mon réflexe de me placer devant Catherine plutôt divertissant. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde impressionné. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander qui il était, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur nous, détailla Catherine des pieds à la tête puis prit la parole dans un sourire charmeur: « Catherine Willows et Sara Sidle je présume ? »

Prises par surprise Catherine et moi ne pouvions que le fixer en acquiesçant bêtement d'un hochement de tête. Le grand blond continua sur sa lancée : « Je suis le Dr Eric Salinger. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que vous aviez enfin accepté de venir me rencontrer aujourd'hui ! »

Catherine et moi restâmes figées sur place… c'était lui le Dr Salinger ? Mais où était passé le bon vieux psy en costume qui ne jurait que par Freud !

Chapitre 6 : Catherine

Et voila, cinq minutes montre en main que nous étions là et nous étions déjà en train de nous chamailler ! Je me préparais pour un affrontement avec Sara lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Un homme plutôt grand entra alors dans la pièce.

Bien bâti, assez jeune il nous fixa un moment…

Je vis subitement Sara se placer devant moi. Depuis quelques temps elle avait pris cette étrange habitude. Chaque fois qu'on se rendait sur une scène de crime ou qu'on interrogeait un suspect elle se mettait toujours en première ligne. J'avoue que les premières fois où elle l'avait fait cela m'avait prodigieusement tapé sur les nerfs, mais à présent j'aimais plutôt ça… quand elle le faisait, j'avais l'impression de compter un peu pour elle… Puéril oui je sais.

« Catherine Willows et Sara Sidle je présume ? » dit alors le grand blond

Comment connaissait-il nos noms ? Et d'où sortait ce type ?

« Je suis le Dr Eric Salinger. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que vous aviez enfin accepté de venir me rencontrer aujourd'hui ! »

Avant que je n'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il reprit : « Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il disparu dernière la porte par laquelle il était venu.

« Tu crois qu'on doit vraiment le suivre ? » murmura Sara à mon oreille

« Je ne sais pas… Il est encore temps de filer je crois ! Mais c'est notre dernière chance ! » Lui répondis-je dans un sourire

C'était tout nous ça ! Il y avait tout juste deux minutes on était prêtes à se livrer un combat dont nous avions le secret, et maintenant nous faisions front ensemble. Je finis par convaincre Sara de se diriger vers le bureau du grand blond et de renoncer à notre projet de fuite ! Du moins pour l'instant…

Le bureau de Salinger était grand, très clair, décoré de façon très sobre.

« Asseyez vous ! » nous dit il en souriant

Sara me jeta un regard en coin, avant de s'avancer vers l'un des sièges.

Elle prit le fauteuil de gauche et je m'assis dans celui de droite…

« Très intéressant… vraiment très intéressant ! Le choix que vous avez fait me révèle déjà plusieurs points importants sur votre personnalité » dit le grand blond en nous fixant chacune notre tour

D'un même mouvement, Sara et moi nous redressâmes nerveusement sur nos sièges.

« Je plaisante ! C'est de l'humour de thérapeute ! »

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours détesté les psys » marmonna Sara en croisant les jambes

« Bien oubliez ça, je m'excuse ! L'essentiel c'est que vous ayez accepté de participer à ce stage de confiance, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Les volontaires sont si rares que je suis ravi de vous avoir dans le programme ! Les gens ont tellement peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir sur eux ou sur les autres, qu'ils sont généralement réfractaires à ce genre de séminaire, allez savoir pourquoi ?!»

Volontaire ? Il venait de dire volontaire ?! Je décidais alors de mettre les choses au clair avec le Dr Salinger, pour qu'il sache exactement dans quel état d'esprit Sara et moi nous trouvions. Il était grand temps de remettre les choses en ordre.

« Dr Salinger, je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'on nous a laissé entendre que ce stage était obligatoire ! Personne ne nous a dit qu'on avait la possibilité de refuser ! Ecklie nous a dit que si on ne venait pas à ce rendez vous il nous collerait dans un bureau pendant les six prochains mois ! C'est pour ça que nous sommes venues ! »

Sara émit un grognement d'approbation pour me soutenir et confirmer ce que je venais de dire.

« Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès de vous deux. Je pensais que vous aviez toutes deux compris le but du séminaire et que vous y participiez de votre plein gré. A la fin du stage une attestation vous est remise, certifiant que vous êtes apte à aller sur le terrain, mais ce bout de papier n'est pas obligatoire, c'est juste… comment dire, c'est juste un plus à verser à votre dossier, rien d'autre ! Cet idiot d'Ecklie n'a décidément pas changé depuis la fac ! »

Sara se tourna vers moi et me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles : « Hey Cath, peut-être que le Dr Salinger pourrait nous fournir un alibis le moment venu ? ».

Je ne pus refréner un franc sourire comprenant son allusion au meurtre d'Ecklie. Salinger nous regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Bien je vois qu'il y a quand même entre vous une certaine forme de complicité, c'est moins catastrophique que ce qu'a bien pu me raconter Ecklie ! »

« Je crois qu'il nous a tous menés en bateau ! » dit justement Sara

« Oui… je ne vais donc pas vous retenir ici plus longtemps ! »

« Parfait ! » lui dis je en me remettant déjà sur mes jambes

« Oui c'est mieux ainsi… de toute façon vu vos dossiers vous n'auriez jamais tenu dix jours ici… encore moins ensemble ! »

« Nos dossiers ? » Demanda Sara

Non ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Sara ? Tu ne vas pas tomber dans ce piège, tu es plus maligne que ça ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaye de te manipuler ! On peut partir alors lève toi de se satané siège et en route !

Le Dr Salinger ouvrit alors deux dossiers et nous en tendit un à chacune.

Je parcourus rapidement mon dossier et mon regard se porta automatiquement sur Sara, qui se trouvait toujours sur le siège à côté de moi. Elle était encore plongée dans sa lecture. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur le dossier, puis sur elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas croire ces conneries ?!

On se fout de la façon dont Ecklie nous voit, il ne peut pas comprendre ce qui se passe entre Sara et moi ! Personne ne le peut… Sara leva alors la tête de son dossier et me regarda avec une telle intensité que je sus immédiatement avec certitude qu'elle allait accepter de rester ici pour suivre ce stage à la noix et clouer ainsi le bec à cet abruti d'Ecklie.

Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici moi…

Le Dr Salinger commença alors à nous expliquer brièvement comment ce genre de stage se déroulait : « Vous aurez quelques mises en situation pour tester votre confiance mutuelle, une séance d'analyse une fois par jour avec moi, parfois ensemble parfois séparées ! Des intervenants extérieurs viendront animer des ateliers. Vous partagerez le même chalet et le même… »

« Partager le même chalet ? » lui demandais-je étonnée

« Oui le séminaire se poursuit sur dix jours ! »

« Oui nous le savons mais ça veut dire que le soir on ne peut pas rentrer chez soi ? »

« Le stage s'effectue sur dix jours et dix nuits sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt, l'un des buts étant que vous devez préparer et prendre vos repas ensemble au chalet ! Vous devez vous développer une sorte de vie en communauté, établir un système de communication qui vous sera propre ! »

« Sara et moi avons déjà notre propre système de communication ! » lui dis je sur un ton froid et quelque peu tranchant

« Bien ! Si c'est réellement le cas, cela vous aidera à le développer d'avantage. Et puis partager le même lit pendant quelques jours vous obligera à baisser la garde et à créer une proximité qui n'existe pas encore entre vous, basée sur le respect de l'autre et sur son espace personnel ! »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on partage le même lit ?! Comment voulez vous qu'on respecte l'espace personnel de l'autre dans ces conditions ? »

« C'est justement le but de cet exercice ! Savoir où chacune de vous commence et où elle finit. Savoir à quel point vous pouvez faire confiance à votre équipière, savoir à quel point vous pouvez vous faire confiance à vous même ! »

Me faire confiance alors que Sara sera dans le même lit que moi ?! Mais oui bien sûr rien de plus simple ! Je me bats tous les jours contre mon corps qui tremble dès qu'elle me frôle d'un peu trop près et il faudrait aussi que je livre ce combat la nuit alors qu'elle sera à quelques centimètres de moi ! Sûrement pas ! Mon corps me hait déjà le jour quand je lui refuse le contact de Sara, alors il me maudira si je ne lui cède pas la nuit…

« Cette étape du programme vous pose un problème on dirait Catherine ? » Me demanda le jeune homme en se passant une main sur le menton

« Non, enfin c'est juste que vous trouvez ça normal vous que deux femmes adultes partagent le même lit ?! » lui demandais je furieuse

« Et vous, vous trouvez ça normal de ne pas avoir le moindre contact corporel avec Sara depuis six ans ? Pas la moindre étreinte, pas la moindre accolade ! Jamais le moindre réconfort physique après une affaire éprouvante ! Vous la trouvez repoussante ? Elle vous dégoûte ? Quel est le problème Catherine ? » Me demanda le Dr Salinger en me fixant comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Il n'y a pas de problème ! Je… c'est juste que… »

« Je suis sûr que vous ne connaissez même pas son deuxième prénom ?! » murmura le Dr Salinger en me fixant toujours droit dans les yeux

Son deuxième prénom ?! Sara avait un deuxième prénom ?!

« Non en effet je ne le connais pas ! Mais elle non plus ne connaît pas le mien… »

« Julia… Catherine Julia Mary » marmonna Sara en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil

« Je… je veux sortir d'ici ! » voilà tout ce que j'avais pu dire.

« C'est comme vous voulez… » dit le Dr Salinger en nous reconduisant dehors, avant de nous informer que la session de stage commençait demain à 10 heures et qu'il serait ravi de nous y accueillir Sara et moi.

Alors là sûrement pas ! Et puis même si je voulais le faire je ne pourrais pas… qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de Lindsey pendant dix jours ? Et puis mes dossiers en cours n'allaient pas attendre dix jours ! Dix jours entiers !

Je me rendis soudain compte que tout le temps qu'avait duré cet échange avec le Dr Salinger, Sara n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, c'était un peu comme si elle était ailleurs… comme si elle n'avait pas eu vraiment conscience de ce qui était arrivé dans ce bureau. Lorsque j'avais voulu sortir du bureau du thérapeute, elle s'était levée comme un automate et m'avait suivie à l'extérieur.

En remontant dans la voiture pour partir, Sara se tourna alors vers moi et prit la parole d'une voix calme : « Je pense qu'on devrait le faire ! Je veux dire qu'on devrait prendre le temps de discuter de tout ce que vient de nous dire le Dr Salinger. Je… j'ai envie d'avoir une relation normale avec toi Cath ! Ecklie n'a rien à voir là dedans, même si c'est lui qui nous a envoyées ici ! C'est notre décision pas la sienne ! Mais je crois que cette thér… que ce stage nous ferait le plus grand bien ! Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi pour prendre une bière ? On pourrait discuter de tout ça tranquillement… » Dit-elle en fuyant mon regard comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver.

Sans hésiter j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, les occasions de me rendre chez Sara étaient si rares que je ne pouvais pas refuser cette invitation… Une question me traversa alors l'esprit : Pourquoi ce stage était-il devenu tout à coup si important pour Sara ? Qu'avait-elle lu dans ce dossier qui m'avait échappé…

Chapitre 7 : Sara

Nous avons échangé nos bières contre un café… et nous sommes là toutes deux à fixer nos tasses, gênées par le silence qui s'est glissé entre nous.

Cela fait presque une heure que nous sommes arrivées chez moi, et nous n'avons toujours pas abordé le sujet qui fait que nous nous trouvons ici… le stage de confiance du Dr Salinger, le stage, et ce lit unique que nous devrons partager pendant dix jours…

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir faire ce stage ? Pourquoi suis-je allée dire à Catherine que j'avais envie d'une relation normale avec elle ! J'ai envie de plein de choses avec Catherine, ce n'est pas pour autant que je les aurai !

« C'est vrai tu sais… le Dr Salinger a raison on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça finalement … » murmura soudain la petite blonde assise en face de moi.

Quelque chose au fond de moi voudrait contredire Catherine, je savais ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'elle : elle était honnête, droite, passionnée… belle ! C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur elle, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à mes yeux.

« Mais tu sais Sara, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ce stage ! On peut apprendre à se connaître sans ça ! » Marmonna t'elle en jouant nerveusement avec l'anse de sa tasse à café.

« Comment Cath ? Comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne ? »

J'avais essayé pendant des années d'être plus proche de cette femme, mais chacune de mes tentatives avait échoué ! Catherine ne m'avait jamais laissé l'approcher. Bien sûr depuis quelques temps nous nous entendions mieux, et elle est plus proche de moi… Mais il me manque encore quelque chose, quelque chose que j'avais encore du mal à saisir…

« Je ne sais pas Sara, je ne sais vraiment pas ! Mais nous sommes des femmes intelligentes nous trouverons bien un moyen ! Et puis je ne peux pas partir comme ça pendant dix jours, que va devenir Lindsey ? »

« Catherine ce sont les vacances de printemps ! Lindsey n'a pas cours ! Et puis elle ne voulait pas partir faire ce stage de théâtre avec son cousin Jérémy ? » Catherine me dévisagea avec surprise. Moi et ma grande gueule !

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? » me demanda t'elle sur un ton accusateur.

« Je… c'est Linds qui m'en a parlé la dernière fois qu'elle est venue au labo ! »

« Oh je vois ! » dit elle en fixant de nouveau sa tasse à café. Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous. Après quelques minutes, Catherine se racla la gorge nerveusement : « Bon, c'est d'accord j'accepte de faire ce stage avec toi mais j'ai le droit de te poser une question par jour en contrepartie, et tu dois me répondre honnêtement, d'accord ? Ce sera ma façon à moi d'apprendre à te connaître ! » Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

J'hésitais une seconde et la dévisageais un instant pour voir où était le piège… Elle ne voulait pas aller faire ce stage et tout à coup elle avait changé d'avis, comme ça. Curieux ? Nous n'avions pas parlé de pourquoi je voulais faire ce stage, ni du lit qu'on devrait partager… elle n'avait pas hurlé, on ne s'était pas disputé, c'était nouveau pour moi ce comportement, nouveau et… étrange !

Mais je finis par lui tendre la main à mon tour « D'accord ! » lui dis-je en serrant sa main. Ce contact me fit frissonner… Je n'avais jamais imaginé que la peau de Catherine puisse être aussi douce. Et contrairement à tout à l'heure près de la voiture, Catherine ne se raidit pas à mon contact et ne me repoussa pas.

« Très bien alors je crois que nous sommes en affaire… » dit-elle en me souriant refermant sa main sur la mienne.

« Oui, on peut dire ça ! »

« Et puis Lindsey va être si heureuse d'aller à ce stage avec Jérémy… en voilà une au moins qui va s'amuser… » grimaça Catherine

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« On va en thérapie, alors c'est ma tête pour les thérapies ! » me dit-elle en grimaçant de plus belle. Sa main serrant toujours la mienne…

« Tu devrais voir ça comme une grande colo ! Pas comme une thérapie»

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les colos, je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir ! » Elle fronça les sourcils avant de me sourire…

Waouh ce sourire… Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne m'avait pas souri de cette façon, j'aimais ce sourire, celui qui vous donne l'impression d'être unique au monde, celui qui vous dit 'toi et moi partageons un moment unique' ! Ce sourire qui vous glisse à l'oreille c'est toi que je veux charmer…

Catherine Willows venait de me lancer l'un de ses sourires légendaires.

« Quel est ton meilleur souvenir d'enfance ? » me demanda t'elle alors l'œil brillant.

Je me raidis immédiatement. Mon meilleur souvenir d'enfance ? Franchement j'hésite, est-ce la première fois où mon père m'a cassé le bras, ou alors ma première visite à l'hôpital, ou encore le jour où ma mère m'a rasée la tête.

« Sara ? » la voix de Catherine me parvint tout à coup « N'oublie pas tu dois être honnête »

Honnête… très bien ! De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais promis et quoi qu'il en soit je n'avais jamais pu mentir à Catherine. C'était plus facile pour moi de ne rien dire, de ne pas lui parler que de lui mentir franchement, on peut y voir là un mensonge par omission, mais pour moi c'est la seule façon de ne pas me dévoiler entièrement à ses yeux.

Catherine m'a toujours fascinée, attirée et aujourd'hui encore elle a cet effet sur moi. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie suffisamment en confiance pour lui ouvrir mon cœur, j'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver et de ce qu'elle pourrait en faire contre moi !

« Alors ?! » me demanda t'elle soudain, m'arrachant ainsi à ma réflexion.

« L'enterrement de mon père… » lui répondis-je enfin en retirant ma main de la sienne. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler.

Elle cru d'abord que je plaisantais… je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Mais je vis rapidement dans son regard cette flamme que je connaissais si bien, et elle comprit dans la seconde que j'étais plus que sérieuse.

« J'avais 13 ans… et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais enfin libre ! Pour la première fois ce jour-là j'ai pu manger à ma faim et dormir sans avoir peur d'être réveillée en pleine nuit pour prendre des coups juste pour que mon père passe le temps ! C'est le souvenir le plus heureux de mon enfance… rien ne remplacera jamais ce sentiment de sécurité, même si ça n'a pas duré, j'ai pu savoir ce que c'était de ne pas vivre la peur au ventre… »

« Sara… » Murmura t'elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Je pouvais voir l'air horrifié qui s'était peint sur son visage, je pouvais percevoir les battements de son cœur qui s'était accéléré, et le souffle rauque qui sortait de sa poitrine. Elle venait de comprendre… elle venait de découvrir ce qu'avait été mon enfance. Du moins une partie de mon enfance !

Je posais alors sur elle un regard rempli de défit, je connaissais trop cet air navré, cet air désolé pour la laisser continuer : « Je ne t'ai pas raconté ça pour te faire pitié Catherine ! Je te l'ai dit parce que tu m'as posé une question… c'est ma réponse rien de plus ! Tu m'as demandée d'être honnête alors je l'ai été ! C'est arrivé il y a longtemps… »

« Très bien… » dit-elle en reculant d'un pas, je savais qu'elle comprenait très bien que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Mais j'avais ouvert une brèche et je savais que Catherine n'avait plus qu'une envie… s'y engouffrer…

« Cath… tu… tu devrais rentrer pour passer un peu de temps avec Linds »

Elle eu l'air d'abord surpris, puis vexé que je me débarrasse d'elle de la sorte, utiliser Lindsey de cette façon n'était certes pas très glorieux, mais c'était efficace !

« Tu as raison… » dit-elle avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte. « Je dépose ma fille chez Nancy demain matin vers 8 heures, je passe te prendre ensuite ! »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, Catherine passerait me prendre demain matin !

« Très bien… » Lui répondis-je en fixant son dos.

« Alors on se voit demain, bonne soirée ! » avait-elle simplement dit sans même se retourner.

« On se voit demain… » Avais-je répondu alors que la porte claquait déjà derrière elle.

Je poussais un grand soupir désolé… J'aurais bien voulu que Catherine reste encore un peu dans mon appartement, mais la conversation prenait une drôle de tournure. Il était donc préférable d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples ! Bien sûr rien n'avait jamais été simple entre Catherine et moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on se retrouvait dans ce stage sur la confiance.

En parlant de stage, il état grand temps pour moi d'aller préparer mes bagages.

Voilà, en moins d'une heure j'avais plié toutes mes affaires pour nos dix jours de stage et j'étais prête à prendre la route ! Il ne me manquait plus que mon amie la plus fidèle pour partir…

Je ne peux pas partir sans ma plus vieille amie… je voudrais pourtant la laisser derrière moi, mais savoir qu'elle sera là près de moi m'aidera à affronter Catherine jour après jour, je ne dis pas que j'aurai besoin de son aide, mais la savoir là au cas où, est rassurant…

Je me dirige donc vers mon armoire, glisse ma main sous une pile de vieux pulls et en sors ma vieille amie, Vodka !

Je la fixe un instant… cela faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées en tête à tête, elle et moi, ma main tremble légèrement quand je la glisse dans mon sac de voyage.

Que penserait Catherine si elle tombait sur cette bouteille dans mon sac ?

Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque…

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà la deuxième partie du Round Robin cette partie est beaucoup plus longue que la première :o) Vous verrez ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Je le rappelle c'est le premier round robin que nous faisons et ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer alors merci de votre patience (et je parle aux lecteurs comme aux auteurs !) **

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la troisième partie... **

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre soutien ! **

**Alexielle **

**Chapitre 8 : Catherine**

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oublié, ma chérie ? » je demande à Lindsey qui roule ses yeux en réponse. D'accord, j'admets qu'après les six vérifications qu'on a faites de ses bagages, ma question peut paraître superflue, mais bon je suis sa mère et je ne vais pas la voir pendant dix longs jours et j'ai besoin d'être rassurée sur le fait qu'elle ne manquera de rien.

« Ça va être génial ! Le prof nous a parlé de tous les ateliers et j'ai hâte d'y être. Oh, et on va aussi choisir la pièce de théâtre de l'école. J'ai proposé _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ parce que cette pièce est excellente ! J'espère que ça marchera en tout cas… » ma fille s'exclame. Je ne me lasserai jamais de la voir grandir, et dire que j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je la tenais dans mes bras pour la première fois. Je sais, je sais, je deviens trop sentimentale, mais bon je n'y peux rien, j'adore ma fille.

« Tu vas me manquer, » je lui dis-je en me garant devant la maison de ma sœur.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mais tu verras ce sera fini en un rien de temps. Allez, je file sinon on sera en retard, » elle me prend dans ses bras avant de me faire un gros bisou sur la joue. « Je t'aime maman. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur. Sois sage et appelle-moi. »

« Oui, maman, » elle ricane. « Je te vois dans dix jours alors. Amuse-toi bien avec Sara, » dit-elle avant de fermer sa portière et de se diriger vers le perron de Nancy. Elle se retourne une dernière fois pour me dire au revoir et je profite de son sourire parce que je ne le verrai pas pendant un long moment.

M'amuser avec Sara… mais bien sûr. A choisir, là tout de suite, je pense que je préfèrerai me faire arracher une dent ou deux sans anesthésie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je cède à mes instincts protecteurs et à ma curiosité, je vous le demande ?

Non, parce que moi, j'étais partie pour convaincre Sara que ce séminaire à la gomme n'était qu'une perte de temps, j'avais de bons arguments et un speech du tonnerre. Ouais ben une fois que j'étais chez elle hier soir j'avais l'air maligne à contempler ma bière puis ma tasse de café sans piper mot. Résultat des courses… ben… je viens de m'offrir un ticket pour dix jours à 'Thérapie Land' et croyez moi il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans.

Tout ça c'est de la faute de Sara. Maudite soit-elle d'être aussi vulnérable, aussi… bon sang pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que je l'ai à ce point dans la peau ?

Hier soir j'étais convaincue qu'on pouvait arriver à régler nos problèmes comme des grandes, pas besoin d'être sous la tutelle d'un stupide thérapeute. Et tout partait dans la bonne direction, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Il aura suffit d'une question, une seule pour me prouver que ce ne sera jamais aussi simple.

Imaginez la scène, je lui demande quel est son meilleur souvenir d'enfance, après tout, rien de mieux que de commencer par des choses simples et joyeuses. Et là, aussi violent qu'un coup de point dans l'estomac elle m'a répondu que c'était l'enterrement de son père. J'ai cru à une mauvaise blague – après tout elle est adepte de l'humour grinçant, mais non en quelques secondes j'ai compris qu'elle était sérieuse. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, elle m'a surprise, j'étais prise dans un tourment d'émotions…

On lui avait fait du mal, quelqu'un avait fait du mal à ma Sara… enfin je veux dire à Sara…

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire… je n'en sais rien, j'avais envie de réagir tout simplement au lieu de rester clouée sur place comme un piquet… comme une conne ouais…

Le temps que mon cerveau se mette en mouvement elle me chassait de chez elle. Non pas que j'ai beaucoup résisté non plus. Je pense que c'est mieux de toute façon.

La nuit porte conseil et après avoir dormi dessus je me dis que ce séminaire n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée, sans pour autant en être une bonne.

Son père, ce salaud lui avait donc fait du mal, en plus quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que la partie voyante de l'iceberg et personnellement je ne sais pas si je suis prête à découvrir ces choses-là. Détrompez-vous, je veux tout savoir sur Sara, tout, absolument tout, seulement, j'ai envie qu'elle me le dise d'elle-même et non pas parce qu'un thérapeute la force à le faire.

Je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance, qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je l'ai dans la peau.

Comment est-ce que je me suis laissée entraîner là-dedans ? Bon sang…

Sara ne sera pas la seule à se mettre à nu, moi aussi, et je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur de ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. Si ça venait à se produire, tout l'équilibre et la dynamique de notre relation seraient corrompus et je sais que c'est moi qui en paierai le prix.

J'arrive devant l'appartement de Sara, elle m'attend déjà. Son expression est des plus froides… super, ça promet d'être un super voyage.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle et prend une grande inspiration.

C'est parti pour dix jours de folie…

**Chapitre 9 : Sara**

Je monte dans la voiture de Catherine en silence et marmonne « B'jour. »

Je peux sentir qu'elle me fixe du regard, mais je fais semblant de l'ignorer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pris hier, mais bon sang ce que je devais planer… c'est la seule explication. '_Je pense qu'on devrait le faire'_, '_j'ai envie d'avoir une relation normale avec toi Cath',_ _'mais je crois que ce stage nous ferait le plus grand bien'_… des claques ouais ! Voilà ce que je mérite, non mais vraiment comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser pendant une seconde que ce stage était une bonne idée ?

Une fois ma folie passagère terminée, j'ai réfléchi à toutes les conséquences qu'une thérapie avec Catherine pourrait avoir. La réponse est simple, à part tout gâcher – bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose non plus, ça n'aura aucune conséquence positive. C'est vrai, dans le meilleur des cas Catherine ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole et dans le pire des cas elle me fuira comme la peste, bon en gros elle ne voudra plus jamais avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. Donc oui… aucune conséquence positive.

Elle doit déjà me prendre pour une cinglée doublée d'une psychopathe, c'est vrai quoi, quelle personne saine d'esprit irait dire que leur meilleur souvenir d'enfance était l'enterrement de leur père ? D'accord, c'est la vérité, mais bon pour le coup j'aurais peut-être dû y penser à deux fois avant de le dire à Catherine, même si elle m'avait demandée d'être honnête.

Bon sang… dix jours de calvaire et de guerre psychologique avec ce fichu thérapeute. Je suppose qu'il y a au moins une chose qui joue en ma faveur, ce n'est pas le premier donc tous les pièges psychologiques et les petits jeux, je les connais et j'ai les parades qui vont avec. Ce sera toujours un avantage par rapport à Catherine.

Sachant ce qu'il y a dans mon dossier j'ai plutôt intérêt à la jouer prudemment, parce que sinon Catherine pourrait tout découvrir, tout ! Et ça, ce n'est pas du tout une option.

« Comment vas-tu ? » me demande Catherine après quinze minutes de silence. Je hausse silencieusement les épaules en continuant de regarder dehors. Elle attend cinq minutes, des fois que je me décide à parler, mais je me confonds dans mon mutisme. « Lindsey t'envoie le bonjour » elle essaye une nouvelle fois d'initier un dialogue, mais je reste de marbre.

Elle tente sa chance deux fois après ça avant de laisser tomber. Je sais que j'exagère mais après mûre réflexion j'ai adopté le silence comme politique. Au moins quand je ferme la bouche je ne dis pas de bêtises – je me contente de les penser.

Autant dire que le trajet semble durer une éternité. Ça fait une heure qu'on roule et je sens bien qu'on est loin d'être arrivées – bien entendu c'est dans ces moments-là que la circulation est la plus merdique, comme si la chance vous riait au nez.

« On devrait peut-être faire les courses maintenant, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » dit soudain Catherine, une fois encore je hausse les épaules. Cette fois elle se gare rapidement sur le bas côté de la route et arrête la voiture. Je me tourne vers elle et suis sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle fabrique, mais elle me prend de court.

« Bon, ça va j'en ai assez ! Je ne voulais pas venir ici, c'est toi hier soir qui a dit que tu voulais une relation normale et qu'on devrait essayer cette thérapie à la con… Alors peut-être que ce n'était que des mots en l'air de ta part, mais moi j'étais sincère, j'ai envie d'avoir une relation normale et je pense qu'on pourrait le faire seules, mais je pense aussi qu'avec un peu d'aide ce sera mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est notre décision. Alors si tu veux faire marche arrière dis le tout de suite qu'on en finisse. Mais je te préviens que si on y va il est hors de question que tu gardes cette attitude, ça m'irrite à un point que tu n'imagines pas et je ne te supporterai pas ça pendant dix jours, compris ? Alors vas-y, décide, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Décide si je continue ou si je fais demi-tour, » elle me lance un regard plein de furie, un regard intense qui a un effet magnétique sur moi.

Je reste stoïque avant de me replonger dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur. « J'ai repéré une grande surface pas loin du centre, ça devrait faire l'affaire, » je réponds nonchalamment. Je sais que là je pousse le bouchon et que je ne suis pas en train d'apaiser ses foudres, mais bon, autant ne pas montrer de signes de faiblesse maintenant. Catherine me fixe pendant une minute puis redémarre sans un mot.

Il nous faut encore vingt bonnes minutes avant d'arriver. On s'arrête pour faire des courses et tout se passe en silence, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en caisse et qu'on se dispute à qui paiera. On décide que de toute façon il faudra refaire les courses donc je paye cette fois et elle paiera la prochaine.

Ensuite on se rend dans ce qui sera notre maison pour les dix prochains jours. Vu qu'il ne nous reste que quinze minutes avant notre rendez-vous avec le Doc Salinger, on ne s'attarde pas sur l'intérieur, on pose juste nos sacs et on range les courses en vitesse avant de repartir.

On n'a pas fait deux pas dans le centre qu'une voix résonne derrière nous. « Mesdames » le docteur nous accueille, assurément il nous attendait. « Je commençais à me dire que vous n'alliez jamais venir. Ravi de vous revoir » il nous sourit.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit réciproque Doc, » je maugrée, il sourit, apparemment amusé par mon commentaire. « Je peux vous appeler Doc ? »

« Ça me va » il me sourit.

On reste là en silence, le Doc est en train de nous observer comme s'il évaluait la température de l'eau avant de plonger. Il a ce petit sourire en coin qui me donne envie de le frapper, mais je me retiens et serre mon poing avant de le relâcher.

« Bien, suivez moi dans mon bureau je vais vous parler de votre programme » dit-il avant de nous devancer et d'entrer dans son bureau. Comme d'un commun accord Catherine et moi soupirons avant de le suivre.

Le docteur Salinger attend que nous soyons assises pour de nouveau prendre la parole. « Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous aurez différents exercices en plus de nos sessions qui seront, je vous le rappelle, soit individuelles soit collectives. Il s'agit d'un stage sur la confiance. L'objectif est que vous vous fassiez confiance en tant que partenaires sur le terrain, d'où les exercices pratiques, qui consisteront à des mises en situation. Mais il faut que cette confiance dépasse les bornes du travail, d'où nos sessions. Des questions ? »

Catherine et moi secouons la tête de manière négative, toujours en silence. Cinq minutes qu'on est là et j'ai déjà envie de me tirer une balle… dix jours, dix jours ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

« Je vois, avant de commencer notre session, j'aimerai commencer par un petit exercice. Je vais vous demander de vous lever, » on s'exécute «Bien, maintenant Catherine, mettez vous devant Sara… Sara, reculez d'un pas, très bien…. maintenant Catherine, fermez les yeux et quand vous vous sentez prête laissez vous tomber en arrière… »

Catherine ricane doucement « Certainement pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle va me rattraper, » elle questionne.

« Elle a un prénom, ok ! » Je réplique sur la défensive.

« Ouais, peu importe, qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne vais pas me retrouver par terre ? »

« Continue dans cette voie là et ce ne sera plus une possibilité mais une garantie, » j'enchaîne de plus belle.

Cette fois-ci, Catherine se retourne et se met en position pour une dispute – jambes légèrement écartées, pour l'équilibre ; la tête haute, pour un semblant d'autorité avec une pointe de condescendance ; bras croisés sur la poitrine, pour la force silencieuse. Je l'imite et nous sommes fin prêtes.

C'est parti.

« T'as un problème avec moi Sidle ? »

« Oui, j'ai un problème avec toi, ton côté supérieur et condescendant m'agace. »

« Oh, venant de toi, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »

« '_Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle va me rattraper ?_', » je l'imite avec une voix nasillarde. « Non mais tu t'entends ? Ça va je ne suis pas un monstre non plus, bien sûr que je vais te rattraper, banane. »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ok ?! On ne sait jamais avec toi ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je fais toujours ce qu'il faut, j'assure toujours tes arrières, toi en revanche à part ton cul tu ne te préoccupes pas de grand chose … » je balance. Bien entendu ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois Catherine, mais on se dispute là, donc tous les coups sont permis le but du jeu c'est de surenchérir et d'avoir le dernier mot.

« Va te faire… »

« O-K… Mesdames, du calme… » Le Docteur Salinger coupe Catherine avant qu'elle ne finisse sa pensée.

Voilà, c'est typiquement nous. C'est simple quand on se dispute c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais qui ressort.

Je pense que là ce qui nous énerve c'est d'être ici, résultat on a dévié vers nos vieilles habitudes, mais donnez-nous dix bonnes minutes et on sera de nouveau en bons termes. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Catherine et moi nous regardons d'un air de défi. « Bon Catherine, faites dos à Sara, fermez les yeux et laissez vous tomber. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas confiance, » Catherine répond tout de suite, je déteste l'admettre mais ça me fait mal de l'entendre, je garde mon masque neutre cela dit.

« Très bien, dans ce cas changez de place et c'est Sara qui devra se laisser tomber. »

« Inutile, je n'ai pas plus confiance en elle qu'elle n'a confiance en moi, » je réplique. Ce n'est pas vrai, je pourrai lui confier ma vie les yeux fermés, mais son commentaire m'a blessée et la seule réponse que je connaisse à ça c'est de blesser en retour. Et mon coup ne loupe pas, car Catherine détourne son regard, mais pas avant que j'y voie de la peine.

« Il semblerai que vous soyez au moins d'accord sur un point, c'est un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Maintenant vous comprenez l'intérêt de votre présence ici » Doc constate. Sa voix est calme et posée comme s'il n'était pas affecté par toute la tension entre Catherine et moi. « Catherine remettez-vous en position. »

Catherine continue à me défier du regard mais éventuellement fait ce que le docteur lui demande. « Fermez les yeux, respirez calmement… je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et ensuite je veux que vous vous laissiez tomber en arrière » sa voix est douce mais on peut sentir que c'est un ordre plus qu'une demande.

« Un… deux… trois » Catherine se balance légèrement en arrière mais se retient de tomber en faisant un pas en arrière. Le docteur lui sourit un peu. « Catherine, vous devez lui faire confiance. Lorsque vous êtes sur le terrain si un imprévu survient vous n'avez pas le temps de remettre en doute les capacités de Sara, vous devez lui faire entièrement confiance, elle ne va pas vous laisser tomber » il tente de la rassurer.

Catherine retente à nouveau, mais encore une fois elle se retient en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle se remet en place, cette fois-ci je m'approche d'elle et place ma bouche au creux de son oreille. « Je suis là, juste derrière toi, je te le promets » je lui dit calmement avec sincérité, toute l'animosité de tout à l'heure s'est évaporée. Elle se détend à mes mots et je me remets en place.

Elle se balance doucement d'avant en arrière, incertaine de vouloir se laisser aller. Puis finalement, elle se laisse tomber et comme promis je la rattrape. Je peux sentir son cœur battre la chamade à travers ses vêtements. Je la tiens fort et c'est étrange car cette position est un peu inconfortable mais étrangement intime. Catherine se dégage rapidement comme si le contact l'avait brûlée. Elle redresse ses vêtements nerveusement et refuse de croiser mon regard.

« Ce n'était pas si dur, n'est ce pas ? » demande Doc. « Dans dix jours, vous n'hésiterez plus une seconde, c'est une garantie ! »

On le regarde comme s'il avait un troisième œil, s'il croit qu'il va tout régler en dix jours, il est soit très naïf, soit complètement à la masse.

« Bon vous avez une heure pour vous installer ensuite je vous attends dans l'entrée pour le premier exercice pratique. A tout à l'heure » dit-il avant de quitter son bureau. C'est un drôle d'oiseau pour ne dire que ça.

Catherine et moi nous regardons avant de repartir silencieusement.

Je soupire lourdement… c'est officiel je suis en enfer.

**Chapitre 10 : Catherine**

J'essaye de me calmer, mais c'est trop tard. Deux secondes dans les bras de Sara et c'est la panique à bord. C'est pour ça que je la garde à distance, ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué !

Bon reprends toi Cath, on arrête les bêtises maintenant.

On arrive dans notre chalet et on termine de ranger nos affaires. C'est une immense pièce principale avec un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvent une table et la cuisine. Dans le coin living room, il y un canapé et deux fauteuils près d'une bibliothèque et d'une cheminée, puis il y a une grand espace inoccupé. Et pour finir, il y a un lit double, un très grand lit double… le fameux lit double, celui que nous sommes sensées partager.

Plutôt ne pas y penser…

Ensuite il y a diverses portes et un couloir, en explorant un peu, ça nous mène à une grande salle de bains, des toilettes, un espace pour la lessive, et enfin une réserve.

Bon ça va on aurait pu être mal loties, il y au moins un point positif.

« Tu as faim ? » je demande à Sara.

« Non, merci. »

Elle est de mauvaise humeur, je peux le sentir. J'ai remis la distance de sécurité entre nous. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser m'affecter comme elle le fait si bien. On doit vivre ensemble pendant dix jours, il faut que je me surveille que je me contrôle, moi et ce fichu corps et ces fichus sens qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.

« Écoute… pour tout à l'heure… » je commence.

« Laisse tombé » elle marmonne un brin agressive. « Je vais faire un tour. »

« Eh attends, on est sensées retourner là-bas dans… trente minutes » j'essaye de la retenir.

Elle se contente de lever son poignet pour m'indiquer sa montre et sort du chalet sans un mot de plus.

Super…

Je commence à craindre le pire pendant cette cohabitation, Sara et moi avons des tempéraments assez bien trempés, alors ça risque de faire des étincelles.

Quand j'arrive devant le centre Sara est déjà là, elle fixe le paysage d'un air vague. J'espère que le docteur Salinger ne va pas tarder.

En parlant du loup… le voilà qui vient vers nous tout souriant.

« J'apprécie votre ponctualité mesdames. » dit le docteur « L'exercice est simple. Je veux que vous fassiez le parcours d'obstacles devant vous » il pointe un ensemble d'obstacles, des pneus en rang d'oignon, une planche en équilibre, des plots et divers autres objets.

« C'est tout ? » je lui demande confuse.

« A vrai dire non » il répond cryptique. « Sara, voilà pour vous » il lui tend un foulard.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire avec ça ? »

« Ne bougez pas, je vous montre » il saisit le morceau de tissu et couvre les yeux de Sara. « Voilà, maintenant vous allez suivre les instructions de Catherine afin de finir le parcours d'obstacles »

« C'est une blague ? » demande Sara irritée.

« Non, c'est sérieux »

« Et comment est ce que je fais ça ? Je n'y vois rien ! » rétorque t'elle .

« C'est là le but, laissez-vous guider par Catherine. »

« C'est quoi cet exercice à la con ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la raison de notre présence ? » Sara explose.

« Contentez-vous de faire l'exercice, Sara. »

« Je vais me casser la figure. »

« Catherine est là pour vous guider et prendre soin de vous. Faites lui confiance. »

« C'est débile » Sara s'apprête à retirer le bandeau mais le docteur Salinger reprend la parole.

« Faites-lui confiance Sara, c'est aussi simple que ça. Sur le terrain vous devez lui faire confiance pour votre sécurité et votre vie. C'est le même principe ici. Faites-lui confiance pour qu'elle soit vos yeux lors de votre petite balade. Tout comme elle vous a fait confiance pour que vous la rattrapiez.»

« On va réussir Sara » j'essaye de la rassurer.

« Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui a les yeux bandés. »

« Je vous attendrai à la fin du parcours et on analysera l'exercice après » il commence à retourner dans son bureau. Mais il se retourne au dernier moment. « Une dernière chose » il commence, avant d'attraper les poignets de Sara.

« Eh, qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes fou ! » elle proteste alors qu'il lui attache les mains et les enrobe dans des moufles.

« Parfait. Maintenant je vous conseille d'y aller. A tout à l'heure et bonne chance » nous dit-il avant de repartir vers son bureau.

« Je vais me le faire, je vais lui arracher les yeux à ce taré et… » elle commence à marmonner.

« Du calme Sara. »

« Du calme ? Je ne vois rien et j'ai les mains attachées !»

« Je te remercie j'avais remarqué… » je soupire. « Écoute essaye de te détendre et suis mes informations, tout ira bien je te le promets » je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à agir, mais je m'approche de Sara et prends son visage dans mes mains. Au début elle s'agite un peu plus en essayant de fuir le contact. « Sara, Sara… calme-toi s'il te plaît. On va y arriver, je sais que ce n'est pas confortable, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, ok? Je suis là, tu m'entends ? Je suis là… prends une grande inspiration » je lui demande et elle s'exécute. « Très bien, on est parties. »

Je commence à me diriger vers le parcours. « Fais dix pas en avant, suis ma voix, il n'y a rien devant toi, pas de marche, pas d'obstacle. »

Bon sang, cet exercice va être long…

**Chapitre 11 : Sara**

« Et merde ! » je jure alors que je me retrouve encore par terre. « Non mais, je me dis que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir les yeux bandés ! Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, me donner des informations correctes » j'envoie sèchement à Cath. Non mais, ça va bien là, ça fait vingt minutes ou plus qu'elle me 'guide' et je me suis déjà retrouvée cinq fois par terre et je n'arrête pas de trébucher.

« Eh oh ça va, si t'écoutais ce que je te disais on aurait déjà fini. »

« Je t'écoute ! Et depuis tout à l'heure je me casse la figure ! »

« En même temps si tu savais faire la différence entre la gauche et la droite… »

« Et puis merde, j'en ai marre ! »

J'attaque le nœud de la corde qui lie mes poignets et commence à tirer dessus avec mes dents. J'en ai eu des psy complètement dingues, mais alors celui là il bat tous les records. Je ne vois pas en quoi marcher les yeux bandés et les mains liées m'aidera à avoir une relation normale avec Catherine. A part m'exaspérer ça n'a pas d'effets positifs.

« Sara, il faut qu'on finisse ! »

« Finis toi, si ça t'amuse, moi j'en ai ras la casquette. »

Après quelques efforts je réussis à me libérer de mes liens. Je me débarrasse des moufles et retire le foulard qui me couvrait les yeux. Je plisse immédiatement les yeux, la lumière vive étant comme une agression. Catherine me regarde avec désapprobation mais là je m'en fiche complètement. Je me retourne et vois qu'on avait à peine parcouru trente mètres. Vu à quel point ça a été laborieux, je pense que notre performance est loin d'être mauvaise.

« C'est ça, fuis c'est toujours la meilleure des solutions pour toi n'est-ce pas ? » me dit Catherine très énervée.

« Oh ça va, la ferme ! »

Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers notre chalet, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et de linge propre, ça apaisera sûrement mes envies de meurtre.

Je ressors de notre chalet après une bonne vingtaine de minutes et me dirige vers le bâtiment principal pour aller dans le bureau du docteur Salinger. Catherine est dans le hall, assise sur un siège confortable, en train de lire un magazine scientifique. Elle lève la tête et dès qu'elle me voit la colère se peint sur ses traits.

A cet instant précis je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je voulais tant qu'on donne une chance à ce séminaire, ou du moins une raison autre que la folie passagère.

« Sara, heureux que vous vous soyez décidée à nous rejoindre. Si ces dames veulent bien me suivre » le docteur Salinger désigne son bureau avant de nous laisser entrer.

Je ne suis pas convaincue que de me mettre avec Catherine dans un espace confiné soit la meilleure des idées, mais bon c'est aux risques et périls du docteur.

Catherine et moi prenons place sans même échanger un regard. On commence à bouder chacune dans notre coin.

« Bon, assurément le premier exercice ne s'est pas bien passé » il commence.

Sans déconner Sherlock, tu crois ?

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » Catherine se défend immédiatement.

« Ce n'est jamais de ta faute de toute façon » j'en rajoute de plus belle.

« Écoute j'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre, toi tu étais déterminée à tout faire capoter, résultat on n'a pas fini l'exercice et on a dû attendre que _Madame_ veuille bien réapparaître. »

« Tes _formidables_ indications m'ont permis de me casser la figure alors je pense que j'ai des raisons légitimes d'être partie. Cela dit je comprends que tu te sois amusée, de ton côté ça devait drôle à voir… c'est typiquement toi, tu ne te mets jamais à la place des autres, tout ce qui compte c'est ton confort et ton bien-être, » ça y est j'ai de la fumée qui me sort par les oreilles.

« Je suis à deux doigts de t'en mettre une, j'en ai marre de ton attitude d'ado attardée et capricieuse, je… »

« On va jouer à un jeu » dit soudain le docteur Salinger. Catherine et moi le regardons légèrement irritées.

Je regarde Catherine à nouveau « Non mais, c'est quoi son problème à lui ? » je lui demande en pointant le docteur.

Lorsque Catherine et moi nous disputons, personne n'interrompt, enfin ça va de soit, il ne faut pas avoir fait de grandes études pour comprendre ça.

« Mon problème est que vous ne communiquez pas. L'exercice de ce matin aussi étrange qu'il ait pu paraître était justement fait pour montrer le degré de communication entre vous et autant dire qu'il est faible, voire inexistant. J'ai l'impression que les seuls moments où vous vous écoutez sont les moments où vous vous disputez. Or je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais se hurler dessus et se disputer pour savoir qui aura le dernier mot, ce n'est pas de la communication. »

Catherine et moi le regardons avec défi, si seulement nos regards combinés pouvaient le faire disparaître celui là.

« Comme je le disais, nous allons jouer à un jeu. Ça s'appelle 'je n'ai jamais'. Exemple… »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu me détestais autant » je le coupe. Ça va j'ai joué à ce jeu des centaines de fois, plus vite on en aura fini mieux c'est.

« Je ne te déteste pas, ton attitude me tape sur les nerfs c'est différent » Catherine répond sèchement. « C'est vrai, c'est comme si tu avais toujours raison ou réponse à tout et nous autres sommes à peine dignes d'être à ton niveau… tu as cette condescendance naturelle qui m'agace au plus haut point. Juste parce que tu as été à Harvard ne veut pas dire que tu es meilleure que les autres. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose » je proteste.

« Mais ton attitude en dit plus que tes mots, Sara ! »

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre avec véhémence mais je décide de garder mes lèvres scellées. De toute façon, elle aura toujours raison, donc aucun intérêt de répondre.

« Ce n'est… »

« Quoi Sara ? Vas-y, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, c'est le moment ou jamais après tout » Catherine me pousse.

Et voilà, je bloque. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main, c'est simple il n'y a rien de pire, je prends ça comme une agression et je me replie sur moi-même pour me protéger.

« Sara ? » Doc m'interpelle.

« Elle a raison » je réponds sans émotion.

« Sara… » il continue.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? » je réplique agressive.

« La vérité Sara, vous ne devez pas vous cacher ou battre en retraite dès que vous vous sentez vulnérable. »

« Je viens de le dire, elle a raison » je persiste et signe.

« Et ben voilà, ce n'était pas si dur que ça d'admettre que tu n'as pas toujours raison » dit Catherine toute fière.

« Sara » Doc me pousse. Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler.

« La vérité ? La vérité c'est que ça fait six ans qu'on fait équipe et pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je n'ai à faire mes preuves pour 'Madame' » dis-je avec un mouvement de tête vers elle. « Six ans qu'il faut que je serre les dents, que je sois la meilleure, que je repousse mes limites, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui prouver que je suis une bonne investigatrice, que j'ai ma place dans notre équipe. Si elle veut appeler ça de l'arrogance, ça m'importe peu » je réponds sèchement. Je peux sentir le regarde fixe de Catherine en train de me brûler la peau mais je décide de l'ignorer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais faire ce séminaire à la noix déjà ? Ah oui, parce que mes sentiments pour la seule personne qui me déteste étaient plus forts que ma raison.

Brillante idée Sidle, brillante idée.

**Chapitre 12 : Catherine**

Après deux heures de thérapie le Docteur Salinger nous a enfin laissées tranquilles. On ne peut pas dire que cette première session a été des plus agréables. Personnellement je préfère ne pas y penser car j'ai déjà assez de mal à contrôler mes émotions comme ça.

Ben après une journée je n'ai qu'une seule envie, monter en voiture et ne jamais revenir. Si seulement…

Sara a été pénible, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, entre l'exercice de cet après-midi, et la session avec Doc, elle n'a pas été coopérative. Et maintenant, on doit passer la soirée ensemble autant dire que ça promet d'être une _'super'_ soirée. Mais quel enfer…

On entre dans le chalet en silence. Émotionnellement exténuées. Sara va prendre une douche pendant que je commence à ranger mes affaires de manière plus organisée.

Quand Sara émerge, je décide de prendre une douche à mon tour avant de passer à table. Quand je sors de la salle de bain pour récupérer des vêtements propres je manque d'entrer en collision avec Sara. On se regarde et soudain je suis consciente que je ne porte rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Sara semble mal à l'aise et je ne peux pas dire que je sois confortable. On murmure des excuses avant de passer notre chemin, je me dépêche d'enfiler des vêtements.

On se retrouve dans le salon, on est chacune dans notre coin. Je pense que cette première journée aurait pu être pire, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle était bonne pour autant.

« Je suis affamée, pas toi ? » je lui demande, avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre son estomac grogne.

« Je suppose que oui » elle rit doucement.

On commence à cuisiner un dîner assez simple. Tout comme lorsqu'on travaille, notre équipe est harmonieuse. Il ne nous faut que vingt minutes pour finir notre tache. On s'assoit autour du bar.

« On ne peut pas dire que cette thérapie marche du tonnerre » dis-je histoire d'établir un contact avec Sara. Contrairement à elle, le silence me met mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'après une séance on serait les meilleures amies du monde ? » elle me répond sur la défensive. « Ta naïveté est sans bornes dis moi. »

« Non, c'est juste que… » je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle, la journée a été assez pourrie comme ça. « Laisse tomber. »

On mange en silence, chacune boudant dans son coin. Chaque nouvelle minute qui passe je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je me suis imposée ça.

« Tu me dois une réponse, » je lui dis fermement.

« Quoi ? »

« On a conclu un marché, tu te souviens ? »

Elle soupire en haussant les sourcils, clairement ennuyée. « Pose ta question dans ce cas. »

« Est-ce que tu étais sérieuse quand tu as dit que tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? » je lui demande.

Elle fixe son assiette comme si la réponse était dedans. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'a entendue. Son silence et sa nonchalance m'agacent, cette façon qu'elle a de ne rien prendre au sérieux, ou même de ne pas se préoccuper des sentiments des autres. Par moments tout ça m'agace.

« En partie, oui, » dit-elle finalement.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » je lui demande mais elle se contente d'engloutir une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes. « En partie oui » je lui fais écho. « Soit tu me fais confiance, soit ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne peux pas être les deux » je raisonne.

« Écoute, tu veux une réponse honnête, je viens de te la donner » dit-elle platement.

« Explicite ta réponse dans ce cas, parce que franchement je suis perdue. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'est ton problème ? » demande t'elle de façon purement rhétorique. « Dans ton monde tout est soit blanc, soit noir. Il est grand temps que tu comprennes qu'il y a des milliers de nuances de gris. »

Je la regarde en serrant les dents. Ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez elle c'est son habilité à m'atteindre avec ses mots. C'est vrai, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui me disait ce qu'elle vient de me dire je l'aurais réduit en miettes, mais Sara ? Pour une raison encore inconnue, elle arrive à me faire me sentir faible et vulnérable.

« J'ai en partie confiance en toi. Sur un plan professionnel, je te fais entièrement confiance, sur le terrain je sais que tu couvriras mes arrières en toutes circonstances. Maintenant sur un plan personnel, est-ce que je te fais confiance ? » elle marque une pause. « Désolée, mais la réponse est non. »

Wow. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Eh bien pour le coup il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Sa réponse fait mal à entendre. Je détourne mon regard, et ferme les yeux pendant quelques instants pour ne pas pleurer.

« A quoi tu t'attendais au juste ? Six ans qu'on se connaît et nos rapports sont au mieux conflictuels. Après toutes les remarques désobligeantes, les commentaires démérités et toutes les attaques personnelles que tu as pu me balancer à la figure ce serait mentir que de dire que je te fais confiance. On n'est pas amies Catherine, je le regrette et je veux que ça change, mais juste parce qu'on échange une ou deux blagues, qu'on partage un café, une bière ou qu'on arrive à se tolérer la plupart du temps, ça ne veux pas dire qu'on est amies » elle continue. Son ton est légèrement agressif et je ne peux pas me résoudre à rompre le silence, trop effrayée de laisser mes émotions prendre le contrôle et faire preuve de faiblesse.

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'est entièrement de ta faute si notre relation est des plus déplorables, j'ai tenu un rôle actif dans tout ça. Je me contente d'être honnête. Non, je ne te fais pas confiance en dehors des limites du boulot. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée. »

Je ferme les yeux par réflexe, la lumière du jour étant soudain un brin agressive. Elle se lève et se dirige dans la salle de bain. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler silencieusement sur mon visage, dès que j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir de nouveau, je me tourne vers l'évier pour ne pas qu'elle me voie pleurer. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle avant de fuir vers la salle de bain.

Une fois seule je fais couler l'eau pour couvrir mes pleurs. Après une minute ou deux je me ressaisis et prends de grandes inspirations. Je me jette un peu d'eau froide sur la figure histoire de reprendre mes esprits.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'en veux à Sara. Ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas nouveau et je pense qu'au fond de moi je le savais déjà, mais le fait de l'entendre le dire c'est… blessant.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et décide de sortir. Quand je reviens dans la pièce principale Sara est allongée sur le lit et son dos me fait face. Génial, maintenant je me retrouve coincée dans l'intimité d'un lit avec elle, certes, mais j'aurais préféré être seule. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me fasse un gros câlin et qu'on me dise que je ne suis pas une si mauvaise personne.

Je soupire, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Je me couche et me mets en boule. Il y a tellement d'espace entre Sara et moi que deux personnes pourraient nous rejoindre. Je suis tellement épuisée que je m'endors rapidement.

Ma dernière pensée est d'espérer que demain ne sera pas aussi terrible qu'aujourd'hui.

**Chapitre 13 : Sara**

Je me réveille en sursaut avec un cri d'effroi, la sueur froide dégouline le long de mon dos. Je n'arrive pas à respirer. Où suis-je ?

« Hey… » je sens une main sur mon épaule et mon premier réflexe est de chasser ce contact.

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas » je m'exclame en panique.

Il me faut plus d'une minute pour me concentrer et me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouve.

« Sara… C'est moi. »

Catherine… je suis avec Catherine.

Ma respiration est irrégulière et mon cœur bât à tout rompre. Je sens sa main une nouvelle fois sur moi et je bondis hors du lit. « Non ! »

« Sara… c'est moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » me dit-elle doucement.

J'ai besoin d'air j'enfile mon jean en vitesse, prends mon sac et mon manteau avant de littéralement m'enfuir du chalet.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

« Sara ! Attends, où vas-tu ? Il est deux heures du matin ! Sara ! » J'entends Catherine essayer de me retenir mais je l'ignore.

Je cours à la lueur de la pleine lune et m'engouffre dans la forêt qui entoure le centre. Je cours aussi vite que possible et aussi loin que mes jambes le peuvent. Loin de tout, loin de ces cauchemars qui me terrifient, loin de Catherine car je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache ce qui me fait si peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi.

Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois que je sens mes poumons me brûler la cage thoracique et que mes muscles sont si contractés que j'en ai la nausée. Je regarde autour de moi, toute essoufflée. Et il n'y a rien que la nature. Je balance mon sac à dos par terre. Je prends de grandes inspirations mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours le souffle court. Je tremble comme une feuille et je sais que ce n'est pas dû au sprint que je viens d'effectuer.

Soudain ma peur se transforme en rage, je me dirige vers l'arbre le plus proche et commence à l'attaquer avec mes poings. Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, je m'en veux de laisser toutes mes peurs m'affecter profondément, je m'en veux, j'en veux au monde entier. J'en veux à cet enfoiré qui était mon père, j'en veux à ma mère parce qu'au fond elle n'était pas mieux que lui. Je frappe jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force. Je repose mon front contre le tronc de l'arbre avant de me retourner et de me laisser glisser par terre. Mes émotions gagnent le dessus et je me retrouve à pleurer comme une gamine.

« Arrête tes conneries Sidle ! Arrête de pleurer, ça n'a jamais mené nulle part ! T'es une Sidle et les Sidle ne pleurent pas, compris! » je me sermonne avec rage. J'essuie mes larmes, prends une grande inspiration, reprenant doucement le contrôle de moi-même. Je te dois bien ça Papa, voilà au moins une leçon que j'ai retenue. Il n'y a que les faibles qui se laissent aller, et les Sidle ne sont pas des faibles. Non, on est des durs. Pauvre con, va.

Je prends mon sac et retire ma bouteille de vodka. Je la débouche et en prends une grande gorgée, laissant le liquide me brûler la gorge. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Après un long moment j'en reprends une gorgée. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire je n'ai aucun problème avec l'alcool. Quand je bois, j'attends le 'déclic', le moment où plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, ni la peur, ni la peine.

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil je me décide à retourner au chalet. Quand j'arrive il n'y a aucun signe de Catherine, je m'empresse de prendre une douche et de me diriger vers le centre.

Quand j'arrive Catherine est assise sur les marches de l'entrée. A première vue je dirais qu'elle n'a pas dormi, elle est pale avec des cernes sous les yeux. Son regard me croise et son inquiétude se change vite en colère.

« Bonjour » je lui dis sans enthousiasme.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais le docteur Salinger apparaît de nulle part et prend la parole. « Mesdames bonjour, j'espère que votre première nuit s'est bien passée » nous demande t-il. Nous haussons les épaules en réponse. « Bien, ce matin, nous allons commencer par un exercice pratique. Il y a un chalet abandonné pas loin d'ici comme vous le verrez sur le plan. Une scène de crime a été organisée vous devez vous équiper de gilets et d'armes de service, il s'agit de se mettre en situation. »

Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

« Je vous laisse donc vous préparer » nous dit-il en nous passant notre équipement. « Une fois l'exercice effectué je vous attend pour un bilan. Bon courage » nous sourit-il.

J'enfile mon gilet et met mon arme en place, puis je me saisis de mon kit et du plan. Catherine m'imite et on se met en chemin. Après cinq minutes de marche la tension entre nous est palpable.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'excuser ? » elle me demande irritée.

« J'ignorais que je te devais des excuses. »

Elle se place devant moi et me bloque la route. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarde avec défi. « Tu te fous de moi là ? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde à ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Tu t'enfuis au milieu de la nuit, tu es je ne sais où, je me suis fait un sang d'encre. »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Catherine. Je suis de retour et je suis saine et sauve. Passe à autre chose» dis-je avec l'indifférence la plus totale.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! Quand je pense que je me suis inquiétée pour toi… » elle recommence à marcher d'un pas décidé.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules.

Je suis d'humeur 'vodka', détachée au possible. Je n'ai besoin de rien, ni personne !

**Chapitre 14 : Catherine**

Rien, pas un _excuse moi_ ni un _désolée _n'est sorti de sa bouche ! Elle n'a rien dit, absolument rien ! Je suis folle de rage, j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à la chercher dehors, et j'ai passé l'autre moitié à pleurer, tout juste 48 heures que nous somme là et Sara m'a déjà fait verser mon quota de larmes annuel ! Je la déteste quand elle agit comme ça, quand elle est égoïste, quand elle ne pense qu'à elle, quand elle me repousse !

Je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude, elle a toujours été comme ça avec moi, mais chaque fois qu'elle me rejette, j'ai mal, mal comme si c'était la première fois ! C'est idiot je le sais très bien, mais c'est comme ça je n'y peux rien ! Quand elle me tient à distance de cette façon elle me brise le cœur, mais l'ennui avec un cœur brisé c'est qu'il continue de battre… et c'est douloureux, très douloureux ! Mais d'une certaine façon je crois que je préférai souffrir, étrange non ?! Pas tant que ça en fait. Je me suis habituée à cette souffrance, elle est en moi, elle fait partie de moi… Oui, je dois l'admettre, je préférais avoir mal plutôt que de ne plus rien ressentir du tout, ni haine, ni colère, ni trouble. Arrêter de souffrir voudrait dire oublier mes rêves, mes espoirs, mes envies… oublier Sara…

Sara… oublier Sara… Peut-être que cela aurait était mieux ? Mieux je ne sais pas mais plus simple ça c'est certain ! Oublier Sara… je n'étais pas prête pour ça et au fond de moi je savais que je ne le serai jamais vraiment…

Secoue-toi Willows ! Arrête de te torturer pour elle… J'ai remarqué ses poings tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle a pris son kit. Ses poings sont rouges et égratignés par endroit, pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle a frappé quelque chose. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue et à la fois tellement en colère lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chambre en pleine nuit, que cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle aie laissé exploser sa rage. J'aurais voulu l'aider, vraiment ! C'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde, l'aider, mais je sais qu'elle ne me fait pas encore assez confiance pour me laisser l'approcher, et je ne supporterais pas d'être rejetée encore une fois.

Quand elle sera prête elle viendra me parler, enfin si un jour elle l'est. Mais je veux que ça vienne d'elle, je ne veux pas la forcer, j'en ai assez de toujours passer pour la méchante qui la braque et la persécute sans cesse. Si elle veut me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, très bien, sinon tant pis ! Après tout cela ne fera qu'un secret, une barrière de plus entre nous ! Je ne suis plus à ça près.

« Je vais faire le tour de cette vieille cabane abandonnée ! » La voix de Sara me fait sursauter.

Nous sommes déjà arrivées ?! Je n'avais même pas remarqué la vieille bicoque devant moi. Je dois me ressaisir, je ne peux pas laisser Sara monopoliser toute mon attention ! Elle a décidé de garder ses distances avec moi très bien, elle ne me fait pas confiance très bien je me ferai une raison, mais il est hors de question que je la laisse me pourrir la vie cette fois ! Je refuse qu'elle aie un contrôle total sur moi ou sur mes émotions !

« Tu devrais plutôt rentrer avec moi dans cette vieille cabane, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur ! » je lui lance tout d'un coup d'un ton autoritaire.

« On ne sait pas non plus ce qui nous attend à l'extérieur ! » réplique t'elle en posant sa malle sur le sol.

« Tu n'es pas curieuse de voir ce qui se trame à l'intérieur ? »

« Non… »

Elle ment, je sais qu'elle ment ! La Sara Sidle avec qui je travaille ne résiste jamais à l'appel d'une scène de crime, jamais… elle ne veut tout simplement pas être avec moi ! Très bien, j'en ai assez, depuis qu'on est arrivées ici, je suis la seule qui semble faire des efforts, elle n'a qu'à faire ce que bon lui semble !

« Très bien retrouve-moi à l'intérieur quand tu auras fini ! » je ne lui laisse pas la moindre chance de me répondre, j'accélère le pas et je m'engouffre dans la cabane abandonnée. Je peux sentir son regard m'accompagner un moment, pendant une brève seconde j'ai le fol espoir qu'elle me rejoigne, qu'elle fasse enfin un pas vers moi, mais elle ne bouge pas…

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, qu'est ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ?! C'est vrai que j'ai fait des erreurs avec elle, je n'ai pas toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin, mais cela ne justifie pas un tel comportement à mon égard !

Willows arrête de te lamenter cinq minutes tu veux ! Tu es ici pour faire un exercice, alors plus vite tu le fais, plus vite tu rentres au chalet. Allez exécution !

Je me concentre sur la scène de crime que je viens de découvrir, enfin concentrée et un bien grand mot, mais je fixe mon attention sur autre chose que Sara. Et ce n'est pas rien !

La pièce est en désordre, et il y a un corps allongé sur le plancher, je m'approche pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple mannequin, il est couché sur le ventre et je peux voir des intestins et des tripes répandus sous lui. Sûrement des abats de cochon, c'est dégoûtant ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sara est devenue végétarienne…

Bon sang Willows, tu veux bien arrêter cinq minutes avec Sara ! Juste cinq minutes c'est pas trop demander, merde ! Je pousse un profond soupir, avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le mannequin, je ne comprends pas le but de cet exercice… nous sommes confrontées tous les jours à ce genre de chose, alors je ne vois pas où veut en venir le Dr Salinger. Sara a peut-être raison après tout, il est sûrement complètement fou ! Merde Cath, arrête avec Sara ! Arrête, arrête, bordel sors toi la de la tête !

Je décide de m'approcher un peu plus près du « corps », le travail m'a toujours empêchée de penser à Sara. Je m'accroupie près du cadavre en plastique, et une étrange odeur me chatouille les narines, elle m'est familière mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier immédiatement, j'ai encore du mal à chasser entièrement Sara de mon esprit, je ne suis pas entièrement concentrée sur la scène de crime. Peut-être qu'en retournant le corps j'arriverai plus facilement à identifier cette odeur, je saisis le mannequin par la manche et le retourne…

Je découvre tout juste son visage quand j'entends un CLIC… et qu'une explosion retentit.

Je suis projetée dans la pièce et je me retrouve allongée sur le sol, la tête me tourne un peu, mes oreilles bourdonnent, il me semble entendre une voix… je crois qu'on m'appelle…

Je vois une couleur : du rouge, et je sens comme une odeur sucrée. La mort peut-elle avoir une telle odeur ? Je ne pense pas, du moins chaque fois que je l'ai sentie sur une scène de crime elle n'avait pas cette odeur… mais peut-être que lorsqu'on meurt c'est différent.

J'ai besoin de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour me remettre du choc, et je l'entends à nouveau… cette fois j'en suis sûre, on m'appelle.

« Catherine, oh mon dieu Cath ! » Sara se précipite vers moi, je ne la distingue pas très bien avec toute cette fumée blanche.

« Cath, Cath tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ? » je ne la vois toujours pas mais je sens ses mains posées sur moi.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme fou, j'ai peur qu'il me lâche, je ne sais pas si c'est l'explosion qui en est la cause ou si ce sont les mains de Sara sur moi, mais il bat à tout rompre…

La fumée blanche se dissipe peu à peu, pas encore suffisamment pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce mais suffisamment pour que je puisse enfin voir le visage de Sara, elle est si pâle, ses traits sont tirés, crispés même. Je voudrais lui dire que je vais bien, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis encore un peu secouée. Je n'ai pas mal, enfin pas pour le moment, je sens quelque chose couler le long de mon chemisier sur le côté gauche… Sara suit mon regard et je la vois littéralement se décomposer devant moi.

« Oh mon dieu Cath, tu es couverte de sang ? »

« Quoi ? » je lui demande en me tournant pour jeter un œil sur ma blessure.

« Ne bouge pas… »

« C'est étrange je n'ai pas mal… »

« Je suis tellement désolée Cath, je n'aurai pas du te laisser seule à l'intérieur, je n'aurai pas du te faire venir ici tout court ! Pourquoi m'as tu suivie dans ce fichu séminaire ? » je la sens au bord de la panique.

« Parce que j'avais envie de vivre une aventure cauchemardesque avec toi… » lui répondis-je en lui souriant franchement.

« Oh Cath… je… je… » sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, elle n'arrive plus à parler, ses yeux brillent d'une telle intensité que je suis sûre qu'elle va pleurer. « Ne bouge pas, je vais trouver de quoi te soigner et dès que ça sera fait j'irais tuer cet abruti de toubib ! » dit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce simple contact fit circuler suffisamment d'électricité dans mon corps pour illuminer la ville de Vegas pendant une journée entière. Ce qui me troubla encore d'avantage fut la détresse et l'inquiétude que je lues dans le regard de Sara…

Elle était inquiète pour moi… Waouh ! Le sang qui coulait sur mes côtes me colla soudain à la peau, je me sentis gluante, collante, poisseuse même… Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main sur mes côtes…

Sara toujours agenouillée près de moi, semblait lutter contre un flot de larmes… c'est alors que mon rire résonna dans la pièce. Sara me fixa comme si j'étais devenue folle.

« Confiture de fraise ! » lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main pour qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même. C'était donc de là que provenait cette odeur de sucre, je n'allais pas mourir.

« Quoi ? » me demanda t'elle en me fixant avec surprise

« Je ne suis pas blessée c'est de la confiture de fraise ! C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas mal, je n'ai aucune blessure »

« Je… oh Cath ! » fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire avant de se jeter sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer de gauche à droite.

« Sara, Sara j'ai besoin d'air tu m'étouffe… »

« Oh oui désolée je… je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies rien ! »

« Aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait »

Sans la moindre hésitation elle saisit mon bras et m'aida à me relever… une fois sur pieds nos regards se croisèrent et il me fallut quelques secondes pour briser l'intensité du moment en tournant la tête.

« Merci » murmurais-je maladroitement.

Une poche en plastique glissa alors de mon gilet…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Sara en se baissant pour la ramasser

« Je ne sais pas » lui dis-je en m'approchant « On dirait que c'est de là que provient la confiture de fraise »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » marmonna Sara en examinant la poche transparente.

« Pas la moindre idée…. A moins que… Sara, tu voudrais bien ouvrir ton gilet ? »

Elle me fixa une seconde avant d'obéir. J'entrepris rapidement de palper son gilet et en quelques secondes je trouvais ce que je cherchais.

« Tu en avais une aussi, glissée dans la doublure ! Je pense que ça doit faire partie de l'exercice… c'est plutôt étrange… »

« Ce psy est dérangé Cath ! Il a presque faillit te tuer… »

« C'était peut-être ça le but de l'exercice ? »

« Quoi donc ? Te tuer ? Il te connaît depuis 48 heures et il a déjà des envies de meurtre ? Alors qu'est ce que je devrais dire… Je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolée» dit-elle en se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je rentre au chalet j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche » fut tout ce que je pus dire.

« Cath attends je… »

« On se retrouve dans le bureau de Doc plus tard » lui dis-je sans même me retourner.

Et voilà, en une phrase elle avait tout détruit, tout gâché, tout saccagé, comme d'habitude.

Sauf que pour une fois ce n'était pas elle qui prenait la fuite, c'était moi…

Après une bonne douche j'avais les idées un peu plus claires… je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir le Dr Salinger, mais je n'avais pas franchement le choix ! Lorsque je suis arrivée, Sara était déjà là. Elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise en me voyant arriver.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien… » Murmurais-je entre mes dents, bien était un grand mot mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer dans les détails, et surtout pas avec elle.

« Catherine, Sara, ravi de vous voir en un seul morceau, si on passait dans mon bureau ? »

Une fois dans son bureau, Sara ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir avant d'exploser :

« Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? Ca vous a amusé de faire ça ! »

« Faire quoi Sara ? » lui demanda calmement le grand blond.

« De faire sauter ce putain de mannequin ! Ca aurait pu être dangereux ! » hurla t'elle

« Il était chargé avec de la farine Sara, vous ne risquiez rien ni l'une ni l'autre, et vos armes sont chargées à blanc, il est impossible que vous soyez blessées durant cet exercice ! Secouées oui, blessées non ! » assura Salinger sûr de lui.

« Catherine était tellement près lorsque votre saloperie a explosé qu'elle à été projetée dans la pièce, elle aurait pu être blessée ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? »

« J'en déduis que si Catherine était si près, et que puisque vous êtes tellement en colère, vous n'étiez pas là quand tout a explosé c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en la fixant puis en me regardant à mon tour.

« Je… »

« Non elle n'était pas là ! Elle faisait le tour de la cabane à l'extérieur quand c'est arrivé… »

« Je vois… »

« Non vous ne voyez rien, rien du tout ! Vous n'étiez pas là Dr Saligner quand je l'ai trouvée sur le sol à demie inconsciente ! Vous n'étiez pas là non plus quand j'ai cru qu'elle était blessée, quand j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre ! » dit-elle furieuse, le rouge de la colère lui montant aux joues.

Mon cœur rata un battement, puis un second… Sara avait eu peur de me perdre ? Moi ?!

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez cru perdre Catherine ? » demanda le Doc.

Toute mon attention se tourna vers Sara, mais je n'avais pas le courage de la regarder du moins pas encore… Je l'entendis se racler nerveusement la gorge avant de répondre…

« Je… j'ai eu peur… je me suis sentie vide, vide et coupable ! Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti Doc » lâcha t'elle avant de tomber sur le canapé près de moi.

« Coupable de quoi ? » les mots m'avaient échappé, je ne pouvais toujours pas la fixer mais j'avais besoin de parler avec elle, besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là.

Sara garda le silence quelques minutes.

« Sara, elle vous a posé une question. » rappela Doc comme pour la sortir de son monde intérieur, elle faisait souvent ça, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à la rejoindre là-bas ni à l'en faire sortir d'ailleurs. Dans ces moments-là, elle m'était inaccessible encore plus que le reste du temps…

« Je me suis sentie coupable de ne pas être là pour elle et… »

« Sara ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie posé la question, répondez directement à Catherine ! » l'encouragea t'il en me désignant du menton.

Je la sentis se crisper, puis elle poussa un profond soupir, avant de me jeter un rapide coup d'œil : « Je me suis sentie coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, coupable de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin, coupable de ne pas avoir su te protéger, coupable de t'avoir abandonnée là toute seule, et pire que tout coupable d'avoir trahi Lindsey » dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Lindsey ?! Pourquoi tu me parles de Lindsey ? Pourquoi aurais-tu trahi ma fille ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? » lui demandais-je surprise en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entrées dans ce bureau.

Sara se mit alors à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Répondez Sara ! » murmura Doc.

« J'ai promis à Lindsey de veiller sur toi quand on est sur le terrain ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai trahie ! »

« Mais pourquoi lui as-tu promis une chose pareille ? »

« Je… Cath tu es le seul parent qui lui reste… quand Eddy est mort, je… Lindsey était morte de peur à l'idée de te perdre toi aussi ! Alors je lui ai promis de toujours garder un œil sur toi ! Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire toutes ces années, même si quelque fois ça n'a pas été simple… »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je découvrais Sara sous un nouveau jour et ce que je découvrais d'elle aujourd'hui la rendait encore plus attirante à mes yeux !

« Sara tu n'as pas trahi Lindsey, je suis toujours là et je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ce n'était qu'un exercice rien de plus. »

« Peut-être mais j'ai quand même manqué à ma parole, je lui avais promis de ne jamais te laisser seule sur une scène de crime ! »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une scène de crime Sara, et puis tu sais moi aussi j'aurai du faire plus attention je n'étais pas concentrée sur ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'ai senti une drôle d'odeur et je ne me suis pas méfiée… j'étais ailleurs » c'était dur à admettre mais j'avais moi aussi ma part de responsabilité dans se fiasco.

« C'est ma faute, à cause d'hier soir… Tu n'aurais jamais été si peu concentrée sinon ! Tu étais en colère contre moi et moi contre toi, la rage a obscurci mon jugement ! Je suis désolée Cath je ferai plus attention, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par ma faute ! »

« Bien, ça c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne séance Mesdames ! Vous avez compris le principe de l'exercice, quel que soit votre état d'âme, ou votre état d'esprit quand vous êtes sur le terrain ça ne compte plus ! Vous devez être là l'une pour l'autre ! C'est tout ce qui prime, peu importe que vous soyez en désaccord avec l'autre à ce moment-là, vous devez toujours être présente pour votre co-équipière, toujours, votre vie peut en dépendre ! Vous êtes une équipe, vous m'entendez une équipe, et dans une équipe on se serre les coudes ! Allez, dites-le avec moi : Nous sommes une équipe ! »

Après une légère hésitation et un regard rapide sur Sara, nos voix se mêlèrent pour ne plus en faire qu'une : « Nous sommes une équipe ! »

« Plus fort ! » nous encouragea Doc

« Nous sommes une équipe ! »

« Parfait ! Nous avons bien avancé aujourd'hui je suis fier de vous, de vous deux. Je voudrais que ce soir vous partagiez quelque chose… »

« On partage déjà notre lit Doc ! » le coupa Sara sur un ton espiègle.

« Très fin Sara, vraiment très fin ! Puisque vous avez l'air d'humeur à jouer c'est parfait. Je veux que ce soir vous partagiez l'un de vos passe-temps avec Catherine, c'est compris ? »

« Mais je… » protesta t'elle

« C'est compris ?! »

« Compris, de toute façon j'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait pas le droit de dire non ici ! »

« Je vois que ça commence à rentrer ! Bien on se voit donc demain matin 9h30, Catherine je vous verrais en séance individuelle, quant à vous Sara vous irez participer à l'atelier peinture avec des intervenants extérieurs »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va faire de la peinture, pendant que moi je me retrouve coincée ici avec vous ? » observais-je piquée au vif. Pourquoi voulait-il me voir moi, en entretien individuel ? Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, je n'avais absolument rien à lui dire, absolument rien.

« Du calme Catherine ! On se voit seulement pendant deux petites heures, ensuite vous échangez, vous peinture et Sara viendra en séance avec moi ! Sur ce, bonne soirée mesdames » dit-il en refermant son cahier devant lui avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Nous plantant Sara et moi.

« De la peinture, ben y manquait plus que ça… Bienvenue en maternelle ! » marmonna Sara en se levant.

« C'est pas toi qui m'a dit il y a quelques jours, _vois ça comme une grande colo Cath_ ! Ben bonne nouvelle je suis en train de me mettre dans l'ambiance ! » lui répondis-je avant de quitter la pièce à mon tour, la grande brune sur les talons, en me dirigeant vers notre chalet.

**Chapitre 15 : Sara**

Quelle journée ! J'étais épuisée, épuisée mais ravie… j'avais enfin réussi à communiquer avec Catherine, à vraiment lui dire ce que j'avais ressenti aujourd'hui et je m'étais sentie tellement mieux ensuite. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien !

A peine arrivée au chalet j'avais foncé dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et me débarrasser des restes de Vodka d'hier soir. Je me sentais bien…

Aujourd'hui j'avais cru perdre Catherine et finalement je m'étais rapprochée d'elle, du moins me semblait-il… Elle était là dans la cuisine, elle me tournait le dos.

« J'aime bien t'entendre chanter, c'est plutôt rare, dit-elle sans se retourner, je vais me faire du thé tu en veux ? »

« Euh oui merci… » je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je chantonnais, étrange.

Je pris place sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du bar et mon regard se porta de suite sur Catherine. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés, combien son geste de m'avoir accompagné ici m'avait touché mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais traverser la pièce pour la prendre dans mes bras, pour être sûre qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle allait bien après la journée qu'on avait passée mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je la regardais simplement, tandis qu'elle s'agitait dans la cuisine.

Après quelques minutes, Catherine prit conscience de mon regard sur elle mais incertaine quant à sa signification elle ne dit rien, quelque minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, cette fois elle se retourna et me sourit gênée : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda t'elle en rabattant quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

« Non, non tout va bien, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas tu me fixes d'une drôle de façon… »

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise »

« Ce n'est rien » dit-elle en posant une tasse de thé devant moi avant de faire le tour du comptoir pour venir s'asseoir près de moi.

« Sacrée journée pas vrai ? » me demanda t'elle en fixant son thé.

« Ouais sacrée journée et elle n'est pas encore finie… »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as oublié ce qu'a dit le Doc, je dois te faire partager l'un de mes passe-temps ce soir »

« Oh ça… tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée Sara, je lui dirais que j'étais trop fatiguée »

« Non, non j'y tiens, et puis c'est un exercice que je devrais réussir sans trop de peine ! »

« Ouais un exercice… » répéta t'elle en posant sa main sur sa tasse.

« Est-ce que tout va comme tu veux Cath ? »

« Oui bien sûr… alors quel passe-temps vas-tu me faire découvrir ? Comment Sara Sidle passe t'elle son temps libre ? »

« Je ne sais pas si il y a ce qu'il faut, je reviens » lui dis-je en sautant de mon tabouret pour aller dans le cagibi. « J'étais sûre d'en avoir vu un hier, ah ah le voilà ! » Catherine se tourna vers moi quand elle m'entendit revenir au salon.

« Oh non, tu plaisantes ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là Sara ? Tu te moques de moi ! » dit-elle en regardant la boîte que j'avais entre les mains.

« Non je ne me moque pas de toi, j'adore le Scrabble Cath ! »

« Ce sont les personnes âgées qui jouent au Scrabble Sara ! Nous n'avons pas 70 ans, bon moi je n'en suis plus très loin mais toi ?! Tu aimes vraiment ce jeu ? »

« Pour commencer si tu es vraiment proche de tes 70 ans permets-moi de te dire que tu es loin de les faire ! Et ensuite, oui j'aime vraiment ce jeu, j'y jouais souvent avec ma grand-mère, c'est elle qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire avec le Scrabble… »

« Ok ok très bien je me rends, mais juste une partie » dit-elle en levant les mains devant elle.

« Très bien juste une partie, je n'aurai pas besoin de plus pour te battre de toute façon ! »

« Ah oui vraiment c'est ce que tu crois, pose un peu le plateau par là que je te botte les fesses Sidle ! Je n'ai jamais perdu un seul concours d'orthographe depuis la primaire. »

« Il y a un début à tout très chère… et puis le Scabble ça n'a rien à voir avec les concours d'orthographe, c'est un cran au dessus »

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » dit-elle en me rejoignant au salon, en posant sa tasse sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir par terre en face de moi.

« Chromatine 16 points ! » dit Catherine en posant ses lettres sur le plateau de jeu.

« Algorithmique, lettre compte double, mot compte double, 40 points et je reprends la tête ! »

« Je suis prête à parier que tu as fait une faute d'orthographe là ! » marmonna t'elle en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je triche ? » lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca se pourrait bien… »

« Tu m'accuses de triche ?! J'ai fait Harvard, je sais quand même écrire algorithmique ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait Harvard que cela veut dire que tu ne triches pas ! »

« Très bien ! On a qu'à vérifier dans le dico et on sera fixées. Mais si j'ai raison tu me payeras cet affront Cath, c'est compris ?! »

« Très bien… » dit-elle en s'emparant du petit dictionnaire qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

« Alors ? » lui demandais-je en me dandinant sur le canapé.

« Alors rien ! Ce dictionnaire est trop vieux je me trouve pas ton mot ! »

« Menteuse ! Fais voir ça ! » lui dis-je en lui prenant le petit livret des mains. « Ah ah, algorithmique ! ! J'ai raison ! Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment ! »

« Quel moment ? Le moment où tu me montres que tu sais lire ?! Bravo Sidle ! » me lança t'elle d'un ton léger.

« Non le moment où pour une fois c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot, le moment où c'est moi qui aie raison ! »

Mais quelle imbécile je fais, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil ?! La soirée était parfaite, parfaite, et en dix secondes j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Moi et ma grande gueule, je n'aurai pas pu juste la fermer. Elle me regarde d'une étrange façon, je peux sentir que l'ai blessée…

Je me prépare pour un nouvel affrontement, je sais qu'elle va me renvoyer le coup dans 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 …

« Je suis désolée Sara… »

Et voilà ! Quoi ? Elle est désolée ?! C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

« Je n'ai jamais été juste avec toi, tu méritais mieux, beaucoup mieux… »

Je n'en reviens pas… elle me demande pardon ? Wahou, Catherine Willows s'excuse pour la première fois en presque six ans ! Finalement on ne sera pas venues ici pour rien ! Salinger n'est peut-être pas si fou que ça après tout…

« C'est déjà oublié ! » Mais non ce n'est pas oublié qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sidle ?! T'es folle ou quoi, depuis le temps que tu attends ça, tu la laisses s'en tirer comme ça ? Tu tournes vraiment pas rond ma pauvre fille ! « Mais si ma mémoire est bonne tu m'as traitée de tricheuse tout à l'heure, je dois te punir pour ça… » murmurais-je en me levant.

Je la vis paniquer une seconde, une vraie seconde de pure panique… je lui souris pour la rassurer un peu, avant de m'agenouiller près d'elle. « Je suis désolée Cath mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix… » Et sans crier gare je me suis jetée sur elle, pour la chatouiller encore et encore !

« Sara non arrête, Sara s'il te plaît ! » ne cesse t'elle de glousser entre deux fous rires, tout en se tortillant sous mes doigts. « Je ne vais pas me laisser faire Sidle » dit-elle en allant chercher tout son courage pour passer à l'offensive mais en vain, elle avait roulé sur le sol et j'avais entièrement basculé sur elle. Nos regards se croisèrent alors… et je n'avais plus la moindre envie de la faire rire à ce moment-là… c'était comme si nos âmes entraient en connexion, c'était étrange, étrange et intense… c'est alors que son jean se mit à vibrer.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que son portable s'était mis à sonner, et il me fallut quelques secondes, pour réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre tant que j'étais sur elle et que je la maintenais au sol. D'un bond j'étais debout et je me mis à tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Catherine se rassit à sa place avant de décrocher son portable.

« Hey bébé comment vas-tu ? Et ce stage ? Chérie, chérie, parle moins vite je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! Oh c'est bien ça, tu t'es amusée ? »

Catherine s'était mise à rayonner en entendant sa fille au téléphone. Je décidais donc de lui laisser un peu d'intimité en la laissant seule dans le salon. Direction la chambre, et hop en pyjama. La journée avait été épuisante et ma partie de chatouilles avec Catherine avait eu raison de mes dernières forces. Vingt minutes plus tard Cath me rejoignait.

« Lindsey t'embrasse » me dit-elle en se glissant sous les draps.

« Elle s'amuse bien ? » demandais-je à Catherine en me tournant pour lui faire face.

« Elle s'amuse comme une folle ! Elle est ravie ! »

« Tant mieux je suis contente qu'elle s'amuse ! »

« Ouais elle a de la chance, remarque je me suis bien amusée ce soir, merci ! »

« Merci pourquoi… »

« Pour le Scrabble ça faisait des années que je n'y avais pas joué et je me suis bien amusée »

« A ton service »

« Je suis épuisée il est grand temps de dormir ! » dit-elle en éteignant la lumière. « Bonne nuit Sara ! »

« Bonne nuit Catherine… Cath ? »

« Hum… »

« Tu ne m'as pas posé de question aujourd'hui, tu… tu as oublié notre accord ? »

« Non bien sûr que non mais étant données les circonstances, je me suis dit… »

« Que je n'aurai pas envie de te répondre sincèrement si tu me demandais quelque chose »

« Oui c'est un peu ça ! »

« Cath nous avons un marché, un marché est un marché, je t'écoute »

« D'accord » dit-elle en se redressant avant de poser sa tête sur sa main. « C'est vrai que tu as eu peur de me perdre aujourd'hui ? »

La question me heurta de plein fouet : « Oui… j'ai vraiment eu très peur Cath ! »

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota t'elle en se rapprochant un peu.

« Parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne te déteste pas ! C'est vrai que j'ai parfois du mal à te comprendre mais je ne te hais pas ! Je… je tiens à toi Catherine, même si nous ne sommes pas de vraies amies, tu fais partie de ma vie, de mon équipe ! Tu es dans toutes mes journées, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Si… si il t'arrivait malheur, si je te perdais, avec qui est-ce que je chamaillerais hein ? Personne d'autre n'est à la hauteur ! Tu es la seule qui peut me tenir tête… »

Je sentais le souffle de Catherine proche de moi, tout proche et puis je sentis soudain ses lèvres se poser sur mon front, le contact fut rapide tout juste quelques secondes : « Je serai toujours là pour me chamailler avec toi Sidle ! C'est promis… Fais de beaux rêves… » dit-elle avant de se tourner de son côté.

Il parait que lorsqu'on va mourir on voit son ange… que doit-on en déduire si il partage votre lit depuis déjà deux nuits ?!

La distance entre nous dans ce lit immense était toujours là, mais ce soir, il n'y avait plus la colère ni toute la tension qui nous habitaient hier soir. Catherine se rapprochait de moi, peut-être que j'arriverai à l'atteindre un jour… finalement cette thérapie n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Peut-être même que je ne ferai pas de cauchemars cette nuit… oui qui sait ?! Après tout, j'ai un ange à mes côtés…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 16 : Catherine **

La nuit porte conseil... Mais avant que les conseils avisés ne décident de se montrer, je peux avoir de belles et longues nuits d'insomnie devant moi. Comment pourrais-je fermer l'œil, alors que je peux entendre battre le cœur de Sara jusqu'ici ! Sara… je n'arrive pas à la sortir de mon esprit surtout après cette journée… Je pense à nous… à elle… je repense à nos plus belles bagarres et à tout ce qui vient avec…

Je repense à aujourd'hui… Sur le coup de l'explosion tout à l'heure, j'avais moi aussi voulu achever le Doc de mes propres mains. Et je pense encore que ce serait légitime de le faire. Non mais, quelle meilleure idée pour nous rapprocher Sara et moi qu'une explosion ? Génial ! Fabuleux! L'idée du siècle, vraiment ! Ce type n'a sûrement aucune idée du nombre d'incompétents qui tuent des gens en faisant mumuse avec des matières explosives. _Vous ne risquiez rien !_ A-t-il dit. Tu parles ! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est retrouvé projeté sur le sol.

Où a-t-il bien pu avoir son doctorat celui-là ? On devrait rendre l'achat de Cracker Jack interdit.

Je dois quand même avouer que la réaction de Sara a calmé mes envies de meurtre. Non pas que je me sois amusée à la voir paniquer de cette façon, mais les actes parlent tellement plus que les paroles. Me voilà en plein cliché. Sa main dans mes cheveux… C'est elle qui avait initié le contact, tout comme pour la séance de chatouilles. Sara Sidle m'a touchée volontairement. Aussi loin que je puisse me le rappeler, à part des effleurements, les seuls contacts qu'elle a eu un jour entrepris envers moi étaient professionnels ou sous l'influence de la colère. Très romantique. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres…

Euh, attendez une minute, je viens de soupirer ? Très romantique ?! Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis foutue! Il y a exactement trois jours, tout allait pour le mieux et maintenant... D'accord, j'y vais un peu fort en disant pour le mieux, mais au moins, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais me contrôler face à elle. Mais là, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre avant que je ne lui saute dessus… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser mon corps quand elle est près de moi, et je sais qu'il finira par me trahir à un moment ou à un autre…

Sara s'était déjà endormie à côté de moi. Sa respiration s'était stabilisée et tous ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés d'un seul coup. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours, mais à ce moment précis, elle ressemble à un ange. Hier, j'avais eu une seule envie pendant qu'elle dormait, la prendre dans mes bras. Elle avait l'air si effrayé et tendu, à un tel point que moi aussi, je m'étais mise à avoir peur. C'est idiot je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Elle marmonnait de manière incompréhensible, elle pleurait, se débattait contre une force invisible. Puis, elle s'est réveillée paniquée, désorientée… pour finalement prendre la fuite.

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son visage et je ne pense pas que rester là, si près de Sara, va m'aider à penser plus clairement. Tout à coup un frisson me parcourt…

Et si elle se réveillait encore cette nuit avec le même sentiment de panique ? Cette idée me hante soudain… et du coup ce n'est pas moi qui vais rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour le moment. Je ne peux plus me sortir cette idée de la tête, en plus d'avoir le cerveau en ébullition, mon dos me fait un mal de chien, non que j'aie quelque chose contre les chiens. Mais mes muscles ont la gentillesse de me rappeler que je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer les cascadeuses.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte coulissante qui s'ouvre sur un balcon. Le ciel est magnifique. Avec les lumières qui scintillent partout à Las Vegas, les étoiles ne sont pas aussi visibles qu'elles le sont ici.

« On devrait arrêter de disparaître en plein milieu de la nuit.»

Je sursaute. Je me suis tellement perdue dans l'observation du ciel que je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfuie en pleine forêt. »

C'est encore mon dos qui lui fait face. Si j'avais pris la peine de me retourner, j'aurais peut-être vu qu'elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je… je sais.»

« Oh, grande surprise : Sara Sidle sait quelque chose. J'en suis toute bouleversée. J'espère que tu SAIS que tu as vraiment du culot de me dire ça comme ça ! Le problème avec toi Sara c'est que tu sais toujours tout ! Mais tu te fiches des conséquences ! » Mes mains se crispent sur la balustrade. Non seulement, elle se fiche des conséquences mais en plus elle se fiche de moi, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal.

Houston, nous avons un problème. Le problème étant une petite blonde sur le point d'exploser. Ma mère a sûrement oublié de me dire que je suis tombée sur la tête quand j'étais petite. J'ai maintenant des séquelles permanentes qui me font sauter les plombs en présence d'une belle brune, c'est la seule explication ! Sinon comment expliquer que j'ai toujours de telles réactions face à elle…

Je l'entends soupirer dans mon dos.

« Sara, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier soir ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour t'enfuir comme ça ? À quoi tu pensais ? Pas à moi en tout cas, ni au souci que je pourrais me faire ! »

Je me retourne enfin. Sara me semble alors toute petite dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses bras sont resserrés sur sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait se protéger. Elle garde la tête basse, soit pour se cacher, soit parce qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne me répond pas.

«Sara ? »

Elle relève finalement la tête lorsque je l'appelle, mais son regard se fixe sur tout sauf sur moi.

«Tu m'as déjà posé une question tout à l'heure. Je te rappelle que tu n'as droit qu'à une question part jour ! » dit elle en refermant encore un peu plus ses bras sur elle.

«C'est vrai, mais je ne joue plus. Je ne veux plus jouer… » lui dis-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle me regarde enfin, elle me fixe de ses yeux noirs si profonds que je connais si bien : «Si ce n'était qu'un simple jeu pour moi, je n'aurais pas été honnête avec toi ! Mais je l'ai été, j'ai répondu sincèrement à toutes tes questions ! Et crois le ou non, mais je fais de réels efforts ! Le séminaire n'était pas obligatoire. Je n'avais aucun besoin d'accepter les termes de ton offre, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes ici pour apprendre à nous faire vraiment confiance. Si c'est pour avoir l'impression de me faire donner un coup de couteau dans le dos à chaque fois que j'entreprends de m'excuser, je ne sais pas si cela vaut le coup. Je n'ai pas toujours les bonnes réactions je le sais très bien, mais tu ne me facilites pas la tache non plus ! »

Je peux voir ses mains trembler et ses yeux briller dangereusement. J'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin cette fois ! C'est ce que me dit son regard à l'instant. Sa posture n'est plus du tout défensive, mais offensive. Nos rôles viennent de s'échanger. En tout juste quelques secondes, je n'ai plus un gramme de colère en moi, alors que Sara, elle, semble sur le point d'éclater...

Je n'ai plus de colère en moi parce que mes lèvres sont sur les siennes et que Sara semble plutôt encline à ce changement si soudain. Après le choc, ses muscles se détendent et je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment, je ne peux être que dans un rêve…

Le baiser reste tendre, mes lèvres bougeant lentement contre les siennes, savourant le moment présent, savourant chaque seconde de ce baiser que je désirais si ardemment. Je suis incapable de dire si cela fait une éternité ou seulement quelques secondes que nous sommes dans cette position quand je m'éloigne d'elle, mais pas trop loin ; juste assez pour sentir encore sa respiration sur mon visage, mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Je peux dire que je suis surprise qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussée, je suis encore plus surprise de ne pas avoir reçu une gifle bien sentie. Elle aurait tous les droits de le faire, surtout avec tout ce qui s'est passé au cours de ses dernières années, et vu le comportement que j'ai eu avec elle je suis surprise qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait ! Si la situation avait été inversée, si cela avait été elle qui avait fait le premier pas, je l'aurai sûrement giflée sans la moindre hésitation ! Mais ce n'est pas elle qui avait fait le premier pas… C'était moi…

J'ouvre les yeux, je l'imagine déjà, les yeux toujours fermés, perdue, confuse et magnifique, les joues en feu, le cœur encore battant et affolé par notre baiser…

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'accueille quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis encore dans la noirceur la plus complète. Je suis toujours dans la chambre, je suis en sueur, assise dans notre lit… Sara est à mes côtés, toujours endormie… Elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Bravo Willows ! De plus en plus fort ! Tout va pour le mieux, vraiment super ! Si je commence à me faire des films, et à laisser Sara prendre possession de mon esprit, je vais perdre la tête dans peu de temps ! C'est dangereux de me laisser prendre au jeu quand Sara est à portée de bras, à portée de mains…. Des mains qui bientôt me désobéiront et iront s'égarer sur son corps… Je suis si près d'elle… Si près, je n'aurais qu'à rouler sur moi-même pour rejouer mon rêve avec une autre mise en scène. Mais le courage me manque… Peut-être un autre jour….

En attendant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que la fixer, je me sens investie d'une mission ! Quelque chose en moi me crie de veiller sur elle, de veiller sur son sommeil… De toute façon, je n'ai plus la moindre envie de dormir… Alors autant que l'une de nous deux aie une bonne nuit de repos et, ce soir, il semblerait que ce soit le tour de Sara…

**Chapitre 17 : Sara **

Je me réveille à l'odeur du café. Je suis encore à l'état où les soucis de la journée à venir sont dans un épais brouillard. Il n'y a que la bonne odeur du café et une autre odeur réconfortante qui flotte autour de moi, mes neurones ne sont pas assez actifs pour déterminer son origine. Ce que je sais, c'est que je veux rester dans cet état. Je me sens bien, j'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, les cauchemars de la nuit passée ne sont pas venus troubler mon temps de récupération cette fois-ci. Heureusement, sinon il m'aurait semblé difficile d'éviter les questions de Catherine si ce phénomène s'était reproduit une deuxième fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire, ses yeux remplis de pitié ou le dégoût qui suivrait ?

Ah bravo ! Il faut toujours que mon cerveau reprenne du service. J'aurai bien pris quelques minutes de plus à être dans les vapes. Mais sortir des vapes a aussi du bon… Maintenant je sais que la délicieuse odeur non identifiée qui me rassure tant appartient à Catherine, qu'elle a préparé un café qui sent délicieusement bon et qu'elle est sous la douche…

Oooh non Sara ! Ne t'aventures surtout pas là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit pour penser à Catherine prenant une douche. Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage pour essayer d'y effacer toute trace de sommeil. Il faudrait vraiment que je m'active avant que mon esprit ne commence à vagabonder à des endroits qui ne lui sont absolument, mais absolument pas recommandés !

C'est en me levant que je remarque l'heure qu'il est. 8h50. Wow, je n'avais pas dormi autant depuis des lustres, peut-être que la présence de Catherine y est pour quelque chose… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi avec une présence à mes côtés.

Je repousse les draps et me lève tout d'un coup. Si je continue à cogiter comme ça, je vais me mettre en retard pour la prochaine session avec le Doc, quelle terrible catastrophe ce serait ! Je me laisse guider par la sublime odeur du café, quelle surprise de découvrir que trône à côté de la machine à nectar des dieux un panier rempli de croissants. Je saisis la note. 'Bon matin. Je vous vois à 9h30. Doc.'

«Belle attention, n'est-ce pas ?»

Je sursaute. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu la douche s'arrêter ni Catherine en sortir. Je me retourne et la vois en train d'essorer ses magnifiques cheveux blonds avec une serviette. Je me demande si elle réalise à quel point elle est resplendissante à ce moment.

«Oui, surtout quand elle est servie avec une crise cardiaque !»

Avec ce commentaire, je m'attends à ce qu'elle me fasse son sourire 'Spécial Catherine', mais c'est à peine si elle me répond ! Pour compléter le tout, elle se retourne et se met à chercher quelque chose. Me voilà reléguée au rang de papier peint en seulement quelques secondes.

«Le Doc peut tout aussi bien nous avoir fait un cadeau empoisonné. Qui sait ce qui peut lui être passer par la tête ce coup-ci. Peut-être que dès que je vais saisir un croissant, le panier va exploser ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est tout à fait son genre ! Non ?»

J'attends la réponse de ma partenaire, mais tout ce qui me parvient, c'est un marmonnement incompréhensible et un haussement d'épaule. Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ? Il semblerait que contrairement à moi, Catherine n'ait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil…

«Tu sais que c'est considéré politiquement correct de répondre verbalement quand quelqu'un nous adresse la parole. J'ai même entendu dire que cela aidait pour la communication.»

Non, non, je ne cherche pas la confrontation, surtout à cette heure ci, quand je n'ai pas encore eu ma première tasse de café, mais ça me tombe royalement sur les nerfs quand je me fais ignorer. Malgré cela, elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendue, en tout cas, elle ne fait rien pour m'en donner l'impression. Elle est assise sur le sol appuyée sur ses genoux, fouillant dans sa valise. Ses cheveux blonds sont encore humides de la douche qu'elle vient de prendre et des gouttes d'eau ont perlé sur sa peau bronzée. Mes yeux parcourent son corps et se perdent dans leur exploration jusqu'à ce qu'une voix intérieure me ramène à la réalité.

C'est ma Tête qui veut laisser un message à mon Cœur. Il dit que la prochaine fois que ce dernier essaie de prendre le contrôle des opérations, il envoie la propriétaire de cette grande carasse, dans une course effrénée dont le fauteur de trouble pourra se souvenir longtemps. Catherine aurait aussi bien pu se retourner et me surprendre en train de l'observer. Mauvais, très mauvais. Surtout qu'elle est passée d'humaine socialement apte à… une Catherine des mauvais jours. Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment une autre manière de la décrire en ce moment. Elle est tellement passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle est, que j'ai toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots précis sur ses états d'esprit. Je me racle la gorge, si cela continue comme cela, nous allons manquer la thérapie/atelier du Doc Salinger. Quel dommage ce serait ! Moi, sarcastique? Quand les poules commettront des crimes.

«Sidle, ce serait trop te demander de te bouger un peu et de venir m'aider à trouver ma brosse à cheveux plutôt que de rester plantée là ?»

«Premier tiroir sur la gauche dans la salle de bain.»

Elle se relève en me jetant un regard suspicieux, essuyant ses mains sur son jeans, un geste qu'elle fait par habitude, et disparaît dans la dite pièce. Je n'attends pas bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne revienne avec l'objet en question à la main, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ces changements d'humeur toujours si soudain vont avoir ma peau.

«Les clés du chalet ?»

«Poche droite du pantalon que tu portais hier.»

Elle fouille dans ses affaires et retrouve rapidement le trousseau de clés à l'endroit exact où je le lui avais indiqué. Le truc là-haut m'a doté d'un sens de l'observation extrêmement développé, surtout quand cela concerne Catherine. Elle est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau quand je préfère l'interrompre. On ne va pas y passer la journée.

«Ce n'est pas que cette partie de _Cherche et Trouve_ soit ennuyeuse, mais si je ne vais pas me préparer le Doc va… faire ce qu'un Doc fait pour emmerder ses patients.»

J'attrape les items que j'avais préparé d'avance et file dans la salle de bain sans un autre regard pour la belle blonde qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, fin prête pour affronter la journée à venir, Catherine se tient déjà sur le pas de la porte, ses cheveux ont perdu leur apparence humide et sa coiffure ne présente aucune mèche rebelle, comparée à la mienne qui est composée de vagues qui vont dans tous les sens. Un petit canard à côté d'un cygne. Le garçon manqué à côté de Miss America... Je regroupe rapidement les différentes choses qui me seront utiles dans nos péripéties de la journée dans mon sac et sort du chalet.

Jusque là, aucun mot n'a été échangé, Catherine verrouille la porte du chalet et nous partons toutes les deux en direction de l'antre du psy. Nous sommes environ à mi-chemin quand je me retourne vers elle, nous marchons côte à côte à une bonne distance l'une de l'autre. Un petit sourire joue sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas un sourire mille watts, mais un sourire discret qui apparaît comme il disparaît, mais qui marque que quelque chose d'amusant se passe derrière celui-ci.

«Un penny pour tes pensées…»

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je suis intriguée, ce sourire m'intrigue, il me donne à chaque fois envie de m'introduire dans cette jolie tête blonde et disséquer la moindre de ses pensées pour comprendre ce qui fait ce qu'elle est. Mais bon, j'ai déjà à faire avec ma propre tête, alors ses pensées du moment me suffiront pour l'instant. Elle se tourne vers moi, ne ralentissant pas son pas. Son sourire touche ses yeux, leur donnant une belle teinte bleu clair.

«Quand nous aurons tué Ecklie et que nous aurons perdu notre travail, tu pourras toujours te recycler en détecteur de télécommande. Ce doit être très lucratif.»

Je souris avec elle.

Ce séjour servira peut-être au moins à quelque chose : Détruire notre ennemi commun !

**Chapitre 18 : Catherine**

J'ai toujours su que Sara avait un grand sens de l'observation. Sur une scène de crime, c'était un atout de l'avoir dans son équipe, parce qu'elle a cette capacité de mettre toutes les informations en banque. Qu'elles soient d'une importance capitale ou non. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le fait qu'elle ait porté attention à ces petits détails me touche autant ? Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé de me décrocher la lune, et pourtant...

Je suis vraiment en train de m'emmêler les pinceaux avec cette histoire. Avec Sara je veux dire… Si je n'avais pas fait ce rêve, je ne serais pas aussi perturbée, ni de si mauvaise humeur ce matin ! Je n'ai jamais dénié le fait que j'avais une attirance pour elle. Une attirance qui s'est transposée dans mes rêves de temps à autre, mais il y avait quand même un détail qui me dérangeait et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être le fait que tout avait paru si réel… Non, ce n'est pas le premier rêve à propos de Sara qui me paraît si réel.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous avons traversé la moitié de la distance entre le chalet et le bureau du psy. Je ne sens même pas besoin de parler pour faire disparaître le silence. C'est ce que beaucoup de personnes ne comprennent pas dans ma relation avec Sara. Nous avons beau nous disputer, dire la moindre méchanceté qui nous passe par la tête, frapper où ça fait mal, nous sommes toujours capables de revenir à un certain équilibre. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours automatique, nous avons toutes les deux besoin de temps pour lécher nos blessures et ensuite revenir dans le jeu. C'est notre manière de faire, et même si parfois l'atmosphère tendue me déplait ou que Sara me blesse plus que personne, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que nous ne fonctionnons pas autrement. Ce n'est pas un séminaire qui va me faire changer. Nos deux caractères forts font parfois des flammèches, qui allume des feux, mais nous n'avons sûrement pas besoin d'un psy pour jouer le rôle de pompier. Le fait que Sara soit resplendissante quand elle monte sur ses grands chevaux ne gâche en rien la chose. Cette pensée fait monter un sourire à mon visage.

«Un penny pour tes pensées...»

_'Sara, tu es la plus resplendissante des femmes que j'ai jamais connue quand tu te mets en colère'._ J'imagine d'avance sa réaction. En fait, non, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle réagirait, mais elle ne s'attend sûrement pas à ce genre de déclaration. Allez Catherine, creuse-toi un peu la tête pour trouver quelque chose de potable à dire.

«Quand nous aurons tué Ecklie et que nous aurons perdu notre emploi, tu pourras toujours te recycler en détecteur de télécommande. Ce doit être très lucratif.»

À son expression, ce n'est pas non plus ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres aussi. Finalement, je ne sais plus si je veux garder notre routine, quand un seul de ses sourires me fait fondre.

Oooooo

Quand nous entrons dans l'établissement, c'est le silence qui nous accueille, au moins il n'y a pas de musique d'ascenseur sortant des haut-parleurs. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si _'La salle d'attente'_ ne fait pas partie à part entière de la thérapie. Je suis sur le point de proposer à Sara de retourner au chalet quand ce cher docteur Salinger se décide enfin à faire son apparition. Il sort d'une pièce dont je n'avais pas réalisé l'existence jusqu'à maintenant.

«Super, une autre sale de torture ! » murmure Sara.

Apparemment, la porte est aussi passée inaperçue aux yeux de Sara et le commentaire a l'air d'échapper au Doc. Son sourire à mille volts me fait tout de suite perdre le mien. Je n'arrive pas à dire si c'est bon signe ou non...

«Alors comment s'est passée votre soirée ?»

Pourquoi il regarde Sara comme cela? À ce que je sache, il ne lui est pas poussé un troisième œil durant la nuit. Je l'aurais remarqué si c'était le cas ! Et puis c'est quoi cette question ? Nous avons beau être ici 24h sur 24, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a le droit d'avoir les moindres détails sur nos vies.

«Nous nous sommes soûlées comme jamais et je n'ai aucun souvenir du reste de la soirée. Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé, Cath ?»

Je vois que l'idée de devoir donner toutes sortes de détails au Doc ne plait pas non plus à Sara. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, comme si elle le défiait, et ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Définitivement un défi. Cela ne me coûte rien d'entrer dans son jeu.

«Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais avec l'état de nos vêtements, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire Doc ? »

J'ai adopté la même position que Sara et, à ma grande surprise, le sourire de Salinger s'élargit et il laisse échapper un rire. Nous sommes sur le point de devenir des tueurs en série Sara et moi, Ecklie, puis ensuite Salinger, au diable l'alibi.

«Quel bel exemple de complicité. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'effet que vous avez sur les suspects quand vous vous y mettez ensemble. Effrayant.»

Il arrête de parler un sourire figé aux lèvres. Effrayant ? Je vais lui en mettre de l'effrayant.

«En fait, je demandais comment s'est passé la tâche que je vous ai donné, hier. Vous pouvez continuer votre histoire, mais plus vite vous m'aurez fait un compte-rendu, plus vite nous passerons aux ateliers et plus vite vous pourrez profiter du beau temps.»

J'allais continuer sur le même ton que tout à l'heure, mais Sara est plus rapide que moi sur ce coup-là.

« Doc, vous mettez notre parole en doute, vous avez entendu parler de la confiance mutuelle ? »

«Bon, je vois que vous êtes d'humeur à jouer ce matin. Nous parlerons de votre soirée pendant les séances individuelles. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vais vous donner quelques précisions sur la journée d'aujourd'hui.»

Il nous tourne le dos et se dirige vers son bureau comme si de rien n'était

«Tu crois que l'on pourrait…»

«Non, toutes les preuves se retourneraient contre nous et en plus, on serait obligées de recommencer le séminaire du début. Courage.»

Elle me fait un petit sourire et suit le pas du Doc. Elle se retourne quand elle voit que je ne la suis pas et un vrai sourire apparaît sur son visage après qu'elle ait roulé des yeux.

«Tu n'aurais pas pu être pu subtile en le criant et, de toute manière, j'y avais pensé.»

«Tu me rassures, j'ai cru un instant que tu avais développé des pouvoirs psychiques, il ne manquerait plus que ça.»

«Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà forcé le Doc a nous signer les documents et je serais en ce moment même en train de lire un bon livre dans mon salon.»

«Nous avons un salon et des livres au chalet, comme le Doc l'a dit, plus tôt fait, plus vite nous allons pouvoir faire autre chose.»

Nous finissons par entrer toutes les deux dans le bureau. Nous prenons place dans les mêmes sièges que la veille pendant que Salinger a la position de force derrière son bureau, les yeux fixés sur nous, la main au menton, l'air pensif.

«Scrabble.»

«Un jeu intéressant qui stimule l'intellect, c'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?»

Je me tourne vers Sara et elle hoche la tête. Le Doc l'imite, dans la même position dans laquelle il était quand nous sommes entrées dans la pièce.

«Quelles conclusions pouvez-vous tirer de votre expérience, Catherine ?»

Quelques répliques bien senties me viennent à l'esprit, mais un regard lancé à Sara me dit qu'il est mieux pour ma santé de ne pas m'aventurer sur ce chemin.

«Nous pouvons faire des activités à l'extérieur du travail sans nous entretuer ?»

«C'est ce que vous pensez ou vous pensez que c'est ce que je veux entendre ?»

Wow, cet homme a vraiment le truc pour me mettre sur les nerfs.

«Vous ne vous fatiguez jamais de poser des questions ?» lui répondis-je sur la défensive.

«Cath…» me murmure Sara.

«Quoi ?»

Voilà mon faux pas, m'emporter et finir par crier sur Sara.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend depuis ce matin ? Une seconde, tu as le sourire, l'autre tu es silencieuse ou tu es cassante. C'est énervant ces bouffées de chaleur à la fin.»

Coup bas. Je sais qu'à ce moment elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit, mais cela reste quand même un coup bas.

«Peut-être que je devrais aller me défouler sur un arbre. Dis-moi, c'est efficace?»

Sara ne m'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit lorsqu'elle a quitté le chalet, ni de comment elle s'est fait cette blessure à la main, mais ses marques ne tromperaient pas un enfant de cinq ans ! Bon peut-être qu'elles tromperaient un enfant de cinq ans, mais sûrement pas une enquêtrice qui a mon expérience. Je sais à quoi ressemblent les blessures résultant de la rencontre d'une main et d'un arbre !

Nous sommes toutes les deux debout, face à face, je sens son souffle sur mon visage et j'ai des images de mon dernier rêve qui passent devant mes yeux.

«Je ne sais pas, cela m'étonnerait que l'arbre réponde à tes insultes.»

Je ne suis pas à bout de mots, mais je dois me concentrer pour garder mon regard fixé sur celui de Sara et non sur ses lèvres. Nous restons dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le raclement de gorge de la personne qui avait été momentanément oubliée retentisse.

«Sidle, l'intervenant externe vous attend dans la salle de dessin, j'en sortais quand vous êtes arrivées. Willows, reprenez votre place sur la chaise.»

Sara soutient mon regard quelques secondes de plus avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la pièce. Je me laisse tomber en poussant un soupir. La journée ne faisait que commencer.

**Chapitre 19 : Sara**

Elle sait ! Comment est-elle au courant pour ma main ? C'est la question que je me pose lorsque je passe le pas de la porte de la salle de dessin.

Je sais que Catherine est loin d'être stupide et qu'elle devine bien les choses, mais je pensais être plus difficile que ça à cerner. Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer quand elle lit comme ça en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert !

Je m'avance un peu plus dans la pièce, pour découvrir tout un tas de gens que je n'avais encore jamais vu, Catherine et moi n'avions encore croisé personne ici mais il semblerait que cela face partie du plan démoniaque de Salinger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ces gens, huit, ils étaient huit en tout, finalement Catherine et moi n'étions pas les seules à avoir des problèmes de communication ! Cela me rassura un peu…

« Miss Sidle, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer ! » me dit une femme de petite taille vêtue comme pour le carnaval. Décidément il semblerait qu'ici tout le monde sache qui je suis !

« Prenez place je vous en pris » me dit-elle en me désignant un siège devant un chevalet.

Je pris place sans un mot…

« Parfait ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer le principe de cet atelier. Pour commencer je m'appelle Roxane et je ne suis pas là pour juger vos performances artistiques, sauf si parmi vous se trouve un futur Renoir ou Picasso, dans ce cas je me ferai un plaisir de devenir votre agent et de prendre 20 pour cent sur toutes vos ventes ! »

Un flot de rires s'éleva dans la salle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi !

« Bien, ceci dit » reprit Roxane « Je suis là pour faire un travail précis avec vous… vous voyez la toile vierge devant vous ? Elle vous appartient pour les deux prochaines heures ! Elle va devenir le reflet de votre âme, je veux que vous dessiniez dessus ce qui a le plus de valeur et d'importance pour vous ! Les pinceaux, et la peinture sont devant vous ! Pour ceux qui le souhaitent j'ai aussi des pastels à votre disposition ainsi que du papier blanc ! A vous de jouer à présent. Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça ! » dit elle en passant près de chacun.

Je les vit tous se saisir de leur pinceaux sans la moindre hésitation et déjà sur certaines toiles je pouvais deviner les premiers traits de ce qui comptait dans la vie de ces gens !

J'étais la seule à être restée comme pétrifiée… perdue ! Je n'avais rien dans la vie, rien de rien sauf mon travail ! Je n'allais tout même pas peindre une scène de crime ? C'était des séances de psy assurées à vie si je faisais une chose pareille !

Les minutes passaient et je n'avais toujours pas dessiné le moindre trait sur mon tableau…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda Roxane en se penchant sur moi.

Oui en effet quelque chose ne va pas ! Je n'ai rien à peindre sur ce fichu tableau !

« Non, non tout va très bien c'est juste que… » bafouillais-je

« Juste que vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de temps… » me dit elle en me souriant

« Ouais c'est sûrement ça ! » lui répondis-je en me levant nerveusement.

« Peut être que les pastel vous conviendraient mieux ? Les couleurs et l'aspect général sont plus doux. »

« Peut être que ça m'aiderait oui… je vais aller voir ça merci… » marmonnais je sans grande conviction.

Je devais à tout prix trouver quelque chose à dessiner, sinon j'aurais encore le droit à l'une de ces stupides analyses dont le Doc avait le secret ! Merde !

Une fois devant les pastels, l'inspiration ne me frappa toujours pas… je laissais mes doigts glisser sur les pastels bien sagement rangés dans leur boite comme si cela pouvait m'aider… ma grand-mère disait souvent que sentir les choses, appréhender le monde autour de soit pouvait changer notre façon de voir…

Jaune… rouge… bleu… rose…orange… les couleurs se succèdent sous mes doigts. Et tout à coup j'ai le déclic, enfin pas un vrai déclic, j'ai juste envie de dessiner, de dessiner comme lorsque j'étais petite et que je passais des après-midi heureuse avec ma grand-mère Léa, à dessiner au bord du lac avant de retrouver l'enfer de la maison familiale !

Je saisis une feuille blanche au passage et je retournais d'un pas rapide à mon chevalet ! Ma feuille est tout juste en place, que ma main se saisit déjà du crayon jaune, un soleil noyé dans un océan… voilà ce qui me vient à l'esprit…

Oooooo

Je dessine déjà sans relâche depuis puis plus d'une heure… quand Roxane s'approche de moi et examine mon dessin d'un œil critique !

Je n'aime pas ça, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai arrêté le dessin, je ne supportais pas d'être exposée à la critique des autres !

« Ce n'est pas du Renoir mais ce n'est pas mal du tout, vous avez un réel talent Melle Sidle ! Qui est ce ? »

« Qui ? » lui demandais je en levant le nez de ma feuille

« La femme de votre dessin ! » lança Roxane dans un mouvement de menton

« La femme sur mon dessin ? » lui demandais je en fronçant les sourcils « Il n'y a pas de femme sur mon dessin, c'est jute un soleil noyé dans un océan ! »

« C'est peut être comme ça que vous la voyez ! Mais je peux vous assurer que vous avez dessiné le portait d'une femme… qui est ce ? » insista t'elle une seconde fois.

Exaspérée, je me levais de ma chaise pour mieux voir ma feuille…

Oh mon dieu…. Non mais je rêve ! Catherine, Catherine était en train de me faire face ! Où était passé mon soleil, où était mon océan… mon doux et si bleu océan…

« Alors qui est ce ? » demanda à nouveau la femme de petite taille.

« Personne…ce n'est personne… » murmurais je encore sous le choc de ce qui se tenait sous mes yeux.

« En tout cas elle est très belle… »

« Oui elle l'est…c'est certain… »

Je me demande alors comment se passent les choses pour Catherine, sûrement mieux que pour moi qui vient de me rendre compte en cette seconde que la seule chose qui comptait vraiment dans ma vie à part mon boulot, c'était elle… elle qui ne m'aimerait jamais comme je l'aime…

**Chapitre 20 : Catherine**

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Catherine ? » me demande le Doc une fois Sara hors de la pièce.

« Ça quoi ? » lui demandais je d'un ton exaspéré.

« Ce qui vient de se passer avec Sara ! »

Je sais qu'il fait allusion à notre dispute : « Oh ça ! Ce n'est  
>rien ça nous arrive souvent… c'est la routine ! » lui répondis je dans un haussement d'épaule résigné.<p>

« Et vous trouvez ça normal ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire changer les choses ? » me demande t'il l'air soudain sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais c'est comme ça ! Et en ce qui concerne le fait de changer les choses ce n'est pas la peine que je me fatigue pour ça, parce que Sara n'a pas besoin de moi ! »

« C'est elle qui vous a dit ça ? C'est elle qui vous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vous ! »

« Non, elle n'a pas eu besoin de le faire parce que je le sais déjà »

« Et vous le savez parce que ?... »

« Parce que c'est une évidence ! Parce que chaque fois que je fais un pas vers elle, elle se referme comme une huître ! Et il faut croire que je n'ai pas le bon matériel pour l'ouvrir ! »

« Alors changez d'outil ! »

« Vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé ? Elle est comme un oignon, a qui on enlève une couche, et encore une couche sans jamais trouver le cœur, et lorsqu'on le trouve enfin ça finit toujours dans les pleurs… »

« Que de métaphores, d'abord une huître, à présent un oignon et dans deux minutes vous la comparerez à quoi ? A un steak ? »

Je lance un regard noir au Doc, de quel droit se moque t'il de moi ! Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin celui là !

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous ne regardiez pas Sara avec les bons yeux ? Que peut être que si vous vous y preniez autrement avec elle, tout serait plus simple »

« Puisque vous êtes si fort, dites moi comment m'y prendre avec elle ? »

« Écoutez-la ! Écoutez-la vraiment ! »

Cette fois c'en était trop, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je venais d'entamer les cents pas dans le bureau du Doc. Je devais respirer profondément pour me calmer et ne pas bondir sur le bureau de Salinger pour le jeter contre le mur en face ! Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareille ? Je faisais de mon mieux avec Sara, de mon mieux !...

« Je l'écoute… je l'écoute vraiment… mais lorsque les choses deviennent trop personnelles entre nous, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle panique et ça me met hors de moi ! » lui avouais je enfin en marchant toujours d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre.

« Si je vous donnais la clef du problème, si je vous disais pourquoi Sara a peur des autres, cela pourrait vous aider dans vos relations avec elle ? »

Je stoppais net ma marche aux mots de Salinger. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Ou il se moquait encore de moi…

« Voici le dossier de Sara » dit il en sortant une chemise de son tiroir « Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur Sara Sidle se trouve ici… je vais prendre un café je reviens dans vingt minutes… » dit il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Seule… j'étais seule face à la véritable Sara Sidle…

Oooooo

J'avais tout de suite reconnu la chemise verte que Sara avait tenue en main la première fois qu'on avait rencontré le Doc. Tout était là, la vie entière de Sara était là sous mes doigts.

Je m'étais rapidement emparée de la pochette, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le divan en face de moi… Je n'avais qu'à ouvrir la première page et Sara me livrerait enfin tous ses secrets !

Allez Cath courage, vas y tu l'as déjà fait, c'est simple d'ouvrir une pochette, tu glisse ta main sous la première page et tu tournes, rien de plus facile ! Pas besoin d'avoir fait Harvard pour ça…

Harvard…

Sara…

C'était la chance de ma vie, la chance que j'attendais depuis 6 ans…ma chance de connaître Sara. Je dessinais machinalement de mes doigts le contour de son prénom écrit sur le dessus de la pochette… Sara…

Ne sois pas stupide Cath, ce n'est pas ce que tu attends ! Réveille-toi, merde ! Ce que tu attends encore et toujours c'est que Sara te fasse confiance, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je gagnerai sa confiance, on ne gagne pas la loyauté des gens en leur plantant un couteau dans le dos.

J'avais attendu jusqu'à présent que les choses changent entre Sara et moi, alors je pouvais patienter encore un peu… ma décision était prise je n'ouvrirai pas ce fichu dossier, ce n'était pas de cette façon là que je voulais connaître Sara. Et si les choses devaient rester telles qu'elles étaient et bien je m'en contenterai, je ne pouvais pas trahir le peu de confiance que la grande brune avait placée en moi !

J'étais en train de remettre le dossier de Sara à sa place quand le Dr Salinger entra dans son bureau : « Alors lecture intéressante ? » me demanda t'il en se rasseyant à sa place.

« Je ne l'ai pas ouvert… »

« Vraiment ? » me demanda t'il perplexe.

« Oui vraiment ! »

« Vous voulez bien baisser les stores Catherine ? » me demanda t'il alors

« Quoi ? »

« Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose… »

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me lancer avec lui dans une discussion, sur le pourquoi de cette demande, je me contentais d'obéir… une fois n'est pas coutume !

« Voilà content ?! » lui demandais-je une fois les stores baissés.

« Très ! Vous pouvez les ouvrir à nouveau ! »

« Quoi ?! Vous vous moquez de moi là ? »

« Pas du tout ! J'avais mis de l'encre invisible fluorescente sur les feuilles que contenait cette chemise, et pour vérifier que vous n'en aviez pas sur les mains j'avais besoin de pénombre ! » me dit-il en me montrant ses mains, qui elles, s'étaient mises à briller.

« Vous êtes un grand malade ! Vous le savez ça ? Un grand malade ! » lui lançais je en remontant les stores. « Ça veut dire que la chemise verte ne contenait pas vraiment le dossier de Sara ? » lui demandais-je avant de lui faire face.

« En effet ! Cela aurait constitué une faute grave si je vous avais laissé consulter le vrai dossier de Sara. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, le but de l'exercice était de savoir si vous étiez prête à avoir une vraie relation de confiance avec Sara, je voulais voir si vos motivations étaient sincères et elles le sont ! Il faut vous donner encore un peu de temps à l'une comme à l'autre… »

« Combien de temps ? » demandais je abattue.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis thérapeute pas magicien ! »

« J'aimerai tellement que les choses changent enfin entre nous ! » murmurais-je un pâle sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Cela ne dépend que de vous Catherine… De vous et de Sara ! »

Chapitre 21 : Sara

La séance de « dessin » venait de prendre fin et je me dirigeais vers le chalet pour le repas de midi…

Catherine n'était pas encore rentrée, il me semblait donc évident que c'était moi qui allais me coller aux fourneaux, mais avant tout je devais ranger ce fichu portrait de Catherine, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe dessus ! Ma première idée avait été la poubelle, mais après réflexion cela me paru stupide ! Je pliais simplement la feuille en quatre et je la glissais dans le fond de mon sac !

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le frigo pour y découvrir le début du désert de Gobi ! Catherine et moi ne devrions pas tarder à aller refaire quelques courses si on voulait pouvoir survivre encore quelques jours ici !

J'étais là plantée devant le frigo, à chercher ce que je pourrais bien nous préparer pour le déjeuner, quand Catherine fit son entrée…

Elle avait son air contrarié peint sur le visage, ce qui m'informa que la question _« Comment s'est passé ta séance ? » _ ne serait pas la bienvenue !

« Salinger est complètement cinglé, ça deviens du délire ! » hurla t'elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Figure toi qu'il … oh et puis laisse tomber ! J'aurai besoin d'un bon remontant voilà ce qui me ferait du bien ! Une bonne bière, non, non un bon whisky, un triple même ! Finalement ton idée de beuverie n'était pas si stupide !» marmonna-t-elle avant de laisser sa tête s'écrouler sur le comptoir en face d'elle.

Je refermai la porte du frigo pour me diriger vers mon sac… Je crois que Catherine avait besoin de faire la connaissance de ma veille amie…

_« _Ce n'est pas du whisky, mais la vodka a aussi son charme… » lui dis je en posant la bouteille devant elle, accompagnée de deux verres.

Catherine releva la tête et fixa la bouteille, puis me fixa à mon tour, elle observa attentivement le liquide, se posant mille questions, c'était évident. Elle évalua rapidement ce qui manquait dans la bouteille, à peine quelques gorgées… elle eu la délicatesse de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire. Je savais ce qu'elle attendait… elle attendait que ça vienne de moi…elle voulait une explication, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux, elle voulait savoir d'où provenait cette bouteille mais contrairement à son habitude elle ne me harcela pas de questions !

Elle saisit la bouteille et nous servit un verre chacune… les premiers d'une longue série…

Ooooooo

« Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas de culotte ! » rit Catherine

« Oh mon dieu ! » lui dis je en riant à mon tour.

Catherine et moi étions là depuis plus d'une heure, la bouteille de vodka quasiment vide en face de nous.

Nous n'avions toujours pas déjeuné, j'avais plusieurs fois proposé à Catherine de préparer quelque chose pour accompagner notre vodka, mais la petite blonde m'avait simplement répondu « Toi et moi… de la vodka… Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre… » voilà quelle fut sa réponse après son troisième verre.

L'alcool commençait visiblement à faire dire n'importe quoi à Catherine, il était clair pour moi qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant surtout à jeun !

« Bon, je me suis rendue assez ridicule comme ça pour aujourd'hui, avec toutes ces histoires ! Parle moi plutôt de toi, ton enfance, tes parents… » Gloussa Catherine en finissant son verre avant de s'en servir un autre.

Je pense qu'elle devait trouver qu'à présent nous étions devenues suffisamment intimes pour oser enfin aborder le sujet de mon enfance avec moi. Et je crois que la demi bouteille de vodka qu'elle venait de s'enfiler la confortait dans cette idée ! Mais elle se trompait, je n'étais pas encore vraiment prête à parle de ça, et de toute façon il y avait de fortes chances que dans quelques heures elle ne se rappellerai pas un mot de cette conversation.

Mon visage s'était soudain assombri à l'évocation de ma famille, et si Catherine n'avait pas été si imbibée d'alcool, elle l'aurait immédiatement remarqué, et elle aurait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat et aurait orienté la conversation vers un autre sujet ! Mais le problème c'est que la petite blonde était ivre morte…

« Allez Sara lance toi, je suis sûre que tu as plein d'anecdotes sympas sur ton enfance ! » lança alors Catherine

« Des anecdotes ça j'en ai tout un tas ! Mais je ne crois pas que sympa soit le mot qui convienne ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une enfant comme les autres… » je refermai la bouche et serai la mâchoire, c'était un mécanisme de défense pour ne pas pleurer.

« Chouette alors on va jouer à _je n'ai jamais,_ Salinger à l'air de bien aimer ce jeu ! »

« Non Cath on ne joue pas … »

« Oh… c'est dommage… Parce que sinon je t'aurai dit que je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu n'avais pas ta place dans notre équipe ! Je t'aurai dit que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, et que je suis désolée qu'on en soit arrivées là toi et moi ! Chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses entre nous, je n'ai fait que les empirer ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité une seule seconde que tu me haïsses à ce point… » me dit elle les yeux embués de larmes.

« Je ne te hais pas… »

« Ah vraiment ?! Première nouvelle ! Alors comment expliques-tu ce qui se passe entre nous ? »

« Je ne l'explique pas, c'est juste…comme ça ! » lui dis je dans un sourire résigné.

« Je ne veux plus que les chose soient _juste comme ça ! _ Je voudrais… je voudrais que les choses soient différentes. »

« Je le voudrai aussi mais c'est compliqué Cath… »

« Les choses pourraient être simples Sara, c'est toi qui les complique ! » hurla t'elle en frappant la paume de sa main sur le comptoir.

Ben voyons tout est de ma faute comme d'habitude, bon c'est vrai j'avoue volontiers que chaque fois que Catherine a voulu avoir une vraie discussion avec moi je me suis toujours arrangée pour filer ! C'est plus facile pour moi de contourner l'obstacle que de l'affronter, et je dois dire que Catherine est un obstacle de taille sur la route de ma vie de tous les jours ! Je reconnais que j'ai des tors, mais elle en a tout autant que moi, si ce n'est plus ! Je m'apprête à lui répondre, lorsque que je la vois changer de couleur et devenir pâle comme la mort…

« Cath est ce que ça va ? » je lui demandai d'une voix alarmiste.

Elle détourna la tête, je ne comprenais déjà pas ses sautes d'humeur, lorsqu'elle était à jeun, alors après une demie bouteille de vodka, imaginez mon désarroi !

« Catherine regarde moi ! Regarde-moi ! »

« Pas la peine que je te regarde, je te connais pas cœur, tu es grande, élancée, tu es belle Sara…n'importe quelle femme tuerai pour te ressembler ! Tu es si jeune… et je suis si vieille » dit elle en me regardant enfin. « Tu as la vie devant toi, alors que moi… tu as la beauté de la jeunesse… »

« Tu te trompes ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et puis je ne suis pas belle, je suis repoussante, terrifiante même ! » répliquais je dans un hoquet nerveux.

En temps normal j'avais déjà du mal à gérer Catherine et nos conversations, mais ce soir c'était pire que tout, j'avais vraiment touché le fond ! Il était clair, que la petite blonde était en plein délire éthylique !

« Moi je ne te trouve pas repoussante, tu me terrifies c'est vrai mais tu es loin d'être repoussante » me dit elle en portant sa main sur mon visage.

Pendant une brève seconde je crus que Catherine allait m'embrasser mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se contenta de me sourire.

« Ce que tu penses ce soir ne compte pas ! » lui dis je en repoussant doucement sa main.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ? Je sais reconnaître une femme séduisante quand j'en vois une ! »

« Non ton avis ne compte pas ce soir par ce que tu es ivre et qu'avant la fin de la journée tu ne te souviendras pas de la moitié de cette conversation ! Et c'est tant mieux ! »

« Je suis peut être ivre mais tu restes tout de même une très belle femme même si tu as renoncé à en être une ! » me lança Catherine d'une voix brisée par l'alcool

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Non rien ! Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça, ça m'a échappé… »

« Non non je voudrais savoir ce que tu entends pas là » Elle avait piqué ma curiosité et puisque que l'alcool semblait lui délier la langue, c'était le moment ou jamais…

« Et bien il y a différentes catégories de femmes : les disponibles, les indisponibles et les disponibles seulement pour la bonne personne »

« Et tu me ranges dans quelle catégorie ? » lui demandais je intriguée.

« Plus qu'indisponible ! Murs infranchissables entourés de barbelés, femme armée prête à tirer, ne pas regarder, pas intéressée merci ! » me dit elle en secouant la tête.

« Tu te trompes, je suis chaleureuse ! » lui répondis je pour me défendre.

« Oui autant qu'un iceberg »

Un silence passa alors entre nous… C'était une dispute qu'elle cherchait ? Parce que si c'était le cas, elle n'allait pas tarder à me trouver ! Ivre ou pas je lui livrerai bataille si elle continuait comme ça.

« Mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les icebergs c'est qu'un jour ça finit par fondre, il suffit d'être patient ! » murmura t'elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Je fus touchée au plus profond de moi par ce geste… C'était tout Catherine ça, une minute elle était prête à vous réduire en cendres, et la minute d'après elle vous touchait en plein cœur, jusqu'aux larmes…

« Bien je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Au lit ! » murmurais je la voix brisée par l'émotion.

« Mais il est à peine 14 h et je dois aller peindre ou faire de la pâte à modeler dans je ne sais plus quel atelier ! » protesta Catherine en sautant de son siège.

« Je ne pense pas que le Doc apprécierait de te voir dans cet état ! Je trouverai bien quelque chose à inventer pour expliquer ton absence à l'atelier de cet après midi ! »

Catherine gloussa, je fis le tour du comptoir pour que la petite blonde s'appuie sur moi, mais elle me repoussa doucement : « Je peux me débrouiller seule… » m'assura t'elle avant de faire trois pas qui la conduisirent par terre « Oups… je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu ! » observa t'elle.

Sans un mot je me penchais sur elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la conduire sur notre lit, Catherine avait vraiment besoin de repos ! Je la posais doucement sur le lit avant de lui entrouvrir les draps : « Allez Willows glisse toi la dessous ! »

« Attends, attends, j'ai le droit à ma question du jour ! »

« Je sais, mais glisse toi sous les draps avant ! Allez exécution ! »

Catherine s'engouffra péniblement sous les draps, sa tête avait tout juste touché l'oreiller que ses yeux se fermaient déjà mais sa voix me parvint dans un murmure : « Sara, est ce que tu m'aimes ?… »

« Je t'aime plus que ma vie » lui avais je répondu avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, me rendant compte qu'elle s'était déjà assoupie. Je me glissais près d'elle, tout près d'elle avant de fermer les yeux juste pour le plaisir de retrouver la sensation de sécurité que j'avais ressentie ce matin… A cet instant précis j'avais besoin de me sentir proche de Catherine, vraiment tout proche…

**Chapitre 22 : Catherine**

La lumière m'éblouit dès que j'ouvris les yeux, j'ai un léger mal de tête et… oh mon dieu mon haleine est infecte !

Pendant une seconde je suis un peu perdue… Je ne me rappelle pas où je suis, ni avec qui… Puis tout me revient en mémoire… le stage, le Doc, ma séance de ce matin avec lui, Sara…

Sara… d'ailleurs où est elle ? Encore en promenade nocturne ? Je tourne la tête vers le réveil 16 h… 16 h ?! Mais qu'est ce que je fais au lit à cette heure ci ?

Et puis tout à coup j'ai un flash, la vodka ! J'ai bu de la vodka !

Oh ma tête… il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir un peu ! Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, je me dirige péniblement vers la cuisine, mon regard tombe alors sur une feuille de papier posée sur le comptoir.

_Catherine,_

_Je suis avec le Doc pour ma séance, viens nous rejoindre quand tu peux (enfin SI tu peux… :o) _

_Sara _

_PS : Je t'ai fait du café, c'est efficace pour la gueule de bois ! _

_PS 2 : Ne rajoute pas de vodka au fond de ta tasse ça annulerait l'effet souhaité !... _

Ah ah je vois que Sara est en forme, ravie de voir que mes déboires l'amusent autant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prie de boire autant, ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre.

Après ma troisième tasse de café, je file sous la douche… l'eau chaude me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression que mes pensées se rassemblent enfin ! Cela fait déjà plus de vingt minutes que j'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après mon troisième verre de vodka…

Je n'ai pas de vrai souvenir de ma discussion avec Sara, juste des impressions, des sentiments, et étrangement je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose ! Quelques brins de conversation finissent finalement par me revenir mais rien de très clair, je quitte la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller rapidement !

Merde ! Je devais aller en séance peinture ou un truc dans ce goût là ! Merde Doc va me tuer. J'attrape ma veste en vitesse avant de quitter le chalet en hâte, la porte claque derrière moi et je cours jusqu'au bureau de Salinger. Je suis presque arrivée lorsque je me stoppe en pleine course, ma voix résonne soudain dans ma tête : _Parle moi plutôt de toi, ton enfance, tes parents…Allez Sara lance toi, je suis sûre que tu as plein d'anecdotes sympas sur ton enfance ! _

Oh mon dieu je n'ai pas pu lui demander une chose pareille, non, non c'est impossible je n'ai pas été assez stupide pour ça ?! Oh mon dieu, mais bien sûr que je l'ai fait… c'est même certain !

Et merde ! Merde, merde, merde, j'ai du mettre Sara dans tous ses états ! Bien joué Willows ! Je ne sais pas tout de la grande brune mais j'ai bien compris que sa famille est un sujet sensible, douloureux même ! Je sais que son père n'était pas tendre avec elle, qu'il la battait souvent…

Je suis devant la porte du Dr Salinger depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes mais je n'ose pas entrer… j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver derrière cette porte, peur du mal que j'ai encore fait à Sara… Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, lui faire du mal encore et encore !

Mes mains se sont mises à trembler, la nausée s'empare de nouveau de moi et ce n'est pas seulement la faute du reste de vodka qui coule dans mes veines. J'ai porté un nouveau coup à Sara, sans le vouloir et je vais devoir en payer le prix ! Je sais qu'un nouvel affrontement m'attend derrière cette porte ! Je soupire profondément avant de frapper à la porte…

« Entrez… »

Je pousse la porte… je suis à peine dans la pièce que mon regard cherche déjà Sara. Elle est là l'air sombre, fermé… mon cœur s'accélère… Ses yeux courent le long de mes jambes, de mon corps, avant de trouver les miens. Puis l'impensable se produit…

Elle me sourit…

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande t'elle

« Mieux…enfin je crois… » marmonnais je avant de m'asseoir sur ce qui semblerait être devenu mon siège.

« Bien je suis contente de l'entendre ! » me lança t'elle 

« Que vous est il arrivé Catherine ? » me demanda le Doc en me fixant. Je sentis Sara s'agiter sur le siège à côté de moi.

« Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué Doc ! » intervint la grande brune

« Je le sais très bien, mais je voudrais l'entendre de la bouche de Catherine ! »

« Euh et bien, je… j'ai eu un petit coup de fatigue… » lançais je sans grande conviction.

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre qui fatigue ! » répliquais je.

Doc me fixa un instant comme si il essayait de sonder mon âme, puis il fit de même avec Sara…

« Bon assez jouer, que s'est il passé entre vous pour que vous ne daignez même pas aller au cours de peinture et pour que Sara arrive avec presque quarante minutes de retard à sa séance ! Dispute, règlement de compte ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! » La voix de Sara avait rejoint la mienne

« Bien si vous êtes d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! » Assura le Doc

« Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la psychologie inversée Doc, c'est fort ! » le taquina Sara

« Très fort ! » rajoutais je en adressant un clin d'œil à la grande brune.

« Très bien, peu importe ce qui s'est passé ou ne s'est pas passé, je vais vous donner un exercice à faire ensemble dès maintenant, puisque que vous semblez si complices ça ne devrait pas vous prendre longtemps… »

« Maintenant ? Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tienne ! Il semblerait que vous soyez prêtes pour cet exercice ! Suivez-moi… »

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur Sara, nous emboîtons le pas du Doc.

Oooooooooo

Une série de cordages emmêlés dans tous les sens se trouvait à présent devant nous.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait une sorte de labyrinthe… » observa Sara

« Tout juste ! C'est un labyrinthe ! Vous devrez le traverser d'un bout à l'autre ensemble ! Je l'ai fait ce matin et ça m'a pris vingt minutes pour sortir, mais bien sûr moi je n'étais attaché à personne ! » nous dit le Doc en se glissant derrière nous.

« Attaché ? » répéta Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

J'entendis alors un clic et un métal froid glissa sur ma peau : « Des menottes ? Vous nous avez attachée l'une à l'autre avec des menottes » hurla soudain Sara.

« Ça devient du grand délire là Doc ! Donnez nous la clef ! » lui dis je en levant la main vers lui.

« Aouuuuuuu… doucement Cath » marmonna Sara entre ses dents.

Mon mouvement avait été si vif que je l'avais entraînée avec moi sans le vouloir.

« La clef des menottes se trouve quelque part dans le labyrinthe, trouvez la clef et vous serez libres… sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » demandais je d'un ton menaçant

« Disons simplement que ce n'est pas le genre d'exercice auquel il faut échouer »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Si vous voulez retrouver pleinement l'usage de votre bras, il vous faut la clef et c'est la seule clef… je n'ai pas de double » nous lança t'il dans un sourire

« Vous vous fichez de nous ? »

« Pas du tout ! Vous devriez commencer à me connaître ! La clef est votre seule chance de vous séparer, ou alors vous pouvez vous entretuer ! A vous de voir, bonne chance… » nous lança t il en s'éloignant de nous à toutes jambes.

« Hey, hey mais hey… » il ne se retourna à aucun de mes cris.

Sara et moi nous retrouvions seules, enchaînées l'une à l'autre…

« Je crois qu'il faut enterrer la hache de guerre Sara et nous débrouiller toutes seules… j'ai l'impression qu'il va valoir qu'on compte seulement l'une sur l'autre sur ce coup là… »

Sara ne dit pas un mot et je pus sentir son corps près du mien se tendre et se crisper de part en part. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle était mal à l'aise, ce que je ne comprenais pas était pourquoi ? J'avais encore un peu de mal à vraiment me concentrer, car les vapeurs de vodka ne flottaient encore pas très loin de moi…

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, un petit message pour vous dire qu'avec cette partie nous en sommes à la moitié de la ff. **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt **

**Alex **

**Chapitre 23 : Sara**

Je suis attachée, encore une fois. Ce séminaire commence vraiment à me pomper l'air, non mais c'est vrai quoi, 72 h que je suis là et on m'a déjà attaché deux fois. C'est quoi la prochaine épreuve, me lier à un arbre pour ne faire qu'un avec la nature ? Je vous jure, dès que je suis délivrée je vais aller lui faire la tête au carré à l'autre dingue. J'en ai eu des psy mais alors lui c'est le premier qui mérite vraiment une place dans un asile, sérieusement.

« Aïe ! » Je m'exclame quand je sens Catherine tirer violemment sur mon poignet.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » Elle demande, mais je ne réponds pas. « Bien sûr que non, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu m'exaspères Sara… » elle soupire.

« Tu ne devais pas dire grand-chose d'intéressant… »

Elle me regarde estomaquée, elle imite le poisson hors de l'eau pendant une minute et je vois bien que la colère commence à lui monter au nez, je décide de reprendre la parole.

« Je parie que tu étais en train de trouver plein de nouveaux petits noms pour le Doc et en train de maudire le fait qu'on soit attachée l'une à l'autre, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle ne répond pas, j'en déduis donc que j'ai raison. Elle se contente de soupirer furieusement en détournant son regard.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerai être libre avant demain matin alors… »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens et commence à me diriger vers le labyrinthe de corde. Je m'arrête après trois pas le bras tendu en arrière, je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner pour demander à Catherine de bouger. Après deux minutes à bouder, elle se décide à me suivre.

On progresse lentement, très lentement, si lentement que si on allait encore plus lentement je pense qu'on reculerait. Bien entendu la logique voudrait qu'on travaille ensemble, mais bon la logique ça ne nous connaît pas forcément. Résultat, quand je vais dans une direction Catherine va dans l'autre, quand je passe au dessus d'un cordage, elle passe en dessous et vu qu'on est enchaînée l'une à l'autre, ça nous mène forcément à une confrontation, du coup on perd du temps jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous s'incline à la volonté de l'autre. Autant dire qu'on n'est pas sorties d' l'auberge.

Ooooo

Ça va faire près de trois heures qu'on est coincées dans ce méandre de cordages et on est évidemment très loin de la sortie, et la clef des menottes je n'en parle même pas. Ce qui m'irrite le plus je dois dire que c'est Catherine. Non, c'est vrai, j'aurais été coincée avec n'importe qui d'autre je suis sûre que l'expérience aurait pu être amusante. Mais avec Catherine, c'est la croix et la bannière pour qu'elle m'écoute, encore heureux que je sois mature et que je décide de m'incliner – alors même qu'elle a tort, parce que sinon on n'avancerait pas du tout.

« …non, je te dis qu'on doit aller par là alors écoutes moi un peu bon sang » Catherine grogne.

« Et qu'est ce que tu en sais, hein ? T'as un plan caché dans tes manches ? Non ? Bon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait aller par là, surtout que je te signale que si tu faisais un peu plus attention au cordage tu verrais que j'ai raison… »

« Ben voyons, pour changer… arrête de me prendre pour une débile finie ok, je fais attention au cordage et crois moi, c'est plus judicieux si on passe de ce côté-là » Dit elle en me montrant la direction opposée à celle que j'indique.

« Mais enfin regarde ! Si on va dans ta direction, on va se retrouver coincées ! »

« Comment est ce que tu peux le savoir ? On va de ce côté-là un point c'est tout. » Cette fois elle tire sur les menottes pour m'attirer de son côté.

Je sens que je vais exploser, je le sens…

Elle n'écoute jamais ce que je dis, au final c'est toujours moi qui suis ses 'superbes' instructions, qui, sans être mauvaise langue, nous ont toujours mises un peu plus dans la panade. Je peux admettre que je suis têtue, mais je sais aussi admettre quand j'ai tort. Le cœur du problème est que dans le petit monde de Catherine elle a toujours, toujours raison, c'est sa façon ou rien. Moi, ça me gave, tout simplement.

« Allez, magne toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Une fois encore elle tire sur les menottes.

C'est la proverbiale goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. A cause de sa constante obstination j'ai le poignet meurtri à un point que j'en ai presque la chair à vif.

« Je ne suis pas ton chien ok ! » Je réplique en tirant sur les menottes « J'en ai marre à la fin ! Tu veux savoir quel est ton problème ? » Je demande de façon purement rhétorique. « Tu es incapable d'écouter les autres. Il faut toujours se plier à ta volonté, à tes caprices, à ton humeur, et à part tes décisions tout le reste ne compte pas. Eh bien flash info spécial : la Dictature Catherinienne s'achève aujourd'hui ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, y'en a marre de tes crises d'autorité. »

« Mais tu pètes un plomb là, elle rétorque sèchement. Mes crises d'autorité ? » Elle répète incrédule et sur le point de m'exploser à la figure.

« Oui, Catherine. On est sensées travailler ensemble je te signale… »

« Elle est bonne celle la, si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue on serait déjà au chalet depuis longtemps »

« Moi, têtue ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout la charité là, ça fait trois heures que je te donne des directions et tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »

« Je t'écoute, je ne fais que ça et regarde où ça nous mène ! »

« T'es d'une mauvaise foi sans bornes ! »

« Je ne te permets pas ! » Elle s'exclame de plus en plus furieuse.

« Tu refuses d'admettre que tu fais des erreurs. Alors admettre que tu as besoin des autres, là je n'en parle même pas ! »

« Venant de toi c'est la blague du siècle, mademoiselle je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne parce que je suis meilleure que les autres… »

« Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends » je m'indigne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, on a des problèmes à faire face à la réalité ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je suis envahie par une rage telle, que je sais que si j'ouvre la bouche je vais lui faire du mal. En même temps à cet instant précis c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie, j'ai envie de la faire crier de douleur, m'assurer que mes mots seront aussi difficiles à digérer que le sont les siens pour moi.

« Super Sidle, qui prend des risques inconsidérés tout en entraînant les autres dans sa chute, en les mettant en danger sans raisons quand on est sur le terrain Super Sidle, qui se fout de tout et de tout le monde puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin de qui que ce soit, Super Sidle fidèle à son cher maître, tu es tellement transie d'amour pour Grissom que tu ferais absolument tout ce qu'il te demande, même s'il faut détruire la vie des autres pour ça Super Sidle qui se croit au dessus des règles Super Sidle que rien ne peut atteindre et qui est aussi émotionnelle qu'un iceberg Super Sidle avec sa parfaite éducation à Harvard, Super Sidle qui ne se gène pas pour insulter les suspects… »

Je bouillonne, je n'aime pas ce que j'entends et si je suis honnête avec moi-même ses mots me font mal. La bête noire en moi se réveille, je serre les dents et me force à ne pas répliquer, ne pas me mettre à son niveau.

Quelque chose attire mon regard, et je lève la tête pour y voir mieux, contente de cette distraction. Je commence à m'avancer dans la direction que j'avais choisie et traîne Catherine derrière moi. Je la sens qui résiste et souffle son mécontentement.

« La clef… » je maugrée entre mes dents.

Elle se décide à me suivre à contre cœur. On atteint la clef. Elle pend du plafond accrochée à une corde, je la récupère et commence à me détacher avant de lui laisser faire de même.

« Super Sidle à la rescousse » dit-elle avec amertume.

Elle est allée trop loin. C'est comme si la partie la plus sombre de moi-même prenait le contrôle. Soudain je me sens avide de destruction. Je me sens serrer les poings il est trop tard maintenant, la rage, la colère, la souffrance toutes ces émotions négatives sont déchaînées en moi, et je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie c'est de les lui cracher à la figure pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec. Avant même que j'ai le temps de me censurer un rire narquois m'échappe.

« C'est sûr qu'à côté de toi je fais pâle figure. Toi tu te contentes juste de jouer la carte de la séniorité pour avoir tes petits privilèges, choisir tes affaires, parce que toutes les victimes ne sont pas égales à tes yeux, et bizarrement quand tu la joues politique c'est normal, mais quand c'est les autres alors ils deviennent tout de suite vils à tes yeux. Toi, tu peux te permettre de compromettre des affaires en demandant des tests sur ton propre ADN, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que grâce à toi un meurtrier est libre. Oh et n'oublions pas comment tu as fait exploser le labo, tu n'as même pas eu le cran de t'excuser ou même la décence de te sentir coupable. Mais tu sais ce que je préfère c'est la façon dont tu te sers de ta sexualité comme si c'était normal, en te jetant dans les bras de presque tous les hommes qui travaillent avec toi et même ceux qui pourraient être des suspects. Je me demande quand viendra le moment où tu te mettras à genoux dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour obtenir une confession… »

La brûlure vive d'une gifle violente me monte à la joue, mais je reste impassible fixant Catherine avec rage. Elle me gifle une seconde puis une troisième fois. Je ne bouge pas d'un iota, c'est limite si je ne lui en demande pas une encore. Un petit sourire sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres, preuve de la satisfaction malsaine que j'éprouve de savoir que je lui ai fait très mal, si mal qu'elle a peine à contenir ses émotions. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble et je vois bien que sa respiration est mal assurée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cath ? On a des problèmes à faire face à la réalité ? » Je fais écho à ses mots d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je n'ai pas de conseils de morale à recevoir d'une alcoolique » Elle me crache au visage plus énervée que jamais.

Mon sourire s'estompe un peu mais la rage demeure.

« Tu croyais berner qui au juste ? Tu croyais que je ne ferais pas de rapprochement. Tu te trimballes de la vodka dans un séminaire, et toutes ces fois où t'arrivais au boulot en enchaînant les pastilles pour la gorge pour atténuer l'odeur de l'alcool, t'as même été assez conne pour te faire choper sur la route…et oui Sara, tes secrets ne sont pas si bien gardés ! » Cette fois c'est elle qui sourit d'un air supérieur.

« Entre être alcoolique et jouer les trainées, je choisis encore la bouteille, au moins moi je garde ma dignité. Mais tu peux te rassurer le striptease t'aura au moins appris à te vendre, et tu peux être fière d'être une pro maintenant ! »

Elle me regarde avec furie, mais ses yeux sont humides. Voilà c'est fait. Je l'ai réduite en miettes et je sais que mes mots l'ont vraiment blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour l'instant je me réjouis de la satisfaction que j'éprouve, mais je sais que très bientôt je serais dégoûtée de moi-même.

« Va te faire foutre Sara ! » Catherine dit entre ses dents, les larmes brûlantes lui coulant le long des joues. « Va te faire foutre !... »

Et avec ça elle s'enfonce dans le cordage pour sortir du labyrinthe. Je la regarde s'enfuir et la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit à ce moment c'est qu'elle l'a bien cherché.

**Chapitre 24 : Catherine**

Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes sans courir pour autant. Mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de souffrance. Jamais auparavant je n'avais été aussi blessée.

Voilà donc ce qu'elle pense de moi, que je me prostitue au boulot, que je ne vaux rien.

Dire que ça fait mal serait un euphémisme. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de Sara, amère, sombre et sans pitié, et je ne l'aime pas du tout. Et vu l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu plus mal si elle avait plongé sa main dans ma poitrine pour m'en extirper le cœur.

Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers la sortie. Les larmes menacent de redoubler et me rendre la vision impossible.

« Eh bien, 4h pour faire le labyrinthe et Sara n'est pas avec vous… par pitié dites moi qu'elle respire encore » le doc s'exclame.

« Allez vous faire voir » je lui crache avant de continuer ma course.

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ? Jamais personne ne m'avait fait autant mal, j'ai si mal que même respirer m'est difficile.

J'admets que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin dans ma tirade à propos de 'super Sidle', mais elle m'a vraiment énervée et j'ai tout laissé sortir. Ensuite quand elle a trouvé la clef, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je continue, mais j'ai décidé d'en rajouter une couche. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la réponse de Sara. Son ton dédaigneux, son air impitoyable et le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle a vu qu'elle avait fait mouche.

Je dépasse le chalet sans même m'y arrêter, au lieu de ça je m'enfonce dans la forêt, loin de tout et surtout loin de Sara. Je ne suis certainement pas prête pour un second round.

Quand je me sens assez isolée, je m'adosse à un arbre en me laissant tomber et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

La nuit commence à tomber quand je réussis enfin à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

Je déteste Sara pour m'avoir fait autant de mal, mais je me déteste encore plus pour lui avoir montré ma faiblesse. Il est hors de question que je fasse la même erreur. Désormais je vais la garder à distance. Je refuse de la laisser me faire du mal à nouveau.

Ce séminaire était une mauvaise idée. Avoir des sentiments pour elle était une mauvaise idée – bien que je n'aie pas vraiment le contrôle sur ce point.

Il faut s'y faire, c'est sans issue. Alors autant faire le deuil de mes sentiments et aller de l'avant, sans Sara dans ma vie.

J'essuie les traces des larmes sur mes joues et me décide à retourner au chalet. Quand j'entre, Sara est en train de faire les cent pas, elle s'arrête net dès qu'elle me voit.

« Cath je… » Elle s'approche de moi et met sa main sur mon épaule mais je recule violemment et écarte sa main.

« Ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas. La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est que ce séminaire à la con se finisse, que j'en sois débarrassée et que je sois aussi débarrassée de toi » je lui dis avec mépris.

Je vois bien que la Sara agressive de toute à l'heure à laissé place à la Sara que je connais et que j'aime, douce, attentive et attentionnée, pleine de compassion. Mais la peine qu'elle m'a infligée plus tôt est toujours trop vive.

Je vois bien que mes mots lui ont fait mal, au moins maintenant elle a une idée de ce que je ressens.

Je la dépasse sans un mot de plus et vais me changer.

Autant dire que la soirée est plus que tendue, heureusement que j'ai pu avoir Lindsey pendant quelques minutes, un peu de douceur en ces temps douloureux. On ne s'adresse pas la parole, on ne mange pas et quand le moment de se coucher arrive la tension est toujours palpable.

Sara va se coucher la première, je ne prends même pas la peine de la rejoindre dans le lit. Il est évidemment hors de question de partager une quelconque intimité avec elle vu les circonstances.

Je me mets en boule dans le canapé et essaye de calmer mon esprit et mon cœur meurtris.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux la pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, obscurité uniquement troublée par les pâles lueurs de la lune. Les bruits de mouvements incessants et nerveux mélangés à des gémissements incompréhensibles rompt le silence. En me concentrant un peu mieux je me rends compte que la commotion provient du lit. Je me redresse et tente d'ajuster ma vision nocturne.

Sara semble se battre contre une force invisible. Elle se tourne, se contorsionne, s'agrippe aux draps de toutes ses forces, se débat et grommelle des supplications à peine audibles, elle implore et supplie mais ne semble pas être entendue. La pénombre ne masque pas l'expression de désarrois, de détresse et de frayeur qui corrompent les traits de son visage habituellement si délicats. Ses cheveux collent à son front détrempé de sueur.

Je ne pourrais pas exprimer l'effroi qu'une telle vision de Sara m'inspire. C'est comme si une main glacée venait m'empoigner le cœur et le serrait toujours plus fort.

Il me faut une minute ou deux pour sortir de ma paralysie et me précipiter auprès de Sara. Je la prends dans mes bras tant bien que mal, mais elle se débat de plus belle et je sais que les coups de coudes que je reçois dans les côtes laisseront des bleus sur leur passage, mais je refuse de lâcher prise.

Je serre Sara contre moi et murmure à son oreille qu'elle est en sécurité et que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle sera dans mes bras tout ira bien, que je ne la laisserai pas.

Une éternité semble s'écouler avant qu'elle ne s'éveille dans un sursaut, haletante, essayant de reprendre son souffle, je peux sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle panique, encore prisonnière de la frontière des rêves pour quelques secondes. Comme le premier soir elle se débat mais je tiens bon.

« Non, non, non… lâche moi… » elle répète sans cesse essayant de s'arracher de mon étreinte, mais je serre mes bras autour d'elle.

« Shhh… tout va bien, je suis là… tu es en sécurité, je te le promets… calme toi ma belle… je te tiens… tu es en sécurité ma Sara… doucement… »

Ma voix est douce, un murmure au creux de son oreille, elle semble se calmer peu à peu cessant de se débattre. Il faut encore quelques minutes pour qu'elle se détende complètement. Elle commence à trembler, ses sanglots se réverbèrent contre ma poitrine. Je sens mon cœur se briser, je ne peux que l'étreindre plus fort contre moi.

Je lui dépose de tendres baisers sur ses épaules. « Tout va bien ma Sara… je te le promets… je suis là mon cœur… tu n'es pas seule… » mes émotions sont à vif et je ne pense même pas à censurer mes sentiments pour elle. Je veux être là pour elle et je n'ai pas la force de garder mes distances à cet instant présent.

Une de mes mains est posée sur son estomac, elle s'en saisi, entremêle nos doigts fermement. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, bientôt Morphée revient nous prendre dans ses bras à nouveau pour nous emmener paisiblement au pays des rêves.

**Chapitre 25 : Sara**

Je m'éveille avec cette sensation de chaleur et de sécurité. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois alors que les rayons du soleil me font violence.

Je soupire, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai aussi bien dormi. Ma main se pose sur une et autre et…

Wow, attendez un peu…

Si cette main n'est pas la mienne alors c'est celle de … Catherine ?... Je suis dans les bras de Catherine ?... Oh…

Maintenant ça me revient, j'ai fait un cauchemar et elle était là. Et merde…

Je m'extirpe du lit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Après notre terrible dispute, j'ai essayé de m'excuser mais elle m'a tout simplement rejeté pour de bon. Elle n'a qu'une envie, et je cite, _se débarrasser de moi_. Je pense que si avant de venir ici on n'était pas amies, maintenant on est encore moi que ça.

Dans le labyrinthe elle avait poussé mes boutons un peu trop loin et je lui avais simplement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Sur le coup j'étais contente de moi, mais une fois que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, il était trop tard. J'ai tout gâché, j'ai ruiné notre chance d'être amies, mais plus que tout je lui ai fait du mal.

Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de lui avoir infligé tant de peine. C'est bien moi ça, je fais toujours du mal aux gens que j'aime, je ruine toujours tout. Enfin vous savez ce qu'on dit, la pomme ne tombe jamais très loin du pommier, on peut dire que j'ai hérité de mes parents.

Autant dire que mes cauchemars ont été très intenses, hier soir. Je me voyais torturer Catherine encore et encore, pour ensuite m'engouffrer dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je me suis éveillée une première fois dans les bras de Catherine, j'ai pensé que je rêvais au début, mais elle était bien là et la chaleur qui émanait d'elle ne me quittait pas, ses murmures pleins de tendresse apaisaient toutes mes peurs. Et là je me suis complètement laissé aller et j'ai pleuré comme une gamine, elle m'a tenu dans ses bras tout ce temps, jurant d'être là pour moi, que tout irait bien, qu'elle était là pour moi.

Ça, c'était hier soir, dans des circonstances délicates, je pense que son instinct maternel est la raison pour laquelle elle m'a réconfortée. Je suis pleine de gratitude pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je nous évite l'embarras de nous réveiller dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et puis après notre dispute d'hier, je doute qu'elle ait envie d'une telle intimité avec moi.

Je secoue la tête quand je me rends compte que je suis en train de la fixer du regard. J'aurais tant aimé que les choses soient différentes entre nous, j'aurais aimé ne pas l'avoir blessée, j'aurais aimé que cette intimité qu'on a partagée hier ne cesse jamais. Mais comme l'ont si bien chanté les _Rolling Stones_, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

Je décide d'aller prendre une douche puis de nous préparer le petit déjeuner. Je sors de la douche une fois habillée et commence à m'occuper de l'autre côté du bar.

Je sursaute quand je me tourne à nouveau vers la pièce principale. Catherine s'est réveillée et s'est assise sur l'un des tabourets, je ne l'ai pas du tout entendu arriver. On se regarde, on se jauge l'une l'autre, mais on ne brise pas le silence. Je pose une assiette d'œufs brouillés devant elle avec une tasse de café. Elle me fait un petit signe de tête en remerciement je suppose. On mange en silence, je finis la première et vais me laver les dents avant de lui laisser la salle de bain.

Elle n'a pas l'air pressé ce matin, et alors que je suis déjà en train de vider mon sac à dos, pour en vérifier le contenu, elle est encore en train de manger, ou plutôt de pousser la nourriture dans son assiette. Je quitte le chalet après quelques minutes, je pense qu'un moment loin l'une de l'autre ne nous ferait pas mal, quelque chose me dit que la session d'aujourd'hui risque d'être rude.

**Chapitre 26 : Catherine**

Sara vient de quitter le chalet. On n'a pas échangé un mot. Pour être franche je pense que je lui aurais explosé à la figure si on avait parlé. Cette façon qu'elle a de toujours mettre une distance entre nous, ça m'irrite au plus haut point. Et puis elle n'a rien dit, pas de merci, rien…

Mais bon c'est décidé, aujourd'hui lors de notre séance je la forcerai à jouer cartes sur table, au moins je suis sûre qu'elle n'ira nulle part.

Après une bonne douche, comme je l'avais prédis j'ai des bleus pour avoir essayé de calmer Sara hier soir, ils sont même beaucoup plus moches et douloureux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, c'est le problème quand on a une peau qui marque vite. Je m'habille et me prépare pour rejoindre Sara au centre. Je suis sur le point de sortir quand quelque chose attire mon attention : une feuille de papier pliée en quatre par terre. Je la ramasse, j'espère que c'est le plan que j'avais imprimé avant de partir de chez moi pour venir ici, parce que sinon, le voyage retour risque d'être long. A ma grande surprise ce n'est pas mon plan, j'ai le souffle coupé lorsque je découvre ce qu'il y a dessus.

C'est un portrait de moi, presque aussi ressemblant qu'une photographie. C'est effrayant, une vague de questions assaille mon esprit. Assurément je ne l'ai pas dessiné, est ce que Sara en est l'auteur ? Pourquoi a-t-elle un portrait de moi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je me secoue de ma stupeur et me dirige vers le centre le dessin en main. Je pense qu'on va régler beaucoup de comptes aujourd'hui.

J'ai à peine le temps de franchir le pas de la porte que le doc m'interpelle.

« Ah Catherine, bonjour, vous êtes seule ? »

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il pose cette question puisqu'il peut le voir par lui-même que je suis seule.

« Non, mon ami imaginaire est avec moi » je réponds avant de me tourner légèrement sur les côtés et de regarder dans le vide. « Harvey, je te présent doc Salinger, Doc, c'est Harvey, il est un peu timide, ne lui en voulez pas » je continue.

« Je vois que vous êtes d'humeur joueuse ce matin. »

« Ça doit être ça oui » je réponds platement.

« En fait je me demandais si Sara était à votre suite ou pas. »

« Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter, elle n'a pas de comptes à me rendre sur ses va et vient. »

« Je vois… bien entrez et installez vous. On va commencer sans elle dans ce cas. »

Je prends place sur son canapé, tandis qu'il va s'asseoir sur son siège.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Epuisée. Si je dois être franche avec vous, ce stage me gonfle. Jusqu'ici mis à part empirer une situation qui était déjà instable, il ne nous est d'aucun bénéfice. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Je soupire lourdement. Ce truc d'analyser chacun des mots qui quitte ma bouche m'exaspère. C'est vrai, je ne parle pas japonais à ce que je sache.

« Je pense que Sara et moi sommes arrivées à un point de non retour. C'est vrai, les pires disputes que nous avons eues, nous les avons eues ici. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse changer les choses maintenant. Clairement, notre relation est chaotique et elle le sera toujours, et après hier, je me dis que de toutes les façons ce n'est pas plus mal. »

« Que s'est il passé hier ? »

Je suis sur le point de répondre quand on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez » invite Doc.

« Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ».

« Je vous excuse Sara, prenez place. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivées ici, Doc, semble… je ne sais pas… humain et non pas fou à lier.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer par parler de l'exercice d'hier. Vu le départ précipité de Catherine, et le temps que vous y avez passé j'en déduis que ça n'a pas été simple. J'aimerai que vous vous demandiez pourquoi est ce que l'exercice a été si difficile et que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi selon vous. »

« C'est assez simple, Catherine ne m'écoutait pas du tout, et ensuite on s'est disputées, pour changer » Sara répond sans émotion.

Rien que la mention de notre dispute me met les nerfs à vif.

« Catherine, pourquoi ne pas écouter Sara ? »

« Je l'écoute, je ne fais que ça mais… »

« Tu ne m'écoutes jamais Catherine et hier n'était pas une exception. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Pire encore, dès qu'il s'agit de moi, c'est comme si tu étais opposée à tout ce que je dis avant même que j'argumente. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé de chance, ça fait six longues années que je fais des efforts et six années que je fonce dans des murs avec toi. »

« Catherine, vous sentez-vous menacée par Sara ? » Doc demande de but en blanc.

Je le regarde avec indifférence et ignore sa question.

« Pourquoi faudrait il que je fasse des effort pour quelqu'un qui ne me respecte pas ? Dis-moi, pourquoi est ce que je me donnerais du mal pour toi ? » Je lui crache.

Ça va j'en ai marre qu'elle joue les martyrs, à l'entendre elle ne fait que des sacrifices pour moi. Mais hier j'ai bien vu sa vraie couleur, ce qu'elle pensait réellement de moi. Je crois qu'au fond, mes insécurités ont toujours été fondées. Je me suis toujours sentie inférieure à Sara, elle est jeune, a une éducation hors norme, est aussi vive et intelligente que Grissom, elle a des connaissances à perte de vue et un passé qui n'est pas exposé à tout le monde. Moi ? Je suis une ancienne stripteaseuse et tout le monde le sait, ancienne accroc à la cocaïne, j'ai fais mes études dans les cours du soir et il faut que je me batte sans arrêt pour assurer ma place et qu'on me respecte. J'ai toujours eu l'espoir que Sara était différente des autres, mais au final pas du tout, elle fait partie de ces innombrables badauds qui pensent que j'ai réussi dans la vie grâce à des '_promotions canapé'_.

Que les autres pensent ça de moi ça ne me dérange pas parce qu'au fond leur opinion m'importe peu, mais qu'elle le pense ça me fait mal. Parce qu'elle semble si différente des autres, je pense que je l'avais mise sur un piédestal, hier fût un réveil plutôt brutal pour moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré tout je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour elle. Je pense que je viens de donner une nouvelle dimension au mot 'pathétique'.

Sara me regarde sans piper mot.

« Qu'entendez vous par _'elle ne vous respecte pas'_ ? » demande le doc alors que Sara et moi sommes en plein concours de regards.

Sara reste silencieuse ce qui n'a pour effet que de m'énerver un peu plus. Je sens encore les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je refuse de les laisser couler.

« Et alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? » Je demande à Sara agressivement.

« Sara ? » Doc la pousse.

Je rigole avec amertume

« Selon ses termes je ne suis qu'une trainée » je réponds pour Sara

« Ce n'est pas… » Sara se décide à parler

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu dire, c'est ça ? Par pitié Sara, on sait tous que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ne penses pas. »

Elle n'ose même pas me regarder.

« Réponds moi, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu me dois une réponse ! » J'exige.

« J'en ai fini avec tes petits jeux Catherine. En ce qui me concerne je ne te dois plus rien. »

« Ben voyons… Très bien, on ne joue plus, mais je veux toujours une réponse. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu ne t'es même pas excusée pour avoir été odieuse. »

Elle ricane doucement à ces mots.

« Maintenant au moins tu sais ce que je ressens. Six ans que je me tape toutes tes remarques désobligeantes sans raisons, sans excuses. Six ans que je me prends des coups en la fermant. Tes petits jeux et compagnie, c'est fini. J'avais envie que tu souffres Catherine, je voulais que tu comprennes ce que c'est d'être à ma place. Forcément, après six ans de silence il y a eu un trop plein. Tu vois moi aussi je peux être odieuse seulement parce que je le veux, moi aussi je peux te faire du mal, seulement parce que je le peux. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, ses mots ou le fait qu'elle soit odieuse par pur sadisme.

« Tu peux être fière de toi, tu as réussi ton coup. » Je dis entre mes dents.

Je me tourne vers Doc qui n'a pas dit un seul mot et je vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'intervenir.

« Voilà c'est exactement de ça dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Tout ça n'est rien qu'une pure perte de temps. En ce qui me concerne j'en ai fini »

Je me lève et commence à partir mais me souviens de quelque chose. Je sors le dessin de ma poche et le balance à Sara qui ne bouge même pas pour le rattraper.

« Tiens, t'as laissé ça derrière toi, je suis sure que c'est ta nouvelle cible pour jouer aux fléchettes. » Je dis avec la voix lacée de venin. Et sur ce je me lève et quitte la pièce sans un dernier regard vers Sara.

J'en ai fini de ce séminaire, je me casse, et au diable les conséquences.

**Chapitre 27 : Sara**

_Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Bouge-toi bordel ! Ne reste pas là comme un piquet ! Rattrape là ! Mais rattrape là bordel !... Mais quelle gourde tu fais…_

« Oh ça va, la ferme ! »

« Mais, je n'ai rien dit »

La voix de Doc me rappelle à la réalité. Super, j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées et en train de procéder ce qu'il vient de se passé que j'ai oublié que j'étais en présence de l'autre.

Je me lève pour partir, mais il m'arrête.

« Sara, restez, nous avons une séance individuelle. »

« Il faut que je rattrape Catherine… »

« Non, le mieux serait que vous lui laissiez du temps pour se calmer. »

« Mais… »

« Assoyez-vous Sara » me dit-il fermement.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, récupère mon dessin par terre et me le tend après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide. Je mets le portrait dans ma poche.

« C'est votre œuvre ? »

« Travail forcé du cours de dessin d'hier. »

« Vous avez la main et l'œil je dois dire. C'est très ressemblant » dit il avant de se rasseoir. « Cela dit, ça m'intrigue, pourquoi avoir dessiné Catherine ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que j'avais dessiné avant que votre collègue ne me le fasse remarquer. »

« Je vois. »

Un ange passe.

« Parlez-moi de ce qu'il s'est passé, hier dans le labyrinthe. »

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu un seul mot ce qu'elle a dit ? Ou vous faisiez seulement semblant d'écouter ? »

« J'ai entendu. Ce que je demande c'est votre version de ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Vous savez je pourrais vous blâmer pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé » je commence.

« Vraiment ? » Il sourit imperceptiblement.

« Oui, le fait de nous attacher l'une à l'autre l'a irrité. Quand elle est irritée il faut encore plus se plier à sa volonté et elle n'écoute pas ou peut être que ce n'est que moi qui ai du mal à communiquer avec elle quand elle est comme ça. Elle était en pleine crise d'autorité, un moment elle a tiré une fois de trop sur les menottes je me suis énervée à mon tour. Et là… tout a dérapé. »

« Dérapé ? » Il me pousse un peu pour que je garde mon débit de parole.

« Oui, on s'est disputées. J'ai essayé de lui dire que j'en avais marre de devoir subir ses crises d'autorité et peut être que j'aurais du le faire calmement mais j'étais à bout de patience. Elle a commencé à me dénigrer, à me prendre de haut et j'ai toujours détesté ça. Au début j'ai ignoré ma propre colère, et elle aurait dû en rester là, mais au lieu de ça elle en a remis une couche. Et là j'ai explosé… »

« Vous l'avez insulté si j'ai bien compris, vous avez suggéré que c'était une fille facile. Pourquoi ? »

Je grince des dents et sens la nausée monter rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'ai dit.

« Parce que je savais que mes mots allaient faire mouche. »

« Vous aviez envie de lui faire du mal. »

« Je voulais qu'elle se mette à ma place. »

« Pourquoi la traiter de fille facile ? »

« Parce que… je m'interromps. Je viens de vous le dire, je savais que ça l'atteindrait. »

Parce que je sais que son passé n'est pas sa fierté, il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir que c'est son talon d'Achille, son passé la rend incertaine et fragile.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas excusée ? »

« J'ai essayé… mais elle m'a rejetée. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Je lui demande irritée.

« Vous avez essayé de vous excuser une fois, elle vous rejette, probablement toujours en train d'accuser les blessures que vous lui avez infligées, et vous laissez tomber ? Ça ne vous semble pas un peu trop facile ? »

« Elle a dit et je cite _'la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est que ce séminaire à la con se finisse, que j'en sois débarrassée et que je sois aussi débarrassée de toi',_ je pense qu'elle a été très claire. »

« Sara, vous l'avez blessée consciemment et volontairement, à quoi vous attendiez vous ? A ce qu'elle soit tout sourire et accueillante ? »

« Elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. » Je répète parce qu'il a l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Vous ne semblez pas faire tant d'efforts pour changer les choses. »

Je suis sur le point de protester quand il me fait signe qu'il n'a pas fini.

« Laissons ça de côté pour le moment, s'est il passé autre chose après ça ? »

« Quand ? »

« Y a-t-il eu d'autres évènements marquants hier ? »

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque je me rends compte que si je mets mes cauchemars sur la table alors on va ouvrir une tout autre cannette pleine de vers, et là je dis stop. Il a de la chance que la situation avec Cath m'affecte tellement, car autrement je n'aurais pas été aussi volubile.

« Vous avez dormi ensemble ? » Il demande après un moment.

« Pas au début. Mais j'avais du mal à dormir donc je m'agitais dans le lit… je pense que je faisais trop de bruit alors elle est venue me bercer pour ainsi dire. »

« Intéressant… »

« Qu'est que je dois comprendre ? » je lui demande légèrement énervée par son côté énigmatique.

« Après une violente dispute et avoir apparemment décidé de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, elle est quand même venue vers vous pour vous aider à dormir, créant de fait une certaine intimité. Je vais donc supposer que vous êtes en quelque sorte revenues en terrain d'entente. Comment s'est déroulée la matinée ? »

« Je me suis levée, j'ai été prendre une douche, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, je suis partie faire un tour et je suis arrivée ici. »

« Avez-vous parlé d'un sujet en particulier ? »

« On n'a pas parlé. »

« Pas du tout ? » Il s'étonne.

« Non. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas remerciée ? »

« Non » je dis un peu honteuse de mon comportement. Ben oui je n'y peux rien, le sentiment de vulnérabilité me rend conne.

« Avez-vous essayé de vous excuser à nouveau ? »

Je baisse la tête avec embarras.

« Je suppose que c'est un _'non'_. » Il poursuit, il réfléchit à ses prochains mots. « Sara, avez-vous peur d'être intime avec Catherine ? »

« Je… je vous demande pardon ? » Je réplique au quart de tour.

« Avez-vous peur d'être intime… proche de Catherine ? » Il répète sans sourciller.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me sens prise au piège.

« Je m'explique. Vous semblez vouloir faire des efforts pour vous rapprocher d'elle et dès que c'est le cas, vous vous débattez pour remettre de la distance. Hier vous vous êtes disputées, et vous n'avez pas fait le moindre effort pour arranger les choses, encore plus vous avez sauté sur l'occasion quand elle a mis de la distance entre vous. Qu'est ce qui vous effraie ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre elle et moi, c'est tout »

« C'est un cercle vicieux vous savez, à un moment ou un autre vous vous lasserez. »

Je ricane doucement, aucun doute il ne nous connaît vraiment pas.

« De quoi avez-vous peur Sara ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur ok ! »

« Alors pourquoi rejeter Catherine sans cesse ? »

« Je pense qu'on en a fini » je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

« La fuite n'est pas une solution Sara, elle ne fait que remettre les choses à plus tard. Par conséquent un jour ou l'autre il faudra que vous affrontiez votre peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » Je répète énervée.

Je le regarde avec défiance et il se contente de montrer le canapé de la main. Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer. Je reviens sur mes pas et me rassois.

« Pourquoi toujours tenir Catherine à distance ? »

Je regarde la fenêtre derrière lui. Une minute s'écoule dans le silence absolu.

« Je tiens à elle… » je murmure.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Doc, je fais un effort, mais vous devez arrêter ce petit jeu. Sous vos airs de nigaud fini, nous savons tous les deux très bien que vous comprenez bien plus que vous ne le laissez paraître » je soupire.

Il sourit en connaissance de cause, son expression change du tout au tout. Si je dois arrêter de me cacher il doit en faire autant.

« Je tiens à elle » je répète fermement.

« Et en quoi cela est il un problème ? »

« Je tiens _trop_ à elle. C'est ça le problème. Et de fait si je me rapproche trop d'elle alors je suis vulnérable et à sa merci. »

« Donc la tenir à distance vous offre une certaine sécurité. Vous avez peur de souffrir, c'est normal, mais ne pensez vous pas que si vous étiez honnête avec elle, les choses n'en seraient que simplifiées. Si vous lui dîtes la vérité, peu importe le résultat, pour la première fois vous poserez les bases d'une relation saine et solide. »

« Bien sûr, et par la même occasion je lui donne plus de munitions contre moi comme ça il lui suffira de claquer des doigts pour me réduire en poussière la prochaine fois, brillante idée Doc » je réponds avec sarcasme.

« Il faudra que vous vous décidiez à lui dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre. »

« Et risquer non seulement de souffrir mais aussi de perdre tout contact avec elle. »

« Donc vous êtes persuadée que si vous continuez votre relation actuelle, instable et chaotique, tout ira pour le mieux. »

« Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir, ça vous va bien de me juger de votre fauteuil mais le fait est que je nous connais bien. Et oui, notre relation restera instable mais au moins on aura toujours une relation, si je lui dis tout on aura plus rien et ça ce n'est pas une option. »

« L'idée que vous puissiez la perdre parce que vous aurez eu la dispute de trop ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit ? »

Mon sang se glace à ses mots. Non, il a tort, encore un fois il ne nous connaît pas du tout.

« On a survécu à toutes nos disputes passées, celle d'hier ne fera pas exception »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

Je reste muette, je ferme mon poing pour contenir ma colère. Il pense tout savoir, c'est facile pour lui, il n'est pas à ma place. P'tit con prétentieux.

« Je pense qu'on en a fini. » Je dis avant de me lever à nouveau.

« Très bien. » Il se lève à son tour, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus de ma part. « Il est 10h30, quelque chose me dit que Catherine n'a pas été à son atelier matinal, donc… je vous attends toutes les deux devant le centre à 14h, pour votre atelier pratique de l'après midi ».

Sur ce il se retire dans une autre pièce par l'autre porte de son bureau, je sors, contente de pouvoir prendre l'air, je prends mon temps pour rentrer au chalet pour me calmer un peu, j'en profite pour penser aux excuses que je dois présenter à Catherine.

**Chapitre 28 : Catherine**

J'ai passé plus d'une heure à faire les cents pas.

J'ai essayé de me calmer, de me dire qu'une fois que mon esprit ne sera plus embrumé par la colère alors tout irait mieux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est même pire. Alors j'ai fais mon choix, au diable les conséquences, je m'en vais.

Je suis en train de rassembler mes affaires quand la porte du chalet s'ouvre. Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, je sais que c'est Sara qui rentre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-elle.

Sara est une personne brillante mais parfois il lui arrive de poser les questions les plus cons du monde, et ça me met sur les nerfs au quart de tour.

« Je suis en train de construire une navette spatiale, ça se voit non ? » Je rétorque avec véhémence. « Je prépare mon sac, je m'en vais. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas où ? »

« Je rentre à Vegas, j'en ai fini pour de bon avec ce séminaire. Ne t'inquiète pas j'expliquerai à Grissom que j'ai tout envoyé bouler, je prendrais le blâme. »

Je ferme mon sac une fois que je suis sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Je me tourne et la regarde pour la première fois.

« Cath, je m'excuse je… »

« Oh ça va épargne moi le baratin, je la coupe. Je connais la chanson, t'es désolée, il faut faire des efforts, tu veux vraiment qu'on soit amies et bla bla bla… ça va je suis tombée dans le panneau deux fois, et j'ai bien compris et je ne marche pas cette fois. »

Elle a l'air prise de court, elle a un léger mouvement de recul comme si je l'avais frappée.

« Sara, réveille toi, c'est toujours la même rengaine. On se dispute, on s'excuse et on se dit que ça changera, mais au final ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchit à tout ça. Je t'entends déjà me reprocher de ne pas y mettre du mien, de ne jamais te laisser de chance. Et je l'admets par le passé je ne t'ai pas laissé de chances, mais tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est que toi non plus tu ne m'as jamais vraiment laissé de chance, mais tu es trop fière pour l'admettre. »

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de parler, Sara reste muette. Je soupire, exaspérée, comme je le pensais, c'est sans issue. Je la dépasse et sors du chalet, mon sac à la main.

« Catherine, attends ! » Je l'entends m'appeler mais je ne ralentis pas.

Elle court et me dépasse juste avant que je n'atteigne la voiture. Elle se met devant la porte du côté conducteur.

« Sara, pousse-toi. »

« Non… »

Elle lutte pour s'exprimer mais au final ne dit rien.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu ne peux pas me parler, tu ne veux pas ! »

« C'est faux je… »

« Par pitié Sara, il a fallu que je passe un marché avec toi pour que tu me parles et même ça tu ne l'as pas respecté ! Les choses ne devraient pas être comme ça, tu devrais me parler volontairement, je ne devrais avoir à user de stratagèmes pour qu'on y arrive. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue tu es incapable de me laisser être proche de toi, tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

Je la sens sur le point de protester alors je reprends.

« Non, tu me fais confiance, tant qu'il s'agit de notre job, mais pas en dehors. Ça me fait mal, très mal, mais je l'accepte. Et en y pensant ce n'est pas plus mal parce qu'on a rien en dehors du boulot, et assurément on n'aura jamais rien. La dispute d'hier n'a fait que prouver ce qu'on a déjà appris les années passées, on n'est pas faites pour être amies. Alors, c'est bon, je jette l'éponge. Voilà, moi au moins j'ai joué cartes sur tables… chose que tu ne fais et ne feras jamais. Maintenant pousse toi s'il te plait, j'aimerais monter dans ma voiture. »

« Non… »

« Sara… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est difficile pour moi. »

« Parce que c'est facile pour moi, peut être ?! » J'explose.

Elle, toujours elle, comme si c'était simple pour moi de la laisser voir mes faiblesses. Non mais, c'est toujours pareil, elle pense être la seule à se sentir vulnérable et à avoir des démons dans son placard.

« Pousse-toi » je lui ordonne à nouveau.

« Non. »

« Sara, pousse-toi » cette fois si mon ton est plus ferme.

« Non » elle répète.

Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Je sens ses lèvres sur les mienne alors que mon cœur et mon corps s'embrasent littéralement. Sa langue caresse la mienne brièvement et j'ai l'impression de planer.

Ses mains chaudes sur mon visage, les papillons flottant dans mon estomac, la tête qui tourne, et des milliers d'émotions qui font rage en moi.

Elle interrompt notre baiser et j'ai la sensation qu'un membre vient de m'être arraché. Mes lèvres sont encore brûlantes, imprégnées à jamais des siennes.

« Tu veux que je joue cartes sur table ? Très bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois proche de moi parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, des sentiments qui m'empêchent d'être ton amie, tout simplement parce que je veux beaucoup plus que ça. Je ne m'attends à rien, mais si je dois te perdre alors autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. »

Elle délivre un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de repartir pour le chalet.

Wow.

On s'est embrassées…. non, non, elle m'a embrassée….

Elle a aussi grillé toutes mes connexions synaptiques par la même occasion.

L'avantage des fantasmes c'est qu'ils sont parfaits. Ils ne laissent pas la place à la confusion ni aux complications. Maintenant que mon fantasme est entré dans la dimension du réel, je peux le dire…. je panique…. complètement, et je suis incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Tout est pris dans un tourbillon, entre la douleur émotionnelle, et physique, mes sentiments, les nouvelles sensations qu'on vient de partager… c'est le chaos.

Elle m'a embrassée...

**Chapitre 29 : Sara**

Oh putain, je l'ai embrassée…

Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce psy…. argh !

Il m'a mise dans un état de panique et de voir Cath partir… _Un jour ou l'autre il faudra lui dire la vérité Sara… _oh je t'en foutrais des conseils bouddhistes.

Je l'ai embrassée…. tu parles d'une idée à la con !

Je ferme les yeux, et me pince l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Bon regardons le bon côté des choses, foutu pour foutu, au moins ça s'est fini en beauté.

Je pourrais toujours plaider la folie, après tout ce ne serait pas si loin de la vérité. Je suis dingue de Catherine, donc…

J'entends un soupir près de moi.

Super, il va falloir que je l'affronte maintenant.

J'ouvre les yeux et effectivement Catherine est assise près de moi sur les marches du chalet.

« Combien de temps avant de retourner au centre ? » Elle demande, pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« 3h et quelques minutes. »

Elle acquiesce silencieusement.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Cath… »

« Pas maintenant, mais plus tard…. pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je suis fatiguée, ma nuit a été courte. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. »

Elle se lève et prend son sac, à ma grande surprise elle me tend la main. Je la prends et me lève à mon tour. Elle nous guide à l'intérieur du chalet. Elle laisse tomber son sac au sol et je n'oppose pas de résistance quand elle se dirige vers le lit.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu toi aussi, la journée risque d'être longue. »

Je ne dis rien et l'imite lorsqu'elle s'allonge. Elle m'attire à elle de sorte que je la love par derrière. Elle pose ma main sur son estomac et entremêle nos doigts.

Peut être que je suis morte sans m'en rendre compte, ou même que j'ai une hallucination, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne me pose pas de questions et la serre contre moi, reposant ma tête contre sa nuque. Elle trésaille légèrement à mon mouvement, mais avant que je puisse lui demander si tout va bien elle secoue la tête pour m'empêcher de rompre le silence.

Si elle est là ça doit être positif, mais bon il nous faut parler.

Elle a raison, la journée va être longue….

**Chapitre 30 : Catherine**

Je n'ai pas dormi longtemps à peine une heure… et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux Sara n'est nulle part, je me lève, personne…. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter, peut être qu'elle est sous la douche ? Rien…

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de frustration, elle s'est enfuie, encore…

Je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler, et elle a pris la poudre d'escampette !

J'ai été stupide de penser qu'un baiser changerait tout, que ce baiser changerait tout… Sara restera toujours Sara…

Comment faire fuir Sara Sidle ? Dites lui simplement que vous voulez lui parler et en moins de dix secondes vous n'aurez plus personne en face de vous !

Je m'étire, j'ai mal partout, pas un centimètre carré de ma peau ne m'épargne. Cela fait des jours que je suis sous tension, mon corps est tellement tendu qu'il en est presque douloureux. Quatre jours que nous sommes ici et je suis au bord de l'explosion, j'ai besoin de relâcher un peu la pression avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je dois en profiter pendant que Sara n'est pas là, elle est la cause de cette tension qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour, entre nos disputes sans fin et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis perdue, larguée ! Je suis la proie de centaine d'émotions à la fois…

La meilleure façon de me relaxer une bonne fois pour toutes serait de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, de lui donner ce fichu baiser que mon corps me réclame encore et encore, depuis que Sara a touché mes lèvres des siennes, je meurs d'envie de connaître à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres, j'en ai assez de me demander ce que ça pourrait bien me faire de la tenir dans mes bras, assez de me demander je si la sentirais frissonner contre moi… Ca serait pourtant si bon, si simple…Mais je m'y refuse, Sara et moi avons des choses à régler avant ça !

J'ai besoin d'oublier cette torture ne serait-ce qu'une minute, une minute entière sans penser à tout ça, une minute sans penser à ce que je fais encore ici, à ce que je cherche en réalité. Dans le fond je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici avec Sara… elle dit qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour moi, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose sonne faux dans ses mots… Mais pour l'instant je suis lasse de ce petit jeu, je n'aspire plus qu'à une chose en cette seconde, me retrouver, retrouver la Catherine Willows que je suis quand je ne laisse pas Sara tirer les ficelles de mes émotions. Et je ne connais qu'un moyen pour me retrouver en tête à tête avec la vraie Catherine…

La danse…

Par moment le besoin de danser me saisit aux tripes, et j'étais dans l'un de ces moments là ! J'ai besoin de danser tout de suite !

La danse avait toujours fait partie de ma vie depuis que j'étais enfant, j'aimais danser plus que tout au monde, dans ces moments là, emportée par la musique j'entrais en communion avec moi-même, dans ces moments là je savais parfaitement qui j'étais et ce que je voulais…

D'un pas décidé je me dirigeais vers la vieille platine que j'avais repéré quelques jours plus tôt près de la bibliothèque. Je savais que je trouverai sûrement de vieux disques dans le double fond de la platine. Gagné ! Je saisis les quelques 45 t qui se trouvent là, il y en a six, mon dieu cela faisait des années que je n'en avais pas vu et une étrange nostalgie s'emparât de moi…

Mon regard parcourt rapidement les pochettes et une en particulier retient mon attention : Marvin Gaye et Tammi Terrell.

J'avais toujours aimé cette chanson, bon bien sûr a l'époque j'avais 15 ans… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sortant le disque de sa pochette avant de le poser sur la platine… Les premières notes de « Ain't no Mountain High Enough » résonnèrent alors dans la pièce et mes épaules se balancent doucement de gauche à droite, puis ce furent mes hanches et tout mon corps se mit à bouger au rythme de la voix de Marvin qui me disait **_« Si tu as besoin de moi appelle-moi… Peu importe la distance, appelle simplement mon nom… » _**

Mon corps tout entier se détendit enfin, mes mouvements étaient vifs, énergiques et langoureux à la fois, je m'étais mise à sauter et à me trémousser dans toute la pièce en chantant à tue tête **_« Ni vallée assez profonde, ni rivière assez large, pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre… » _**

J'étais bien, j'étais portée par la musique, portée par Marvin et Tammi qui m'encourageaient à leur donner encore bien plus. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais je me mis à chanter encore plus fort… et mon corps vibra d'avantage, j'étais enfin libre, libre depuis des jours ! Je m'étais mise à tourner et à tourner encore au milieu de la pièce, j'étais seule au monde, seule avec Catherine Willows, on se retrouvait enfin… elle et moi, je ne formais à nouveau plus qu'une ! J'étais de nouveau moi et bordel ce que ça faisais du bien !

Ma tête se balançait vigoureusement en rythme, mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés et me fouettaient le visage à chaque mouvement. Mes pieds s'agitaient en tous sens m'entraînant toujours plus loin dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression de flotter…

**_« Mon amour est vivant, au fond de mon cœur… »_** Hurlais-je à plein poumons.

Je laissais mon corps se balancer entièrement avant de me retourner à nouveau… et c'est là que je la vis… Sara… elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et à en juger par le sourire qu'elle affichait elle devait être là depuis un certain temps déjà…

Mon cœur s'arrêta net… elle m'a sourit… cela faisait au moins deux jours qu'elle ne m'avait pas sourit…

Mon cœur s'était stoppé sur place mais mes pieds n'en firent pas de même, je lui souris à mon tour un peu troublée, je ne savais jamais trop comment agir face à Sara, et pour la première fois en six ans je pris la décision d'être moi-même avec elle, j'allais être spontanée, j'allais juste être Catherine. Catherine qui avait toujours autant envie de danser, Sara ou pas dans la pièce… Je n'avais plus envie de penser a nos foutues disputes, plus envie de penser à la discussion qu'on devait avoir, plus envie de penser à nos problèmes ! Une seule chose m'obsédait la danse !

Alors toujours en dansant je me dirigeais droit sur la grande brune.

**_« Si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je serai là en quatrième vitesse… »_** chantais-je en lui tendant simplement ma main pour qu'elle me rejoigne.

« Oh non, oh non non Cath, la danse c'est pas mon truc j'ai le pas aussi léger que la statue de la liberté ! » me dit elle très sérieusement.

J'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser décourager, je ne m'arrêtais pas à cette excuse minable, j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour ça, et j'avais très égoïstement envie que ça dure encore un peu, car je savais que l'orage n'était pas loin de moi, de nous... Je lui souris franchement, comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps en fait.

**_« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, parce bébé, je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi… » _**me contentais-je de murmurer en même temps que Marvin, en souriant toujours à Sara.

Je l'entendis soupirer comme résignée avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne… Elle commença à se balancer légèrement, presque maladroitement, elle était si touchante… elle resserra alors sa prise sur ma main et me fit tourner sur moi-même.

Lorsque je lui fis de nouveau face elle me sourit et se mit à chanter à son tour : **_« Parce que Bébé, il n'y a ni montage assez haute, ni vallée assez profonde, pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre… » _**

Il était clair que Sara voulait chasser tous les mots dur que nous avions eus l'une pour l'autre. Elle voulait faire un pas vers moi… Nous étions les seules sur terre à pouvoir nous battre à mort, et ensuite faire ce genre de chose. Sara me sourit timidement…

Et je repris avec elle en cœur, elle lâcha doucement ma main et se dandina en rythme jusqu'à la cuisine pour se saisir de deux cuillères en bois, elle revint près de moi et m'en tendit une, que je saisis sans la moindre hésitation.

On aurait dit deux gamines de quinze ans. On devait sûrement avoir l'air ridicule avec nos cuillères à se trémousser de cette façon, mais je m'en moquais bien ! A cet instant tout ce qui comptait c'était le plaisir que je prenais, le plaisir de danser, le plaisir d'être avec Sara et de partager autre chose qu'une dispute.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et se mit à tourner autour de moi, je ne fus pas longue à l'imiter, nos deux voix chantant toujours à tue tête : **_« Si tu as besoin de moi appelle-moi… Peu importe la distance, appelle simplement mon nom… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je serai là bébé…» _**

Le rouge me montait aux joues, ma gorge et mes poumons me brûlaient mais j'étais heureuse, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, de chanter, de hurler que je serais là pour elle si elle me le demandait…

Sara se replaça tout à coup devant moi et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il y avait tout un tas d'émotions qui se bousculaient là, derrière ce grand regard noir, mais je n'arrivais pas à toutes les déchiffrer en même temps. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit, Sara se pencha sur moi, et posa ses lèvres tout contre les miennes. Je reçus comme une décharge, Sara venait de m'embraser… Encore…

Tammi et Marvin chantaient toujours _: __**« Mon amour est vivant, au fond de mon cœur… »**_

Pour ma part mon cœur avait bondi de ma poitrine et s'était écrasé quelque part sur le sol. Sara glissa alors sa main sur mon visage et je sentis ses lèvres s'ouvrir, elle passa délicatement sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieur avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma langue qui l'accueillie avec douceur et tendresse. Notre baiser se prolongea encore, et encore, Tammi et Marvin avaient fini de chanter, mais Sara et moi ne faisions que commencer à nous découvrir l'une l'autre…

Ce baiser n'était pas comme le premier qu'elle m'avait donné, celui-ci était plus fougueux, plus animal, plus possessif… presque douloureux…

Sa bouche écrasée contre la mienne, je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi… C'est alors que je perdis le contrôle… je ne voulais pas lui céder, pas si facilement, nous avions tant de chose à régler avant… Mais sa main s'était aventurée sous mon chemisier, et elle caressait doucement ma peau… elle avait mis le feu en moi…

_Ne pas… ne pas lui céder… _hurlait une voix en moi.

Sa main monta jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins… et j'envoyais mes bonnes résolutions au panier, attirant Sara plus près de moi…

Elle se retira alors presque brutalement, et me fixa comme si elle découvert que c'était moi qu'elle était en train d'embrasser, en train de toucher, comme si elle retrouvait soudain la raison, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui venait de faire ça. L'expression paniquée qui ce peignit sur son visage me blessa profondément, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir touché.

« Je… »

Non ne fais pas ça Sara, tais toi, s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance de partir la tête haute, épargne moi, je t'en pris ne dit rien.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai pas voulu faire ça ! J'ai… »

Je ne pouvais pas en écouter plus, mes yeux commençaient à me brûler… tout ce bien-être qui m'avait envahie m'avait à présent abandonnée. Ces mots n'avaient pas été cruels, ni même durs, elle s'était juste contentée de s'excuser d'un ton neutre. La colère m'envahit soudain. Pourquoi m'avait elle touchée ainsi si c'était pour s'excuser aussitôt après. Pourquoi avait elle fait une chose pareille ?

J'avais imaginé cette scène des centaines et des centaines de fois. La scène se passait toujours de façon différente, certaines fois nous étions chez moi, d'autres au labo ou encore chez elle... nos caresses étaient parfois tendres, parfois maladroites, d'autre fois passionnées, la seule chose qui ne changeait jamais c'était l'instant de complicité que l'on partageait juste après, il était toujours là, toujours ! Jamais Sara ne s'était excusée et aujourd'hui qu'on avait enfin partagé ce début d'intimité, elle en avait gâché la fin la seule chose qui comptait pour moi avait été piétiné, balayé par ce « **_désolée » _**qu'elle avait prononcé.

Je me sentais comme une moins que rien, une moins que rien que Sara regrettait d'avoir touchée. _Entre être alcoolique et jouer les trainées, je choisis encore la bouteille, au moins moi je garde ma dignité. _Cette phrase me frappa de plein fouet.

Aux yeux de Sara je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une trainée… voilà ce que j'étais ! Une trainée et rien d'autre !

Je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard de chien battu sur moi. Je n'avais plus la force de faire semblant encore une fois… J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici, de passer du temps loin de Sara. Je n'aurais jamais du faire demi tour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais du croire que ce maudit baiser entre Sara et moi changerait les choses, il n'en était rien !

D'un pas quelque peu ébranlé je me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Catherine attends… »

Sara était en train de me parler mais je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, en tout cas pas maintenant, j'avais trop mal pour ça ! Pourtant quelque chose me força à me retourner pour lui faire face, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule à décider, à décider de quoi ? Je ne sais pas mais à cet instant précis je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience de mon existence, qu'elle comprenne que j'étais une personne à part entière et que j'avais des sentiments. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne pouvait pas tout effacer ou arranger avec un simple pardon ou un stupide désolée. C'était trop facile ! Et ce que je ressentais était tout sauf facile…

« Cath… reste, ne pars pas s'il te plait ! »

J'avais ouvert la bouche, mais pas un mot n'en était sorti je m'étais alors juste contentée de la regarder froidement, sachant à quel point ce regard la mettait mal à l'aise, je savais que lorsque mes yeux la clouaient sur place de cette façon elle n'osait pas m'approcher et à cette seconde je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle m'approche.

« Catherine… On doit parler… »

« Je ne peux pas, désolée Sara » Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à lui dire, je voulais qu'elle comprenne l'impact que son désolée avait eu sur moi, et le lui renvoyer en pleine figure pour qu'elle en mesure toutes les conséquences m'avait paru la meilleure solution. Je la fixais une dernière fois avant de quitter le chalet.

Il semblerait que ça devienne une habitude pour moi, depuis qu'on est ici je fuis devant Sara Sidle… J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du accepter de la suivre ici. Sara ne m'aime pas… elle n'aime pas la Catherine Willows que je suis au labo, et elle n'aime pas non plus la véritable Catherine. Nous sommes un cas sans espoir, nous ne sommes pas faites pour être amies, encore moins amantes ! Si elle ressent quelque chose pour moi c'est du désir, de la curiosité, elle me voit comme une fille facile qu'elle peut embrasser à sa guise, et allumer dans un coin avant de me repousser comme la dernière des trainées.

Je soupire… Nous sommes faites pour travailler ensemble rien de plus ! Et travailler ensemble ça on sait le faire et bien ! Sara et moi sommes le meilleur duo du labo tout le monde vous le dira.

Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de rester ici plus longtemps, pour apprendre quelque chose que je sais déjà : Sara ne m'aimera jamais !

Je peux supporter tout un tas de choses de sa part mais pas ça ! Je refuse de me vendre, je refuse qu'elle me voie comme 'l'expérience' du mois ! Je veux qu'elle m'aime pour moi et non pour mon corps !

Et comme ce petit miracle ne se produira jamais…

Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à Vegas et de reprendre ma vie en main. Je suis une grande fille, je peux accepter que certaines personnes ne m'aiment pas. C'est vrai que venant de Sara cela me blesse… mais si je veux être honnête, c'est parce que j'ai le béguin pour elle que ça me touche, autrement ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid de déplaire à ce point à Mademoiselle Sidle !

Oui mais voilà, j'ai le béguin pour elle tout le problème est là…

C'est même pire, je l'aime…

**Chapitre 31 : Sara**

Partie… Elle était partie… et c'était de ma faute… c'est moi qui l'avait poussée à me planter là. Mais qu'est ce qui m'était passé part la tête.

L'embrasser était bien suffisant… mais non il avait fallu que je la touche…

Toucher Catherine Willows est un délice auquel, hier encore je n'aurais jamais osé prétendre. Cette petite blonde était plus attirante, plus fascinante, plus… sensuelle et sexy que n'importe quelle femme que j'avais approchée. Tout l'érotisme de son corps de femme éveille en moi un trouble profond, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi… Catherine se servait de son corps comme d'une arme redoutable capable de me blesser à jamais et de me faire perdre la tête ! Et ce soir j'avais cédé…

J'étais sûre qu'après l'avoir embrassée, touchée, tout irai mieux, mes démons seraient enfin exorcisés, je me rendrais compte que ce que je prenais pour de l'amour depuis si longtemps n'était en fait que de l'attirance physique, que Catherine me repousserait à la seconde même où mes lèvres auraient touché les siennes ! Mais au lieu de ça elle m'avait communiqué par le feu de ses lèvres une ardente passion, Catherine avait ouvert une brèche dans mon cœur, et une sensation terrible m'avait alors envahie : la confiance !

Je m'apprêtais à lui faire confiance et c'était impossible ! Elle m'avait touchée en plein cœur alors que je le croyais définitivement endurci ! J'étais sur le point de lui faire confiance, de me livrer à elle et ça je ne le voulais à aucun prix ! J'avais déjà trop souffert de l'attachement et de la confiance excessive que je vouais à mes parents, à mon frère... Pour moi la confiance conduit à l'amour, et l'amour conduit à la douleur, à la ruine et même à la folie ! Jusqu' à présent j'ai toujours réussi à tenir Catherine à l'écart et j'entends bien continuer ainsi, il n'est pas question que je souffre à nouveau pour elle ! C'est vrai je l'ai embrassée la première et je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… J'aurais du la laisser partir, ne pas être égoïste, penser à elle plutôt qu'à moi ! Mais j'avais paniqué…

Mais je m'étais reprise, et cette fois je n'aurais pas la naïveté de croire qu'elle pourrait s'attacher à moi, ni même m'aimer. A ses yeux je serai toujours la sale petite fouine qui est venue mettre son nez dans les affaires de leur petite équipe, parce que dans le fond elle ne m'avait jamais acceptée comme un membre de cette équipe… son équipe ! Sans oublier qu'elle me voit comme une alcoolique dépourvue de sentiments.

Les choses sont claires à présent pour moi, Catherine est ma supérieure, pas ma maîtresse, et je serais stupide de croire qu'il puisse en être autrement ! Je dois lui accorder un peu de confiance certes mais je ne pouvais pas lui livrer mon cœur, elle le réduirait en cendres ! Même si elle en voulait, pour combien de temps serait-il en sécurité ? Catherine avait trop d'emprise sur moi…

Voilà pourquoi j'avais paniqué à la seconde même où je l'avais embrassée pour la retenir, bien sûr un simple baiser est sans conséquences, enfin en règle générale, parce que je vous assure que lorsqu'on a embrassé Catherine Willows, les choses sont loin d'être sans conséquences.

J'aurais du me tenir loin d'elle, mais lorsque je l'avais embrassée à nouveau, j'avais l'impression que les choses étaient justes, que j'étais à ma place… et lorsque que je l'ai touchée, j'avais frissonné de part en part… mais j'ai senti une violence intense monter en moi, j'étais tout a coup très excitée, j'avais envie de Catherine… et si je ne l'avais pas repoussée à cette seconde précise, il aurait été trop tard, je l'aurais prise de force, tel un animal et je ne voulais pas de ça, ni maintenant ni jamais !

La porte d'entrée claqua alors si fort que j'aurais juré que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur le chalet.

Catherine venait de passer près de moi, telle une tornade. Je la vis se pencher sous le lit pour en sortir son sac.

« Cath ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca ce voit non ?! Je prends mon sac ! »

J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu…

« Ca je le vois bien ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Pourquoi ?! Tu me demandes pourquoi ! » hurla t'elle en posant sur moi un regard rempli de colère.

« Catherine je… »

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre Sara ! Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, chaque fois que je pense qu'il y a un espoir pour toi et moi, chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi, tu me claques la porte en pleine figue ! Cette fois j'en ai assez Sidle, je jette l'éponge tu as gagné, heureuse ? » Me demande t'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

J'étais sidérée, impuissante face à la situation, Catherine abandonnait vraiment la partie ? Non ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Elle était mon adversaire de toujours, mon Ying, mon fourreau, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble !

« Menteuse ! » lui hurlais-je soudain.

Elle se figea sur place : « Quoi ?! »

« Tu es une menteuse Catherine, tu m'as promis de toujours être là pour te chamailler avec moi, pour t'occuper de moi, et tu pars tu jettes l'éponge, tu es une menteuse ! »

« C'est vrai que la fuite c'est plutôt ta spécialité que la mienne d'habitude, mais tu vois je m'adapte vite, moi aussi je peux jouer les filles de l'air, tu n'as pas le monopole Sara ! » dit elle en jetant rageusement son sac de voyage sur son épaule.

« Cath ne fais pas ça… ne pars pas ! » murmurais-je alors en m'approchant encore d'elle

« Je n'ai pas le choix… »

« On a toujours le choix ! Je… je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mais je… je n'ai pas envie que tu partes… Je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois. Cath, donne moi encore une chance, donne nous encore une chance après tout on est là pour ça ! »

« Arrête Sara j'ai très bien compris ! »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, ça c'est très clair et je crois même que je l'ai compris avant toi ! Je ne suis pas un jouet Sara !» me dit-elle visiblement blessée.

« Quoi ? Non mais qu'est que tu racontes, Cath j'ai essayé de… »

« Et bien il faut croire que tu n'as pas essayé assez fort ! » me coupa t'elle brutalement. Elle me fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu si limpide qu'à travers eux, je pouvais voir tout le doute et la colère qui brûlaient en elle. Je pouvais voir luire dans ses yeux cette flamme qui m'avait immédiatement séduite.

Curieusement, à cette seconde, j'étais perdue, entièrement désarmée face à la grande Catherine.

« Ce n'est pas en m'embrassant et en disant que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi que les choses vont changer ! » je peux la voir lutter avec elle-même.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte… » finis-je par murmurer la voix enrouée de sanglots.

« Je ne me rends pas compte de quoi ? » cria t'elle en me faisant de nouveau face.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça fait de se retrouver en face de toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est d'essayer, encore et encore pour finalement n'arriver à rien avec toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une personne froide et parfaite comme toi en face de soi, qui te juge en permanence, comme si tout ce que je pouvais bien faire ne serait jamais assez bien pour toi ! Assez bien pour t'atteindre ! Assez bien pour que tu me regardes, assez bien pour que tu t'intéresses à moi ! »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » me demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Oui… Les personnes comme toi ne se rendent pas compte de… »

« Les personnes comme moi ? » me coupa t'elle sur un ton incrédule.

« Oui, les personnes comme toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vraiment souffrir, parce que tu ne sais pas ressentir les choses, parce que les personnes comme toi sont inaccessible aux gens comme moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'échouer, ou de ne pas avoir ce que l'on souhaite ! Et pire que tout tu n'as pas de vrais sentiments, tu as oublié ce que c'était de regarder les autres ! »

« Tu crois avoir le monopole de la souffrance humaine Sara ? Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose sur les personnes comme moi, les personnes comme moi se sentent laides, nulles, inutiles, stupides, et sans intérêt face à des gens comme toi ! Les personnes comme moi, se voient comme les dernières des trainées quand, les gens comme toi les regardent comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ! Je te hais quand tu me fais ressentir ça, quand tu me fais sentir que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, que je ne suis pas ce que tu attends et je comprends combien je te déçois, je sais que tu espères mieux de moi, beaucoup mieux, mais je ne peux pas te suivre sur ce terrain Sara ! Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas… quant à mes sentiments Sara, si tu regardais mieux tu verrais que j'en ai et même plus qu'il n'en faut ! Quoi que tu en penses je tiens à toi… vraiment à toi… » À présent elle pleure. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai vue pleurer depuis que nous sommes ici, et je suis toujours la responsable de son chagrin.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas Catherine, tout le monde semble pouvoir t'atteindre sauf moi ! Malgré tous mes efforts tu restes hors de ma portée, pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? » Je me lance…

« Confiance ? C'est toi qui parles de confiance ! Tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour m'embrasser mais pas pour te confier réellement à moi ! Pourquoi, tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher Sara, je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre ! Et ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec la confiance j'avais… Je… Tu étais là et… je… tu allais partir… je ne voulais pas que tu partes »

« Alors quoi ? Tu m'as juste embrassée comme ça, parce que tu ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, c'est ça ?! Tu avais peur que tes mots ne soient pas assez forts… » elle rit « Pour ça aurait-il encore fallu que tu en prononces un ! »

Elle me provoque, je sais qu'elle veut que je lui parle, mais mes reflexes sont encore les plus forts, lui envoyer une vacherie à la figure est plus facile, moins dangereux, je connais ce terrain comme ma poche !

« Je t'ai embrassée simplement parce que nous en avions envie toutes les deux… »

« Tu ! Tu en avais envie ! » protesta t'elle les joues en feu.

« Pour une fois, juste pour une fois montre toi honnête Catherine ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? » me demanda-t-elle soudain plus menaçante.

« Rien ou peut-être tout ! Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, c'était juste une impulsion rien de plus, c'était stupide ! Ce baiser n'a pas la moindre valeur à mes yeux et puis il semblerait qu'une bonne partie de Vegas sois passée dans ton lit, je voulais comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien te trouver… »

Je lui mentais pour la première fois de ma vie, ce baiser n'était pas stupide et bien sûr qu'il avait de la valeur, en tout cas il en avait pour moi. Je voulais arrêter de hurler et lui parler, lui parler vraiment ! C'est ce que nous étions sensées faire, non ? Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y parvenions. Comment en étions-nous encore arrivées là ?

C'était le problème avec nous, un mot en entrainait un autre et un autre… avant de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait nous étions de nouveau en guerre.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle essuya les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux et soudain son visage s'effondra. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux, mon regard plongeait dans le sien. Je lui avais fait du mal…

Je devenais venimeuse, venimeuse et injuste, plus venimeuse et plus méchante que je ne l'avais jamais été avec elle. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de tant de cruauté.

Mes mots étaient durs, blessants mais j'avais appris avec la meilleure… ELLE !

Je la regardais désemparée, je ne voulais pas la blesser mais pourtant il m'avait été impossible de m'arrêter… impossible de faire autrement, mais à présent plus un mot ne sortait de ma bouche.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes… et j'étais trop lâche pour la prendre dans mes bras et ravaler mes mots, il était trop tard, et elle pleurait toujours.

C'était mes mots… c'était l'effet de mes mots qui l'avait faite pleurer.

Gifle moi… allez gifle moi ! Hurlais-je mentalement.

Mais Catherine ne me gifla pas, elle se contenta de reculer et de s'éloigner de moi : « Je te reconnais bien là, mieux vaut détruire que perdre le contrôle » et une fois encore j'étais sur le point de me retrouver seule dans la pièce.

« Tu ne me connais pas… tu ne sais rien de moi ! » lui dis-je en la rattrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de me fausser compagnie.

« Au contraire Sara je te connais plus que tu ne le penses, je sais beaucoup de choses, notamment je sais que tu attends des autres ce que tu n'es pas prête à leur donner ! Et je ne peux plus Sara… je ne peux plus faire ça toute seule, j'ai besoin que tu sois là, que tu sois vraiment là ! J'ai besoin de toi, mais quoi que je fasse pour me rapprocher de toi, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour toi ! » me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Cath… Ne pleure pas je t'en prie. Bien sûr que tu es assez bien ! Tu es beaucoup, beaucoup plus que juste assez bien ! » lui répondis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Alors pourquoi Sara ? » lança t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Justement à cause de ça ! C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! »

« Je suis assez grande pour juger de ça moi-même ! »

« Tu exiges trop des gens, un seul faux pas et tu attaques, tu ne tolères pas la moindre erreur ! Face à toi personne n'a le droit de se montrer faible ! Je ne suis pas de taille à ce jeu là… Tu attends trop de moi Cath ! Cinquante pour cent de mes gènes me viennent d'une alcoolique et cinquante pour cent me viennent d'un violeur, qu'est ce que tu espérais au juste ?! »

« Quoi ? » Elle me fixe avec surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Je peux lire dans son regard une foule de sentiments différents, la peur, la colère, l'étonnement, la pitié… le pire des sentiments pour moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai avoué une telle chose, peut-être pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais vraiment pas à la hauteur de ses exigences, et que même si je l'aime de toute mon âme, les choses qui nous séparent aujourd'hui, nous sépareront toujours demain…

J'ai eu le fol espoir de croire que Catherine et moi pourrions avancer ensemble, que notre relation pourrait s'améliorer mais j'ai eu tort ! Je n'ai rien à offrir à Catherine, rien que des points de suture, des mauvais souvenirs et une vie sans attache, voilà tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir ! Et Catherine mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux…

**Chapitre 32 : Catherine**

Violeur… Ce mot résonne en moi comme une blessure. Sara m'avait laissée sous-entendre que son père la battait mais elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'une fois laissé place à de telles horreurs. Je comprenais mieux que son plus beau souvenir d'enfance soit la mort de ce salaud.

Dans un élan incontrôlé j'avais échappé mon sac sur le sol et je m'étais dirigée droit sur Sara. J'avais glissé mes bras autour de sa taille et je m'étais tout simplement blottie contre elle sans un mot. Après quelques secondes je sentis la grande brune bouger maladroitement, et à son tour elle me prit dans ses bras. Le silence nous enveloppa, et bientôt la chaleur de nos corps ne fit plus qu'une.

« C'est arrivé une fois…une seule fois ! Il ne m'a touchée qu'une fois » me dit alors Sara en resserrant son étreinte sur moi. « C'est arrivé juste après la mort de mon frère… c'était David son terrain de jeu favori, mon père a toujours préféré les petits garçons mais lorsque mon frère est mort il n'avait plus que moi… »

Je sentais la nausée m'envahir, mes jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elles pourraient me porter encore longtemps. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir, j'imaginais que Sara, elle aussi avait besoin de s'assoir parce que je ne savais pas par quel miracle, mais j'étais à présent assise sur le lit.

« J'étais encore petite quand il à commencé à abuser de mon grand frère David, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait et lorsque j'ai été assez grande pour comprendre il était déjà trop tard… J'aurais dû faire quelque chose…» murmura Sara en crispant sa main sur son jean.

Je n'avais jamais vu Sara dans un tel état… et à présent une petite voix criait en moi que j'avais été injuste de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire Sara tu étais encore une enfant ! » lui dis-je en glissant ma main dans la seine.

« David avait besoin de moi et je ne l'ai pas aidé, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! » sanglota t'elle.

« C'était à ta mère de l'aider, de le protéger ! Peut être que David aurait pu demander de l'aide à l'école ou ailleurs ? »

« Ma mère était ivre morte du matin au soir Catherine ! Et David ne sortait jamais de la maison, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors. J'étais la seule qui quittait cette fichue baraque pendant la journée, et je n'ai rien fait… rien du tout ! » me dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

« Ton frère n'allait pas à l'école ? »

Elle secoua la tête : « Non, David souffrait d'un léger retard mental. Pendant sa grossesse ma mère n'a pas arrêtée de boire, l'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait a détruit une partie du cerveau de mon frère ! David a mis très longtemps avant de marcher et encore plus avant de parler. Mes parents le prenaient pour un débile, mais ils avaient tort ! David était un grand frère génial, le soir tous les deux on lisait les aventures de Tom Sawyers et on s'imaginait qu'il était notre meilleure ami ! » elle se tue, fixant ses pieds comme si ils étaient la septième merveille du monde.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux… J'imaginais sans peine Sara et son frère blottis l'un contre l'autre rêvant à des jours meilleurs auprès de Tom Sawyers.

« Mes parents n'ont jamais mis David à l'école parce qu'il aurait été suivi par une assistante sociale et elle aurait mis le nez dans leurs petites affaires… A ses heures perdues mon père dealait un peu de drogue, et ma mère allait se faire sauter par n'importe quel type du moment qu'il lui offrait un verre avant ! Mes parents n'étaient pas des gens bien… Mais David était quelqu'un de bien, de généreux, je l'aimais plus que tout ! Mon père avait beau me taper dessus, ma mère pouvait bien m'insulter de petite garce autant qu'elle le voulait, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'avais David et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi… Il m'a appris à siffler, à faire des ricochets sur l'eau, il m'a appris à rire… Le jour où il est mort, j'aurais voulu mourir avec lui… Pour moi le monde venait de perdre sa plus belle couleur… »

Sara éclata littéralement en pleurs, couvrant son visage de ses mains. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais encore fait. À cette seconde je n'avais plus qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras et pleurer avec elle…

« Pleure, tu en as le droit… » lui dis-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je la pris dans mes bras comme une enfant et je me mis à la bercer doucement. Elle s'agrippa à moi si violemment que j'en perdis l'équilibre.

J'étais là, allongée sur le lit, Sara toujours dans mes bras. Dehors la fin d'après midi tombait doucement, et tout aussi doucement les sanglots de Sara se calmaient.

Nous ne nous étions pas présentées au centre, Salinger serait furieux demain, mais je m'en moquais ! On pouvait bien se faire virer de ce maudit séminaire, prendre tous les blâmes du monde ça n'avait aucune importance !

Sara m'avait parlée… elle s'était enfin confiée à moi !

Bien sûr je n'étais pas dupe, je savais que ce n'était que le début de son histoire, elle ne m'avait parlé que du haut de ce panier de crabes. Mais c'était déjà un bon début… je voyais les choses différemment, je la voyais différemment…

Toujours blotties l'une contre l'autre, Morphée nous accueillit dans ses bras.

Ooooooo

Je sentis Sara s'agiter prêt de moi… D'instinct j'ouvris les yeux et je jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur le radio réveil : deux heures du matin…

Je savais qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil quand cette heure approche... J'avais à présent passé assez de temps dans son lit pour connaître les terribles cauchemars auxquels elle était confrontée presque chaque nuit. Chaque larme silencieuse qui roulait sur sa joue déchirait mon cœur. Si je n'étais pas si lâche, je serais en mesure d'apaiser ses douleurs quand elle est éveillée. Mais je ne peux pas ! Tout ce qu'elle m'a révélé, il y a tout juste quelques heures, hante encore mon esprit le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant c'est offrir à son inconscient un sentiment de sécurité en étant proche d'elle, quand elle n'a pas de contrôle sur ses pensées. Je sais que ses rêves sont peuplés des fantômes de son passé…

Elle soupire sanglote son souffle se fait plus rapide et elle se retourne enfin vers moi, c'est pareil presque toutes les nuits depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici. Elle frotte sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses bras s'enroulent désespérément autour de mon corps, puis elle me serre de toutes ses forces comme si elle avait peur d'être soudain abandonnée. Un de mes bras s'enroule alors étroitement autour de sa taille, et à mon tour je lui rends son étreinte en rapprochant encore un peu mon corps du sien. Mon autre bras parcourt doucement son corps, dans une caresse tendre et apaisante.

Cette scène commence toujours de la même façon, je suis de mon côté du lit, elle est du sien… Puis je sens qu'elle commence à s'agiter et tout à coup son corps migre vers moi… Je me sens frissonner lorsqu'elle s'approche… Je sens mon bas ventre et mes cuisses s'enflammer sans la moindre retenue… Je sens mes veines et mon cœur exploser en moi… Tout est toujours plus facile quand elle dort...

Pendant la journée, nous pouvons crier et nous blesser nous pouvons nier notre passion et l'attraction que nous avons peut-être l'une pour l'autre et qui nous trouble tant. Mais la nuit, elle n'a aucun contrôle sur elle et ... et là, elle se tourne vers moi.

Je sais que je pourrais la rendre heureuse si seulement elle voulait bien me laisser l'approcher. Quoi qu'elle en pense je la connais, je la connais bien, du moins je le pense ! Personne ne la connait comme moi je la connais, je l'aime ! Oui je l'aime…

Mais elle, est-ce qu'elle m'aime?! Des fois je me dis qu'il n'y a aucune chance… et parfois… parfois je peux lire cette passion dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde… je devine la façon dont son corps réagit au mien quand je m'approche d'elle… Mais ce n'est peut-être rien, rien de plus qu'une attraction physique, due au fait que nous sommes coincées ici…

Pourtant il y a eu ce baiser… ce baiser qui a touché mon âme. Et quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que Sara en a été tout autant affectée… Est-ce que deux personnes qui ne partagent pas le même sentiment d'amour peuvent partager un tel baiser ?

Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas vraiment grand chose à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort. J'ai peur et je suis toute excitée à la fois. J'ai envie de sourire et de pleurer tout à la fois, c'est un sentiment étrange ! Je sais qu'elle pourrait me blesser, me détruire comme nul autre, et si elle le faisait, jamais je ne pourrais y survivre ! Mais tout ce que je veux faire c'est la rendre heureuse. Elle ne mérite pas toutes les souffrances qu'elle a dû traverser, ni le mépris de tous ces gens qui peuplent son passé. Personne ne peut la voir comme moi je la vois ! Et personne ne peut me voir comme elle le fait… Cela nous a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de nous connaître l'une l'autre, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine je crois qu'à présent on est en passe de se faire vraiment confiance !

Elle est si fragile quand elle dort, si innocente, son visage est si différent de celui qu'elle offre au monde lorsqu'elle est réveillée. Elle est si belle… Oui, je peux utiliser ce mot avec elle, c'est vrai. Sara est belle, très belle.

Mon regard s'abaisse alors à regarder ses lèvres si tendres…

Je lutte contre l'envie de l'embrasser, je lutte contre moi-même, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça… mais comme ça a été le cas récemment, je me découvre faible, sans volonté face à cette beauté endormie. Je sens ma tête fléchir, elle devient plus lourde à porter, de plus en plus lourde…

« Catherine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » me demande t'elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle me fixe d'un regard un peu perdu, un regard rempli de doutes et de questions, un regard encore habité par le sommeil, encore hanté par ses mauvais rêves…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, voilà une nouvelle partie du Round (qui est l'avant-avant dernière partie) avec en prime un nouvel auteur qui est venu grossir nos rangs ! Merci à Bouzik. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite… **

**Alex**

**Chapitre 33: Sara**

Elle est là penchée sur moi… et pendant une seconde j'oublie de respirer… j'oublie pourquoi je suis là avec elle dans ce lit.

Pendant une seconde je pense à l'océan… pourquoi l'océan ?! Les yeux de Catherine sont si bleus, si intenses, qu'ils m'ont toujours fait penser à l'océan.

Son souffle chaud sur ma peau me fait frissonner… Et puis soudain les images de mon cauchemar me reviennent en tête… toujours les mêmes images, les mêmes visages, les mêmes bruits… les mêmes voix. Mon cœur s'emballe, et une sueur froide glisse le long de mon dos.

Je ne vois plus Catherine, elle a comme disparu…

Je n'entends plus que la voix de mon père qui hurle en me secouant vigoureusement par le bras. : « Regarde Sara, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Regarde le bien et n'oublie jamais son visage, n'oublie jamais que c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui l'as tué Sara, tu as tué ton frère David ! » J'accueillis ce reproche sans broncher, et sans verser la moindre larme, frappée par l'horreur de la scène. Je me tiens là couverte du sang de mon frère… « Regarde moi cette garce ! » crie alors ma mère « Comment ose t'elle encore sourire après tout le mal quelle nous a fait, elle a détruit notre famille ! N'oublie pas Sara, tu es un monstre, un monstre… »

« Un monstre ! » j'hurle à plein poumon « Je suis un monstre ! »

Je me soulève d'un seul coup et je heurte brutalement Catherine, qui finit presque sur le sol. Elle se rattrape comme elle peut sur les draps. Et se hisse à nouveau au milieu du lit. Elle a le nez en sang…

Mon front l'a percuté avec une telle violence, que le choc lui a déclenché un saignement abondant. Je la prends par la main et on se dirige vers la salle de bain sans un mot.

Je lui tends une compresse pour son nez, pendant que je lui applique une serviette imbibée d'eau fraiche sur la nuque.

« Est-ce que va ça ? » je lui demande en m'accroupissant devant elle.

« Oui tout va bien, rien de grave… »

Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle essaie de me rassurer comme elle peut. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, on se fixe de cette façon pendant une bonne minute.

Des coups sur la porte d'entrée nous font alors sursauter toutes les deux.

« Tu attends de la visite ? » me demande t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… » je me relève et me dirige dans le salon Catherine sur les talons.

Je prends mon arme et me dirige vers la porte. Catherine est derrière moi lorsque j'ouvre la porte…

« Vous en avez mis un temps pour ouvrir ! » me dit une grande silhouette blonde en entrant.

« Doc ? » nous lui lançons d'une seule voix surprise.

« Et oui mesdames, si vous n'aviez pas séché votre après-midi de pratique vous seriez au courant de cet exercice ! »

« Exercice ? A deux heures du matin passées, vous plaisantez ? » lui demande Catherine en se plaçant à côté de moi.

« Vous… Catherine… Sara ne me dites pas que vous l'avez frappée ? » dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Je me suis cognée dans une porte ! » ment effrontément Catherine en le fixant.

« Une porte ? A deux heures du matin ? » Il semble sceptique mais Catherine ne se démonte pas.

« Oui une porte ! J'avais soif, je me suis levée et pour ne pas réveiller Sara, je n'ai pas allumé ! Mais si j'avais su que vous arriviez je me serais épargné cette peine. »

Salinger et Catherine se fixent en moment, s'évaluant l'un l'autre.

Puis Doc retourne son attention sur moi : « Habillez-vous, toutes les deux ! Et retrouvez-moi dehors ! »

« Et si on refuse ? » demande Catherine en le fixant de son air le plus autoritaire.

« Vous avez déjà manqué trois séances Catherine, si vous ne vous pliez pas au jeu je serai obligé de le noter dans votre dossier ! »

La petite blonde à côté de moi grogne.

« Vous avez cinq minutes ! » dit Doc avant de sortir.

« Je vais le tuer, je te jure que cette fois je me le fais ! » marmonne t'elle en enfilant son jeans.

Je m'habille pendant que Catherine passe rapidement dans la salle de bain. Et nous rejoignons Salinger dehors.

« Parfait ! Voici une carte, une gourde d'eau chacune et une boussole, il y a une vieille maison dans le coin, vers le nord, nord-est, à vous de la trouver et de me rapporter le bandana rouge que j'ai attaché sur un poteau à l'intérieur ! »

« Et pourquoi on ferait une chose pareille ? » l'interroge Catherine en croisant les bras.

« Parce que je vous le demande ! » lui répond Doc dans un sourire.

« Mon ex-mari aussi me demandait certaines choses ce n'est pas autant qu'il les obtenait ! » lance t'elle pince sans rire. « En plus le coup de la vieille baraque abandonnée on a déjà donné, merci ! Vous vous rappelez, l'explosion, la farine… ça vous évoque un vague souvenir ? » demande t'elle les bras toujours croisés sous sa poitrine.

« Oui, oui mais cette fois rien de tout ça c'est promis ! Et si vous réussissez cette épreuve, ensemble, vous nous quitterez un jour plus tôt ! »

« Et on fait cet exercice de nuit parce que ?... » je lui demande.

« Parce que c'est bien plus drôle, et il me semble que la nuit c'est votre élément, non ? »

Catherine et moi le fixons sans rien dire pendant qu'il s'éloigne. Il est vraiment dingue !

« Au fait, j'allais oublier, vous devez être là avant le levé du jour, autrement dit sept heures au plus tard, sinon le marché ne tiens plus et vous restez avec nous le temps convenu ! Une dernière chose, si cet exercice n'est pas concluant vous passerez une semaine chacune dans l'équipe de jour à bosser avec Ecklie ! Si j'étais vous je me mettrais en route sans tarder ! »

Nous sommes tellement abasourdies que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avons la force de protester. Voilà donc comment va commencer notre cinquième journée ici

Ooooooo

Cela fait plus de deux heures que nous marchons, je n'en peux plus, et la tension entre Catherine et moi ne fait que s'accroitre de minutes en minutes.

« Je te dis que cette route n'existe pas ! Elle n'est nulle part sur la carte ! On est perdues sur une route imaginaire ! » souffle t'elle à bout.

Nous avons très peu dormi, et notre dernier repas remonte à plusieurs heures déjà. Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas après moi, mais la voir s'énerver de cette façon me crispe.

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver Cath ! »

« Et toi à part tourner en rond depuis une heure, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour nous aider ? » crie t'elle en repliant la carte. Elle me fixe une minute et soupire « Je suis désolée Sara, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, tu n'y es pour rien ! On est dans la même galère ! »

« C'est ok tout va bien ! »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien on est paumées au milieu des bois ! Et je meurs de faim ! Sans parler du fait que je n'ai aucune envie mais alors aucune envie de passer une semaine avec Ecklie et son équipe ! Beurkkkkkkkk » fait elle en secouant la tête.

Je me peux m'empêcher de sourire, elle est si belle, même à moitié morte de faim, elle reste désirable…

_Reprends-toi Sidle ! _

« Bon puisque la carte ne nous mène nulle part, on va faire ça à l'ancienne ! » dis-je en pointant les étoiles du doigt.

« Tu te moques de moi là ? »

« Non je suis sérieuse mon frère m'a… » je ne peux finir ma phrase.

Catherine s'approche de moi et glisse doucement sa main dans la mienne : « David t'a enseigné comment te déplacer à l'aide des étoiles ? »

Je lui fais un signe de tête : « Son héro c'était Christophe Colomb… »

« Tu sais qu'il cherchait les Indes et pas les Amériques ? J'espère que tu seras meilleure que lui ! Alors par où va-t-on ?» me demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'elle me demande mon avis, pour autre chose que le boulot alors il me faut quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Par là… » lui dis-je en pointant le chemin derrière nous.

« Parfait alors en route ! »

Nous avançons ensemble d'un pas rapide, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

Oooooooo

Nous marchons depuis plus de quarante minutes, quand un coup de tonnerre résonne alors au loin, et une pluie torrentielle s'abat soudain sur nous.

« Ben manquait plus que ça ! Génial ! Vraiment génial ! » marmonne Catherine.

Je resserre ma main sur la sienne et me mets à courir, entrainant la petite blonde avec moi. Je l'entends crier quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. J'augmente mes foulées, je sens Catherine qui s'essouffle.

« LA MAISON EST LA ! JE VIENS DE LA VOIR ! » Je hurle pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle relève la tête et la voit à son tour, je la sens emplie d'une nouvelle énergie, à présent elle court aussi vite que moi…

Enfin nous entrons dans la maison, nous sommes à l'abri.

« On prend ce maudit bandana et on rentre ! » me dit Catherine dégoulinante

« Tu as vu le temps de chien qu'il fait ? »

« Oui j'ai vu mais je préfère encore ressortir là-dessous, que passer une semaine avec Ecklie ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre : « Il est cinq heures moins le quart, il faut qu'on soit rentrées dans un peu plus de deux heures ! »

« Tu as vu le temps que ça nous a pris pour venir jusqu'ici, on devrait repartir tout de suite Sara… On est déjà trempées ça ne changera pas les choses ! »

« Je sais où nous sommes, je peux nous ramener en moins d'une heure… »

« Mais… » elle referme la bouche, elle hésite…

« Fais-moi confiance… » voilà nous y sommes, je lui ai dit, c'est le moment de vérité.

Catherine me fixe, posant son regard sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre, qu'elle se bat contre son envie de me planter là. Après une longue minute, elle me sourit : « Très bien, je te fais confiance… »

Mon cœur explose littéralement, elle me fait confiance ! J'ai plutôt intérêt à être à la hauteur !

Oooooooo

Catherine a fait le tour de la maison pour trouver le bandana que nous sommes venues chercher, pendant ce temps je fais au mieux pour allumer un feu dans la grande cheminée pour nous réchauffer un peu.

« Alors Cro-Magnon ce feu ça vient ? » dit elle en sautant sur place pour se réchauffer.

« Je fais de mon mieux duchesse ! » je lui réponds en soufflant sur les braises.

« Et ce que CA, ça pourrait t'aider ? » me demande t'elle en me tendant un briquet.

« Tu…tu avais un briquet ? » elle me fait non de la tête.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine là bas »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné avant ? »

« Je te trouvais tellement mignonne avec tes deux cailloux… » me répond-elle.

« Ouais ben je serai nettement moins mignonne demain avec une pneumonie ! Et toi tu ne seras plus aussi sexy avec le nez qui coule ! »

Oh mon dieu j'ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix ?! Merde !

Je retourne les yeux vers la cheminée, et m'acharne sur le feu ! Pas de chance, avec le briquet les papiers prennent feu de suite et avec lui les buches….Je n'ai plus le choix je dois affronter Catherine.

« Alors comme ça tu me trouves sexy ? » me demande-t-elle en faisant un pas vers moi.

« Je… oui ! » aucune raison de lui mentir, elle est sexy et elle le sait !

Un coup de vent ouvre tout à coup la porte et un tourbillon de feuilles s'engouffre dans le salon. Je cours pour refermer la porte mais trop tard…

Un violent éclair résonne de nouveau et s'abat sur la petite maison qui nous abrite. Faisant exploser toutes les vitres… Les buches dans la cheminée roulent alors sur le tapis…

D'immenses flammes embrasent rapidement le tapis, avant de s'attaquer aux rideaux et une fumée noire et épaisse se propage dans le salon. J'entends Catherine tousser fortement, elle cherche à reprendre sa respiration.

« Cath… » Je suis sûre que ma voix lui parvient comme un écho lointain. L'incendie commence à faire rage, se propageant à toute allure et gagnant peu à peu les murs.

Pendant une seconde je perds Catherine des yeux.

« Cath ? Cath où es-tu ? »

Je vois une forme bouger près de la cuisine…

Je m'y rends à grandes enjambées, me couvrant le visage de mon bras.

Elle est là en train de chercher je ne sais quoi sur la table.

Je l'agrippe fortement part le bras : « Viens sortons vite d'ici ! » je hurle en la maintenant fermement.

« Attends… une seconde » murmure t'elle d'une voix rauque.

« Viens ! Maintenant ! » je la tire plus fort par le bras, elle finit par me suivre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, loin du brasier des flammes, je l'examine des pieds à la tête, je m'attarde un instant pour contempler son visage, pour être sûre que tout va bien ! Couverte de suie et de poussière de cendres, ses yeux bleus me paraissent encore plus vifs…

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle secoue simplement la tête pour m'indiquer que non, que tout va bien. En respirant elle émet un léger sifflement, conséquence directe de la fumée qu'elle a avalée et qui a envahit ses poumons. Cependant elle ne tousse pas. Il n'y a donc aucun risque apparent d'intoxication ou de brulure interne. Malgré ses cheveux en désordre et son visage noir de fumée, elle me parait plus belle que d'habitude…

Je regarde la maison partir en fumée comme un ridicule feu de paille. La petite blonde s'agite à côté de moi. Je saisis rapidement ma gourde et la tends à Catherine, elle avale son contenu d'un trait. Alors elle lève les yeux vers moi et m'adresse un sourire tremblant « Merci » murmure t'elle d'une voix rauque.

« Pas de quoi ! » je lui réponds en passant doucement ma main sur son visage pour nettoyer un peu de suie. « Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour entendre Catherine Willows me remercier ! Mais qu'as-tu fait de ton orgueil ? » je lui demande pour la taquiner en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'avais besoin de la toucher de savoir qu'elle était bien là, cela faisait déjà trois fois en cinq jours que j'avais cru la perdre. L'explosion qui l'avait projetée contre le mur, son presque départ et maintenant ça !

« J'ai mis mon orgueil de côté pour une fois… Tu viens de me sauver la vie, alors exceptionnellement je peux faire un effort ! » me répond-elle en me donnant un baiser furtif sur la joue.

Une fois le premier choc passé, je porte ma main à ma joue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Tu plaisantes ! Ton baiser était si léger que j'ai à peine senti tes lèvres sur ma joue ! » Ce n'était pas vrai, j'avais très bien senti ses lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur ma joue, mais quelque chose en moi m'avait poussée à tenter ma chance plus loin…

« J'espérais que tu aurais au moins la courtoisie de trouver ce témoignage de reconnaissance à ton goût ! » me lance t'elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

« Oh mais ça l'est, c'est juste qu'après t'avoir sauvé la vie je m'attendais à plus… mais un merci et un rapide baiser sur la joue ce n'est déjà pas si mal ! » je pousse ma chance bien trop loin…

Dans un soupir d'exaspération Catherine se penche de nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse cette fois avec une fougue surprenante, frôlant dangereusement mes lèvres… Me prenant au jeu, je referme mes bras sur elle et l'attire plus près de moi. Je l'étreins plus étroitement et Catherine ne cherche pas à se dérober. Je l'entraine avec moi, tandis que nous roulons ensemble dans l'herbe, Catherine toujours au creux de mes bras…

Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Les choses vont trop loin… je vais trop loin !

Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Mais je dois la repousser avec douceur, pour qu'elle ne croie pas que j'ai un problème avec le fait de la toucher. Je m'éloigne d'elle et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« On doit y aller Cath si on veut une chance de rentrer à l'heure » je m'apprête à me lever quand je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas le bandana, je soupire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« On n'a pas ce foutu bandana rouge, pour Salinger ! Et il ne nous croira pas sur parole ça c'est certain, si on lui dit qu'on est venues jusqu'ici sans s'entre-tuer ! »

Je vois alors Catherine gigoter et glisser ses doigts dans l'une de ses poches de jeans : « Et hop ! » me dit-elle, visiblement fière d'elle, en agitant un bout de tissu sous mon nez.

Une étincelle se fait alors dans mon cerveau…

C'est ça… c'est ça qu'elle est partie chercher dans la cuisine.

La colère me monte au nez et je saute sur mes jambes : « Tu es complètement folle ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour ce fichu bandana ! Tu détestes tellement Ecklie que… que… » J'en perds mes mots, et je m'étouffe de rage.

Elle se lève à son tour et pose sa main sur mon bras : « Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec cet abruti d'Ecklie ! Ca a à voir avec toi et moi ! J'avais envie de prouver à Salinger que _toi et moi_ on est une équipe… qu'on peut faire des choses plus que bien ensemble, qu'on est capable du meilleur et pas seulement du pire… ça te parait peut-être idiot mais j'avais envie de le faire pour nous et pour personne d'autre ! »

Je vois son regard briller avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Je glisse ma main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder : « Pour nous, ou pour n'importe qui d'autre, je t'interdis de te mettre en danger, tu m'entends Cath ? »

Elle ne répond pas…

« Cath je peux te faire confiance ? Plus de bêtises de ce genre ? » J'insiste…

Elle me fait oui de la tête… et je passe ma main sur son visage pour lui enlever le reste de poussière qui trône sur sa joue.

« On rentre ? » me demande t'elle d'une voix douce.

« On rentre… » je lui réponds en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

**Chapitre 34: Catherine**

« Vous êtes en retard. » Constate le Dr Salinger en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur de son bureau.

Cette simple affirmation dite d'une voie neutre tomba comme une sentence sentence que je n'accepterais sûrement pas sans me défendre. Il n'était pas question de se faire avoir sur ce coup là ! Sans même avoir à la regarder, j'étais persuadée que Sara était de mon avis, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et m'emportais d'une voie vive.

« Non, sûrement pas ! On était parfaitement à l'heure ! On est juste repassées par le chalet cinq minutes pour se changer ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué sous quoi vous nous avez envoyé peut être ? On s'est pris un bouillon, et on était trempées jusqu'aux os ! Vous n'allez quand même pas nous pénaliser pour cinq petites minutes de retard ! … Qu'est ce que je dis, moi ! On n'était pas en retard du tout, on est arrivées au chalet dans les temps !»

« Vous êtes en retard. »

J'entends Sara soupirer profondément. Mais pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? Comment peut-elle accepter de subir la mauvaise foi de ce psy sans même résister ! Elle reste seulement là, immobile, sans réaction aucune… j'ai même l'impression qu'elle sourit légèrement comme si la situation semblait l'amuser ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ! Je suis prête à m'en prendre à elle, quand le Doc reprend la parole.

« Alors comment s'est passée cette épreuve ? Sara, vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié, racontez-moi. »

« Mais oui, Sara, puisque tu as l'air de tellement t'éclater, raconte-nous un peu ! » Je renchéris ironiquement en me tournant vers elle et en croisant les bras. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir répondre et comment elle va pouvoir justifier la satisfaction qui se devine sur son visage. J'étais loin de me douter que passer une semaine dans l'équipe d'Ecklie puisse la ravir !

Contre toute attente, elle se retourne vers moi toujours en souriant. Elle se rapproche et sans lâcher mon regard une seule seconde, glisse sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, mon corps est parcouru par une décharge. Je retiens mon souffle et recule imperceptiblement pour que la pression de sa main se fasse plus forte. Son sourire s'élargit et elle me fait un clin d'œil espiègle en retirant le foulard de ma poche.

Le foulard… elle avait tout simplement voulu récupérer ce maudit foulard ! … Quoi d'autre !… En même temps, ça m'avait surprise que Sara me mette littéralement la main aux fesses ! Je comprends mieux maintenant et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue ! Qu'est ce que j'espérais exactement… qu'elle se jette sur moi comme ça sans prévenir et devant le psy en plus ! Qu'est ce que je peux être idiote !

Je reprends mes esprits et vois Sara lancer le foulard sur le bureau de Salinger d'un air suffisant. Elle ne dit toujours rien mais veut indiscutablement lui montrer qu'elle est fière que nous ayons pu enfin réussir une épreuve ensemble.

Il n'a absolument pas l'air surpris et sourit même franchement.

« Bravo, mesdames, vous voyez que vous pouvez arriver à quelque chose ensemble… cependant, ça n'enlève rien au fait que vous soyez en retard ! »

Cette fois, c'en est assez ! Si quelqu'un doit payer pour ma frustration, ce sera ce toubib stupide ! En deux pas, je franchis la distance qui me sépare de son bureau, j'écarte Sara sans ménagement et pose violemment mes deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » Je lui hurle au visage mais lui continue tout de même à sourire. Je me retiens pour ne pas me jeter à sa gorge et lui arracher les lèvres de mes mains.

« Y'en a marre de vos petits jeux de sadique ! Il ne sert à rien ce stage si ce n'est à assouvir vos désirs de torture ! Vous nous envoyez crapahuter sous la pluie et pour une fois qu'on réussit sans s'entretuer, vous n'êtes même pas capable de le reconnaître ! Tout ce qu'on gagnera à rester une journée de plus, c'est à devenir encore plus dingues qu'on ne l'est déjà ! Sara fait ce qu'elle veut, mais, moi, il est hors de question que j'accepte de passer une semaine dans l'équipe d'Ecklie, tout ça parce que ça vous excite de jouer les tortionnaires ! »

« Catherine, vous pensez vraiment avoir réussi cette épreuve » Me demande t-il de but en blanc.

« Quelle question stupide ! Bien évidemment qu'on l'a réussie cette épreuve ! C'est quoi ça ? » Je réplique toujours aussi violemment en lui secouant le foulard sous le nez.

« Et quand est ce que vous comptez me parler de l'incendie de la maison ? »

Merde ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là ! La maison… je l'avais complètement oubliée. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine exactement, qu'on l'a faite brûler juste pour s'amuser ? J'ai quand même failli y passer dans l'histoire !

« Je croyais ne pas avoir à préciser qu'il ne fallait pas détruite le matériel pour réussir ! Je vois que je vous ai sous-estimées. L'ampleur de votre animosité fait vraiment des ravages ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Laquelle de vous deux a essayé de brûler vive l'autre ? »

Il nous regarde tour à tour attendant une réponse. Sara est toujours derrière moi mais ne dit rien. Je n'ose me retourner de peur de voir encore ce sourire exaspérant sur son visage et de m'énerver contre elle. Je préfère continuer à m'en prendre au Doc, au moins la nouvelle entente qui s'est installée entre elle et moi n'aura pas à en souffrir.

« Mais c'est moi bien sûr ! Je comptais dévorer Sara toute crue mais à bien y réfléchir, je me suis dis qu'elle serait plus savoureuse à la broche ! »

J'entends qu'elle pouffe derrière moi. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il est en train de nous mener en bateau et elle, elle se laisse faire et ne réagit pas. Je sens que ma colère s'amplifie et je dois lutter pour ne pas lui faire face et lui demander des comptes dans la seconde. Je reprends donc à crier sur Salinger avant qu'il ne pose une autre question aussi débile.

« C'était un accident. Un éclair est tombé sur la maison et le feu qu'on avait allumé pour se réchauffer s'est propagé dans la maison. On n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est vous le responsable ! Il faut être fou pour nous envoyer dans la forêt alors qu'un orage se prépare ! »

« Est ce que vous pensez réellement que quoi que ce soit m'échappe, ici, Catherine ? La preuve, j'étais au courant bien avant que vous arriviez. Absolument rien de fâcheux n'aurait pu se produire. »

La certitude dans son ton m'effleure autant qu'un tas de briques, il n'était pas là pour voir la façon dont ça s'était passé ! Cette joyeuse conversation commence à me peser sur les nerfs. Le silence de Sara n'arrange rien. Je me retourne enfin vers elle et la trouve plongée dans ses pensées un air rêveur sur le visage !

« Sara, réagis un peu ! Aide-moi là ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est en train de se moquer de nous. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, la fumée t'a lobotomisé le cerveau ou quoi ? »

Elle sort de son rêve… me regarde… et me gratifie d'un des sourires dont elle a le secret. Le temps s'arrête…encore ! Toute ma colère a disparu pour ne laisser sa place qu'à une douce torpeur. Je la vois hausser lentement les épaules avec une moue amusée. Elle ne veut visiblement toujours rien dire. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est si calme alors qu'elle devrait hurler d'injustice ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Et moi, qu'est ce qui me prend ? D'un seul coup, j'ai envie d 'oublier que Salinger attend des réponses, j'ai envie qu'il nous laisse rentrer au chalet pour que je puisse être un peu seule avec Sara… j'ai envie d 'être seule avec Sara… j'ai envie de Sara ! Le souvenir des baisers qu'elle m'a donné me revient à l'esprit et je ne peux plus penser qu'à ça. Je ne peux plus penser qu'à ses lèvres. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux se posent sur sa bouche et mes pensées m'échappent. Je retiens mon souffle…

Son sourire s'élargit. Je vois bien qu'elle s'est aperçue de ce que je fais : je suis littéralement en train de la déshabiller du regard. Le pire c'est qu'elle a l'air d'aimer ça ! Est ce que je prends mes désirs pour la réalité ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la réponse à cette question dans ses yeux, Salinger intervient et je me tourne vers lui plus par obligation que par envie.

« Bien mesdames, je vais réfléchir à la suite du programme, vous avez une heure pour rentrer au chalet et vous préparer pour votre prochaine séance. Je dis bien une heure, pas une minute de plus. Il serait dangereux pour vous d'être encore une fois en retard. »

« Attendez là ! » Alors que je ne m'y attendais plus, Sara vient d'émerger de sa léthargie et reporte toute son attention sur le doc.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça la prochaine séance ? On a à peine dormi cette nuit ! On a faim, on est fatiguées et on aimerait bien se reposer tranquillement. Vous pouvez pas nous foutre la paix un peu !»

« C'est pour ça que vous disposez d'une heure. Et Sara rappelez-vous que je connais votre dossier, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes capable de passer plusieurs jours sans dormir lorsque vous enchaînez les services. Maintenant, si vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire, je vous écoute ».

Sara se fixe, elle regarde toujours le psy. Je sens bien qu'elle a envie de lui répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne sort. Elle se retourne vers moi, me dévisage silencieusement puis se retourne de nouveau vers Salinger.

Toujours rien. Elle bloque.

« Bien c'est dit. Une heure. Je vous attends ici ». Cette dernière affirmation du grand blond ne souffre aucune réplique. Nous sortons donc dans le plus grand des silences. Sara n'a plus du tout l'air de bonne humeur.

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer dans cette pièce, la seule chose que je constate, c'est qu'il a réussi à me la mettre de mauvais poil !

**Chapitre 35 : Sara**

Quelle galère !

Encore un exercice stupide à se farcir alors que je n'ai qu'un désir, c'est d'être tranquille avec Catherine. Se retrouver encore sur une épreuve, attachée, aveugle ou je ne sais quoi encore, c'est prendre le risque, voir même la certitude, de nouveau se disputer et ça, je n'en ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie !

Je me demande si Catherine n'avait pas raison en reprochant à Salinger d'être sadique. C'est à s'interroger sur ses réelles motivations ! J'ai l'impression d'être un singe en cage qu'on étudierait pour voir ses réactions devant des problèmes tous plus complexes les uns que les autres ! Et c'est loin d'être agréable comme sensation !

Elle ne parle toujours pas. Chacune de nous s'est murée dans un silence obstiné. Je serais bien tentée de faire un pas vers elle mais si je suis honnête avec moi même, je sais bien que j'ai peur que les choses tournent mal. Elle n'est pas dans les meilleures conditions, moi non plus…donc je sais très bien la façon dont les choses se termineraient. Mieux vaut se taire, ne pas faire de vagues et attendre patiemment le moment propice.

Le moment propice à quoi d'ailleurs ?!

_'__Arrête Sara ! Arrête tout de suite, Tu t 'égares et tu vas te faire du mal pour rien !'_

Je soupire un grand coup sans trop y réfléchir ce qui a pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Catherine. Elle me regarde semblant m'interroger du regard. Mais pour me demander quoi ? Si elle ne me dit rien, je ne pourrais pas deviner seule ! Comme je ne dis pas un mot, elle se retourne et recommence à farfouiller dans son sac.

L'heure de battement que nous a si généreusement accordé Salinger passe à toute vitesse. A peine le temps de prendre une douche, de manger un morceau sur le pouce et il nous faut déjà repartir.

Nous n'avons pas échangé une seule parole. Je sais bien que quand on ne parle pas au moins on ne se dispute pas, mais même si je n'ai fait moi-même aucun effort pour communiquer, cet état de fait m'énerve au plus haut point. Ma vanité prend le dessus. J'aurais aimé que Catherine fasse un geste vers moi, qu'elle me parle, qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. L'envie et le besoin d'exister aux yeux de cette femme sont tellement intenses que la moindre petite marque d'attention prend des proportions hallucinantes. Mais a contrario, son indifférence m'atteint au plus profond de mon être. Pire que son agressivité, je ne peux supporter qu'elle soit indifférente. J'ai alors l'impression de n'être qu'un meuble, de n'être personne, juste un élément du décor.

Alors que nous marchons vers le centre et que je suis plongée dans mes pensées, je sens la main de Catherine se glisser dans la mienne. Elle mêle ses doigts aux miens et continue simplement à avancer, sans me regarder, sans me parler, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Je tente un regard vers elle. Elle est tellement belle. Si seulement j'arrivais à trouver le courage de l'attirer contre moi et de l'embrasser. J'en rêve. Chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis le baiser d'hier me semble une torture. Ne plus être tout contre elle est un calvaire sans nom. L'avoir si près mais pourtant si loin devient de plus en plus dur.

J'ai à peine le temps de profiter de la chaleur de sa main que nous sommes déjà arrivées au centre et qu'elle me prive de ce contact.

Plus nous approchons du bureau de Salinger, plus j'angoisse de ce qu'il a bien pu encore nous concocter comme plan stupide !

Ooooooo

« Mesdames, asseyez-vous ».

Catherine et moi nous regardons, je vois bien qu'elle a l'air aussi motivée que moi ! Nous traînons les pieds jusqu'aux chaises qu'il nous a indiquées. Je me laisse tomber lourdement dans la mienne et je pose sur lui un regard rempli d'une pure animosité.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à votre cas de figure et j'ai décidé d'innover un peu ».

Je me redresse vivement. Cette innovation n'a rien pour me rassurer. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu germer dans son esprit malade pour qu'il ait l'air si satisfait de lui-même ?

« J'ai donc trois nouvelles à vous annoncer : deux bonnes et une mauvaise. Par quoi je commence ? »

« Les bonnes ! »

« La mauvaise ! »

Encore un point sur lequel, nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Catherine et moi avons répondu en même temps mais forcément pour demander chacune une chose différente. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi, mais je préfère ne pas croiser son regard pour ne pas y lire sa désapprobation.

« OK… bon… je vais commencer par la meilleure alors. Concernant l'épreuve de la nuit dernière, je vous accorde que vous avez partiellement réussi. Vous n'aurez donc pas à passer une semaine dans l'équipe d'Ecklie. »

Je me retiens pour ne pas sauter de joie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Catherine aussi a l'air apaisée. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, elle a poussé un soupir de soulagement, elle semble tout de suite beaucoup plus détendue ! A ce moment là, le fait d'avoir échappé à cette punition nous fait oublier que le doc ne nous a pas encore annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle !

« La mauvaise maintenant. Justement parce que vous n'avez que partiellement réussi cette épreuve, vous resterez avec nous le temps initialement prévu pour votre stage. »

Pfffff ! Quel crétin, si ça il s'imagine que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ! Ca va faire plusieurs fois que je fais mon possible pour que Catherine ne quitte pas le stage, c'est pas pour qu'on termine avant la fin des 10 jours. Moi, je préfère de loin rester plus longtemps avec elle ici pour essayer d'arranger les choses… et aussi pour voir où tout ce qui est en train d'arriver va bien pourvoir nous mener !

Alors que j'ai du mal à cacher le sourire qui naît sur mon visage, je remarque que Catherine me fixe intensément. Son air est loin d'être aussi joyeux que le mien. Elle semble clairement ne pas comprendre pourquoi, cette nouvelle ne me met pas hors de moi. Peut être pense t-elle que je devrais avoir envie de partir du centre le plus vite possible. Je sais bien qu'il y a encore peu de temps, j'aurais été prête à tuer pour ça, mais depuis les choses ont changé et je veux aller au bout. Tant pis si Catherine ne le comprend pas !

Un instant, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas déçue. Comment lui expliquer que depuis le début du stage, mon irrépressible envie de retourner à ma vie d'avant a disparu et que je veux rester pour qu'enfin la situation évolue. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas savoir dans quel sens cette évolution peut aller, peut être que ça sera pire qu'avant, mais ce n'est en retournant à Vegas plus tôt que je mets le plus de chance de mon côté de me rapprocher de Catherine.

Bien sûr, elle est totalement hermétique à tout ce qui bouillonne en moi. Je peux la comprendre, elle tout ce qu'elle constate c'est que l'on vient de perdre lamentablement la possibilité de sortir de cet enfer une journée plus tôt.

Enfin l'enfer… l'enfer aura peut être du bon pour une fois. Si vraiment ce stage pouvait établir ce pourquoi on nous a obligées à le faire. Si sa finalité pouvait se réaliser, instaurer une réelle confiance mutuelle entre nous, toutes ces tortures n'auraient pas été vaines !

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me surprends à y croire et à aspirer de toutes mes forces à une relation meilleure. Mon négativisme légendaire est pour une fois retourné au placard. A quoi cela tient, je ne saurais le dire ! Sûrement au contact direct que j'ai eu avec Catherine ces derniers jours. S'ils ont été obtenus dans la douleur et ont donné naissance à des échanges musclés, ils ont eu lieu et bien eu lieu et ça personne ne peut l'effacer.

Cela a au moins eu pour effet de me galvaniser. Si volontairement, je préfère ignorer la multitude de questions qui en découle, je tiens à profiter des perspectives qui s'offrent désormais à nous.

Cependant, Catherine ne semble pas effleurée par toutes ces considérations. Est-ce qu'une fois encore je me leurre ? Peut être qu'elle n'envisage pas du tout les choses de la même façon ? Elle a déjà voulu quitter le stage à de nombreuses reprises et il est évident qu'elle ne désire que repartir chez elle au plus vite.

Elle ne risque donc pas de comprendre pourquoi l'annonce de Salinger ne me pose pas vraiment de problème, voir même m'enchante !

Je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle s'interroge sur mon attitude, plus les secondes passent et plus je crois même y deviner de la colère.

Pour ne pas m'y exposer davantage, je décide donc de rapidement détourner son attention de moi et me tourne vers le doc.

« Et la dernière nouvelle, c'est quoi ? »

« Oui… la meilleure pour la fin, s'exclame alors Salinger en nous regardant tour à tour avec un sourire ironique. Je vais vous offrir un ou deux jours de _congé_. Un peu de temps loin de moi vous fera le plus grand bien ! Vous allez donc faire un petit trek en forêt, loin de la thérapie, des séances et de mon blabla de psy. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous entendez par un jour ou deux exactement ? »

Oups… Catherine vient de se réveiller et elle n'a pas l'air de bon poil !

« Un ou deux jours… en fait ça dépend de vous. On va vous déposer à l'autre bout de la forêt, à environ une quarantaine de kilomètres. Vous devrez revenir ici par vos propres moyens. Si vous devez y passer deux jours et bien ça sera deux jours ! »

Voyant que Catherine allait de nouveau s'énerver, il s'empressa de continuer.

« Evidemment, on va vous fournir tout le matériel nécessaire à ce genre de périple et au cas où vous ne seriez pas rentrées pour la nuit. »

« Non mais vous êtes malade ? Quarante kilomètres ! En pleine forêt ! C'est évident qu'on ne sera pas revenues ce soir ! C'est quoi l'intérêt d'un tel exercice, nous coller des ampoules aux pieds ? »

« Calmez-vous Catherine. Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous explique, l'intérêt de cette épreuve, c'est que vous passiez du temps ensemble, beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'habitude. »

« Mais on est déjà tout le temps ensemble, on partage même notre lit ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser le passer au chalet ce jour de _repos_, on sera ensemble et voilà ! »

« Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Le problème, c'est que dès que vous êtes ensemble, vous finissez toujours par vous disputer. Chacune part de son côté et les explications ne viennent jamais ! Comment voulez-vous que la situation évolue si vous n'arrivez pas à vous parler ?… Inutile de répondre, cette question n'appelle pas de commentaires ! En procédant ainsi, je suis sûr que vous passerez au moins 24 heures ensemble et que là vous n'aurez pas le choix. J'aimerais qu'enfin vous preniez conscience que pour instaurer entre vous une confiance mutuelle, il vous faut impérativement communiquer ! Et pour ça, il n'y a pas de secret, il vous faut être au même endroit au même moment ! »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous les trouvez où vos idées… dans les paquets de lessive ! Sara et moi, on communique déjà très bien… si vous n'êtes pas assez futé pour le comprendre, ce n'est pas à nous d'en faire les frais ! Et si ça ne vous convient pas, c'est votre problème ! En plus, vous avez vu le temps aujourd'hui. On va encore se faire tremper ou pire griller sous l'orage ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous mettre en danger comme ça ! » Hurla Catherine.

Peut être pensait-elle que Salinger changerait d'avis, mais comme d'habitude, il se contentait de la fixer avec un air amusé.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Catherine, rien ne m'échappe ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le temps, tout se passera bien. Et puis vous n'êtes pas en sucre, il me semble. Un peu de pluie ne va tout de même pas vous faire peur ! De toute façon, je ne vous envoie pas au front sans sécurité. Je vais vous donner un téléphone satellite et si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pourrez me contacter pour qu'on vienne vous récupérer.

« Mais… »

« Inutile de discuter ! »

Pour la première fois, Salinger avait haussé le ton. En aurait-il assez lui aussi d'avoir à nous supporter ? Comme beaucoup de gens autour de nous, nos affrontements avaient peut être fini par l'épuiser !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ca me ferait presque plaisir d'avoir réussi à l'agacer un peu, même un tout petit peu ! Je me rends compte qu'on est très fortes avec Catherine pour ça ! Personne ne peut tenir très longtemps avec nous. Et puis à dire vrai, pour une fois, je lui serais presque reconnaissant de nous donner une épreuve. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas d'aller me promener avec Catherine. Même si je doute des effets, passer du temps avec elle ne peut pas être totalement mauvais… enfin je l'espère !

Le souci, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis. Il est indéniable qu'elle est en rage contre Salinger, mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle m'en veut également. Les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches tellement elle serre les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Je la sens prête à bondir sur la première personne qui passerait.

Il va falloir que je négocie finement pour ne pas être cette personne.

Nous sommes sauvées par un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui rentre dans le bureau en portant un gros sac à dos. Il le dépose prés du psy et sort sans avoir prononcer une parole.

« Bon… comme je vous le disais… il est inutile de discuter. Ou vous faites ce trek ou vous rentrez à Vegas. Le choix est on ne peut plus simple… »

Ces mots tout justes prononcés, je me tourne vers Catherine. Elle ne réagit pas, bien que je sois sûre qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Elle fronce tout de même les sourcils et je remarque nettement un muscle de sa joue saillir, preuve qu'elle serre les dents fortement.

Je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée que ça en fait !

« Bien, je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors ! Voici les affaires dont vous aurez besoin. Un de mes collaborateurs vous attend dehors pour vous amener au point de départ. »

Catherine bondit brusquement de son siège, se saisit violemment du sac et sort en trombe du bureau sans même nous jeter un regard. Je reste sans voix devant ce mouvement d'humeur. Mon regard inquiet se pose sur Salinger. Il me sourit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas va bien se passer ! Et rappelez-vous s'il y a un problème, vous m'appelez. Mais je suis persuadée que ça va aller. Si le but du jeu est que vous fassiez confiance à Catherine, il est aussi indispensable de vous faire confiance avant tout. Faites un pas vers elle ! »

Ooooooooo

Il est marrant ce toubib ! Faites un pas vers elle, il faudrait encore que ce soit possible ! Faire un pas si c'est pour se prendre un mur, très peu pour moi ! Et là, en l'occurrence, c'est un vrai bloc !

Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous marchons et on ne peut pas dire qu'elles aient été riches en conversation. Depuis que la voiture nous a déposé, une froide distance s'est installée entre nous deux. Plusieurs fois, j'ai bien tenté de lui parler, mais systématiquement, elle m'a répondu par un grognement sourd. Même lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtées pour manger un morceau, le silence a régné en maître ! Je me suis vite découragée et ai choisi de me taire plutôt que de me faire refouler ! Si elle veut m'ignorer, je peux faire la même chose !

Mon enthousiasme et ma belle assurance d'il y a quelques heures ont totalement disparu. De nouveau la noire certitude que jamais Catherine et moi ne pourrons être proches a de nouveau envahi mon esprit.

Je me sens seule, terriblement seule !

Ce n'est pas apparu comme une certitude ordinaire, pas comme une évidence, mais comme un mal qui me ronge. Il est arrivé sournoisement, peu à peu, alors que je me croyais à l'abri. Maintenant qu'il est dans la place, il ne bouge pas, il reste coi et s'épanouit trouvant dans mes idées noires l'environnement idéal à sa croissance.

Bien sûr, tout ça n'est pas nouveau, cette émotion inoffensive, je ne l'ai jamais rejetée, bien au contraire. Mon passé n'a fait que développer en moi une envie de solitude. Même si la plupart du temps, je stagne à la surface de la solitude en restant tout près des gens, je refusais de m'en éloigner. Elle était presque devenue une amie. Une amie qui me protégeait des autres et de leurs attaques, une amie qui protégeait les autres de moi.

Seulement, des jours comme aujourd'hui, elle me ronge, lentement, patiemment, elle prend le dessus et au lieu de choisir qu'elle soit présente dans ma vie ou non, elle s'impose à moi faisant fi de mon libre arbitre.

Il y a encore quelques temps, jamais je n'aurais ressenti cela. Bien au contraire, je faisais souvent tout pour ne pas laisser les gens briser ma solitude… parce que je la trouvais sécurisante, confortable. Mais désormais, elle me pèse, elle prend le dessus.

Je sais pertinemment que je dois ce changement à Catherine. Elle a pris une telle place dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur, qu'elle a chamboulé le fragile équilibre de mon esprit. Je me surprenais parfois à espérer que c'est elle qui viendrait me guérir de ce mal, qu'elle viendrait combler tous les vides de mon existence… mais je me trompe, je le sais bien !

Et des jours comme aujourd'hui, la nausée me saisit de toute sa force, elle ne me quitte plus, elle me tient. J'ai envie de vomir !

Finalement je préférais encore quand je n'avais pas pris conscience de tout ce qui pouvait exister au-delà de la solitude, au moins mon ignorance m'empêchait de souffrir. Maintenant, je ne peux que constater tout ce que je perds.

Les derniers jours passés avec Catherine ne font que me faire prendre conscience d'une façon encore plus mordante de tout ce que je n'ai pas et que finalement ma très chère amie solitude que je chérissais tant est tout bonnement en train de m'empoisonner.

Pourtant je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment, si je m'approche de Catherine c'est pour mieux reculer ensuite tellement je suis terrifiée et lorsqu'elle fait un geste vers moi, je fuis littéralement de trouille.

En fait, c'est sûr maintenant, ce stage était vraiment une idée de merde et cette balade en forêt est encore pire !

**Chapitre 36 : Catherine**

Marcher… marcher… marcher… j'en ai marre de marcher ! J'en ai plein les pattes !

Des heures qu'on marche et on voit toujours les mêmes choses : la forêt, les arbres, des fourrés, des arbustes…

RAS LE BOL !

Je veux la civilisation, je veux des immeubles, je veux du bitume ! … JE VEUX UNE DOUCHE !

La fatigue qui me gagne n'arrange rien à mon humeur générale. Je n'arrive pas à décolérer. Si être en rage contre le doc est devenu presque normal et finalement ne me pose pas plus de problème que ça, je commence par contre à en avoir sérieusement assez de l'être contre Sara. Je ne la comprendrais jamais !

Un jour, elle ne demande qu'à quitter le stage et le lendemain, elle a l'air contente d'y rester encore plus ! Quant à savoir pourquoi cette balade en forêt la ravit, j'ai arrêté de m'interroger là dessus ! La seule chose que je vais gagner à vouloir comprendre Sara Sidle, c'est un mal de tête carabiné !

Enfin si je dois être honnête, ça fait plutôt des heures que j'ai la tête comme une pastèque ! A force de repenser à tous les événements récents, je n'en peux plus : les baisers de Sara, son rejet, un rapprochement puis un nouveau recul, ses confidences sur son enfance, ses cauchemars….

Ca fait trop pour moi… ça fait trop en seulement cinq jours !

Je sais bien qu'on est censées communiquer, mais ce n'est pas en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps que je vais apprendre à la connaître et à la comprendre. Cette capacité qu'elle a de se fermer comme une huître dès qu'il s'agit d'être plus personnelle et de se confier, est un réel handicap. Si j'y réfléchis bien, le peu de détails qu'elle m'a donné étaient à chaque fois lâchés péniblement pendant des moments de tension et jamais parce qu'elle l'avait décidé calmement.

Elle n'a pas envie de me parler, elle n'a pas envie de me faire partager sa vie.

J'ai l'impression parfois qu'elle joue avec moi. Quand elle voit que je n'en peux plus, elle me donne des miettes pour pas que je m'éloigne trop mais à peine est-ce fait qu'elle met de nouveau une distance entre nous. Preuve en est cette manie qu'elle a de m'embrasser pour me repousser aussi sec comme si je n'étais bonne qu'à assouvir sa curiosité !

Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que moi je suis affamée et que quelques miettes ne me suffiront pas ! Loin de là !

Si elle s'y met à fond et avec quelques efforts, elle va finir par me déclencher une dépression nerveuse de premier ordre. Je vais me retrouver avec une jolie camisole abrutie par des petites pilules de toutes les couleurs. Remarque peut être que je verrais la vie sous un autre jour ! Au moins Ecklie aura gagné, il aura réussi à se débarrasser d'au moins l'une de nous !

Et voilà, je déraille ! Elle va finir par avoir ma peau !

Le temps n'arrange rien, il fait extrêmement lourd. Le ciel laisse augurer un orage qui ne vient pas. L'humidité et la moiteur ambiante deviennent insupportables. Une bonne pluie serait la bienvenue. Mais aujourd'hui, même le ciel a décidé de ne pas m'épargner !

Sara, elle, n'a pas l'air d'être gênée par tout ça. Elle marche d'un bon pas. Elle gambade littéralement, sautant les souches d'arbre, enjambant les obstacles sans que cela lui pose le moindre problème. Alors que moi, je me traîne lamentablement, soufflant d'énervement à chaque difficulté !.

Je déteste réellement Salinger de m'obliger à faire ça ! Alors qu'une balade en forêt aurait pu être un moment agréable si j'avais choisi moi-même de la faire, il a transformé ça en un calvaire imposé qui enlève tout le caractère plaisant de la chose.

Ca me fait rire ! Si Salinger pensait que passer beaucoup de temps ensemble allait nous obliger à parler et à nous rapprocher, il s'est bien trompé !

Depuis le début de cette joyeuse escapade, Sara marche devant à quelques mètres sans se préoccuper de moi le moins du monde. La moindre tentative de communication s'est soldée par un échec et je sais très bien que j'y suis pour beaucoup. J'étais tellement en colère contre elle de s'être laissée faire par Salinger que je n'avais pas envie de faire ne serait ce qu'un petit effort. Rester silencieuse me semble la solution la plus simple pour ne pas déclencher d'affrontement sanglant !

Evidemment, c'est totalement stupide. Ce n'est pas renfermée dans mon silence à dix mètres derrière Sara que la communication va s'instaurer !

En même temps, le point de vue n'est pas désagréable ! Sara me tourne le dos, elle ne peut pas voir que dès que je peux, tout le temps en fait, je la regarde. Pour être plus précise en fait, j'ai plutôt tendance à regarder ses fesses ! Son jean moulant lui colle à la peau quasiment comme si elle ne portait rien. Je peux clairement distinguer ses muscles jouer sous le tissu.

D'un seul coup, j'ai la furieuse envie de courir vers elle pour lui arracher ce vêtement qui finalement ne sert strictement à rien !

Toute colère m'a quitté, j'ai oublié ma fatigue. Mon esprit s'égare pour se fixer sur une seule et unique chose : le magnifique corps de Sara.

Depuis que je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, je n'aspire qu'à y retourner de nouveau. Je ne comprends toujours pas les événements de ces derniers jours. Que Sara m'embrasse pour me rejeter après me dépasse ! Que cherche t-elle ? A me rendre dingue ? Surtout que les excuses qu'elle m'a assénées ensuite sont tellement stupides que je suis persuadée qu'elle ne pense pas une seconde que je puisse y croire.

Mais où en est-on alors ? Je suis totalement perdue. Si au début du stage, je devais me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas succomber à mes pulsions, cette mission devient de plus en plus impossible depuis qu'elle m'a permis de goûter au fruit défendu !

…

Deux yeux marron me fixent. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées, que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que Sara avait stoppé et s'était retournée à demi vers moi. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux m'interrogent. Elle baisse la tête tentant d'apercevoir ses fesses et passe sa main sur son pantalon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai un truc sur mon jean ? »

Zut… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je lui réponde ? Oui, Sara, tu as quelque chose sous ton jean, un magnifique cul ! Pfff !

« Euh… non … rien. »

« Ah bon… ben pourquoi tu… » Elle s'arrête semblant hésiter.

« Enfin bref, il est tard. Si on s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui ? On a bien fait les trois quarts du chemin je pense. On finira tranquillement demain matin, non ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle s'est totalement retournée vers moi. C'est l'échange le plus long que nous ayons eu depuis le début du trek.

« Je trouve que c'est la meilleure idée de la journée ! » Dis-je en me laissant glisser à terre.

Sara éclata de rire. Mon dieu, que j'aime ce rire ! Simplement avec ça, elle soigne tous mes malheurs ! Au lieu de tout le temps me disputer avec elle, je ferais mieux de la faire rire !

« Je savais bien que sous tes airs de femme forte, tu n'étais qu'une petite nature ! » Ricane Sara.

« Attention à toi Sidle, la petite nature a encore suffisamment de forces pour te botter les fesses ! »

«Même pas chiche. »

« Ah oui… tu vas voir ! »

Je me relève rapidement avec la ferme intention de mettre ma menace à exécution. Elle va bien voir si je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de ses fesses ! Voyant la détermination dans mon regard, elle éclate de rire et commence à s'enfuir en courant. Dommage, j'aurais préféré qu'elle attende sagement que je la rejoigne. Je suis persuadée que cette petite joute verbale aurait pu rapidement dévier vers des horizons plus … intéressants. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, tout mon désir pour elle s'est réveillé et elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

« Hey ! Te sauve pas comme ça ! C'est qui la petite nature maintenant ? »

« Ok…ok… je me rends, tu as raison, je suis terrifiée ! Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter ! » Elle dit ça en riant mais reste tout de même à une bonne distance de moi, comme si elle avait vraiment peur ! Peur mais de quoi ?!

Je préfère ne pas m'appesantir sur cette impression et renchéris immédiatement.

« Ben tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça de reconnaître que je suis le maître ! »

« D'accord, je suis sympa, je vais te laisser tes illusions de grandeur pour ce soir ! Allez viens, je vais t'installer ton château Maître. » Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et en me tendant la main.

Je ne me fais pas prier et la saisis immédiatement la laissant m'entraîner où bon lui semble.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrête dans une sorte de petite clairière et décrète que l'endroit est idéal pour construire le palais dû à mon rang. Elle me fait asseoir sur une souche d'arbre et commence à préparer notre camp de fortune.

Pendant que nous continuons à plaisanter gentiment, je la regarde s'affairer. Elle allume un feu autour duquel elle installe deux grosses pierres censées nous servir de siège et dégage un espace où je suppose que nous allons dormir.

Alors que je la vois fouiller dans le sac, son sourire disparaît et ses sourcils se froncent.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sara ? » Sa tête m'inquiète, qu'est ce qu'elle a pu trouver pour que sa bonne humeur s'efface aussi rapidement.

Elle ne répond rien et se contente de sortir du sac à dos deux minuscules sacs.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu as l'intention de me cuisiner ce soir ? Je te rappelle qu'au regard de mon statut, je mérite ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné !»

Oula ! Mais elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter !

« Vas y rigole, Cath, mais tu vas vite déchanter ! Je te présente ton château ! Et ton lit ! »

« Quoi ! Tu veux dire que c'est une tente ça ! Tu plaisantes ! Ce n'est pas possible, on ne rentrera jamais à deux là dedans !» Je souris mais je sens que la chute va être moins drôle.

« J'ai bien peur que si pourtant ! Je ne vois que deux explications, ou Salinger a décidé d'encore nous torturer, ou il a oublié que nous étions des adultes et que nous étions deux ! … Bon pas de panique ! Je vais la monter et on verra après ! »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. En à peine quinze minutes, Sara a dressé la tente. Je la regarde faire, amusée, voyant bien que plus elle prenait forme, plus ma jeune collègue râlait.

A dire vrai, il y a quand même de quoi ! Jamais dans ma vie, je n'ai vu une tente aussi petite, elle est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas possible, Salinger a du se tromper, celle qu'il nous a donné est faite pour un enfant et sûrement pas pour deux adultes !

Par contre, Sara ne partage pas mon amusement, elle est verte de rage et tourne frénétiquement autour de la tente comme si l'observer allait la faire grandir !

« Non mais quel salaud ! Cria t-elle soudain. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour nous mettre les nerfs en pelote ! Comment tu veux qu'on tienne à deux là dedans ! Non mais regarde ça, je vais avoir les pieds qui dépassent moi ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire malgré le regard noir de la belle brune en face de moi. La fureur qui l'habite la sublime. Elle est tellement magnifique à cet instant que j'en ai le souffle coupé. J'ai du mal à me ressaisir et à enchaîner.

« Zen, Sara ! Ce n'est pas grave. On se serrera un peu c'est tout. »

« Se serrer… non mais tu plaisantes là ! Il va nous falloir un pied de biche pour rentrer à deux dans ce truc ! »

Elle se pince le haut du nez en fermant les yeux et respire un grand coup.

« Bon… ok… aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Tans pis, je dormirais dehors. Une nuit au frais ne devrait pas me faire de mal. »

Alors là, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Dormir dehors, mais elle est dingue ! Je veux bien croire que cette tente n'est pas grande mais il ne faut pas exagérer quand même !

« Non mais t'es pas bien ! Les nuits sont froides ici ! Tu cherches la mort ou quoi. Tu auras l'air fin si tu attrapes une pneumonie. Il n'est pas question que tu dormes dehors. En plus, il n'y a qu'un seul duvet. Je refuse que tu meures de froid dehors sans couverture ou que ce soit moi parce que tu auras pris le duvet ! »

« Tu exagères Cath, il ne fait pas si froid que ça ! Et puis, je me mettrais prés du feu. Je suis sure qu'au fond, j'aurais plus chaud que sous la tente. »

« C'est ça oui ! De toute façon, tu peux toujours dire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Ou on se serre sous la tente, ou je dors avec toi dehors et on finira toutes les deux au lit avec la crève ! »

…

« D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas où est le problème finalement. Ok c'est petit mais ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. La promiscuité te fait peur ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on partage le même lit depuis déjà plusieurs nuits ! »

« Oui, bien sûr, un lit de la taille d'un paquebot, alors que là c'est à peine plus large qu'un canapé ! »

Elle finit sa phrase en murmurant et détourne les yeux.

J'ai touché au but ! En fait c'est bien ça le problème, elle a peur de se retrouver avec moi dans cet espace confiné.

Mais de qui a t-elle peur. De moi ? Ou d'elle même ?

A bien y réfléchir, de mon point de vue se retrouver si proche de Sara risque d'être passablement compliqué à gérer. Il va falloir que je sois particulièrement forte pour arriver à me maîtriser et à ne pas succomber à la tentation de profiter de la situation.

« Bref, cette discussion est close. Nous dormirons toues les deux sous cette tente aussi minuscule soit-elle. Et c'est un ordre ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi le maître et que par conséquent tu me dois obéissance ! »

Enfin Sara se déride et me sourit timidement.

J'ai au moins gagné cette bataille ! Mais curieusement, je ne suis pas apaisée pour autant. Bien au contraire, je me sens totalement chamboulée. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires se bat en moi : la joie de passer cette nuit avec elle, l'ivresse de me retrouver tout contre son corps, la peur de ne pas me maîtriser et l'angoisse qu'elle fasse encore une crise en pleine nuit. Tout ça se mêle en moi…

« Ok, grand maître, disons que pour cette fois, je vais être sage et je vais obéir… mais seulement pour cette fois ! »

Oooooooo

Les deux heures suivantes passent à une vitesse hallucinante. L'ambiance est détendue. Après nous être rafraîchies avec les moyens du bord, nous passons notre temps à nous taquiner. J'aime quand les choses sont simples comme en ce moment. Le besoin d'analyser la moindre parole, le moindre geste a disparu. Je peux juste profiter de cet instant avec Sara sans arrière pensée.

Nous dînons rapidement avec ce que Salinger a bien voulu nous laisser dans le sac.

La soirée passe et je vois bien que Sara fait tout pour retarder le moment où il faudra aller se coucher. Elle n'arrête plus de parler enchaînant les sujets de conversation à la vitesse grand V. Si je n'interviens pas, elle serait probablement capable de rester là toute la nuit.

Alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration, je me jette dans la brèche.

« Si on allait se coucher, il est tard. Si on veut repartir tôt demain, il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher. »

Son sourire a disparu, elle semble tendue.

Pour éviter toute discussion, je me lève et commence à fouiller dans le sac.

Merde c'est pas vrai !

« Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ! Salinger a vraiment décidé de nous faire vivre cette joueuse aventure à la dure ! Ils n'ont rien mis pour la nuit, les seules choses qui se trouvent dans le sac, c'est des sous-vêtements et des t-shirts de rechange ! »

« Tu déconnes là ! Cherche mieux, tu dois être passée à côté ! »

Elle a répondu d'une façon tellement vive et naturelle, qu'elle n'a pas pris le soin de masquer la panique dans sa voix. Si je peux comprendre sa réaction, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blessée. Ah elle panique, et bien je vais lui en donner moi de la panique !

« Non je t'assure. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une possibilité… dormir nues. »

Si je trouvais ça vaguement drôle au moment où j'ai prononcé ces mots, je change vite d'avis quand je vois le visage de Sara se décomposer. Je dois vraiment la dégoûter pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi !

« Je plaisante Sara ! Détends-toi, tu dors comme tu en as envie ! Habillée ou nue, je ne vois pas la différence !

Non mais quelle blague ! La différence est de taille… Sara… nue… contre moi… là c'est sûr, je suis bonne pour l'arrêt cardiaque !

« Habillée. » Se précipite t-elle.

Je ris doucement. Elle a l'air tellement perdue qu'elle en est touchante. Mon cœur ne peut y résister. Je dois lutter pour ne pas m'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Mais vu son état de nerfs, je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée !

Je me contente donc de lui saisir la main et de la guider vers la tente.

« Allez, la belle au bois dormant. Viens. Morphée nous appelle, ne la faisons pas attendre. »

Comme elle ne se décide pas, je prends les devants et rentre dans la tente. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle me paraît encore plus petite. Pour la première fois, je doute qu'on puisse y tenir à deux. Mais je me garde bien d'exprimer cette constatation à haute voix, il est hors de question de donner des excuses à Sara pour dormir dehors.

Elle est toujours à l'extérieur, je n'aperçois plus que ses longues jambes. L'attente se prolonge, je préfère la laisser se décider seule plutôt que de la brusquer.

Enfin après plusieurs minutes interminables, elle prend enfin la décision de me rejoindre. Elle rentre difficilement dans la minuscule tente, essayant tant que possible de ne pas m'écraser. Mais elle n'a d'autre choix que de s'allonger tout contre moi pour ne pas tirer les parois de la tente et ainsi risquer qu'elle s'effondre sur nous. Elle se tourne immédiatement sur le côté et me tourne le dos. Je vois bien qu'elle essaie de mettre au moins un peu de distance entre nous, mais l'environnement ne s'y prête pas forcément.

Constatant qu'elle ne fera probablement plus un mouvement, je referme la fermeture éclair de la tente et tire le duvet sur nos deux corps.

Je suis extrêmement mal installée et mon dos commence à me faire souffrir. Si je reste allongée comme ça toute la nuit, je ne me relèverais pas demain !

Et mince ! … Tant pis pour miss la pudeur ! Il va falloir qu'elle m'accepte prés d'elle où mes vieux os ne tiendront pas le choc d'une telle nuit !

Je me tourne donc moi aussi sur le côté mais vers Sara. J'essaie de trouver la position la moins inconfortable possible. Inconsciemment … -bon d'accord !- consciemment, je me rapproche à chaque fois un peu plus d'elle. Je la sens qui se raidit de plus en plus à chaque fois que je la touche.

Et merde ! Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je franchis les quelques minuscules centimètres qui me séparent encore de Sara et je viens coller ma poitrine contre son dos et ramène mes jambes le long des siennes.

Elle est tellement tendue que le moindre choc la briserait sûrement en mille morceaux.

« Sara ? Ca ne te dérange pas si je me mets comme ça ? C'est juste parce que j'ai trop mal au dos. »

J'ai lâché ces mots dans un souffle, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle se laisse faire sans me repousser ! Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. C'est sûr, elle va refuser et va sortir de la tente.

« Oui, tu peux. »

Un soupir incontrôlé s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je ne me voyais pas m'écarter de la chaleur du corps tant désiré de la grande brune. Comment s'en éloigner alors qu'au contraire je ne désirerais que m'y agripper fermement pour ne plus jamais en être loin !

Pariant sur ma bonne étoile, je tente ma chance un peu plus loin et passe une main par dessus son côté pour chercher la sienne. Une fois que je l'ai trouvée, je mêle mes doigts aux siens et ramène nos deux mains enlacées sur son estomac. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus d'elle et je peux moi aussi me détendre.

Elle n'a pas protesté et a même resserré un peu plus ses doigts sur les miens. Presque automatiquement, mon pouce se met à caresser sa peau. Ses cheveux frôlent doucement mon visage. Leur parfum m'enivre faisant tomber les dernières barrières de ma volonté. Je suis en train de perdre ma guerre contre mes pulsions. La tête me tourne légèrement. Je sens que je vais craquer !

Fort heureusement pour moi, Sara, qui s'était détendue petit à petit s'est endormie profondément. Il ne faut pas que je la réveille même si j'en meurs d'envie.

Il faut que je me calme et que moi aussi je me repose.

Ooooooo

Comme de bien entendu, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, les minutes et les heures passent. Dehors, il s'est mis à pleuvoir et la température a brusquement chuté. J'ai remonté le duvet bien haut sur le corps de Sara pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Je sais bien que c'est ridicule. Si dehors, il fait visiblement froid, à l'intérieur de la tente, sous le duvet, on peut dire que c'est le chaud qui règne ! Nos deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre dégagent une chaleur plus que raisonnable.

Personnellement, je profite pleinement de la chaleur du corps de Sara. Je la serre fermement contre moi. Le sommeil fait qu'elle s'abandonne totalement à ce contact et ne résiste pas au fait que je la serre de plus en plus fort. Si je n'arrête pas, je vais finir par lui faire mal !

Malgré la plénitude de cet instant, une angoisse malsaine croit en moi. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est, mais je suis à peu prés sure qu'il ne doit pas être loin de deux heures du matin. C'est toujours à cette heure là qu'habituellement Sara se met à s'agiter et à faire des cauchemars. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer si ça lui arrive encore une fois ici.

« Catherine… »

Je sursaute. La voix ensommeillée de Sara m'a surprise. J'étais persuadée qu'elle dormait profondément, mais apparemment je me suis trompée !

« Oui ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ma puce ?! Merde ça m'a échappé !… Tant pis, de toute façon, elle est quasiment endormie, elle ne s'en sera peut être pas rendu compte.

« Catherine… »

« Catherine… »

Je suis bête ! Elle n'est pas réveillée, elle dort toujours ! Elle rêve seulement et parle dans son sommeil !

Je me souris à moi-même, elle rêve de moi ! J'attends donc patiemment qu'elle continue. Elle va peu être en dire plus ! La solution s'impose d'elle-même. C'est de cette façon que je vais enfin apprendre ce qui trotte dans sa tête. Elle va tout me dire en dormant. Pas besoin de se disputer ou de négocier pour obtenir la moindre information ! Ca va venir tout seul !

J'attends qu'elle poursuive. Mais bien sur mes propres rêves ne se transforment pas en réalité. Sara ne dit plus rien et respire de nouveau profondément.

Quelle frustration ! L'espoir d'en découvrir plus ne laisse place qu'à une cruelle déception et à la certitude qu'il va falloir se battre pour franchir les murailles que Sara s'est consciencieusement construites autour d'elle.

Bon il faut vraiment que j'arrête de cogiter, que je me calme et que je dorme moi !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me détendre que Sara commence à s'agiter.

Et merde ! C'est reparti !

« David… »

Elle rêve de son frère ! Plus les minutes passent et plus elle se débat !

« David… non… pas lui… »

Je tente bien de la garder contre moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à lutter. Elle remue tellement que je me prends encore des coups au passage. J'essaie de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, mais elle remue la tête rapidement de gauche à droite. Elle pleure. Son cauchemar est tellement terrible qu'elle pleure dans son sommeil !

« Sara… Sara… calme-toi ma belle… tu fais seulement un cauchemar… réveille toi… »

Mes paroles et mes caresses n'y changent rien. Elle est plongée dans ce cauchemar et souffre seule. Elle ne se rend pas compte que je suis là et que je ne demande qu'à apaiser ses pires craintes. Un sentiment de haine intense m'envahit alors pour les personnes qui ont ravagé son esprit de la sorte, l'obligeant à souffrir encore et encore alors même que son supplice date d'il y a des années !

Ses parents… si j'ai déjà ressenti l'envie de tuer sous l'effet de la colère, je suis consciente du fait que s'ils étaient en face de moi à cet instant précis, je passerais à l'acte et je les étranglerais de mes propres mains pour avoir osé faire souffrir Sara ! Quels êtres ignobles ! Comment ont-ils pu ne pas voir, ce que moi je découvre chaque jour ! Comment ont-ils pu ne pas voir qu'elle est un être exceptionnel qui ne mérite qu'une seule chose, c'est d'être aimé ! Oui je l'aime à en mourir et ils auraient du faire la même chose au lieu de la détruire à petit feu !

Mon cœur se serre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Je suis bien tentée de la secouer pour qu'elle s'en extirpe mais je crains sa réaction.

« David… je l'ai tué…. Je l'ai tué… il est mort… à cause de moi…»

Je me fige. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? Elle l'a tué ? Je ne comprends rien !

D'un seul coup, elle se redresse les yeux grands ouverts et commence à frotter frénétiquement le devant de son t-shirt de la panique plein les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut se débarrasser de quelque chose sans pour autant y arriver. Elle ne voit pas que je suis là et continue à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Mon inquiétude est à son comble au moment où elle saisit son t-shirt par l'encolure et le déchire de haut en bas pour s'en débarrasser. Elle se retrouve seulement avec son soutien gorge sur le dos mais ne paraît pas gênée de se retrouver comme ça devant moi, elle est encore complètement dans son cauchemar et ne voit rien de ce qu'il y a autour d'elle.

« Sara… calme-toi, ce n'est rien, tu as fais un cauchemar… tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu es avec moi… il ne peut rien t'arriver… »

Elle ne m'entend pas. Un moment, je pense carrément à la gifler pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la solution.

Je me relève donc rapidement et essaie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer. Mais à peine je l'ai touché, qu'elle se met à hurler et me repousse violemment m'envoyant valser contre la toile de tente qui manque de s'écrouler.

Elle se précipite alors dehors et commence à courir sous la pluie.

Plus que par le geste de Sara, je suis assommée par la surprise. Elle s'est encore enfuie ! Il faut absolument que je la rattrape !

Je sors à toute vitesse de la tente et essaie de repérer Sara. La pluie est tellement violente que je suis trempée en quelques secondes. La visibilité en est réduite. Une peur intense me saisit au moment où la certitude que je ne vais pas la trouver m'envahit. Je hurle son nom tout en sachant qu'elle ne me répondra probablement pas. Fort heureusement pour moi, la lune diffuse une pâle lumière qui me permet de l'apercevoir.

Elle court à toutes jambes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors que je me précipite vers elle, je la vois stopper brusquement au pied d'un arbre et se laisser tomber à genou et appuyer ses deux mains sur le tronc, la tête penchée entre ses bras.

J'arrive près d'elle hors d'haleine. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Comment va t-elle réagir si je la touche ?

Son corps est secoué de violents soubresauts. Elle pleure, ses larmes se noyant avec la pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage. Un grognement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres marquant toute l'ampleur de sa souffrance.

Mon cœur se brise de la voir dans cet état. Il faut absolument que j'agisse pour l'aider, je ne peux supporter de la voir se torturer ainsi.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et la prends dans mes bras. J'appuie sa tête contre ma poitrine et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Sara… c'est moi… ça va aller… tu es en sécurité… je suis là… »

Je murmure doucement à son oreille mais je vois bien que mes paroles n'ont pas d'effet sur elle. Elle continue de pleurer violemment indifférente à la pluie et comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

La rage et l'impuissance bataillent en moi. Rage contre les responsables de son état et impuissance de ne pouvoir moi-même être suffisamment forte pour soulager Sara. Si je le pouvais, je préférerais souffrir à sa place.

« Laisse moi… éloigne-toi de moi… je vais te faire du mal… »

Sa voix est vide, sans vie. C'est comme si c'était une morte qui venait de me dire ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à pleurer moi aussi. Je m'en veux de réagir comme ça et d'être faible. Je dois être forte pour aider Sara, mais la voir endurer tout ça me tue à petit feu.

Je la serre plus fort contre moi. Je veux qu'elle sache que je ne la laisserais pas tomber, que je ne vais pas l'abandonner et que je vais rester là à la soutenir.

« Non, Sara, je ne m'en irais pas ! Et je sais très bien que tu es incapable de me faire le moindre mal volontairement ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sara ! »

« Tu te trompes ! Hurle t-elle en essayant de me repousser. Je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne sais faire qu'une seule chose ! C'est faire souffrir les gens que j'aime et tu n'échapperas pas à la règle. Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Fuis Catherine… fuis loin de moi ! »

Je lutte pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe et pour la garder dans mes bras. Pour une fois, j'ai le dessus et elle ne peut s'enfuir à nouveau. La fatigue nerveuse la terrasse et lui retire toute force. Elle cesse de lutter et abandonne la partie. Elle s'appuie lourdement contre ma poitrine et continue de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça Sara ! Jamais… tu entends… JAMAIS je ne te laisserai ! Je veux rester avec toi, je veux t'aider ! Tu dois oublier tous ceux qui t'ont fait croire que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de valable. Moi je le sais, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu dois te faire confiance. Moi je te fais confiance ! »

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Tu m'entends Sara ? Je te fais confiance ! »

Elle me regarde fixement. Je me demande si elle comprend ce que je lui dis. Elle se jette alors dans mes bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Elle me serre tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer, mais je la laisse faire caressant doucement son dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle semble s'être légèrement calmée. Elle relève la tête et me glisse à l'oreille.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça Catherine ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie ! Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne mérite absolument pas ta confiance ! Je ne mérite que d'être seule. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher aux gens. C'est trop dangereux ! Au moins je ne fais souffrir personne et je ne blesse personne. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu mérites plus que personne d'autre qu'on t'aime ! Tu as un passé comme tout le monde… mais tu ne peux pas le laisser te pourrir la vie ! C'est vrai que je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, je le reconnais, mais quand tu seras prête, je serai présente pour t'écouter. Et je peux t'assurer que tout ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre ne changerait rien à ce que je peux penser ou ressentir pour toi, Sara ! Tu me crois ? »

De nouveau, je relève son visage et la force à me regarder.

« Sara ? … Tu me crois ?… Tu dois me croire ! »

Elle ne dit rien. Mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle s'interroge. Elle ne sait sûrement pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Soudainement, parce que je suis submergée par un élan d'amour incommensurable pour elle, je cède à ma pulsion de l'embrasser et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'essaie de lui transmettre toute ma tendresse et de la rassurer par ce simple contact.

Quand je m'éloigne, elle a l'air toujours aussi perdue mais semble tout de même un peu plus calme. Je passe tendrement ma main sur sa joue en murmurant.

« Allez viens, on va retourner se coucher, ça va aller mieux. »

Elle hoche la tête et se relève péniblement avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider. Elle me tire vers elle et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Son regard est tellement soutenu que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et attend que quelque chose se passe.

Je ne suis pas déçue, comme moi il y a quelques minutes, elle me donne un doux baiser, léger comme une plume et se penche sur mon oreille.

« Merci, Cath… merci d'être là ! »

« Je serai toujours là, Sara. »

J'ai mis toute la force de ma certitude dans cette affirmation et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'elle me croit réellement.

Nous retournons lentement vers la tente. La pluie s'est arrêtée depuis un moment mais nous sommes trempées. Rapidement, je fouille dans le sac et sors le peu de vêtements de rechange dont nous disposons. Je tends les siens à Sara et je m'éloigne un peu pour me changer. La situation a beau ne pas être drôle ce soir, je ne crois pas que je pourrais résister au spectacle de Sara nue. Et je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit le moment d'initier un nouveau contact, surtout quant on voit où ça nous à mené les dernières fois !

A mon retour, Sara est déjà allongée sous la tente. Dès que j'y suis installée, elle vient d'elle-même se blottir dans mes bras. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait choisi d'initier ce rapprochement d'elle-même. Je la serre fort contre moi. Je veux être sure qu'elle ne pense pas que tout ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure était du vent.

Elle caresse doucement mon ventre. Pas d'une façon équivoque, tout simplement d'un geste tendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être troublée. Cette femme a un pouvoir sur mon corps qu'elle est loin de soupçonner. Heureusement, je sens que sa respiration ralentit et qu'elle s'endort doucement.

Pendant un moment, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, repassant les événements dans ma tête comme un mauvais film. Je m'interroge sur les paroles de Sara. J'ai visiblement beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur elle. Je ne peux oublier ce qu'elle a hurlé dans son cauchemar : _« je l'ai tué… » ._

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver dans son enfance pour qu'elle soit détruite de la sorte ?

Ooooooo

Mais où est ce que je suis ?

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je panique deux secondes et soudain les souvenirs de la journée d'hier me reviennent en tête : le trek, la tente, le cauchemar de Sara…

Sara !

Mais où est-elle encore passée ? Encore une fois, elle est partie et je me réveille seule. J'aurais aimé me réveiller et la sentir contre moi. A peine l'œil ouvert et déjà son corps me manque.

Je sors de la tente difficilement. Le soleil m'agresse d'entrée de jeu. Comme de bien entendu, cette nuit à même le sol m'a détruit le dos ! Je m'étire et sens mes os craquer. Je me fais vraiment trop vieille pour ce genre de périples !

A part les bruits de la forêt, tout est calme autour de notre camp de fortune. Pas de traces de Sara. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille et regarder partout, je ne l'aperçois nulle part. Je ne vois que des arbres. Du vert, du vert partout.

Mais où est-elle ?

Je décide donc de me rendre au point d'eau que nous avons repéré la veille. Il s'agit d'un genre de petit lac perdu en pleine forêt au milieu d'une clairière arborée. Là bas, je pourrai me rafraîchir. Je chercherai Sara après, elle ne doit quand même pas être bien loin. Enfin je l'espère !

Alors que j'arrive près du lac par le petit sentier qui y conduit, je tombe sur les vêtements de Sara posés sur une grosse souche d'arbre.

Et quand je dis les vêtements de Sara, je veux bien dire TOUS les vêtements de Sara : son jean, son t-shirt… et … ses sous-vêtements !

Ne me dites pas qu'elle est en train de se balader totalement nue dans cette forêt ! Pour un retour à la nature c'est la totale !

Pétrifiée, je regarde frénétiquement tout autour de moi ! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je fais si je tombe sur elle maintenant ? Je ne pense pas que le spectacle de Sara nue soit une chose qui m'aide à garder l'esprit clair ou à maîtriser mes nerfs !

C'est à ce moment là que je l'aperçois entre deux arbres. Elle se baigne dans le lac ! Comme je l'avais supposé, elle est nue. Bien sûr, je ne peux que le deviner puisque seule sa tête et ses épaules dépassent de la surface de l'eau. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout voir pour que mon imagination marche à tout va !

Je reste là plantée comme un piquet. Je vais bientôt finir par ne faire qu'un avec le sol et prendre racine. La vision de Sara me laisse pantoise. Je ne peux en détacher mes yeux. Elle est tellement belle, tellement désirable. J'ai tellement envie d'elle à ce moment précis que j'en ai presque mal !

**Chapitre 37 : Sara**

« Je crois que pour une fois, je vais avoir quelque chose à raconter à Salinger lors de ma prochaine séance ! »

Je souris mais je suis surtout au bord de l'éclat de rire.

« Je vais pouvoir lui confier tes tendances de voyeuse, Cath ! »

A peine, ai-je prononcé ces mots, que je vois Catherine apparaître entre deux arbres, les mains sur les hanches, un air outré sur le visage, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement.

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne te regardais pas… je te cherchais et je viens juste d'arriver ! »

J'éclate de rire et manque presque de boire la tasse.

« C'est ça, c'est ça ! C'est ce que disent tous les pervers… et je m'y connais, j'en ai envoyé des dizaines derrière les barreaux ! Et toi, tu as exactement le même regard qu'eux ! »

De nouveau, j'explose de rire devant la tête de Catherine. Je bénis tout de même le ciel qu'il y ait de la distance entre nous où je suis sûre qu'elle m'aurait écharpé ! Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle fait mine d'être en colère. Mais je vois bien qu'elle lutte pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

« Sara Sidle ! Comment tu oses me parler ! Tu peux parler de perversion … et toi alors ! Moi aussi je vais pouvoir dire plein de chose à Salinger ! Je pourrais lui parler de tes travers d'exhibitionniste ! »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Une voyeuse et une exhibitionniste ! On est vraiment bonnes à jeter aux orties, toi et moi ! Pas une pour rattraper l'autre. »

Cette fois, elle rit franchement, n'essayant même plus de masquer son amusement sous un air vaguement choqué.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait, on abandonne la civilisation et on se retire dans les bois comme deux recluses. Je me baladerai nue pendant que tu passeras ton temps à me mâter d'un œil lubrique ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »

Je bloque. Même si c'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, le fait que Catherine puisse envisager de passer ses journées à me regarder déambuler dans le plus simple appareil à quelque chose de… tendancieux.

Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Je la vois retirer ses chaussures, dégrafer lentement son pantalon et l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle retire son t-shirt et commence à lever ses mains dans son dos.

Je fais des yeux ronds alors qu'elle me lance un sourire coquin.

Non, j'y crois pas ! Elle ne va quand même pas se déshabiller totalement devant moi ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Je n'y résisterai pas !

Mon cœur s'est arrêté comme toutes mes fonctions cérébrales d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et reste là à la fixer bêtement, la bouche ouverte.

Alors qu'elle se ravise et baisse les mains le long de son corps, je ne sais pas si je dois être déçue ou soulagée. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux. La voir nue m'aurait sûrement terrassée, d'un autre côté, l'observer simplement dans ses dessous en dentelle noire est déjà une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru assister de mon vivant. Pour la première fois de ma vie et sans en douter la dernière, je ressens un élan de gratitude envers Ecklie. C'est lui qui nous a obligées à faire ce stage. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là en ce moment et que Catherine est en face de moi dans cette tenue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de choisir entre déception ou soulagement qu'elle s'avance vers le bord du lac et entre dans l'eau tranquillement. Arrivée quasiment à ma hauteur, elle commence à nager en cercle autour de moi avec dans le regard un petit quelque chose du prédateur.

Bien qu'elle soit quelque peu gênante, la situation a l'air d'énormément l'amuser !

« Alors comme ça, ça te plait de t'exhiber aux yeux de tous ? Moi qui te croyais pudique, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi que j'étais loin de soupçonner. »

Je me racle la gorge et essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

« Je croyais que j'étais seule et je ne pensais pas que je devais me méfier des yeux lubriques aux alentours ! »

Elle rit doucement ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Mon cerveau marche au ralenti, mais je suis tout de même un peu inquiète. Je me demande où elle veut en venir. Jamais je n'aurais dû entamer ce petit jeu car elle s'y est jetée tête la première et semble prendre un malin plaisir à semer le doute en moi. J'ai perdu d'avance. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit à ce moment précis, je serais incapable de me défendre !

« Lubrique, hein ?… Je vais t'en donner du lubrique moi ! »

Sans prévenir, Catherine s'approche de moi et se pend à mon cou. Ses lèvres happent littéralement les miennes alors que je sens un feu brûlant monter dans ma poitrine. Mon esprit se bloque et je ne peux que profiter de cet instant inespéré ! Je prends Catherine par la taille et la serre contre moi, la faisant presque décoller du sol.

Sa langue se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la mienne et commence à la caresser sensuellement. Ce ballet à deux devient de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que la passion croit entre nous. Les papillons dans mon ventre ne savent plus où donner de la tête !

J'abandonne sa taille pour venir mêler mes doigts à ses cheveux. Je crois que mon cerveau a totalement lâché prise, je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui est en train de se passer. Je dois rêver ! Pourtant ce n'est pas Noël aujourd'hui !

Je sens les mains de Catherine qui me caressent le dos. La fièvre me saisit et enflamme tous mes sens. Notre baiser dure longtemps, l'entrelacement de nos langues ne semble jamais devoir se terminer. Nos corps se parlent alors que nos bouches n'ont pas su le faire.

N'y tenant plus, je retire mes mains des cheveux de Catherine et vais directement les poser sur ses fesses. Je la soulève brusquement, l'obligeant à entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Elle pousse un gémissement de contentement et resserre encore plus l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mon corps bouillonne et ne me répond plus vraiment. Il est passé en mode automatique et ne réclame qu'à assouvir tous ses désirs ! La position qu'a adoptée Catherine fait qu'elle est légèrement plus haute que moi. Ma bouche lâche ses lèvres avant d'aller se poser juste dans son cou. Ma langue trace un doux sillon jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle pousse un grognement avant d'attraper mes cheveux et de tirer ma tête en arrière pour à nouveau venir coller sauvagement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je manque perdre l'équilibre sous le feu de la passion qu'elle m'insuffle, je resserre donc un peu plus mon étreinte pour ne pas la perdre.

Je ne peux plus résister, une de mes mains remonte le long du dos de Catherine et commence à se battre avec l'attache de son soutien gorge. Elle, n'a pas les mêmes problèmes que moi, elle glisse sa main sur mon côté pour venir la poser sur ma poitrine. Elle me caresse fiévreusement.

Alors que je me bats littéralement pour arriver à lui retirer ses derniers vêtements, elle s'arrache à mes lèvres et plonge ses yeux dans les miens en riant doucement de ma maladresse.

Ses yeux bleus me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. D'un seul coup, je prends conscience de l'endroit où je suis, de ce que je suis en train de faire et avec qui je le fais.

Je ne souris pas, je la fixe comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

« Arrête-moi, Catherine ! Arrête-moi où je vais aller trop loin ! »

Son sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle me répond dans un souffle.

« Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes ? »

Je la regarde comme si elle venait de me parler en chinois. Même si je vois où elle veut en venir, je ne peux la laisser faire. Ma peur a refait surface et fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je sens que les choses vont de nouveau m'échapper.

Je ne me contrôle plus, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Son contact m'est devenu tout à coup insupportable, il me brûle. Je dois m'éloigner absolument où je vais perdre la raison.

Alors qu'elle est toujours fermement accrochée à moi et ne semble pas vouloir que ça change, je l'oblige à desserrer l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ma taille en la tirant légèrement vers le bas. Elle n'a d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Une fois qu'elle a de nouveau les deux pieds au sol, je la lâche et me recule quelque peu.

Elle baisse les yeux mais trop tard pour que je ne puisse y voir toute la peine que j'y ai installé. Elle resserre ses bras autour de son corps et semble partie dans un autre monde. Il faut que je lui explique… pour une fois, je dois lui expliquer.

« Cath, tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes ! Je te ferais du mal, je fais toujours du mal aux autres, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer, je ne sais que détruire ! »

« Tu trouves encore que je ne me conduis que comme une traînée ? »

Elle a prononcé ces mots d'une voie à peine audible. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a rien entendu de ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle est plongée dans ses propres pensées.

« Quoi ? Mais non… »

Elle relève brusquement la tête et plonge des yeux pleins de rage dans les miens. Elle tend le menton vers moi comme si elle me défiait d'oser lui porter un coup. Mon cœur se fend. Je vois bien qu'elle souffre et je sais que c'est moi qui ai planté les graines de ce malheur en elle. Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire quand je dis que je ne suis bonne qu'à faire du mal aux autres ?

« Mais si vas-y dis-le ! Tu n'es plus à ça près ! Je ne suis qu'une traînée, la seule chose que je sais faire c'est m'allonger les cuisses ouvertes ! »

« Arrête Catherine ! »

J'ai hurlé tellement ce qu'elle vient de dire m'a choqué. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je voudrais me tuer quand je prends conscience de ce que mon attitude à déclenché dans l'esprit de Catherine.

« Arrête tout de suite, ça ne te va pas d'être vulgaire et puis je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! »

Elle pousse un ricanement haineux.

« Mais oui tu as raison, vulgaire, c'est exactement ce qui me caractérise le mieux ! Allez va plus loin, ça te brûle les lèvres ! En fait, je ne suis qu'une putain ! »

**Chapitre 38 : Catherine**

Je pose ma main sur ma joue, là où je sens la brûlure de la gifle que Sara vient de m'asséner violemment.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ? Ne parle plus jamais de toi comme ça devant moi ! Plus jamais… »

La force avec laquelle elle a hurlé cette phrase ne fait que décupler ma rage. Je lève la main et la frappe à mon tour de toutes mes forces encore et encore. Elle lève un bras pour se protéger le visage mais ça ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Elle ne fait rien pour stopper le déversement de ma colère. Elle attend que ça se passe.

Je ne m'arrête que lorsque j'ai trop mal à la main et je me mets à hurler hors d'haleine.

« Ne me frappe plus jamais ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses que je suis une moins que rien, que tu dois me traiter comme telle ! »

Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Elle me regarde m'énerver avec au fond du regard une lueur indéfinissable.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je serre les dents jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il est hors de question que je pleure. Surtout pas devant elle. Pas encore une fois. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir !

Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un trou béant qui se remplit lentement du fiel de toute ma haine. Je ne sais pas qui je dois détester le plus : elle de me faire subir ça ou moi de m'être faite avoir encore une fois !

Je ne peux y croire, encore une fois, elle m'a repoussée. Elle ne sait faire que ça, me repousser et fuir, encore et encore ! Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut faire ça. Pas après l'étreinte que nous venons de partager. Pas après que je me sois littéralement abandonnée dans ses bras. J'étais prête à me donner toute entière à Sara, sans retenue et sans arrière pensées. J'étais prête à tout mettre entre ses mains, mon âme, ma vie, mon cœur. Et elle, elle a tout gâché, tout piétiné. Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner !

Alors que je lutte toujours pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes, elle fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Elle comble la distance qu'il y a entre nous et me prends dans ses bras. Je lutte quelques instants, refusant de la laisser faire. Je me débats, allant même jusqu'à lui mettre deux ou trois coups de poing dans l'estomac et les côtes. Si elle encaisse en grognant, elle ne me relâche pas pour autant. Face à la puissance de ses bras, je capitule et me laisse aller sur son épaule pleurant cette fois sans retenue.

Elle me serre plus fort contre elle et murmure à mon oreille.

« Cath… excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te gifler. »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis reprend hésitante.

« Je ne te considère pas comme une traînée, encore moins comme une putain. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça l'autre jour. Jamais je ne l'ai pensé. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère parce que je n'arrivais pas à me maîtriser mais mes paroles ont dépassé de loin ma pensée. Tu as le don de me faire perdre le contrôle et la seule façon que j'ai de me défendre c'est de te faire plus de mal que je n'en ressens moi-même. Je sais que je te détruis en agissant de la sorte mais je n'y peux rien. Cependant, je peux t'assurer qu'il neigera en enfer avant que je pense une chose pareille sur toi. Si je le pouvais, je voudrais effacer tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tous les mots blessants que je t'ai dit. »

Elle reprend son souffle. J'ai toujours la tête posée sur son épaule. Je n'ose la relever de peur de ce que je découvrirais dans ses yeux. Par ailleurs, je suis sûre que si elle arrive à me parler c'est parce qu'elle ne voit pas mon visage. Et même si tout ce qu'elle dit me blesse, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête. Il faut qu'enfin elle m'explique les raisons de ses agissements, même si pour cela elle doit ravager le peu d'équilibre qu'a conservé mon esprit.

« Je sais que je me conduis parfois comme la dernière des salopes. Mais c'est simplement parce que je veux te protéger. Je me rends bien compte que c'est contradictoire et que je m'y prends de travers. Tout ce que je fais au final c'est te faire plus de mal. Mais c'est pour ne pas t'en faire encore plus que je ne peux pas me rapprocher de toi ! C'est parce que je t'aime que je dois te garder loin de moi.

Tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais tu dois vraiment essayer de comprendre que je suis quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. On a fait de moi une personne détestable. Si moi je peux vivre avec, je n'ai pas à l'imposer aux autres ! Si tu restes près de moi, tu te brûleras ! Je te ferais encore plus de peine qu'en ce moment. Tout ça, je ne peux pas le permettre même si je dois me battre contre toi pour ça ! Tu dois rester loin de moi Catherine… tu dois absolument rester loin de moi.»

Elle a prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure. Je comprends bien qu'il lui en a coûté de la dire.

Au-delà de ma colère, je suis dévastée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Jamais, elle ne m'a parlé comme ça. Jamais, elle n'a suffisamment abaissé sa garde et laissé de côté sa résistance pour me confier tout son mal être. Jamais elle ne m'a semblé si fragile même au moment de la pire de ses crises.

Je relève la tête lentement et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux sombres. Elle paraît aux bords des larmes.

« Sara… »

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire moi aussi tout ce que j'ai au fond du cœur.

« Sara… tu ne peux pas me demander ça… tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et me demander après de faire comme si de rien n'était… tu ne peux pas me demander de rester loin de toi, je n'en aurais pas la force ! »

Elle ouvre la bouche s'apprêtant à me répondre. Je suis plus rapide qu'elle et je pose un doigt sur sa bouche. Comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé, elle saisit ma main et l'éloigne doucement de sa bouche. Elle ne la lâche pas pour autant et la conserve emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle attend que je reprenne.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'exécute.

« Tu veux que je comprenne ce que tu me dis ! C'est vrai que je ne saisis pas grand chose parce que tu ne m'en dis pas assez ! Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, jamais je ne te considérerais comme quelqu'un de mauvais et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ferais du mal sans le vouloir.

…

Mais tu dois, toi aussi, essayer de me comprendre. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments, je ne peux ignorer ce que me hurle mon cœur et mon corps. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer ces derniers jours et reprendre ma vie comme si tu n'en faisais pas partie. »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes afin de lui laisser le temps d'appréhender tout ce que je viens de lâcher.

« Ecoute-moi bien Sara car il n'est pas question de faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris la prochaine fois. Je refuse de te laisser tout gâcher pour soit disant me protéger. Je ne veux plus que tu sabotes tout parce que tu as trop peur. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Je suis prête à entendre tout ce que tu voudras bien me raconter aussi dur que cela soit. Tu ne peux pas anticiper sur ce que je pourrais penser tant que tu n'auras pas pris le risque de me parler vraiment.

Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles ! Je sais très bien que tu es consciente comme moi de ce qui existe entre nous et de ce qui pourrait naître si on ne gâchait pas tout à longueur de temps. Alors il est absolument hors de question que je fasse ce que tu me demandes. Il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi. D'abord parce que je n'en ai pas envie… et ensuite parce que je suis persuadée que tu en as encore moins envie ! »

Pas question de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je saisis son visage entre mes mains et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sens son corps nu contre le mien. Des frissons parcourent ma colonne. Je me dépêche de m'écarter de Sara de peur de succomber à nouveau à la tentation.

Je me retourne rapidement, me dirigeant vers le rivage. Une fois sortie de l'eau, je récupère mes vêtements et pars vers le camp sans dire un mot.

**Chapitre 39 : Sara**

Le sang afflue violemment à mes tempes débutant une joyeuse tambourinade qui va inévitablement me mener à une magnifique migraine.

Un frisson me parcourt. J'ai froid. Catherine a quitté mes bras me privant de sa chaleur. Je ne sens plus que l'eau glaciale du lac. Aussi glaciale que le sang qui coule dans mes veines.

Comme un zombie, je sors de l'eau et me rhabille rapidement. Je ne veux pas réfléchir, je ne veux pas penser à tout ce que Catherine vient de me dire.

Arrivée au camp, je constate que Catherine n'est pas là. J'en suis soulagée. Affronter son regard m'est en cet instant impossible. Sentir ses yeux bleus fouiller mon âme et tenter de déchiffrer les sentiments qui passent sur mon visage serait trop déstabilisant pour mon esprit fragile.

Ranger nos affaires est la seule chose à faire pour ne plus penser à tout cela. Je replie la tente et le duvet, entasse nos maigres affaires dans le sac à dos. J'essaie de rendre le site de notre camp comme si nous n'étions jamais passées.

Une fois que tout est rangé, mes pensées me ramènent immanquablement vers Catherine. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qu'elle fabrique. Elle a dû aller marcher après notre « échange »… mais maintenant cela fait un moment et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

« On y va. »

Je bondis sur mes pieds, la voix de Catherine a figé mon sang dans mes veines. Mon cœur tente tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions, alors que je pose mon regard sur elle.

Elle est de nouveau habillée. Evidemment ! A quoi je m'attendais ! Ma réponse l'indiffère visiblement puisqu'elle est déjà partie sur le sentier qui est censé nous ramener au centre.

L'envie de revenir sur notre conversation lui est apparemment aussi étrangère qu'à moi. Elle marche devant sans me parler, sans même se retourner vers moi pour savoir si je la suis ou non.

Je serais bien tentée de la laisser partir et de rester là. Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas la solution. Elle serait capable de faire demi-tour et de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses !

Je lance donc le sac à dos sur mon épaule et suis Catherine en traînant les pieds.

Ooooooo

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que nous marchons. A vu de nez, il reste deux ou trois kilomètres avant l'arrivée au centre. Catherine n'a pas desserré les dents et je ne fais rien pour l'y encourager.

Je crains trop de ce qu'elle pourrait encore me dire. J'ai eu mon lot d'émotions pour la journée.

Plus on s'approche du centre, plus une envie de vodka monte en moi. J'ai hâte d'y arriver et de laisse l'alcool embrumer mes pensées, de le laisser enrayer mon esprit. Je ne veux plus penser. Je veux oublier. Je veux surtout cesser de me demander comment je vais réussir à avancer à partir d'aujourd'hui après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Quand je pense, qu'à la base, j'étais contente de faire ce trek avec Catherine ! Non mais quelle conne ! Je devrais pourtant savoir que dès que je suis seule avec elle, les choses tournent mal. Si ce stage nous a démontré quelque chose c'est bien ça !

Je lève la tête et cherche Catherine du regard. Je plonge dans ses yeux. Elle est perchée sur une grosse souche d'arbre et m'observe en silence. Après quelques secondes, elle me sourit timidement.

« Arrête de cogiter Sara. Les choses sont simples en fait. Il faut juste que tu… »

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. La souche a cédé sous son poids et je la vois tomber à la renverse.

« Catherine ! »

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de hurler. Je me précipite vers elle, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Arrivée près de la souche, je la trouve à terre. Une grimace de douleur déforme son visage.

« Catherine… ça va ? Tu as quelque chose de cassé ? »

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et pose ma main sur sa joue. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit difficilement pour me rassurer.

« Ca va. Ca va. Je n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Aide-moi juste à me relever. »

Alors que je la redresse, elle manque de chuter à nouveau en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle ne tombe pas simplement parce que je la retiens d'une poigne ferme. Je l'aide à s'assoir par terre.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à la cheville ! »

Je lui retire sa chaussure rapidement. Effectivement sa cheville commence déjà à enfler. Je caresse son pied doucement. C'est ridicule, je sais bien que ça ne peut pas l'aider mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

« Je crois que tu as une entorse. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Non, pas trop ! »

Elle me sourit mais je vois bien qu'elle souffre. Elle me ment pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je dois agir, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !

« Je vais appeler le centre pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Ne bouge pas. »

Elle rit.

« Evidemment ! Je ne risque pas d'aller loin ! »

**Chapitre 40 : Catherine**

« Quoi ! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Ca veut dire quoi, on doit se débrouiller ! Je viens de vous dire que Catherine est blessée et ne peut plus marcher ! »

…

« Pas grave… mais qu'est ce que vous en savez ! Salinger, si vous ne nous envoyez pas quelqu'un, je vous jure sur ma vie que je vous tue ! »

…

« Salinger ?… Salinger ? … Allô ?.. »

Sara jette violemment le téléphone contre une pierre. Il se fracasse en morceaux.

« Non mais quel connard ! Il ne viendra pas ! »

Jamais je n'ai vu Sara dans une telle rage. Elle marche de long en large en poussant des grognements et en jetant des coups de pied dans chaque caillou qui passe à sa portée.

« Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le faire souffrir et après, je vais le tuer… lentement… très lentement ! »

Elle ne s'adresse pas à moi, elle se parle plutôt à elle-même.

« Sara. Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. On est plus très loin du centre, on va se débrouiller. Tu vas juste m'aider à avancer. Tant pis, on ira plus lentement c'est tout. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais dit une énormité. Pour la décider à bouger, je lui tends la main en essayant de me relever. Malheureusement, ma cheville m'en empêche et je retombe lourdement sur la pierre.

Elle se précipite vers moi et me saisit le bras.

« D'accord. Tu t'appuis sur mon épaule et on y va doucement alors. »

Oooooooo

Cela fait une demi-heure que nous avançons lentement. Notre progression est difficile. Régulièrement, je manque de tomber. Ma cheville me lance et me fait perdre l'équilibre.

Heureusement, Sara est là et me soutient fermement. Ce n'est que grâce à son bras passé autour de ma taille que j'évite de me retrouver les fesses par terre toutes les deux minutes.

Je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas décoléré et qu'elle s'inquiète même si au final je n'ai pas grand chose de sérieux.

Alors que je grimace de nouveau, elle s'arrête brusquement.

« Bon ça suffit. Je vois bien que tu as trop mal. Tu n'y arriveras pas. On va faire autrement. »

Je me sens alors décoller du sol. Elle a passé un bras sous mes genoux, un dans mon dos et me porte dans ses bras. Elle commence à avancer doucement.

« Sara ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! Ca va pas non ! Tu vas te blesser à ton tour. »

« T'inquiète ! C'est bon. On n'en a pas pour longtemps. Et de toute façon, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait. »

J'aurais beau discuter, ça ne servirait à rien. La détermination dans les yeux de Sara est sans faille. Je me contente donc de nouer mes bras autour de son cou et de déposer ma tête sur son épaule. Je me laisse enivrer par son odeur. Bizarrement, je souffre moins tout à coup. Je ne profite que du bonheur de me retrouver de nouveau dans les bras de Sara. Même si la situation n'a rien de romantique !

Elle ne bronche pas, ne se plaint pas. Je sais bien que je ne pèse pas une tonne, mais je ne suis pas non plus un poids plume et son dos doit la faire souffrir. Je ne peux résister. Je dépose un léger baiser dans son cou. Elle ne dit rien, mais un discret sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Satisfaite, je replonge mon visage dans son cou avec la ferme intention de goûter chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière.

Ooooooo

Alors que je croyais qu'il nous faudrait une éternité pour rejoindre le centre, nous y arrivons rapidement. Je suis presque déçue quand je l'aperçois. J'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps et ainsi rester dans les bras de Sara encore un peu. A la seule idée qu'il va falloir que je la lâche bientôt, mon cœur se serre.

Ma dépendance à cette femme est de plus en plus prononcée.

Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que plus nous approchons, plus son regard se durcit. Un muscle palpite au niveau de sa mâchoire signe qu'elle serre les dents régulièrement. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de fâcheux.

Devant la porte du centre, elle ne prend même pas la peine de me poser à terre. Elle lève la jambe aussi haut que lui permet mon corps et assène un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas.

Elle hurle.

« Salinger. »

Elle fait quelques pas et me dépose doucement sur un fauteuil. Je sens sa main caresser ma joue. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, le temps qu'elle s'assure que je vais bien. Mon sourire lui confirme que c'est le cas. Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se redresser et de hurler de nouveau.

« Salinger ! »

« Sara, s'il te plaît ! Calme-toi ! Il n'y a rien de grave ! »

Elle me fait peur. L'état de nerf dans lequel elle est, ne laisse rien augurer de bon. L'inquiétude me submerge lorsque Salinger entre dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

Comme dans une scène au ralenti, je vois Sara se précipiter vers lui et lui asséner un magistral coup de poing en pleine figure. Sous la violence du coup, il fait quelque pas en arrière. Au moment où il se stabilise, j'ai presque l'impression que Sara va remettre ça. J'interviens d'une voix forte.

« Sara, arrête tout de suite ! Viens près de moi s'il te plaît ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi… hésite…

« S'il te plait, Sara… »

Je lui tends la main et l'implore du regard.

Elle regarde de nouveau Salinger et lui jette un dernier regard haineux avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'approcher de moi.

Elle saisit ma main et s'accroupit à côté de moi sans plus prêter attention au médecin. Tout son être est tourné vers moi. Ce que je vois dans son regard me réchauffe le cœur. Je lui souris.

Salinger intervient alors. Il n'a l'air ni en colère, ni offusqué. Il a toujours le même air amusé sur le visage. Cette fois, c'est moi qui aie une furieuse envie de le frapper.

« Bien maintenant que Sara est calmée. Catherine, je vais vous amener à notre infirmerie. Ils vous examineront, mais d'après ce que m'a déjà dit Sara au téléphone tout à l'heure, il doit seulement s'agir d'une entorse. Si c'est ça, ils pourront vous soigner directement ici dans le cas contraire, on vous rapatriera sur l'hôpital le plus proche. Quant à vous Sara, vous pouvez retourner à votre chalet. Catherine vous y rejoindra après ses soins. On se retrouve cet après midi à 14 heures pour une séance en commun. A ce moment là, on pourra parler de ce petit échange musclé. »

En disant cela, il s'est frotté le menton juste là où Sara l'a frappé.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend le bras pour que je puisse m'appuyer dessus. A contre cœur je lâche la main de Sara et me laisse entraîner en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Elle me répond avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

**Chapitre 41 : Sara**

Merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'étais tellement en rage contre Salinger parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir nous récupérer alors que Catherine souffrait, qu'au moment où je l'ai aperçu, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes actes.

Je l'ai frappé d'une force que je ne m'imaginais pas. J'étais presque prête à remettre ça quand Catherine était intervenue fort heureusement pour moi… et pour Salinger !

Sa voix avait été comme un calmant pour mon esprit en rage. Je n'avais pu faire autrement que de faire grâce à sa supplique.

Maintenant que j'étais plus calme et capable de réfléchir à tout ça avec la tête froide, je réalisais que mon geste allait probablement avoir des conséquences auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé en agissant ainsi.

Mon dossier personnel allait encore s'alourdir un peu plus. Et les six mois de paperasse promis par Ecklie avant le début du stage me pendaient au nez. J'espère tout de même ne pas me faire virer !

En même temps, je ne regrette rien et je referais sûrement la même chose dans une situation similaire.

C'était à mourir de rire ! Alors que j'étais souvent responsable des souffrances de Catherine, je ne pouvais supporter qu'elle souffre à cause de quelqu'un d'autre.

Catherine… je me demandais comment elle allait.

Elle allait sûrement bientôt me rejoindre.

En l'attendant, je décidais d'aller me détendre un peu sous une douche brûlante. Mes muscles étaient douloureux. Avoir porté Catherine sur une si longue distance m'avait collé des courbatures que je risquais de traîner pendant quelque temps.

Oooooooo

14 heures.

Je m'approchais du centre d'un pas lourd. J'étais seule. Catherine n'était pas revenue de l'infirmerie et je commençais à m'inquiéter de son sort. Il n'aurait quand même pas osé l'envoyer à l'hôpital sans me prévenir tout de même.

Quand je pénètre dans le bureau de Salinger, Catherine y est déjà installée. Elle semble s'être douchée et a changé de vêtements. Comment alors que je ne l'ai pas vue passer au chalet ?

Bref… on s'en fout. Une paire de béquilles est posée à côté d'elle et son pied droit est enserré dans un énorme strapping. Je me poste à côté d'elle et pose ma main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle est assise.

« Cath… Comment ça va ? »

Elle me sourit et pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sara ! Moi ça va. Une petite semaine avec ce strap et ça ira ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu n'aurais pas du frapper Salinger, tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« C'est pas grave, ça en valait la peine… »

« Vraiment ?! »

Nous sursautons toutes les deux. Nous étions tellement absorbées l'une par l'autre que nous ne nous étions pas aperçues que Salinger était arrivé dans la pièce.

Rien que de le voir, je sens ma colère de nouveau monter. Je m'assois donc pesamment dans le fauteuil à côté de Catherine, croise les bras et me mure dans un silence inébranlable.

Salinger s'assoit et commence d'entrée de jeu.

« Je suis ravi que ça ait valu le coup pour vous Sara. Vous me permettrez d'en douter mais nous en reparlerons plus tard en tête-à-tête.

…

« Alors parlez-moi de ce trek, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien »

Si je ne veux pas prononcer un mot, on ne peut pas dire que Catherine soit plus généreuse en parole que moi !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant.

« D'accord… Est ce que vous avez réussi à discuter ? »

Il insiste mais ne sait pas qu'il a affaire à deux têtes de mule. Catherine se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Bien, je vous propose une chose, on va prendre un verre ensemble et signer la paix. Peut être que ça vous déliera la langue. »

Il a dit ça sans vraiment nous demander notre avis, c'est plus un ordre qu'autre chose. Il se retourne vers le frigo qui se trouve derrière son bureau en sort une bouteille pleine d'un liquide ambrée et installe trois verres devant nous. Il les remplit rapidement.

« Du thé glacé maison. A la vôtre, mesdames. »

Catherine commence à siroter doucement son verre. Je prends le mien et le vide d'une traite. Je suis pressée que cette séance se termine.

Salinger nous regarde faire mais ne touche pas à son verre. Quand Catherine a fini le sien, il reprend la parole.

« Comme je vous disais, ce thé est fait maison, on y ajoute une plante qui pousse le long des chalets, vous avez du la remarquer, elle est mauve et beige c'est une **Hyoscyamus niger Linné. »**

Mais pourquoi il nous raconte ça, on s'en fout !

« Cette plante a une particularité, elle contient du tiopenthal. Je suppose que deux scientifiques comme vous deux savent ce que ça veut dire ! »

Il se lève se dirige vers la porte et saisit la poignée.

L'information vient de monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je le regarde horrifiée. Il n'a quand même pas osé.

« Maintenant je vous laisse parler ensemble ! »

Il sort du bureau et ferme à clef derrière lui.

Je bondis de mon fauteuil et cours vers la porte. J'essaie de l'ouvrir mais elle est effectivement barricadée !

Je panique. Non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Du tiopenthal ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce malade nous a fait boire un _sérum de vérité_!

Je ne veux pas parler moi, je veux m'en aller !

Je me tourne vers Catherine et constate qu'un petit sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

**Chapitre 42 : Catherine**

Il est dingue… totalement dingue !

Je regarde Sara arpenter la pièce de long en large. Elle panique. Tout comme moi, elle sait quels sont les effets _d'un sérum de vérité_ ! Il ne s'appelle pas comme ça pour rien !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… enfin Sara va être obligée de me parler !

Je la fixe et découvre une réelle terreur dans son regard.

Tant pis, aujourd'hui c'est ma chance !

« Bon et bien puisqu'on a pas le choix, parlons !…Et si tu commençais par me raconter l'histoire de ce dessin que tu as fait de moi… »

**Chapitre 43 : Sara**

Ok le dessin… elle veut vraiment parler du dessin maintenant ?! Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi… n'importe quoi et pourtant elle a choisi de reparler de ce maudit dessin.

Je peux sentir son regard sur moi… je peux la sentir me suivre des yeux pendant que j'arpente la pièce de long en large. Mon cœur bat plus vide, mes mains commencent à devenir moites, l'effet du sérum qui coule dans mes veines se fait déjà ressentir, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, mes jambes deviennent flasques.

Je rejoins mon fauteuil et le tire de façon à faire face à Catherine…

C'est drôle elle ne semble pas encore affectée par ce que nous a donné Salinger, peut être que parce que je suis stressée mon sang circule plus vite dans veines et du coup le sérum de vérité agit plus rapidement sur moi, que sur Catherine. C'est pour ça que j'ai une soudaine envie de vider mon sac, alors qu'elle semble étrangement calmement…

Trop calme…

« Ok le dessin… » je marmonne.

« Oui Sara le dessin… » répète t'elle.

Bon je peux lui en parler de ce fichu dessin, après tout il a tout juste quelques heures je lui ai dit que je l'aimais alors lui parler de ce truc n'est rien ! Ok, je ne lui ai pas dis franchement _'__Je t'aime'_ et point, j'ai noyé le tout dans un flot de paroles mais je pense qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais dire enfin je crois… j'espère en tout cas…

« Alors ce dessin ? » elle secoue la tête doucement en disant ça.

« Ce que tu peux être butée parfois Catherine ! » je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Elle souffle en hochant la tête : « Crois moi je ne suis pas la plus butée de la famille, Lindsay l'est bien plus encore ! Elle, elle est buttée, moi je sais simplement ce que je veux… »

« Non, tu es buttée ! Et Lindsay a de qui tenir crois moi ! »

Catherine me fixe une seconde avant de me sourire : « Lindsay est tellement buttée que parfois je me dis que si c'est une fille c'est juste parce Eddy voulait un garçon ! »

J'aime la façon qu'a son visage de se radoucir lorsqu'elle parle de sa fille.

« Eddy voulait un fils ? » Je suis surprise, il avait l'air de tellement adorer Lindsay pourtant…

« Oui M'dame, Eddy voulait un garçon… comme la majorité des hommes je pense, mais dès qu'il a pris Lindsay dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus rien d'autre au monde que ce petit ange ! »

« Je crois que si j'avais eu la chance de tenir Lindsay dans mes bras j'aurais réagi comme lui... »

« Oui sûrement !... »

Catherine sourit attendrie par cette remarque, mêlée au souvenir de sa fille… je crois que finalement le sérum agit aussi sur elle, ce n'est pas que j'en avais besoin pour qu'elle me parle, ou qu'elle soit honnête avec moi, mais sa garde se baisse plus facilement, tout comme la mienne d'ailleurs, on commence enfin à avoir une vraie discussion, sans cris, sans dispute, ni sous-entendus ! On parle simplement comme deux personnes civilisées le feraient. Peut être que c'est ça la solution, finalement, que Cath et moi soyons toujours sont l'effet de l'Hyoscyamus niger Linné.

« Eddy avait tout un tas de défaut, et c'était le dernier des salopards avec moi, mais il adorait sa fille ! Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte la seconde fois, il espérait vraiment que ça serait encore une fille, mais j'ai perdu le bébé... »

Ses mots ne sont plus qu'un murmure…

« Cath je suis désolée… » je glisse doucement ma main dans la sienne.

« C'était il y a longtemps… très longtemps, dans une autre vie en fait ! » me répond-elle les yeux humides. « Ca n'a plus d'importance… »

« Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne… »

Je vois soudain une telle détresse dans ses yeux que je ne n'ai plus qu'une envie, la soulager de sa peine. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… je suis seule… seule face à elle et à sa souffrance de femme, de mère, que je ne peux qu'imaginer.

Elle me fixe et passe doucement sa main sur mon visage : « Dire qu'à cause de ça, je t'ai presque perdue toi aussi… »

Je la fixe à mon tour, fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprends quel rapport il y a entre moi et l'enfant qu'elle a perdu. Elle se penche et m'embrasse doucement.

« Quand tu es arrivée de San Francisco je venais de perdre le bébé depuis quelques jours… »

« A cette époque tu étais pourtant en pleine procédure de divorce, non ? »

« Oui, mais Eddy a toujours su comment me charmer… » elle baisse la tête. « J'ai couché avec lui un soir où je me sentais seule, une seule nuit et je me suis retrouvée enceinte ! Il a prit ça comme un signe, et moi pauvre idiote je l'ai cru ! »

Je la regarde toujours, attends la suite, elle soupire.

« Personne au labo n'a su que j'attendais un autre enfant, je n'en ai pas parlé. Pendant les premières semaines Eddy s'est montré attentionné envers moi, il était sûr que je lui donnerais de nouveau une fille… il voulait une fille… » la voix de Catherine se mit à trembler.

Je resserrais ma main sur la sienne.

« J'étais enceinte de tout juste 3 mois, ça ne se voyait pas encore vraiment, pourtant Eddy avait déjà commencé à aménager la chambre du bébé, on se remettait doucement ensemble, prudemment, et nous avions choisi un prénom… Sarah-Lee… notre famille devait s'agrandir avec la petite Sarah… et puis j'ai perdu le bébé, et Eddy m'a trompée de nouveau… ma famille, ma vie s'écroulaient pour la seconde fois ! »

Je pouvais la voir lutter pour retenir ses larmes.

« Et toi, tu es arrivée dans ce chaos général qu'était ma vie ! Toi, Sara… Je sais que tout le monde a toujours pensé que je t'avais prise en grippe à cause de l'affaire avec Holly et Warrick, toi y compris, mais ce n'était pas le cas… La vérité c'est que je m'en suis prise à toi, simplement parce que tu t'appelais Sara, et que ma fille aurait dû s'appeler Sarah, j'étais perdue en plein délire ! Le délire d'une mère blessée, tu n'y étais pour rien… et j'avais tellement honte de mon attitude, c'était ridicule, j'étais ridicule ! Mais prononcer ton prénom pour moi les premières fois était un véritable supplice. »

« Je comprends… »

« Et puis j'ai appris à aimer ton prénom, à t'aimer toi, Sara ! Mais une fois que j'ai eu mis de l'ordre dans mon existence, que j'ai repris le dessus, il était trop tard, tu pensais déjà que j'en avais après toi, que je te détestais, que je ne voulais pas de toi ici, dans mon équipe, dans ma vie ! Alors j'ai continué dans cette voix, c'était plus facile pour moi. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu te parler de toute cette histoire ? Tu m'aurais prise pour une folle ! »

« Jamais, quoi que tu aies à me dire je te prendrai pour une folle, jamais ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas pensé '_pauvre femme, elle perd les pédales ! Elle ne savait même pas si elle attendait vraiment une fille ! C'est du grand délire ! Qu'elle cinglée celle là'_ Tu aurais pensé toutes ces choses, et je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de faible ! Je préférais passer à tes yeux pour la reine des garces, plutôt que de me montrer faible une seconde ! »

« Catherine jamais je n'aurais pensé une seule de ces choses, j'aurais simplement fait de mon mieux pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve, pour que tu ne sois pas seule, j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour être ton amie, rien de plus ! Au lieu de ça je t'ai renvoyée chaque coup, chaque pique avec violence… »

« Je l'ai bien cherché, c'est moi qui t'ai toujours, ou presque, entrainée sur ce terrain. Tu as fait des efforts, pour te rapprocher de moi, du moins au début, mais moi je n'ai pas fait le moindre geste envers toi, pas le moindre ! C'est pathétique, notre histoire est pathétique ! JE SUIS PATHETIQUE ! »

J'essuie rapidement une larme sur sa joue.

« Hey, hey, la seule chose de pathétique là dedans c'est le temps que ça nous a pris pour nous rendre compte que toi et moi avions quelque chose de fort à partager ! Il faut du temps pour dompter la passion et la colère. Et si tu trouves ça pathétique alors nous le serons ensemble ! »

Elle me sourit doucement…

« Si c'est du pathétique que tu veux je vais t'en donner, tu veux savoir d'où sort ce dessin de toi ? Il sort de l'atelier que j'ai fait l'autre jour, avec cette femme, Roxane, elle nous a donné pour thème de dessiner la chose la plus importante dans notre vie, la chose à laquelle on tenait le plus… et c'est toi… c'est ton visage qui a pris forme sur le papier, et tu veux savoir le plus fort dans tout ca, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, je n'ai pas choisi, rien contrôlé du tout… j'ai dessiné encore et encore, et quand j'ai levé les yeux _TU_ étais là… Ca c'est pathétique ! JE SUIS PATHETIQUE ! Pas toi, jamais… rien de toi ou de cette histoire, de notre histoire ne sera pathétique parce que c'est toi et moi tu m'entends ? »

« Pathétique ensemble ou pas du tout… » me dit elle dans un petit rire.

« Ouais, ensemble ou pas du tout ! »

Elle pleure à présent à chaudes larmes, je vois qu'elle est épuisée, ces deux derniers jours l'ont poussée à bout, je l'ai poussé à bout !

J'entends la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, ma main est toujours dans celle de Catherine. Salinger entre et jette un œil sur nous.

« Vous l'avez faite pleurer ? » me demande t'il.

« Non, pas du tout, je lui racontais une blague, bien sûr que je l'ai faite pleurer, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » dit il en secouant la tête.

« C'est votre faute si elle pleure ! »

« Ma faute ? Je n'étais même pas présent ! »

« C'est la faute de votre saloperie de sérum, elle m'a parlé de chose qui… qui l'ont blessée, elle était déjà fatiguée, elle ne se sentait pas bien et vous vous lui donnez le coup de grâce, quel genre de psy êtes-vous donc ? »

« Le genre qui sait que si Catherine vous a parlée, c'est qu'elle était prête, qu'elle en avait envie, besoin… Je n'ai rien mis dans le thé Sara, rien de rien ! »

« Quoi ? » Catherine se retourne pour nous faire face.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que je faisais pousser de l'Hyoscyamus niger Linné sur les murs du chalet ?! C'est juste de la fougère du nord, rien de plus ! »

« Pourtant je… on s'est parlées, vraiment parlées je veux dire… J'ai senti que je devais parler à Catherine… »

« Sara, je vous ai simplement donné les moyens de vous parler, personne ne dit mieux la vérité que quelqu'un qui se croit obligé de la dire ! Je vous ai ouvert une porte rien d'autre, le reste vous l'avez fait seules… »

« Pas de sérum de vérité ? » demanda Catherine en se levant avec ses béquilles.

« Un simple placebo ma chère rien de plus, juré ! »

« Vous êtes un grand thérapeute, un visionnaire, vous êtes génial ! » dit Catherine en s'avançant vers nous.

Je la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la tête, ok là je pourrais la traiter de folle, finalement elle avait peut être raison. Elle me sourit avec tendresse : « Il a raison pas de sérum de vérité, sinon je lui aurai dit que ce n'est qu'un crétin ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser.

« Bien je pense que tout le monde a besoin de repos aujourd'hui, il est 16h, je vous revois demain à neuf heures piles ! Sara je vous rappelle que nous devons parler d'un certain coup de poing… » dit il en se touchant machinalement la mâchoire.

« Oui je sais... »

« Parfait ! Alors à demain ! » dit il en refermant la porte une fois que nous sommes dans le couloir.

« J'aurai adoré… » me murmure alors Catherine à l'oreille.

« Adoré quoi ? »

« Pouvoir le frapper moi aussi, j'en rêve depuis six jours ! »

Nous rions ensemble de bon cœur, avant de nous diriger vers notre chalet.

**Chapitre 44 : Catherine **

C'est la fin de notre sixième jour ici, et les choses ne vont pas si mal que ça, bien sûr ça pourrait être mieux… mais nous connaissant Sara et moi, ça pourrait être pire, bien pire ! Alors compte tenu de la situation tout va bien.

Après une petite sieste, j'ai eu Lindsay au téléphone qui est folle de joie, et adore son stage, elle me parle déjà d'y retourner lors des prochaines vacances scolaires.

J'entends Sara s'agiter dans la cuisine, avant de la voir arriver avec un plateau qu'elle pose près de moi.

« Madame est servie… » dit elle en me tendant une assiette remplie de pâtes couvertes de coulis de tomate et de légumes.

« Merci »

« Comment va Lindsay ? » me demande Sara avant de s'asseoir près de moi.

« Très bien, il semblerait que ma fille soit la nouvelle star dramaturge de son stage ! Elle s'amuse comme une petite folle, et elle me casse déjà les oreilles pour que je la renvoie là bas aux prochaines vacances ! »

« En tout cas moi je ne reviendrai pas ici pour nos prochaines vacances… On trouvera quelque chose de plus sympa à faire ! Salinger est bien trop dingue, même pour moi ! » glousse Sara.

Nos prochaines vacances ? Mon cœur s'emballe, _NOS_ ?! On trouvera quelque chose de plus sympa à faire ? J'avais dû rater quelque chose là ! Quand et comment j'étais passé de moi à nous…

« Sara je… »

« Oui, oui je sais, si on est ici, c'est en grande partie ma faute ! Mais dès qu'on sera sorties d'ici, je me ferai pardonner pour tout ça… » dit elle en désignant la pièce autour d'elle.

« Et tu as l'intention de te faire pardonner comment ? » lui demandais-je d'un air intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverai, fais moi confiance… »

Je pose mon assiette sur la petite table du salon avant de la fixer le plus sérieusement du monde : « Sara… je te fais confiance ! Je t'ai toujours fait confiance ! Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains »

Elle détourne les yeux, gênée : « Cath… »

« Non, je suis sérieuse ! J'ai confiance en toi, en tant que collègue, mais aussi en tant que personne ! Je ne suis jamais plus en sécurité que lorsque tu es près de moi ! Je sais que toi et moi c'est loin d'être parfait, c'est compliqué et on s'affronte souvent comme de vraie furies, mais mon cœur est incomplet sans toi, il a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime Sara ! »

Elle tourne son regard vers moi et m'observe comme si j'avais perdue la raison, comme si je venais de lui parler chinois.

« Catherine… »

« Sara, je n'attends rien de toi, enfin si j'attends quelque chose de toi, pour dire la vérité j'attends tout un tas de choses de toi, mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête à tout me donner d'un seul coup, mais je veux plus que des miettes Sara ! Je veux que tu me parles, mais je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que Salinger t'y oblige ou parce que tu te seras faite piégée par l'un de ses stratagèmes débiles ! »

Je pose ma main sur son genou : « Je t'attendrai Sara… J'attendrai que tu sois prête ! Je serai patiente, j'attendrai que tu viennes à moi… Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je t'attendrai toute ma vie, mais je ferai de mon mieux, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre, ça, et d'être toujours honnête envers toi ! »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, elle est visiblement secouée par ma petite tirade : « Patiente hein ? Toi ? » murmure t'elle dans un sourire.

« Parfaitement ! »

« Si tu peux apprendre la patience, je peux réapprendre la confiance ! » m'affirma t'elle.

« C'est tout ce que je demande… »

Elle soupire avant de venir se glisser dans mes bras.

On ne dit rien ni l'une ni l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Mon menton reposant sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Mon p… mon père… » Lorsqu'elle prononce ce mot je sens son corps se raidir entre mes bras. Je passe doucement ma main dans son dos pour qu'elle se détende un peu. « Souvent quand mon père avait fini de me frapper je ressemblais plus à un Picasso dans sa période Cubisme qu'à Mona-Lisa ! La première fois qu'il m'a frappée j'avais cinq ans et je crois qu'il n'a plus jamais arrêté jusqu'à mes treize ans… jusqu'à ce qu'il meure… Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, et ça il nous le répétait sans cesse à David et moi, j'aurais mieux fait de m'arracher les couilles le jour où celui-là est venu au monde, c'est ce qu'il disait toujours ! Il avait un tel mépris dans le regard quand il parlait de David, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui rentre visite plusieurs fois par semaine dans sa chambre, le soir… »

Mon estomac se souleva, je ne comprendrai jamais comment des adultes peuvent abuser des enfants de cette façon ! Comment des parents peuvent faire de telles choses à leurs enfants ?!

Sara frissonna dans mes bras, je la serrais plus fort contre moi.

« Quelques temps, après la mort de mon frère, ma mère est rentrée à la maison, ivre morte, mon père et elle se sont violemment disputés, et une fois encore il a hurlé qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'arracher les couilles le jour où il avait engrossé une salope comme elle… Ce jour là ma mère la exaucé ! Elle est allée dans la cuisine, et a pris le premier couteau qui lui est tombé sous la main et elle a poignardé mon père… »

Sara ne pleurait pas, mais son corps entier s'était mis à trembler.

« Mon père s'est écroulé sur le sol et ma mère s'est penchée sur lui, elle a pris ses parties d'une main et les a sectionnées de l'autre ! Puis elle a ouvert la poubelle et les a jetées dedans. Il y avait du sang partout dans la cuisine et mon père faisait une hémorragie sur le sol, il était si pale… vraiment pale ! Ma mère est partie prendre une douche, et moi je suis restée là sans rien-faire… rien faire d'autre que regarder mourir ce père que je haïssais plus que tout au monde ! J'aurais pu appeler une ambulance mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais pétrifiée de peur et j'étais à la fois fascinée par la vie qui s'échappait peu à peu de lui… »

Je restais sans voix devant l'aveu de Sara.

« Je suis un monstre… un véritable monstre ! »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, j'aurais fait la même chose, exactement la même chose ! Oui c'est même certain ! Mais toi, ma Sara tu n'es pas un monstre, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas ta main qui a pris le couteau, ni ta main qui a poignardé ton père ! »

« C'est tout comme… j'aurais pu le faire ! »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

« J'ai souhaité sa mort si souvent que ça a fini par arriver Cath ! »

« Sara, tu n'as pas ce genre de pouvoir ! Personne n'a le pouvoir de faire mourir les gens juste par la pensée ! Sinon j'aurais déjà tué Salinger et Ecklie depuis longtemps ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça et tu le sais ! Tu es une scientifique, tu ne peux pas croire ce genre de chose ! »

« Pourtant j'ai voulu qu'il meure… qu'il meure pour de bon ! »

« Et je l'aurais voulu tout autant que toi, mais Sara, chérie, tu n'es pas une meurtrière » lui dis je en levant son visage vers le mien. Ma voix n'a pas flanché une seule fois, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis sérieuse, qu'elle est tout sauf un monstre.

Je peux lire le doute, la peur et la crainte dans son regard. Puis les mots qu'elle a hurlé dans son cauchemar la nuit dernière me reviennent en mémoire : _« David… je l'ai tué…. Je l'ai tué… il est mort… à cause de moi…»_

Ma gorge se serre, non Sara n'a pas pu faire ça… bien sûr que non ! Je sais qu'elle en est incapable !

Les mots passent alors ma bouche à toute allure sans que je puisse les retenir : « Tu n'as pas non plus tué David, tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'as pas tué ton frère ! »

Elle se redresse vivement et s'écarte de moi comme si je l'avais frappée.

« Tu n'étais pas là Catherine ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, la nuit où il est mort ! »

« Alors raconte moi, parle moi de David, de ce qui s'est passé ! »

« NON ! » Elle hurle en se dressant sur ses jambes.

« Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? Non, bien sûr que non, je le sais ! Tu n'as rien à cacher puisque tu n'as rien fait… »

« Laisse tomber Cath ! »

« Ok j'ai compris, c'est encore le coup de _'__Sara Sidle est une incomprise que personne n'aime'_ c'est ça ? »

« Non, tu te goures c'est le coup de '_Sara Sidle n'a rien à dire et je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir'_ »

« Pourquoi on se dispute encore une fois Sara ? » je suis perdue, elle était là dans mes bras, et à présent elle me fait face tremblante de rage.

« C'est ta faute Catherine si on en est là ! Je… je m'ouvre à toi, j'essaie de faire un pas dans la bonne direction et toi, tu me pousses encore et encore ! Tu en veux toujours plus, tu ne te contentes jamais de ce que j'ai à te donner ! »

« Tu es injuste ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire que c'est ma faute, si on en est là ? Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à refuser de me parler ? »

« Non, pourquoi toi tu t'obstines à dire que rien n'est jamais de ta faute ?! »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! Si tu y mettais un peu du tien on n'en serait pas là ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses jamais m'approcher de toi ? Pourquoi tu bloques comme ça ? »

« Je… je ne bloque pas, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Si tu bloques ! Tu fais même un gros blocage Sidle ! De qui tu te planques comme ça ? De qui as-tu si peur bordel ?! »

« DE TOI ! De toi Catherine, ça te va ? »

« De moi ? » je suis surprise pas la violence de cet aveux.

« Oui de toi… parce que… parce que je t'aime comme une folle, je suis prête à me damner pour toi ! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis toujours ! DEPUIS TOUJOURS ! » Elle pleure, son visage est inondé de larmes…

« Mais je t'… »

« Non, ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre plus jamais ! »

« Sara tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, tu n'en as pas le droit »

Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je ne vois pas où veut en venir Sara, après tout ce que nous avons partagé, après toutes nos confessions, elle me repousse à nouveau, elle ne veut toujours pas me faire une place dans son passé, ni dans son avenir…

« Parfois le fait d'aimer l'autre ne suffit pas Catherine ! L'amour n'empêche pas les gens de mourir loin de là, je le sais » hurle-t-elle.

« Sara, calme toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes »

« Je te dis simplement que même si nous avons des sentiments l'une pour l'autre, on ne doit pas ce mettre ensemble, on ne peut pas être un couple ! On se fait toujours trop de mal, et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, si c'est douloureux aujourd'hui, ça le sera encore bien plus dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois ! »

« Quoi ? Attends, si je comprends bien, tu me veux pas être avec moi simplement parce que tu as peur de me perdre un jour ? »

Elle ne bouge pas…

Je ris, d'un rire amer : « Sara tu n'es pas la seule à prendre un risque dans cette histoire, moi aussi j'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air, moi aussi j'ai peur d'avoir mal ! Mais je suis prête à prendre ce risque parce que je t'aime et que ça compte ! Je suis là avec toi, je compte moi aussi et j'ai mon mot à dire ! »

« Bien sûr que tu comptes, tu comptes plus que tout à mes yeux Cath ! C'est pour ça que je ferais mieux de me tenir loin de toi, loin de ta vie… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à mon frère… »

Elle me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte du chalet, je me redresse en hâte, oubliant mon pied blessé, qui me rappelle vite à l'ordre, je grimace, avant de retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Sara est encore en train de m'échapper je ne peux pas la laisser me planter comme ça, maudit pied !

« ARRÊTE ! » je hurle lorsque la main de Sara est sur la poignée.

La grande brune se fige sur place, incapable de désobéir à mon ordre. J'ai crié si fort, avec une telle rage, que c'est comme si je l'avais retenue physiquement.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Elle ne se retourne pas immédiatement vers moi…

« REGARDE-MOI SARA ! » je répète à bout de nerfs, lasse de ce petit jeu.

Elle me fait enfin face.

« Je veux une réponse… on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! As-tu oui ou non tué ton frère David ? »

Ses yeux me transpercent, je peux voir à quel point elle est en colère contre moi, combien elle m'en veut de parler de tout ça… Mais elle me répond sans hésiter, mon sang bouillonne si fort en moi que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Sa réponse est froide, à peine une murmure : « Oui, je l'ai tué Cath… j'ai tué David ! »

Ma vue se brouille, je ne vois plus Sara qui est pourtant à trois mètres devant moi.

Je suis plantée là sur le canapé, la voix de la grande brune résonne dans mon esprit _« Oui, je l'ai tué Cath… j'ai tué David ! »_

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau, je crois que je vais vomir, trop tard, mon estomac s'est retourné… et j'éclabousse le sol à mes pieds.

Je ne peux pas y croire, Sara ne peut avoir fait une telle chose…

Je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse d'une telle femme… ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas ma Sara…

C'est la fin de notre sixième jour ici, et les choses ne vont pas si mal que ça, non c'est pire ! Je viens juste d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer…

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde :o) Et voilà comme promis la nouvelle partie du Round. Pour répondre à la question que beaucoup nous ont posée, oui le round touche bientôt à sa fin… Mais il ne faut pas que cela vous empêche de profiter de cette belle et intense partie de la ff ! ** **Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour la suite et fin du Round Robin dans la prochaine partie. ** **Alexielle **

**Chapitre 45 : Sara**

**Je suis incapable de bouger, je ne peux ni quitter la pièce, ni la traverser pour aller rejoindre Catherine… **

**Catherine qui est en train de se rendre malade, Catherine que j'ai rendue malade avec mon aveu, à qui j'ai donné la nausée. Catherine qui est pâle comme la mort… aussi pâle que l'était David dans mes bras lors de son dernier souffle…**

**Mon esprit s'égare une seconde, je me revois debout près de mon frère couverte de son sang, les hurlements de ma mère, les insultes et les coups de mon père, tout me revient comme si ça venait de se produire… La scène ne me revient pas entièrement, juste quelques flashs ici et là… toujours les mêmes, c'est comme si j'avais oublié ce qui s'est produit avant et après ça ! **

Je n'entends plus que la voix de mon père qui hurle, comme s'il était encore à côté de moi, en me secouant par le bras. : _« Regarde Sara, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Regarde le bien et n'oublie jamais son visage, n'oublie jamais que c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui l'as tué Sara, tu as tué ton frère David ! »_

Oublier son visage ? Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais pu le sortir de mon esprit, et aujourd'hui Catherine m'offre le même spectacle, le même visage !

Je ne doute pas qu'elle m'aime, j'en suis même sûre, personne ne serait jamais resté dans de telles circonstances, ou n'aurait enduré la même chose qu'elle, autre que par amour ! Oui elle m'aime, elle a ce point en commun avec David, et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Je suis un véritable poison…

Et je l'aime trop, elle m'est trop précieuse pour que je l'empoisonne elle aussi !

J'ai détruit David… j'ai mis fin à sa vie… mais je protégerai Catherine, même d'elle-même si il le faut, ça ne me fait pas peur !

Elle doit savoir qui je suis vraiment, elle doit connaître le véritable monstre qui vit et grandit en moi ! Elle doit comprendre que je suis nocive pour elle, je suis nocive pour les gens qui m'aiment, et que j'aime… c'est pour ça que mes parents ne se sont jamais attachés à moi… eux ils savaient, ils avaient lu en moi… après tout c'est eux qui m'avaient mise au monde, qui mieux qu'eux pouvait me comprendre… me connaître…

Catherine ne bougeait toujours pas, elle avait les yeux fermés, pendant une seconde je me suis demandée si elle respirait encore… Je fixais mon attention sur son torse, que je vis finalement se soulever doucement. Je devais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger ni ouvrir la bouche.

Catherine ouvrit alors les yeux, et son regard croisa le mien… Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus si sombres, c'était comme si une tempête venait de se lever dans son regard… ses yeux n'étaient plus du même bleu, ce bleu que je connaissais, ce bleu que j'aimais… j'avais l'impression de me refléter dans les yeux d'une parfaite inconnue.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, son regard toujours fixé au mien.

C'est moi qui mis fin à ce contact visuel, je ne supportais plus de me voir dans ses yeux, je ne supportais pas qu'elle me voie telle que j'étais vraiment… un monstre, voilà ce que j'étais…

J'aurais pu lui mentir quand elle m'a posé la question… Mais je lui ai assez juré d'être honnête, c'était notre accord, notre pacte et une promesse c'est sacré…

_« Une promesse c'est sacré Sara ! »_ la voix de David résonnait en moi comme celle d'un fantôme. _« Tu as promis Sara… Sara… Sara… Je t'aime Sara… Merci… __Sara… Sara »_ La voix de David s'amplifiait en moi, son regard, son sourire tout se mêlait dans mon esprit torturé. _« Je suis ton grand frère… souris moi… Sara… »_

« Sara… » la voix de Catherine me fit sursauter.

Je ne supportais plus qu'on m'appelle, ni elle, ni lui, ni personne…

« Ferme-la ! La ferme, la ferme ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! » Hurlais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles comme si ça pouvait m'empêcher de les entendre et l'un et l'autre.

Ce fut efficace, à la seconde je n'entendis plus David, il avait disparu de mon esprit, mais Catherine, elle, était toujours en train de me faire face… Même si je ne l'entendais pas je vis ses lèvres bouger, avant de voir une vraie expression de douleur se peindre sur son visage…

Elle se leva péniblement, prit ses béquilles et disparu dans la salle de bain. J'entendis la porte claquer derrière elle. J'avais envie de la rejoindre… de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas, non je ne pouvais pas faire une telle chose.

Je devais apprendre à vivre sans la petite blonde, je devais penser à la tenir loin de moi, je devais revenir à ma vie d'avant, avant tout ce gâchis, avant tout ce bordel… Avant Catherine…

Avant …

**Chapitre 46 : Catherine**

La nausée qui m'envahit est alors si forte, que je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, comme si ça pouvait aider à faire passer les choses.

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Sara, et ma nausée sont toujours là… ni l'une ni l'autre n'ont bougé de leur place. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que la fixer, je ne sais pas quoi dire… elle finit par détourner le regard, et c'est là que je la vois littéralement changer d'expression.

C'est comme si son corps n'était plus habité, comme si elle n'était plus avec moi dans la pièce. Je commence à la connaître, et lorsqu'elle agit ainsi c'est que ses démons ne sont pas loin… qu'ils rodent autour d'elle. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois, mais ma voix ne semble pas l'atteindre jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle se fasse, du moins je le crois pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne couvre ses oreilles et se mette à hurler 'la ferme'. J'ai d'abord un mouvement de recul dans le canapé mais je m'aperçois très vite que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle parle… Non, elle leur parle à eux, pour les faire taire, pour faire taire cette culpabilité qui l'étouffe.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait ! » c'est tout ce que je peux lui dire en me levant du canapé.

Elle ne réagit toujours pas, et je ne peux plus l'affronter pour le moment, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes à moi, à moi seule. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ferme la porte et éclate en pleurs…

Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire, ma cheville me fait mal, mais mon cœur me torture bien plus encore… Et si elle l'avait vraiment fait ? Si je me trompais et que Sara avait vraiment fait du mal à David ? Après tout elle avait bien regardé mourir son père…

Et alors est-ce que ça changerait les choses ? Est-ce que je cesserais de l'aimer pour autant ? Je ne peux pas arrêter de l'aimer sur commande, parce que je désapprouve ses actes passés.

Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait ou non ! Mon passé n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir non plus ! Et elle, elle m'accepte comme je suis, sans poser de questions ! Alors je peux le faire moi, aussi !

La Sara du passé ne m'intéresse pas, seule compte pour moi la Sara du présent, celle du futur… celle que j'aime ! Je me fiche de celle qu'elle était avant… tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est celle qu'elle est devenue, celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui… la femme de ma vie ! Tout le reste ne compte pas… ne compte plus…

C'est facile à dire que ça ne compte pas… mais si, tout ça compte, et tu le sais Willows ! Ca compte parce ça fait partie d'elle, de ce qu'elle est…

Je frôle la folie à force de toujours penser à la même chose… Et puis même si elle l'a fait… si elle l'a vraiment fait, comment lui en vouloir, ou l'en tenir responsable, ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle avait douze ans à peine quand son frère est mort !

Vu la famille dans laquelle elle a grandit pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas su faire la différence entre le bien et le mal…

Je frisonne… ses mains qui ont insufflé la vie, la passion en moi, ne peuvent pas être les mains d'une meurtrière, c'est impossible ! Impossible…

Chaque caresse, chaque contact de sa main sur la mienne était bien trop doux, bien trop tendre pour avoir commis un tel acte…

Je devine alors la présence de Sara derrière la porte… son ombre passe par fragments par le bas de la porte. Je n'ai pas fermé à clef… j'ai soudain le fol espoir qu'elle va pousser cette putain de porte qui nous sépare encore. J'espère de tout mon cœur, qu'elle va la franchir et me prendre dans ses bras, pour me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un énorme malentendu…

Je retiens mon souffle, son ombre se fait plus petite jusqu'à disparaître totalement… elle est partie…

Je l'entends brasser et remuer dans la pièce principale, mais je n'ai pas le courage de sortir d'ici. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle vienne me chercher… je voudrais tellement qu'elle redevienne mon chevalier en armure blanche, je sais que c'est cliché et guimauve à souhait, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours vue, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Le claquement de la porte du chalet me fait sursauter… il m'est devenu familier ce bruit, trop familier ! Et je sais ce que cela veux dire…Sara a abandonné, elle m'a laissée derrière elle encore une fois… Je suis seule ici, toute seule…

Oooooooooo

Après m'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, et lavé les dents, je me suis finalement décidée à sortir de la salle de bain, il semblerait que j'ai vu juste…

Sara n'est pas là ! Je la cherche du regard mais elle n'est nulle part…

Je fais un tour complet de la pièce et c'est là que je l'ai vu…

Le message que m'a laissé la grande brune !

Il est plus clair que n'importe quel mot, plus évident et simple à comprendre que n'importe quelle explication. Mon regard l'a à peine croisé que je comprends déjà…

La bouteille de Vodka, entièrement vide, trône sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle me nargue, me fait comprendre que je ne serai jamais la plus forte, que j'ai perdu la bataille et Sara.

Je sais très bien qu'il en restait tout juste deux verres à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas la quantité qui me pose un problème, elle aurait pu être pleine a ras bord, ça aurait été la même chose !

Ce qui me gêne c'est le geste de Sara… elle l'a finie, puis l'a laissée bien en évidence, comme une preuve de sa faiblesse, comme un _'je te l'avais bien dit'_ qu'elle m'aurait lancé en pleine figure. La bouteille me fait face et hurle que je ne suis pas de taille… et malheureusement je crois que cette fois elle a vu juste… je ne suis pas de taille face à tout ça, finalement Sara a raison, l'amour ne fait pas tout… non il ne fait pas tout… loin de là, c'est comme tout, il a ses limites !... Et je crois que je ne suis pas loin de franchir les miennes.

Je m'approchais de la bouteille et c'est là que je vis… la suite du message…

Le dessin… le dessin que Sara avait fait de moi… était là sous la bouille de vodka. Je poussais rageusement le cadavre de la bouteille, qui s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un fracas de tous les diables. Je saisis le dessin d'une main tremblante…

De légères auréoles s'étaient formées sur le papier, tachant le dessin par endroits, une partie du fond de la bouteille avait coulé sur mon portrait… faisant couler les traits de pastel, les traces étaient encore visibles. Je retenais mes larmes, je ne voulais plus pleurer, je ne voulais plus verser une seule larme pour Sara Sidle ! Hors de question ! Sara avait fait son choix… et elle me le faisait savoir… Et son choix ce n'était visiblement pas moi…

Elle préférait la compagnie de ses fantômes, à la mienne.

Le message était clair, tout ça criait : Sors de ma vie !

Et pour la première et dernière fois de mon existence je m'apprêtais à obéir à Sara, sans poser la moindre question, sans combattre avant. J'étais fatiguée de tout ça…

Elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie… Plus de moi du tout ?!

Très bien j'allais lui donner satisfaction, et disparaître, puisqu'elle le désirait tant… j'allais m'effacer !

A compter de cette seconde, je me fichais bien de ce que pouvait faire, ou devenir Sara Sidle, elle reprenait sa vie, et moi la mienne !

Ma vie… oui, plus que quatre jours ici, et je retrouverais ma vie… Ma vie d'avant ce stupide stage… ma vie d'avant Sara…

**Chapitre 47 : Sara**

'_C'est ça fuit, comme toujours, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux…'_

La voix de mon père résonne encore et toujours dans mes oreilles alors que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans les bois. L'alcool me brûle les veines juste assez pour me réchauffer mais pas assez pour faire taire toutes ces voix qui me tourmentent, pas assez pour m'empêcher de penser.

Si seulement il y avait un bouton pour éteindre mon cerveau, tout serait plus facile.

Je me retrouve au même endroit que la première nuit, une fois encore je décide de m'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre. Je me mets les mains sur les oreilles pour faire cesser le bruit, celui de toutes ces voix qui se mélangent dans mon esprit. David, Catherine, mon enfoiré de paternel, et ma mère…

'_Je l'ai toujours dit, une morveuse comme toi ne mérite pas la chance qu'elle a de vivre… à part gâcher de l'oxygène et la vie des autres, t'es inutile…'_

'_T'inquiète pas pour moi soeurette, je serai toujours là… '_

« La ferme bordel ! » dis je à haute voix. Je veux que ça cesse. Je n'en peux plus, faite que ça s'arrête, il faut que ça s'arrête, par pitié…

Les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage, la souffrance que j'éprouve est si grande que je ne ressens plus rien d'autre.

' …_Parle moi de David, de ce qui s'est passé…'_

« Non, non, non ! Pitié, que ça s'arrête ! » je hurle.

Mon corps tremble comme une feuille et la sueur froide coule le long de mon dos. Il faut que j'arrête tout ça, il faut que j'y mette un terme. Mon sang bât si fort contre mes temps que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train d'enfoncer une pointe chaude comme la braise dans mon cerveau.

Je referme mes bras autour de mes genoux et commence à me balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière. Plus le temps passe et plus je sens la rage monter en moi, j'ai si mal que j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est comme s'il y avait un poids sur ma poitrine, la pression est si forte qu'il me faut un exutoire.

Je plonge une main tremblante dans ma poche et en ressort mon cran d'arrêt. Soudain c'est comme si le mode automatique s'engage, comme si je regardais les choses arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Je relève ma manche et par habitude mes doigts effleurent les pâles lignes de mes cicatrices vestiges de mes nombreuses nuits de faiblesses.

'_P'tite bouille fais pas ça…' _

« Pardon David… »

Mes mouvements sont calmes et assurés lorsque la lame court le long de ma chair. Tout s'arrête jusqu'à ce que je ressente à nouveau, ce sentiment de libérer la tension prisonnière de moi. C'est comme si une vague de soulagement intense déferlait en moi à mesure que la peine se mêle à l'inexplicable plaisir que j'éprouve en ressentant une brûlure et en voyant le sang couler.

Mon cœur bât à cent à l'heure et à cet instant précis tout va bien. Je sais que bientôt la honte et toute la souffrance reprendrons le dessus, mais au moins pour quelques précieuses minutes je peux me concentrer sur la douleur physique, au moins maintenant je peux dire que si j'ai mal c'est parce que je me suis mutilée, parce que je saigne.

Au final il ne s'agit que de ça, pouvoir donner une raison à l'inexplicable. J'avais un psy – j'en ai eu tellement, je ne pourrais pas dire lequel c'était, qui me disais toujours que cette nécessité que j'avais de me faire du mal était ma façon de rationaliser. Genre, j'avais un mal de crâne monstrueux mais comme j'étais incapable d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais mal au crâne, alors pour me soulager de la peine à l'intérieur, je me faisais du mal, je déplaçais la douleur et tout redevenait normal. Mon avis c'est qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais il n'avait pas raison pour autant.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu lui dire que lorsque je fais ça, je me sens bien, il y a un sentiment inexplicable de plaisir, un plaisir que seuls ceux qui se mutilent peuvent comprendre. C'est un peu comme se défoncer, sauf que la drogue ici c'est de voir le sang couler. Bien sûr la sensation de bien être n'est que temporaire et généralement une fois qu'on redescend des hautes sphères, on se déteste et on se sent encore plus minable qu'avant. C'est ainsi qu'on entre dans le cercle vicieux de la destruction – si on en croit mon psy.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que pour le coup je me sens apaisée, et je vais profiter de ce sentiment aussi longtemps qu'il durera. Mes yeux sont rivés sur les lignes rouges qui ornent désormais mon bras. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ça m'aide à me concentrer.

Catherine…

Si elle savait…

Elle croit pouvoir me sauver, elle vit parfois dans ce monde merveilleux où les sentiments sont assez. Si c'était le cas les choses seraient sûrement plus simples entre nous. A l'évidence ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis elle a finalement vu ma vraie couleur, elle sait que j'ai tué mon frère, et ça, ça doit figurer dans le bouquin des cent choses rédhibitoires pour établir une bonne relation humaine.

Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis résignée à accepter le fait que je n'étais douée que pour trois choses, mon job, me faire du mal et faire du mal aux autres.

Je reste immobile pendant quelques minutes puis me décide à retourner au chalet encore plus décidée qu'avant à ne pas laisser Catherine s'accrocher à moi.

A ma grande surprise quand je regarde à nouveau ma montre plus d'une heure s'est écoulée. Je décide donc retourner au chalet, j'ai chaud et je suis légèrement étourdie après m'être laissée aller à mon vice.

Quand j'arrive elle est endormie sur le lit, j'en suis contente car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire face pour le moment. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain et décide ensuite de dormir sur le canapé – je pense qu'un peu de distance entre nous est la bienvenue.

Je suis épuisée émotionnellement, ce qui s'avère être une bénédiction car je m'endors quasiment tout de suite.

Plus que trois jours à tenir et cet enfer sera enfin fini.

**Chapitre 48 : Catherine**

Qu'est ce que je fais, mais qu'est ce que je fais ?

La soirée a été longue pour ne dire que ça. Sara a confessé avoir tué son frère et je dois dire que même si je veux me convaincre que ce n'est pas vrai, je suis obligée d'admettre que je ne connais pas Sara si bien que ça, alors…

J'ai décrété que je ne me préoccuperai plus d'elle, puisqu'elle semblait tant inclinée à me faire souffrir et qu'elle m'avait de toute façon laissé tomber. Le fait pour elle de fuir – pour changer, et de laisser la bouteille de vodka vide sur mon portrait a été un geste plus qu'explicite.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'accrocher si c'est pour me prendre des baffes…

Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'à plusieurs reprises elle m'a mené en bateau. Elle s'est amusée et ensuite elle m'a rejetée comme une moins que rien. Elle a laissé tombé alors moi aussi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, alors j'en ai fini de faire des efforts.

En tout cas c'est ce que je me suis jurée quand j'étais en train de pleurer comme une madeleine après sa fuite. Mais voilà je me suis réveillée il y a quinze minutes – avec un mal de crâne monumental, mais ce n'est pas la question, je me suis éveillée au son d'une Sara en détresse. Elle est en train de se débattre dans le canapé. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas bougé d'un iota pour l'aider. Je suis allongée sur le lit en train de me persuader que je ne me soucie pas du fait qu'elle soit en plein tourment.

Je laisse tomber, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de Sara Sidle.

Ben voyons…

_Tu veux bien arrêter tes conneries Willows ? Non, mais sérieusement, y'a des claques qui se perdent._

Oh ça va…

Bon d'accord, ça me tue à petit feu de la voir comme ça, et j'ai beau lui en vouloir de me faire autant souffrir, je n'y peux rien je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime, et le problème c'est que ces sentiments n'ont fait que grandir en dépit de tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un bouton 'marche/arrêt' pour gérer mes sentiments – c'eut été trop facile. Non, au lieu de ça, je souffre le martyre mais ça n'empêche que je veux être près d'elle et que je ne supporte pas de la voir en proie à ses démons.

Je me lève mais retombe immédiatement sur le lit, dans ma hâte j'ai oublié que ma cheville était meurtrie. Ça fait un mal de chien et je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Je reprends mon souffle et me relève avec plus de prudence, j'avance aussi vite que possible vers Sara qui semble s'agiter de plus belle.

Lorsque j'arrive à son niveau je lui fais face, je suis en nage et je peine à respirer, le peu d'effort qu'il ma fallu pour atteindre le canapé me donne l'impression que je viens de déplacer une montagne.

Je secoue Sara légèrement. « Sara… Sara ma belle… réveille toi, tout va bien… »

Je n'anticipe pas du tout sa réaction et elle s'agite de plus belle se débattant avec une telle force que je reçois quelques coups alors que j'essaie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me repousse de toutes ses forces, elle est tellement prise dans son cauchemar qu'elle doit croire que je suis le danger et non pas la sécurité.

« Sara… ma belle… Sara tu es en sécu… » quand je réalise ce qu'il se passe je suis déjà un mètre derrière, par terre en train de porter ma main à mon visage. En se débattant Sara m'a accidentellement atteinte au visage avec ses poings. Je suis désorientée pendant quelques secondes, je sens le goût ferreux du sang m'envahir la bouche. Mes doigts me confirment que je saigne du nez, et j'ai aussi du sang dans la bouche.

Ouch, ça fait mal.

Je me relève et revient auprès de Sara. Je lui caresse légèrement le visage mais c'est comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé car son poing revient à la charge.

« Non…va t'en ne me touche pas ! » crie-t-elle à plein poumons.

Ouch, ça fait très mal.

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour me remettre du choc brutal. Mes doigts effleurent ma tempe et si la douleur est une indication fiable, quelque chose me dit qu'un joli bleu est en train d'établir résidence.

« Cath ? » une voix fébrile m'appelle. Je me concentre sur Sara et vois qu'elle me regarde horrifiée. « Mon dieu, est ce que j'ai… » elle regarde mon visage puis ses mains. « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… » elle répète.

« Sara… tout va bien, ce n'est rien… »

Elle secoue la tête comme pour bloquer mes mots et se précipite dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clef.

« Sara ! » je soupire. Je me lève tant bien que mal et boite jusqu'à la porte de la salle de main.

« Sara, » je l'appelle doucement en frappant à la porte. « Ouvre-moi s'il te plait. »

Rien ne se passe mais je peux entendre qu'elle pleure. « Sara, ma belle, ouvre moi, tout va bien. »

« Je t'ai fait du mal… je t'avais dit de rester loin de moi ! »

« Sara, non… tu n'as rien fait de mal, je t'assure, ce n'est rien du tout. »

« Je ne voulais pas Cath… »

« Je le sais bien mon cœur… »

« Je t'ai fait du mal… je fais toujours ça à ceux que j'aime… je suis désolée, » sa voix est emplie de larmes.

« Sara, chérie, non… tu dormais, c'était un accident, » j'essaie de la rassurer.

« Je t'ai frappée... je suis comme eux, comme lui... tout comme lui... il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi au plus vite, je suis un monstre ! »

« Sara, calme toi, ouvre la porte tu verras par toi même que je vais bien, » ma voix se veut rassurante mais je dois dire que son comportement m'effraie.

« Non ! Vas t'en, pars loin de moi avant que je ne recommence ! Je t'en supplie Cath, pars ! »

« Sara, je t'en prie ouvre-moi la porte, » j'essaie à nouveau.

« Vas t'en ! Vas-t'en ! Tu m'entends ?! Je suis un monstre ! Tu n'es plus en sécurité avec moi ! »

« Sara, non, ouvre moi ! Ecoute moi bien tu n'es pas un monstre ! C'était un accident ! Tu m'entends ? Un accident ! »

Elle rit de manière narquoise. « Bien sûr, un accident… je connais cette excuse par cœur. Je suis un monstre et tu le sais ! »

« Sara… »

« Vas t'en ! » ordonne-t-elle plus violemment que tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester car un grand fracas s'ensuit. «La ferme ! La ferme, tu m'entends ! Ferme-la ! »

Je suis paniquée, pour la première fois je mets son équilibre mental en doute, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. « Pitié, arrêtez… je n'en peux plus… » elle pleure.

« Sara ma belle je t'en prie ouvre moi la porte… » je la supplie à nouveau. J'ai le cœur qui bât la chamade elle me fait peur, pire je souffre de la savoir dans cet état, impuissante pour la rassurer avec cette porte entre nous. « Tu ne vas pas passer ta nuit là… ouvre moi, s'il te plait. »

« Vas-t'en… » elle murmure.

Je soupire, assurément je n'aurai pas le dernier mot, je pense que je vais la laisser se calmer un peu et espérer qu'elle ouvre la porte. Je vais dans la cuisine et me regarde dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas joli à voir. Je trempe une feuille d'essuie tout et me nettoie le visage, je trésaille légèrement à la douleur. Après cinq minutes je retourne devant la porte de la salle de bain et m'assois en m'adossant contre le mur de sorte à faire face à la porte.

« Sara ? » je l'appelle doucement. Deux minutes de silence s'ensuivent ce qui m'alarme un peu. « Sara ? »

Toujours rien.

**Chapitre 49 : Sara**

« Sara ? » la voix de Cath me tire de mes pensées.

« Elle ne pouvait plus bouger… » je commence d'une voix fatiguée. « Elle était là, tuméfiée de partout, son visage était comme un ballon de baudruche. Et lui il continuait… je lui criais d'arrêter… mais il continuait. Elle bougeait légèrement, c'est la seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie. »

Je ferme les yeux et tente de vaincre la nausée grandissante.

« Cette image de ma mère allongée là et agonisante, elle me hante. Je la regardais et j'étais pétrifiée. Et puis après avoir bu une autre bière l'autre enfoiré est revenu à la charge. Il allait la tuer, elle tenait à peine à la vie alors je savais qu'elle ne supporterait pas un autre round. Mais lui comme toujours il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il a pris sa ceinture, mais la rage était si forte en moi, je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un comme je le haïssais à cet instant. Je l'ai frappé… »

Je renifle avec pitié, je ne faisais pas le poids du haut de mon mètre quarante. C'était comme si un seul lilliputien s'attaquait à Gulliver, un combat perdu d'avance en somme.

« Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces. Pour arrêter de frapper ma mère, ça il l'a fait. Mais c'était juste pour mieux se concentrer sur moi. Et je peux te le dire, ce jour là c'était l'une des pires de toutes les dérouillées qu'il m'a foutues, » je serre les poings de rage, le besoin d'envoyer tout valser revient.

« David… il s'est interposé. Il lui a dit d'arrêter… l'autre salopard lui a dit d'aller chercher le 'sac', » je ricane amèrement. « Si seulement tu savais ce qu'un sac de toile rempli d'orange pouvait faire tu serais estomaquée. Et en bonus, ça ne laisse aucune trace… » les larmes chaudes coulent déjà le long de mes joues. Je me souviens de ce jour avec une parfaite clarté.

« David a refusé… plusieurs fois, et quand cet enfoiré qu'était notre père a commencé à le frapper, David a riposté. David était si doux, il ne perdait jamais son sang froid même dans les pires moments il me faisait passer avant son propre bien être. Là il était en train de frapper l'autre salaud de toutes ses forces et il avait même le dessus… seulement voilà une fois qu'il l'a mis par terre il s'est retourné pour s'occuper de moi et voir si j'allais bien… l'autre s'est relevé et l'a attrapé avant de lui défoncer le crâne contre un mur… il le traitait d'abruti fini et de petit con… »

Mon corps tremble comme une feuille. « David, il n'a rien dit il s'est relevé et s'est mis devant moi pour me protéger. Alors l'autre il lui a demandé de bouger de son chemin, après le quatrième refus, il a poussé David violemment, David a perdu l'équilibre et quand il était au sol, il se prenait des coups de pied dans l'abdomen… il lui a brisé des côtes et elles ont perforé ses poumons…il est mort dans mes bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres en me disant que tout allait bien… »

Je sanglote violemment, toute la souffrance enfouie depuis toutes ces années remonte à la surface, m'empêchant de respirer.

'_Regarde ce que t'as fait ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute espèce de petite merdeuse! Si t'avais su rester à ta place ! Tu l'as tué maintenant ! Regarde ! T'es fière de toi?!_

Je couvre mes oreilles pour bloquer la voix de mon père. « C'est de ma faute… je l'ai tué… tout ça c'est de ma faute… j'ai tué David… sans moi il serait encore en vie… et maintenant… » les sanglots redoublent et je ne peux plus parler.

Je regarde autour de moi, la salle de bain est sans dessus dessous, un peu comme ma vie.

Mon regard se pose sur un morceau de miroir cassé… il faut que tout ça cesse… il faut que j'y mette fin.

**Chapitre 50 : Catherine**

J'ai le souffle coupé, ce que je viens d'entendre m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Je suis en colère et j'ai mal, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre Sara dans mes bras et lui offrir un peu de sécurité. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage, de douleur pour ce qu'elle a enduré alors que ce n'était qu'une enfant de rage pour cette fraction d'homme qu'était son père, de soulagement car elle n'est pas la meurtrière qu'elle croyait être.

« Sara… ce n'est pas de ta faute tu m'entends… tu n'as rien fait de mal... David et toi vous n'avez rien fait de mal… tu m'entends, » je lui dis fermement malgré les larmes dans ma voix.

« Je l'ai tué… et je t'ai fait du mal… je suis comme lui… je ne vaux pas mieux que mon enfoiré de père! »

« Non, Sara, tu n'as rien fait de mal, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute… c'est ton père, c'est lui qui a tué David… »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ! J'étais là, tout ça c'est de ma faute… »

« Sara… ouvre moi s'il te plait ! »

« Non… il faut que j'en finisse, je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà fait… pardonne moi Cath… je ne voulais pas de faire de mal… »

Sa voix est emplie de désespoir, elle me fait vraiment peur. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas la raisonner tant qu'il y aura cette porte entre nous. Elle est émotionnellement à bout et ne pense pas de manière rationnelle.

« Mon père avait raison… je ne mérite pas de vivre… »

Ces mots me glacent le sang, il faut que j'entre dans cette salle de bain, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Je t'aime Cath, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, tu m'as donné goût à la vie sans même t'en rendre compte. Mais comme toujours j'ai tout gâché. Je t'aime, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le montrer, mais même ça je ne suis pas foutue de le faire. »

Ces mots sont d'une intensité brute et me secouent du cœur à l'âme. « Sara, je t'aime moi aussi, et on peut faire en sorte que ça marche, je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras… » je lui dis bouleversée. Je suis à genoux devant la porte, tremblante de peur, j'ai la mauvaise impression que je vais la perdre et ça me tue littéralement.

« Sara… ma belle ouvre moi, je t'en supplie… »

« Comment est ce que tu peux m'aimer ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je suis un monstre ! Comment est ce que tu peux m'aimer alors que je me hais ? »

« Je t'aime, ça ne s'explique pas, je n'ai pas choisi…. mon cœur t'a choisie Sara, je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber, » je lui réponds fermement.

Je l'entends pleurer de plus belle « Je suis désolée Cath… je ne peux pas…. je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te faire du mal à nouveau… » elle rit tristement. « Je me suis toujours promis que le jour où je deviendrais comme lui j'en finirais avant de perdre complètement pied… je te demande pardon Cath… je t'aime… je t'aime à en crever et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te garde à distance… »

« Sara… ouvre moi… » je demande avec urgence, je n'aime pas ce que j'entends. « Ouvre moi, ma belle, reste avec moi, je t'en prie ouvre moi cette foutue porte ! »

« Pardon…. pardon… » elle répète avant que sa voix ne se noie dans ses sanglots. Une terreur viscérale me glace le sang.

« Sara, ne fait rien de stupide tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas comme lui… »

« Pardon… pardon… » peu importe ce que je dis, elle est enfermée dans sa tête.

Je l'ai perdue… et je sais que si je ne trouve pas une solution rapidement cette perte sera définitive.

Je me lève et me précipite tant bien que mal vers mon sac à main et en extirpe ma lime à ongles. Je m'agenouille à nouveau près de la porte et tente de crocheter la serrure.

« Sara, je t'aime et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu es généreuse, intelligente, attentionnée et si altruiste… tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi… rien que de voir ton sourire me rend dingue… et du plus simple des gestes tu arrives à transformer tout mon univers…. je t'aime Sara… crois moi tu es tout sauf un monstre… bien au contraire tu es exceptionnelle… »

Je parle tout en m'occupant de la serrure mais le silence que je rencontre ne fait que redoubler ma peur. Pourquoi est ce que dans les films une fraction de seconde est suffisante pour crocheter une putain de serrure ? J'ai les mains tremblantes et peine à y arriver.

« Sara, parle moi ma belle je t'en prie… » je la supplie.

Je l'entends toujours pleurer et je m'accroche à l'espoir que je pourrais arriver à entrer dans la salle de bain avant qu'un malheur n'arrive.

« Pardonne-moi… »

Après deux minutes supplémentaires j'arrive enfin à débloquer la porte. Quand je l'ouvre la vision qui m'accueille est une vision qui me hantera à jamais. Sara tient un morceau de miroir tranchant fermement dans une main, les côtés acérés de l'objet lui pénètrent la paume mais je doute qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle est là fébrile regardant la pointe glisser le long de son poignet. Je m'agenouille devant elle et lui retire gentiment le morceau de miroir des mains. J'attrape la première serviette que je trouve et bande son poignet en espérant que la coupure n'est pas profonde.

« Reste avec moi la belle… » je dis doucement, elle fond en larmes dans mes bras. « Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber… accroche toi à moi… j'ai besoin de toi Sara… je t'aime. »

Elle sanglote violemment et je me contente de la serrer dans mes bras, consciente que j'ai failli la perdre pour de bon. Je la tiens et je ne suis pas près de la laisser partir.

Au diable tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, on va prendre un nouveau départ.

Chapitre 51 : Sara

« Reste avec moi ma belle… Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber… accroche-toi à moi… j'ai besoin de toi Sara… je t'aime. »

Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me laisser partir ?

Je sais bien que c'est la seule possibilité qu'il me reste pour protéger les gens de la bête qui s'éveille en moi ! Il me suffirait de regarder le visage tuméfié de Catherine pour ne pas oublier une seule seconde ce que je suis capable de faire. Mais je n'ose pas encore le faire. Je sais ce que je vais voir et je n'y suis pas encore prête.

Si elle pense que l'amour est le remède à tous les maux, c'est qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé toute la souffrance que je peux lui infliger ! Si elle s'imagine que me répéter sans arrêt qu'elle m'aime et me donner toutes les bonnes raisons pour lesquelles je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel est suffisant, c'est qu'elle n'a rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

On ne peut pas lutter contre ses gênes… on ne peut pas lutter contre l'hérédité ! La mienne est là, bien tapie au fond de moi et ce maudit stage ne lui aura permis que de surgir au grand jour et de donner un avant goût de tout ce qui risque d'arriver si on ne la musèle pas très vite.

Je suis mal, vraiment mal, jamais je ne me suis autant détestée. Je me dégoûte tellement je suis pathétique. Je serais mieux seule, mais Catherine est là et ne me lâche pas. Elle me serre toujours comme si sa force allait passer de son corps au mien. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a peur de ce que je pourrais faire si elle me laissait ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

Elle a raison d'avoir peur !

Son contact me brûle, accentuant encore le flot de mes larmes. J'aimerais me laisser aller contre elle, profiter de la caresse de sa main dans mon dos, abuser de sa chaleur… Je voudrais croire qu'elle va me sauver de mes démons, qu'elle arrivera à me faire réaliser que tout peu s'arranger. Mais je sais que je suis un monstre et que je ne suis bonne qu'à faire souffrir les autres.

Alors que je l'écarte le plus calmement que je puisse, je prends réellement conscience de ce que je lui ai fait. Un énorme bleu commence à apparaître sur le côté de son visage et même si elle a essayé de le cacher en se nettoyant, je vois très nettement qu'elle a saigné du nez et de la bouche.

Cette vision est un véritable choc pour moi, le peu de calme que j'avais réussi à récupérer dans ses bras s'envole immédiatement. De nouveau, mon cœur s'emballe et je sens le sang affluer à mes tempes. La pression est si forte que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater.

Le visage de ma mère et celui de David se superposent tour à tour à celui de Catherine. Ce sont les mêmes ecchymoses, les mêmes traces de coups que je vois. Les conséquences de cette violence que je n'avais vue jusqu'alors que chez mon salaud de père. Si elle était jusqu'à présent latente en moi et que j'arrivais à la contrôler par l'automutilation, je ne peux désormais faire semblant de croire que je la maîtrise. C'est elle qui a pris les commandes !

Je suis devenue la digne fille de mon père, sa plus belle œuvre ! Il avait entièrement raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre qui ne peut que faire du mal aux autres, qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre… son monstre !

Sa chose, qui rien qu'avec ses poings arrive à façonner les plus hideux des tableaux !

Catherine me regarde comme si de rien n'était, les yeux pleins d'amour, sa main serrant toujours la serviette autour de mon poignet. Mais même avec tous les sourires et tout l'amour du monde, elle ne peut effacer les traces sur son visage… mes traces !

J'éprouve une sensation qui va bien au-delà du dégoût… une sensation qui se rapproche davantage de la peur… la peur de lui faire encore mal… de me laisser dominer par l'héritage familial. Je sens que la bête qui sommeille en moi ne demande qu'à réagir de nouveau. Il faut que je m'éloigne de Catherine… que je fuie… il faut que je la fuie ! Si je dois lui prouver mon amour, il n'y a qu'une seule façon valable de le faire, lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

Je finis de la repousser totalement pour pouvoir me relever. Mon mouvement trop rapide m'étourdit, je dois m'appuyer contre le mur de la salle de bain pour ne pas me retrouver de nouveau par terre. La serviette ensanglantée qui masquait ma plaie tombe sur le sol dévoilant la coupure que je me suis infligée. Le sang ne coule plus, mais ce n'est tout de même pas beau à voir. Je ne me suis pas ratée ! Si Catherine n'était pas intervenue tout serait désormais réglé.

Je ne dois pas flancher alors que je suis si près de sauver celle que j'aime de la furie qui est en moi.

« Je dois partir » j'ai seulement murmuré, mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle a compris que je ne disais pas cela juste pour lui faire la conversation. Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse et d'une pure angoisse, comme si elle avait compris où je voulais en venir.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, Sara ! Tu restes avec moi… on va se battre ensemble et on va gagner… je ne te laisserais sûrement pas partir ! ».

Je la repousse sans ménagement et me dirige vers la pièce principale, mais avant que j'ai eu réellement le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a rattrapé et est venue se placer juste devant moi.

« Tu m'as entendue tout à l'heure, Sara ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… je ne l'ai pas fait juste pour te faire plaisir ! J'ai dis ça parce que je le pense tout simplement ! Tu comprends ? Je t'aime à en mourir, je t'ai dans la peau… donc jamais je ne pourrais te laisser partir tout en sachant que tu vas te faire du mal ! »

« J'ai très bien compris, Cath » je lui réponds dans un soupir en passant une main lasse sur mon visage. « J'ai compris mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre ! J'aimerais que tu fasse un effort et que tu réalises enfin ce que je suis en train de devenir ».

Je lui fais front comme si ma propre détermination devait changer quelque chose.

« Mais regarde-toi dans une glace ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? ».

En prononçant ces mots, je sens les sanglots revenir dans ma voix. Je dois lutter pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer et m'effondrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que j'arriverais à lui faire entendre raison. Je dois résister à cette partie de moi qui veut se laisser aller à lui faire confiance, qui veut croire que son amour me sauvera.

« Tu vois, même toi, tu ne trouves rien à redire à cela ! » C'est la seule vérité que je trouve à lui asséner. « Tous les plus beaux sentiments n'effaceront jamais les bleus sur ton visage ! ».

Elle me regarde intensément, je crois qu'elle cherche l'argument magique, la chose la plus judicieuse à dire qui me ferait changer d'avis. Son froncement de sourcils est la meilleure preuve qu'elle n'y est pas parvenue. Faute de mieux, elle prend doucement ma main dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

« Sara… ma Sara… tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance… tu n'étais pas consciente à ce moment là ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute… je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et c'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais peur de toi ! Tu comprends, JAMAIS je n'aurais peur de toi… je sais que JAMAIS tu ne me feras du mal volontairement »

A ces paroles, l'abattement me quitte totalement pour ne laisser place qu'à la colère, une pure et véritable colère. Si je croyais être têtue, j'ai trouvé en la personne de Catherine Willows, un maître en la matière. Elle ne veut rien comprendre et ça me met les nerfs en pelote !

Je dégage violemment ma main de la sienne, saisit ses poignets et les ramène dans son dos d'un mouvement brusque en la maintenant fermement dans cette position. Dans cet état, je suis obligée de me coller contre elle. La chaleur de son corps irradie à travers mes vêtements provoquant de petites décharges électriques dans mon ventre, mais je ne veux pas me laisser aller à profiter du bien-être qui commence à me gagner. Je dois par tous les moyens lui faire entrer dans le crane qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité avec moi, que je suis un danger pour elle !

« Sara, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais mal ! » Elle crie presque tellement elle ne s'y attendait pas. La surprise sur son visage est flagrante, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Elle essaie de se débattre mais je la maintiens fermement mes bras passés autour d'elle.

Tout en lui tenant les mains dans le dos, je la pousse violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Elle pousse un cri de douleur sous le choc. Même moi, je me suis fait mal au moment où mes mains ont heurté le mur, mais la rage bouillonne toujours en moi me donnant le courage de maltraiter Catherine.

Je l'aime… je l'aime même plus que ma propre vie… mais elle doit savoir maintenant réellement qui je suis… elle a le droit de savoir… après, elle pourra me laisser partir… dans tous les sens du terme !

« Tu penses vraiment que je ne peux pas te faire du mal volontairement ? … Tu te trompes ! »

Je l'éloigne quelque peu du mur pour de nouveau l'y projeter en la poussant avec mon corps. Son dos heurte violemment le mur lui arrachant encore un cri. Elle serre les dents et respire profondément avant de répliquer.

« Arrête Sara… je sais que tu fais ça pour me dégoûter, mais ça ne changera rien, tu n'y arriveras pas ! … Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! »

Elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle !

« Vraiment ?! » Ma voix est de plus en plus forte, tout comme la violence avec laquelle je la précipite encore contre le mur. A chaque coup, je sens la chaleur monter.

Elle aussi se met à hurler, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Oui, vraiment ! Tu crois que je peux décider comme ça d'un seul coup de ne plus t'aimer ! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je t'aime et je veux continuer à t'aimer »

Elle m'assène ça comme une vérité qu'on ne peut remettre en cause, une vérité immuable qui jamais ne changera.

Mon cerveau bouillonne. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler.

Elle veut crier, pas de souci, … crions !

« Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes… je ne veux plus l'entendre ! »

Cette fois, je l'ai poussé tellement fort que sa tête a heurté le mur. Le choc a été si brutal sur mes propres mains que je manque de la lâcher.

Catherine a l'air légèrement étourdie et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Pendant quelques secondes, la panique m'envahit et me fait regretter mon geste. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait plus mal que je ne le pense et qu'il n'est nécessaire. Alors que je m'apprête à la lâcher, elle relève la tête et plonge ses yeux bleus pleins d'une détermination féroce dans les miens.

« Sara… je t'aime » Elle a mis tout le défi possible dans sa voix. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur, ils sont devenus brusquement plus foncés sous la colère, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se mettre à me lancer des éclairs. « Je t'aime » elle se répète encore.

Je vois bien qu'elle s'attend à ce que je recommence et je ne vais pas la décevoir. De nouveau, je l'envoie valser contre le mur plusieurs fois de suite. A chaque fois, elle pousse un hurlement de souffrance mais entre chaque coup, elle me répète qu'elle m'aime… encore et encore !

Après plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu, je me sens vidée, usée. Je ne sens même plus mes mains tellement, elles ont frappé de fois le mur dans le dos de Catherine. De l'acide coule dans mes veines et je commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

« Je t'aime… je t'aime, Sara » elle murmure à bout de souffle. « Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher… j'en mourrais si je ne pouvais plus t'aimer ! Tu ne veux pas que je souffre, c'est ça ? … Et bien, ce n'est pas en disparaissant de ma vie que tu y arriveras. Ne plus t'avoir près de moi, c'est ça la pire souffrance que je puisse vivre ! Tu comprends ça, je ne survivrais pas sans toi, Sara ! »

Elle ne survivra pas sans moi ?! Mais elle ne survivra pas avec moi non plus !

Je ne sais pas si c'est le corps de Catherine contre le mien ou les aveux qu'elle vient de faire mais j'ai de plus en plus chaud. Le sang qui afflue dans mon cerveau tambourine inlassablement… un début de migraine commence à serrer ma tête dans un étau et annihile tout ce qui me reste de bon sens.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle en profite pour reprendre la main. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, franchit les quelques centimètres qu'il y a encore entre nous et plaque violemment sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses lèvres douces et humides me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je lâche immédiatement ses poignets pour venir coller mes mains dans le bas de son dos, me rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle.

Je me dégoûte d'avoir si peu de volonté dès que je me retrouve dans ses bras

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolent comme de la fumée. Mon cerveau se vide instantanément, si ce n'est pour garder la conscience aiguë du corps bouillant de Catherine contre moi et de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Immédiatement, elle profite que je l'ai lâchée pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou et se coller un peu plus à moi. Elle franchit rapidement la barrière de mes lèvres, cherchant ma langue et fouillant sauvagement ma bouche. La tête me tourne. Elle a comme l'effet de l'alcool sur moi, elle me fait perdre tous mes repères, me fait oublier tout le reste et surtout les conséquences de ce qui est en train de se passer.

Si je me sens subitement alanguie, Catherine, elle, est déchaînée. D'un vif coup de hanche, elle m'oblige à reculer et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui est arrive, c'est moi qui me retrouve plaquée contre le mur.

Sans jamais lâcher ma bouche, elle tire sur mon t-shirt et glisse ses mains dessous pour parcourir de caresses fiévreuses mon ventre, mon dos et ma poitrine.

Trop d'émotions m'assaillent, mes jambes sont flageolantes. Je ne tiens encore debout que grâce à Catherine qui me maintient au mur avec son corps et avec ses mains. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse m'embrasser avec tant de passion, tant de fougue. Je sens bien que là, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Elle va me faire l'amour là, tout de suite, comme si me montrer son besoin urgent de me posséder allait résoudre mon dilemme.

Au bout d'un moment, elle semble se souvenir que j'ai besoin d'air et s'écarte doucement de moi sans pour autant me lâcher. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux… je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a dans son regard… je me contente d'écouter son souffle rapide et de sentir ses mains posées sur mon ventre.

Je sens alors un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur mes lèvres. Le contact est tellement fugace que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

« Ma belle… ouvre les yeux… regarde-moi. » Elle a murmuré ses paroles dans un souffle, comme une prière.

Elle sort sa main de sous mon t-shirt, laissant ma peau hurler de perdre cette sensation de chaleur. Un frisson me parcourt quand je la sens la poser sur ma joue et la caresser tendrement.

Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens… j'ai chaud… j'ai froid… j'ai envie qu'elle s'éloigne… mais j'ai faim d'elle… désespérément faim… je suis affamée… je suis perdue !

« Sara… regarde-moi »

La regarder… mais pourquoi ? Pour voir combien elle est belle, désirable, pour voir qu'elle est prête à s'offrir à moi… pour voir tout ce que je vais perdre… pour me confirmer combien je l'aime…

Je l'aime…

Tout doucement, j'ouvre les yeux… elle est là, elle me sourit tendrement, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de profiter de ce spectacle magnifique… immédiatement, ma vue se brouille et je sens mes jambes ployer sous mon poids.

La dernière chose dont j'ai conscience est le cri affolé de Catherine avant qu'un voile noir ne tombe sur moi.

« SARA ! »

**Chapitre 52 : Catherine**

« SARA ! … Qu'est ce que tu as ?»

J'ai juste le temps de réagir et de passer mes bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Je la maintiens aussi fermement que possible contre le mur mais le poids de son corps l'entraîne de plus en plus vers le sol. La douleur que je sens encore dans mes omoplates ne m'aide pas à la garder debout. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte et j'ai véritablement le dos ruiné !

« Sara, ça va ? Réponds-moi ! »

Mais quelle idiote de poser une question pareille à quelqu'un qui est évanoui. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que je l'allonge sur le lit.

Cette opération me prend un temps fou. Entre ma cheville blessée qui me lance douloureusement, le poids du corps inerte de Sara et mon dos, nous manquons de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois. Quand enfin je réussis à l'allonger, je suis en nage et à bout de souffle, mais je n'en ai cure ! Je m'assois immédiatement à côté d'elle et pose ma main sur son front. Il est bouillant !

Je n'ai même pas besoin de la toucher, je le vois bien, elle a une fièvre de cheval. Son visage et son cou sont tous rouges et une légère sueur est apparue sur sa lèvre supérieure et sur son front.

Je ne suis pas plus idiote que la moyenne, je sais très bien qu'une fièvre ça arrive et que ce n'est pas forcément grave … Lyndsey en a eu suffisamment dans son enfance pour que je sache ce que c'est. Mais là, c'est à Sara que ça arrive … à ma Sara… et je ne peux être raisonnable quand je la vois comme ça devant moi… inconsciente ! Ca me fait peur, jamais je ne l'ai vue dans un état pareil… totalement vulnérable, abandonnée !

Qu'est ce que je fais ?… Est-ce que je dois appeler Salinger ? … Est ce bien nécessaire… et si c'était grave… et si elle était vraiment malade ?

Avant de décider si je dois ou non réveiller le doc alors que le jour n'est pas encore levé, je choisis d'installer Sara correctement pour qu'elle soit au mieux vu son état.

Comme je le peux mais avec beaucoup de difficultés, je la déshabille, lui laissant tout de même ses sous-vêtements. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas glorieux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle a un corps tellement superbe qu'il est dur pour moi de résister à la tentation d'y faire courir mes mains.

_Ca suffit Willows, elle est malade !_

Ok, ok… je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et je me lève pour aller lui chercher un autre t-shirt. C'est lorsque je veux lui enfiler que mes yeux se posent sur son bras. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais au dessus de la blessure qu'elle s'est infligée ce soir, il y a d'autres fines coupures régulières et ensanglantées. En regardant de plus prête, je constate qu'à côté de celle ci qui sont toutes récentes, il y a de minces cicatrices plus anciennes. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, elles sont trop régulières pour ne pas avoir été faites volontairement.

Bouche bée, je fixe tour à tour les cicatrices puis le visage de Sara. Les larmes ruissellent abondamment sur mon visage… je n'arrive pas à accepter ce que je vois… je ne veux pas réaliser ce que ça veut dire !

« Mon dieu, Sara… pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?! »

J'ai parlé à haute voix. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. La douleur qui m'enserre le cœur et me coupe littéralement le souffle doit sortir, elle est trop intense !

Comment est ce que j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point là ? Et ne pas avoir vu pendant des années que Sara souffrait le martyre à côté de moi !

Jamais je n'aurais assez de toute une vie pour réparer ça !

Pourtant, il faut que j'essaie… je dois essayer !

Je passe une main rageuse sur mon visage pour effacer les larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Tant bien que mal, j'enfile le t-shirt propre sur Sara et la recouvre au maximum avec la couette. Boitillant toujours et maudissant cette cheville foulée, je me rends à la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette mouillée et la trousse de premier secours. Je lui glisse la serviette sous la nuque pour la rafraîchir un peu.

Assise prés d'elle, je sors son bras meurtri de dessous la couette et commence à nettoyer et désinfecter délicatement toutes ses plaies. A plusieurs reprises, je dois stopper tellement les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer.

Comment Sara a t'elle pu en arriver au point de se scarifier ? Pourquoi j'ai été assez égoïste pour ne rien voir ?

« Pardonne-moi Sara… pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été là pour toi… mais ça va changer… je te le promets… maintenant je suis là et tout ça doit s'arrêter ! »

Je me rends à peine compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute. Ce que je dis, je le dis autant pour elle que pour moi. Je dois me convaincre que j'ai le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il faut, que je suis assez forte pour l'aider.

Si moi qui l'aime à en crever, je ne peux pas l'aider, qui le pourra ?

Pendant que je me bats entre l'effondrement et la détermination, j'ai le temps de lui faire un bandage tout le long de son avant bras et de soigner sa main blessée par le morceau de miroir. Toutes ces marques sont désormais cachées. Pour plus de sécurité, je baisse la manche longue du t-shirt par dessus son bras afin que le pansement se voie le moins possible et glisse ses bras sous la couette.

Je la regarde… elle est tellement belle… elle a l'air apaisé, tranquille. Si ce n'est la légère transpiration sur son visage, on pourrait penser qu'elle dort paisiblement. Quelqu'un qui entrerait à ce moment dans la pièce, ne pourrait pas s'imaginer tout ce qui vient de se passer durant les deux dernières heures. Il verrait juste une jeune femme tranquillement endormie et surtout pas la Sara torturée que je découvrais jour après jour.

Je me penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

« Sara, je t'aime… tu m'entends ? N'oublie surtout jamais que je t'aime. »

Elle tressaille à peine mais n'a pas d'autres réactions.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de la voir ainsi, je me décide à appeler Salinger.

Ooooooooo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis toujours au côté de Sara. C'est déjà le milieu de l'après midi. Cette journée a passé à une vitesse folle tout en avançant à rien. Quel paradoxe !

Le matin, le médecin du centre qui avait soigné ma cheville, était passé de très bonne heure. Il m'avait très vite rassuré, Sara n'avait qu'une forte fièvre. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était probablement du à un virus. Moi, je ne lui dis rien, mais je pense surtout que ce sont les émotions de la veille ajoutées à la fatigue nerveuse des derniers jours qui ont fini de l'achever. D'après lui, ça ne va pas durer et elle sera probablement debout dès le lendemain. Fatiguée, groggy, mais debout !

Il me donne du paracétamol à lui donner toutes les quatre heures, m'ordonne de bien la garder au chaud et de surtout l'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui me paraît bizarre.

Durant tout le temps où il a été là, je priais pour qu'il ne remarque pas le bandage autour du bras de Sara. Attitude ridicule puisque je savais pertinemment qu'il allait s'en rendre compte en l'examinant. Mais alors que je n'osais l 'espérer, mes explications sur une blessure bénigne lors d'un exercice lui conviennent.

Cette explication semble l'avoir tellement satisfait qu'il ne m'a même pas demandé d'où venait le bleu sur mon visage !

Après son départ, je prends une douche rapide et mange un morceau sur le pouce avant d'appeler Salinger pour lui expliquer que nous ne pourrons pas être là aujourd'hui. Il insiste pour me voir quand même mais miraculeusement j'arrive à le convaincre en lui donnant comme excuse que je dois rester près de Sara pour la surveiller et que je ne peux décemment pas la laisser seule.

A lui non plus, je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer d'ou proviennent les marques sur mon visage. Il sera bien assez tôt pour réfléchir à une explication plausible à lui fournir. Je lui promets de l'appeler dans la soirée pour le tenir au courant et je peux enfin retourner m'occuper de Sara.

Durant les heures qui suivent, je reste à ses côtés dans un fauteuil que j'ai amené près du lit. Je la réveille régulièrement pour lui donner le paracétamol ou pour la faire boire afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se déshydrate. A chaque fois, elle émerge à peine de l'inconscience, poussant tout au plus de vagues grognements de protestation. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle se laisse faire docilement.

J'essaie bien de lire un peu afin de m'occuper mais je n'arrive absolument pas à garder les idées fixées sur ce que je fais. Je crois même avoir parcouru au moins dix fois la même page que je lis encore et encore. En effet systématiquement, mon esprit et mes yeux se posent sur Sara.

J'aime la regarder dormir. Pour une fois, elle semble apaisée et je peux l'observer sans vergogne. Si au début, j'avais peur qu'elle se remette à faire les terribles cauchemars qu'elle a la nuit, je me rends vite à l'évidence… la fièvre a au moins cet effet de bon… elle est assommée !

Toute la journée, je retourne encore et encore les mêmes évènements de ces dernières heures dans ma tête : les aveux de Sara, ses cauchemars et les coups qui ont suivi, ses mutilations…

Je revis inlassablement tout cela. Me rendant folle à force d'y penser.

Je sais que si elle a été violente avec moi, c'est tout simplement pour me dégoûter d'avoir envie de rester près d'elle. Je sais que tout ça n'a été fait dans ce seul et unique but et absolument pas parce qu'elle veut me faire souffrir.

Je me demande tout de même si elle, va être capable de se pardonner de m'avoir fait mal. Je commence à la connaître tellement bien que je sais qu'elle va avoir l'impression d'être devenue comme lui !

Je suis en colère. En colère contre son père de lui avoir fait tant de mal, en colère contre tous ceux qui n'ont pas su aider l'adolescente maltraitée qu'elle était, en colère contre elle de ne pas m'avoir demandé de l'aide, mais surtout en colère contre moi de ne pas voir su voir ce qui crevait les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner d'avoir été aussi aveugle ! Est ce pour ça que Sara n'avait jamais pu se rapprocher de moi, parce qu'elle avait vu en moi quelqu'un de froid, insensible, au cœur de pierre et étrangère à tout ce qui arrive aux autres ?

Mais si elle ne veut pas l'entendre, comment lui faire comprendre que désormais je suis là pour elle et que je ne la laisserais pas tomber ?! Plus question de jouer les bipolaires et de vouloir un jour rester avec elle et le lendemain sortir de sa vie parce qu'elle ne s'est pas conduite comme je l'aurais souhaité.

Non ! Je l'aime comme une folle et je dois l'accepter comme elle est, avec ses qualités, ses défauts mais aussi avec ses démons… surtout avec ses démons… aussi terrorisée que je sois par ce qui nous attend.

Je dois l'aider à gagner cette bataille qui la ronge, je ne peux pas la laisser capituler, pas maintenant que nous avons enfin réussi à nous avouer nos sentiments. Même si c'était dans la douleur, c'est un fait… elle me l'a dit… elle m'aime !

Et ça, elle ne pourra jamais dire le contraire !

Nous l'aurons ce nouveau départ ! Nous la gagnerons cette bataille ! S'il le faut j'y croirais pour deux… je me battrais pour deux !

Remontée à bloc par ce nouvel optimisme à toute épreuve, je suis tirée de mes rêveries par Sara qui commence à s'agiter dans le lit. Si au début, je m'étais affolée, je me suis vite rendue compte que ce petit manège avait lieu à peu près toutes les heures. Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle essayait régulièrement de se débarrasser de tout ce qui faisait monter la température. Elle faisait donc de grands mouvements de jambes pour repousser la couette au pied du lit et tentait presque d'arracher ses vêtements.

Cette fois ne fait pas exception, à force de remuer, la couette se retrouve vite à ses pieds et son t-shirt en haut de son ventre.

Même si je sais que ce n'est définitivement pas le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir un pincement au creux de mon estomac à la vue de ses longues jambes et de son ventre plat.

Je me maudis ! Rien que d'apercevoir un bout de peau et ça y est, je suis en émoi. Je suis vraiment pathétique !

Reprenant mes esprits, j'abaisse rapidement son t-shirt et ramène la couette sur elle.

« Cache tout ça, ma belle… sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps à l'envie d'y goûter » je dis ça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Instantanément, elle se calme et attrape ma main pour venir la poser contre sa joue.

Un élan d'amour immense me submerge bloquant l'air dans mes poumons. Je sens mon cœur se serrer jusqu'à presque en avoir mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mais j'arrive à dominer mes pulsions et à me retenir de ne pas l'embrasser dans la seconde.

Je me sens d'un seul coup fatiguée, très fatiguée. Cette journée a été irréelle, comme hors du temps. Je suis debout depuis le milieu de la nuit dernière et je n'ai quasiment rien mangé depuis. La tension nerveuse a eu raison de mes forces. Je suis épuisée, vidée.

Même s'il n'est que la fin de l'après midi, je décide de me coucher moi aussi. Je passe un rapide coup de fil à Salinger pour être sûre de ne pas le voir débarquer à l'improviste et vais me changer dans la salle de bain.

La question de savoir où je dois dormir est très vite résolue. Plutôt que d'être raisonnable et d'aller me coucher sur le canapé, je me glisse sous la couette à côté de Sara. Je suis partagée entre l'envie de me serrer contre elle… j'ai besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de savoir qu'elle est là bien vivante… et la raison qui me dit qu'il faut que je la laisse se reposer tranquillement.

Bien sûr comme à chaque fois, la raison n'a aucune emprise sur moi. Et puis après tout, le médecin m'a conseillée de la garder au chaud, non ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de meilleure que la chaleur humaine je vous le demande ? Et bien … RIEN !…Donc en fait, c'est pour des raisons purement médicales si je fais ça, par pur altruisme !

'Ouais, c'est ça Willows ! A qui tu veux faire croire ça ! Franchement tais-toi parce que là tu es ridicule !'

Bien décidée, je me rapproche de Sara. Elle me tourne le dos. Je viens me coller contre elle et passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour venir poser ma main sur son ventre, sous son t-shirt.

Immédiatement, elle remue, s'agite.

« Du calme, chérie, c'est moi, Cath » C'est tellement naturel pour moi de l'appeler comme ça que je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas le faire bien plus tôt.

« Cath ? » Elle murmure d'une voie endormie. « Non laisse-moi. Vas t'en, laisse moi partir »

Elle tente vaguement de me repousser mais sans réelle conviction.

Je me demande si elle est consciente de ce qu'elle fait ou si elle revit la scène de la nuit dernière.

Alors que je m'apprête à la laisser en paix pour ne pas troubler outre mesure son sommeil, elle se calme. Je sens qu'elle attrape mon bras et le resserre contre son corps m'obligeant à me rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle.

« Non laisse-moi ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est tout Sara ça ! Me dire de la laisser mais me tenir contre elle et m'empêcher de m'éloigner !

« Calme-toi. Je reste avec toi… je ne pars pas, c'est promis ! »

« Cath ? »

« Oui ma belle… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je t'aime »

Mon cœur explose. Même si elle n'est pas vraiment consciente, je sais que cet aveu vient du plus profond d'elle-même et justement parce qu'il est fait dans un moment de total abandon, il vaut encore plus à mes yeux.

Il y a de l'espoir pour nous, si même du fin fond de sa fièvre, elle se souvient qu'elle m'aime et a besoin de me le dire, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas !

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Sara… je t'aime » je murmure au bord des larmes.

J'enfonce mon visage dans ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son parfum et m'endors paisiblement avec la certitude que les choses vont s'arranger.

Chapitre 53 : Sara

'_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chaleur insupportable ? Quelqu'un a mis le chauffage à fond ou quoi ?_'

Je sens mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Ma tête me lance comme pour une gueule de bois un lendemain de fiesta. Chacun de mes muscles me paraît ankylosé. J'ose à peine bouger.

'_Mais où suis-je ?'_

Ouvrir les yeux est un effort trop important pour m'y résoudre. Je ne crois pas que mon cerveau survivra à un flash de lumière si j'ose les entrouvrir. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de me cramer tous les neurones !

Apparemment je suis dans un lit et ce qui me tient chaud c'est un corps lové contre le mien.

…

UN CORPS !

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement… très mauvaise idée !

Des cymbales retentissent immédiatement dans ma tête m'obligeant à les refermer aussi vite que je le peux. Après plusieurs respirations profondes, je me risque à rouvrir les yeux mais cette fois doucement pour ne pas prendre le risque de revivre le vacarme que je viens de subir.

Une chance pour moi, il fait nuit et je ne suis pas agressée par la lumière. Je dois attendre quelques secondes que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

CATHERINE !

CATHERINE… C'EST CATHERINE !… Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait dans cette position?

Comme si j'avais été touchée par un fer chaud, je jaillis du lit tellement vite que je manque de me ramasser… très très mauvaise idée !

Me retrouver aussi vite debout, détraque totalement mon équilibre. Ma tête se met à tourner, ma vue se brouille et mes jambes se mettent à trembler… je vais tomber !

De justesse, je me rattrape au lit et m'y assois le temps de calmer la nausée qui m'habite. Je dois fermer les yeux et respirer à fond pour ne pas laisser mon estomac me dicter sa loi.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, mes pensées sont embrouillées. Je me retourne vers Catherine. Elle dort paisiblement, ses longs cheveux blonds répartis autour de son visage. Je ne peux résister à la tentation d'écarter une mèche qui avait glissé sur sa joue.

Elle est tellement belle… d'autant plus quand elle dort !

Je dois détourner les yeux rapidement avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

L'explication de Catherine serrée contre moi m'échappe. Ma migraine m'empêche de réfléchir correctement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi chaud… je crois que c'est aujourd'hui que je vais enfin savoir si la théorie de l'auto combustion est véridique ! Après quelques minutes d'une intense concentration, des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu : la salle de bain, le miroir, Catherine, ma violence, ses baisers… et …. Le trou noir.

Si je me sentais mal, maintenant c'est pire. Je me sens minable, une moins que rien !

Qu'est ce que je dois faire après ça ? Est-ce qu'après ma perte de connaissance il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas, quelque chose qui justifierait qu'elle dorme près de moi dans une position … disons… aussi intime… parce que là… plus près, elle me grimpait dessus !

« Sara ? »

Je sursaute et me retrouve sur mes pieds sans l'avoir vraiment décidé. Immédiatement mon estomac se rebelle et c'est la samba dans ma tête. Je dois faire preuve de toute la volonté dont je suis capable dans cet état là pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur moi-même.

Quand c'est le cas, j'essaie de voir d'où vient cette voix vive qui m'a fait si peur. Lorsque je trouve d'où cela vient, toutes mes fonctions cérébrales se bloquent… mon esprit s'effondre… mon cœur se fissure… je suis morte ! Je crois bien que je suis morte !

« David ? » je murmure d'une voix incertaine, persuadée que je suis devenue totalement folle.

Le manque d'air me brûle les poumons et je dois me résoudre à respirer de nouveau.

« David, c'est toi ? »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, se tient David… mon frère…, comme il était au moment de sa mort, un ado de 17 ans. Si je pense tous les jours à lui, j'avais presque oublié combien il me ressemblait pour ne garder que l'icône du frère qui a donné sa vie pour me sauver.

Je me retrouve en lui, les mêmes yeux chocolat, les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais, la même bouille, la même tristesse dans le regard…

« Oui Sara, c'est moi. » Il me répond dans un sourire. Sa voix est toujours aussi douce.

Je m'approche de lui, hésitante, luttant toujours contre le tournis dans mon crane. Plus je suis près et plus je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il est bien là… devant moi !

« David… je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est vraiment toi ? … Mais tu es… mort » Le dernier mot reste presque coincé dans ma gorge.

« Oui… »

« Alors je suis devenue totalement dingue ! »

Dans ma bouche, c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. J'ai forcément un fusible qui a lâché… je suis en train de parler à mon frère mort depuis plus de 20 ans !

Je dois me concentrer pour garder le fil de mes pensées. Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Je sens mon t-shirt collé à ma peau, trempé de sueur.

Si mon équilibre général n'est pas brillant et au bord de me jeter par terre, mon équilibre mental est en train de suivre au grand galop !

« Tu m'as appelé, je suis venu te chercher. »

« Me chercher ? … Je ne comprends pas… »

« Oui te chercher… tu voulais venir me rejoindre non ? Alors me voilà ! »

Ma respiration est difficile…

Mes yeux me brûlent à cause de la sueur qui coule sur mon visage. Je me sens bizarre, faible, désorientée… en résumé perdue… je suis perdue !

David est là, tellement jeune, tellement souriant… son regard doux me rassure. Il a toujours su me rassurer quand nous étions enfant, rien qu'en me parlant doucement, en me prenant dans ses bras. Je garde un souvenir très net du sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais dans ses bras ! J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver quand il me serrait contre lui, que notre père ne pouvait plus nous atteindre, que notre vie était autre, normale.

Qu'est ce que je me suis trompée, la vie s'est chargée de bien me montrer qu'on ne peut pas être en sécurité avec des hommes du genre de mon père.

Tout comme on ne peut plus l'être avec moi.

« Où tu veux m'emmener David ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » je lui demande ça d'une voie éteinte.

Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de dormir… je ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. Je parle à un mort… ce n'est pas possible, je dois halluciner.

« Je viens te délivrer Sara, t'emmener loin de tout ça. Là où on sera tous les deux en sécurité. Plus de violence, plus de cauchemars, plus de haine… rien que toi et moi ! »

« Rien que toi et moi ?! » Je répète comme un automate. Les mots ne veulent rien dire, il me faut une éternité pour en comprendre le vrai sens.

S'il n'y a que lui et moi… qu'en est-il de …

« Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous » Il me répond comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. « C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Ne plus lui faire de mal, ne plus vouloir la blesser, tu veux la protéger ? … Rappelle toi ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Je me prends ces mots comme une gifle en pleine figure. Il m'a pris au dépourvu, mais même si mon esprit est embrumé, je me souviens très bien de la journée d'hier, trop bien même. Je me souviens comment j'ai frappé Catherine dans mon sommeil et pire encore comment je l'ai maltraitée volontairement pour lui prouver que je pouvais tout à fait le faire. Je crois que c'est ça le pire, que volontairement j'ai été capable de lui faire mal physiquement. Je me revois la projeter contre le mur, 5 fois, 10 fois, 20 fois… juste pour lui montrer que j'en suis capable !

Mais combien de temps est ce que ça va me prendre avant que je la frappe pour de bon, sous l'effet de la colère, par plaisir ou simplement parce que j'en aurais envie ?

Combien de temps avant qu'elle se mette à me détester ?

Combien de temps avant que je lui abîme son beau visage encore plus que je ne l'ai fait hier ?

Combien de temps avant que je ne fasse comme mon père ?

Combien de temps avant que je la tue ?

Combien de temps ?...

Ma tête me fait tellement souffrir à trop réfléchir que la nausée revient au grand galop. Je me penche en avant et la prends entre mes mains.

« Ce que je voulais… »

« Oui, partir… tu voulais partir… »

« Arrête… arrête… je sais que tu as raison, je sais bien ce que je dois faire… »

« Tu as le droit d'avoir changé d'avis, tu as le droit de rester avec elle ! Tu dois bien y penser, Sara, si tu crois qu'elle peut être bien avec toi et que tu peux la rendre heureuse, tu dois foncer… mais si tu as un doute… »

Rester avec Catherine, l'option est tentante mais je ne dois pas penser qu'à moi, je dois avant tout penser à elle, à sa sécurité.

Je me redresse doucement et regarde David dans les yeux. Il faut que je le dise. Il faut que je le prononce à voix haute pour m'en convaincre ou je n'aurai jamais assez de courage pour trouver la force en moi de le faire.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Je sais que c'est la seule chose logique, je ne peux attendre de faire suffisamment de mal à Catherine et aux gens que j'aime pour me rendre compte que je suis dangereuse.

Je le suis déjà, je suis un monstre.

Même si lorsque Catherine m'a embrassée passionnément hier, je me suis surprise à croire qu'elle pourrait me guérir, qu'on pourrait avoir un avenir ensemble, je sais bien au fond de moi que c'est impossible. On ne peut pas lutter contre ce qu'on est au plus profond de soi même, on ne peut lutter contre ses gènes. Je souris presque en pensant au cocktail des miens, alcoolisme et violence… on ne peut faire mieux… je suis une vraie bombe à retardement !

Mais je l'aime et je dois la sauver… la sauver de moi-même…

Toute ma colère, toute ma haine vont m'être nécessaire pour assumer et faire ce pas, le dernier pas… je ne dois plus repenser au contact de Catherine, à ses mains sur moi… seuls doivent rester à mon esprit les marques sur son visage, les coups que je lui ai porté, la souffrance dans son regard, ses cris de douleur…

Je me raccroche désespérément à mon dégoût de moi-même. Ce poison qui m'a contaminé aussi sûrement que ma capacité de me contrôler a disparu !

Je suis tellement plongée dans mon monde que tout autour de moi est en suspens. Mon sang se fige quand je sens une main douce se poser sur mon bras.

Je me retourne brusquement vers Catherine qui me regarde avec de l'inquiétude plein le regard.

« Sara, mais à qui tu parles. Est-ce que ca va ? »

La voix de Catherine me jette un poids sur la poitrine. Je sais que je vais la perdre. Je ressens la même sensation qu'à la mort de David, un chagrin qui m'écrasait le cœur, qui m'oppressait les poumons. Je sais maintenant que je l'ai déjà presque perdue. Si elle ne mérite pas ça, toute ma rage se retourne contre elle. Je suis en colère contre elle parce qu'elle m'a sauvée… parce qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser partir. Je suis en colère contre elle de m'avoir dit qu'elle m'aimait insinuant le doute en moi sur ce que je dois désormais faire.

Je suis en colère contre elle… contre moi… contre le monde entier !

La chaleur que je sens en moi depuis que je suis levée me monte directement au cerveau et je perds tout sens de la mesure en un clin d'œil.

« Laisse-moi, je pars avec David »

Alors que je hurle, je plaque mon bras contre sa poitrine et d'un violent mouvement, je la repousse aussi fort que je peux. J'ai juste le temps de voir la surprise dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne glisse sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée brutalement pas la table basse du salon.

Je ne veux pas regarder si elle va bien, si je fais ça, je craquerais et n'aurais plus la force de faire ce qui est juste. Je dois seulement me concentrer sur mon désir de fuite ou le courage va me manquer.

« On y va David, tout de suite ! »

Chapitre 54 : Catherine

Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est déjà l'heure de se lever !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi cinq minutes quand j'entends une voix qui me tire difficilement des bras de Morphée.

Je prends conscience que je suis seule dans le lit quand un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête. Je me souviens parfaitement m'être couchée près de Sara et avoir profité de la chaleur de son corps, chaleur d'autant plus intensifiée par sa forte fièvre.

Mais là, je suis seule et j'ai froid… tout simplement parce qu'elle m'a privée de son corps. Encore une fois, elle est partie loin de moi, sans rien me dire. C'est une habitude qu'il va falloir qu'elle perde ! Depuis le début de ce foutu stage, je me suis habituée à l'avoir près de moi, d'autant plus quand je m'endors… enfin parfois ! Alors me réveiller sans elle est une véritable torture.

Je me rends compte que je suis devenue complètement accro et qu'être séparée d'elle ne serait ce que pour quelques minutes m'est devenu impossible !

Alors que j'essaie de me réveiller et de faire surface, j'entends de nouveau cette voix qui m'a tirée de mon sommeil il y a quelques instants.

C'est la voix de Sara.

Elle est debout au milieu de la pièce… Elle est seule mais elle parle. Pas le genre de conversation que l'on a avec soit même parfois… non… elle parle avec quelqu'un … mais il n'y a personne !

J'ai brusquement la chair de poule….

Je me revois hier devant la porte de la salle de bain quand Sara semblait parler à quelqu'un d'invisible ! Quelqu'un dans sa tête. Je me rappelle avoir remis en question son équilibre mental. Et bien là, en cet instant précis, je suis dans le même état d'esprit. Je me demande si elle n'est pas en train de devenir folle.

Je vois bien qu'elle semble avoir une discussion structurée avec une personne invisible. J'ai vu suffisamment d'individus dérangés dans mon travail pour retrouver en elle des signes inquiétants. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est prise d'une bouffée délirante. Elle a des hallucinations et voit quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Sa perception de la réalité est totalement déformée… mais ce qui est encore plus inquiétant, c'est qu'elle semble avoir une vraie conversation avec une personne absente… preuve qu'elle apporte toute crédibilité à son hallucination.

J'ai peur, je sais très bien que les délires sensoriels sont les prémices à la schizophrénie. Je ne peux pas croire que tout ce qui lui est arrivé ait fait de Sara une schizophrène…

Non ce n'est pas possible… je ne veux pas l'admettre… pourtant cela expliquerait bon nombre de ses réactions de ces dernières heures.

Terrifiée, je me raccroche à l'idée que c'est peut être tout simplement sa fièvre qui la fait délirer… mais au fond de moi, j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre. Hésitante, je descends du lit et me dirige vers elle aussi vite que me le permet ma cheville blessée.

Une fois que je suis près d'elle, j'hésite à lui parler… j'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle va prendre conscience que je suis là… si je la sors de son délire peut être va t'elle réagir violemment. Je m'en veux de penser ça alors que cette nuit encore je criais à Sara que jamais je n'aurais peur d'elle. Je dois lui prouver et me prouver que c'est vrai, je n'ai pas et je n'aurais jamais peur qu'elle me fasse du mal.

Je pose ma main sur son bras et lui demande si elle va bien.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Après m'avoir dit qu'elle part avec David, elle me pousse violemment et m'envoie valser sur le sol. Elle y a été tellement fort que je glisse par terre jusqu'à ce que ma tête heure la table basse du salon. Le choc est si violent que j'ai la sensation qu'on vient de me fendre le crane à coup de hache. Un moment, je crois que je vais sombrer dans l'inconscience mais après quelques secondes, j'arrive à rouvrir les yeux et à maîtriser le vacarme dans ma tête. Une douleur lancinante me vrille le crane là où ma tête a heurté le meuble comme si encore et encore le même choc avait lieu. Je porte ma main là où je sens la douleur et constate la naissance prochaine d'une bosse.

Tout ça a été très rapide, je ne comprends pas encore bien ce qui vient de se passer… Sara part avec qui ? Avec David ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur cette information et à réaliser ce que sa signifie.

Je suis encore à me battre entre mon désir de comprendre et la douleur qui me vrille la tête quand j'aperçois Sara qui se précipite hors du chalet. Je réalise qu'elle n'est quasiment pas vêtue. Elle porte seulement ce que je lui ai laissé sur le dos quand je l'ai couchée hier : un t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements… elle ne porte rien d'autre et est pieds nus. Mais elle ne semble absolument pas s'en soucier.

Atterrée, il me faut toute ma volonté pour me redresser et me traîner difficilement jusqu'à la porte.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Sara qui s'enfuit en courant vers la forêt.

« Sara… reviens ! »

La peur me saisit les entrailles quand même la faible lueur de la lune ne me permet plus de la distinguer… Là c'est sûr c'est moi qui vais devenir dingue… Elle a disparu… je ne sais pas où elle va… je ne sais même pas si elle est consciente de ce qu'elle fait…

Je l'ai perdue… mon dieu… je l'ai perdue !

« SARA…. »

« **SARA !** »

Elle est partie… seul le silence répond à mes hurlements….

**A suivre….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey tout le monde pour bien finir 2014 et bien commencer 2015 voilà la dernière partie de notre Round… **

**Je tiens à remercier tous les auteurs qui ont participé jusqu'au bout à cette aventure : SoFrost, Bouzik, Malicia, et moi-même (Alexielle). **

**Je tiens également à vous rappeler que cette ff est Rated M ! Donc sexe et violence sont au rendez-vous, mais vous avez du vous en apercevoir dans les autres parties de cette histoire. Mais je tenais quand même à faire un petit rappel !**

**En tout cas, merci à tous, c'était une grande première, et grâce à vous ce projet a pu être mené jusqu'à son terme ! C'était vraiment très drôle d'écrire toutes ensembles, et cette histoire nous a conduites dans des situations quelques fois difficiles à régler… mais BRAVO à toutes vous avez assuré ! Et je suis fière du travail que nous avons accompli ensemble, sans parler du plaisir et des quelques prises de tête que nous avons partagé ! **

**Encore merci aux lecteurs de nous avoir suivis sur ce chemin peu ****_'_****_classique'_****de ff… Et bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Peut être à bientôt pour un autre round qui sait… ) **

**Alexielle et son équipe **

_Je n'ai jamais..._

_Fin du Round Robin_

**Chapitre 55 : Sara**

Mes pieds et mes avant bras sont gelés, alors que l'intérieur de mon corps est en feu. Mon sang bat dans mes tempes m'empêchant ainsi d'être vraiment consciente de ce qui m'entoure.

J'entends pourtant l'écho de la voix de Catherine qui m'appelle…

Catherine… ma belle Catherine…

Même si la tentation est grande, je ne peux pas faire demi tour… je ne peux pas la rejoindre…Comme pour mettre plus de distance entre elle et moi, mon pas de course s'accélère encore.

Je sais que c'est du délire, je suis en train de courir dans les bois, à moitié nue, avec mon frère mort il y a 20 ans, je sais que je suis en plein délire du à ma fièvre, je sais aussi que David n'est pas vraiment là, que c'est mon subconscient qui l'a fait apparaître, mais quelque part, sa présence me rassure !

J'ai soudain un point sur le côté qui m'empêche de respirer, et me stoppe dans ma course. Je suis debout au milieu de la forêt, perdue au milieu de nulle part…

Je souffle comme un bœuf qu'on traine à l'abattoir. J'ai besoin de rependre ma respiration, mais entre ma course effrénée et ma fièvre j'ai le plus grand mal à me calmer, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, mes joues son en feu et la tête me tourne légèrement.

« C'est moche la vieillesse… » me dit David dans un sourire

Je l'ignore… je sais qu'il n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, mais le plaisir de le retrouver m'envahit peu à peu…

« Ouais je sais ! » Je marmonne à son intention avant de m'adosser à un rocher couvert de mousse qui me gèle l'arrière des cuisses lorsque je m'y assois.

« Tu as recommencé à ce que vois… » me dit soudain mon frère en désignant mon bras.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment là, que tout ça n'est pas réel mais le sentiment de honte qui m'envahit lui est bien réel !

Je garde le silence…

« Sara… je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie, pour que tu la gâche ! »

Je ne réponds toujours pas… même mort mon frère a plus de bon sens que moi !

« Yep sœurette, il est temps pour toi de faire un choix, me suivre ou te battre pour rester avec elle… »

Elle… Catherine… Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que pleurer.

« Sara je t'aime… et elle t'aime aussi ! Je n'ai pas été là pour toi je n'ai pas été un bon frère, je n'ai pas su te protéger, mais elle… »

Je m'insurge : « Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as été le meilleur des frères ! »

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans David, un véritable enfer, voilà ce que j'aurais vécu chaque jour, l'enfer !

« Si j'avais été un meilleur frère tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute… c'est celle de notre salopard de père, c'est lui qui m'a faite comme je suis… » je pleure de plus belle.

« Sara tu n'es pas comme lui ! Tu as la faculté d'aimer, lui ne l'avait pas ! C'est un don Sara, un véritable don ! »

« Oh oui tu parles d'un don ! Comme ça quand je blesse les gens que j'aime je me sens coupable ! C'est vraiment super d'avoir une conscience, vraiment super ! »

« Je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles… mais… »

Je relève mon visage et le fixe comme si il était vraiment en face de moi, car pour moi, l'espace d'un instant il est bien là…

« Faciles ?! Faciles ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! Faciles ! C'est le bordel tu veux dire ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de tout ça, tu es mort ! »

« Mort ou pas, je sais que Catherine tient à toi et que si tu lui fais confiance les choses peuvent tourner différemment ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir ça, mort ou vivant ça crève les yeux, **_ELLE T'AIME_** ! Elle saura t'aider ! »

« Catherine n'est pas Wonder Woman ! »

« Non c'est vrai, mais elle est la personne qui t'aimera, qui t'aime le plus sur terre ! Elle seule peut t'aider… mais si tu ne veux pas lui tendre la main alors suis-moi… »

Je reste bouche-bée…

Avoir une conversation avec mon frère mort est déjà plutôt déroutant, même si sa présence est due à ma fièvre. Mais en plus qu'il prétende connaître Catherine mieux que moi, m'exaspère passablement ! Je sais ce que Catherine peut faire ou ne pas faire pour moi… je sais ce qui nous lie l'une à l'autre, mais je sais aussi ce qui nous dresse parfois l'une contre l'autre…

La souffrance… toujours et encore la souffrance ! Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'amour entre nous, mais entre elle et moi, l'amour et la souffrance sont si étroitement mêlés qu'il est parfois difficile de faire la différence… Peut être n'arrivons nous pas à faire la différence simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de différence à faire, c'est peut être notre façon de nous aimer…

« C'est l'heure de faire un choix Sara, tout ça n'a que trop duré… tu m'as appelé, je suis venu alors choisis… tu dois choisir !... Catherine ou moi… »

Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça soit vraiment en train d'arriver. Bien sûr que ça n'arrive pas vraiment, enfin pas vraiment de la façon dont mon esprit le perçoit, mais une chose est bien réelle pour moi… l'heure du choix est arrivée… je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toute, la vie avec Catherine, ou la mort…

Je sens alors David se pencher sur moi, il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front… le baiser de la mort… un froid intense m'envahit, je suis glacée, vidée, tout est sombre en moi… c'est donc ça mourir ?

Mon esprit et mon cœur sont comme éteins… paralysés, amputés de toute vie ou du moindre sentiment. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol froid, secouée de tremblements et de sanglots, voilà donc ce que ça fait de cesser de lutter, d'accepter simplement la fin de sa vie…

Je me sens couler dans les tréfonds de l'obscurité…

Alors que la nuit s'est presque entièrement abattue sur mon esprit, je sens tout à coup en moi une toute petite étincelle, un infime faisceau de lumière se débattre encore dans les ténèbres de mon âme… elle se bat pour survivre malgré le noir intense qui l'entoure, elle veut une place dans mon âme… dans ma vie, elle se bat encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur la reconnaisse enfin… c'est Catherine ! Catherine et son sourire, Catherine et ses mains chaudes posées sur moi, Catherine et son amour pour moi…

Son amour… elle m'aime…

Malgré le mal que je lui ai fait, elle m'aime, elle ne m'a jamais regardée avec haine, ni dégout… elle m'aime simplement ! Elle se contente d'être la pour moi, d'être celle qui me console, me soigne… elle est mon salut, ma seconde chance…

Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance… je n'ai pas encore eu la mienne…

Catherine sera ma seconde chance, ses bras, son corps et son âme seront mon nouveau chez moi… mon havre de paix !

Je ressens soudain comme un électrochoc ! Je ne suis pas prêtre à renoncer à tout ça, à renoncer à elle ! Je sais que la route sera longue et difficile mais au bout de cette route chaotique se trouve ma seconde chance… Catherine…

« J'ai besoin d'elle !... Elle est toute ma vie ! » je m'entends répéter ces mots plusieurs fois à haute voix, je les répète encore et encore.

Je ferme les yeux pour bien mesurer l'impact que ces mots ont sur moi…

« Je l'aime… je l'aime plus que tout ! J'aime Catherine Willows ! »

« Alors ?... » me demande la voix de mon frère dans un murmure.

« Alors je veux vivre ! Oui… JE VEUX VIVRE ! » ma voix résonne dans les alentours comme le cri de ma victoire.

Oui je veux vivre pour pouvoir continuer d'aimer Catherine…

Catherine, oh mon dieu elle doit être complètement affolée je dois retourner au chalet tout de suite, je dois lui parler TOUT DE SUITE !

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je suis seule dans la pénombre, toujours assise sur le sol, mon frère a disparu… il n'est simpelement plus là ! Mon esprit l'a effacé aussi vite qu'il l'a fait apparaître.

Quelque chose en moi crie que je ne reverrai jamais David… c'est étrange, accepter le départ définitif de mon frère ne me laisse pas aussi vide que je l'aurais cru, c'est curieux… je dirais même que je suis soulagée, sereine… J'aime mon frère, je l'aimerai toujours mais Catherine est ma vie, mon avenir… enfin si elle veut bien encore de moi !

Je dois réparer tout ce que j'ai détruit, je dois la rassurer sur ma santé mentale, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit sûrement chercher un moyen de me faire interner.

Je dois laisser tomber mes dernières barrières et lui faire confiance.

Il est nécessaire qu'elle voit tout de moi… elle a connu le pire… je dois lui montrer le meilleur.

Mais je dois surtout lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin d'elle…

David a raison l'amour est un don !

Oooooooo

J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures quand je vois enfin le toit du chalet pointer au loin.

Il me semble que ma fièvre est un peu retombée, mais c'est difficile à dire, je suis tellement morte de froid que j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis partie, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps ou de la distance. Mais quand j'arrive enfin devant le chalet, Catherine est en pleurs sur les marches …

Elle a l'air aussi frigorifiée que moi, je peux voir que ses chaussure sont couvertes de boue, ce qui indique qu'elle a du me chercher, malgré sa cheville blessée. Son visage est pâle et marqué par le chagrin, je lui ai broyé le cœur et l'âme je peux le voir sans peine…

J'ai été égoïste, stupide même ! Je lui ai infligé tant de douleur inutile !

Dans le fond ce n'est pas vraiment elle que je voulais protéger, non c'est plutôt moi ! J'avais peur… Je ne voulais simplement pas me soumettre à son regard, à son jugement, lire dans ses yeux combien je la décevais, combien je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espère, qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir aimée, et que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien, tout juste digne de respirer le même air qu'elle.

Mais tout ça c'est fini, je ne fuirai plus devant elle, ou devant tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle ! Jouer les filles de l'air c'est terminé pour moi !

Je serai là, fidèle, à ses côté !

Mon pas s'accélère malgré moi, je meurs d'envie de la retrouver et de mettre mon cœur à nu devant elle, de retrouver le contact de sa peau.

Je cours presque avant de m'écrouler près d'elle sur les marches…

Elle fixe toujours le sol, pleurant à gros sanglots comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue arriver. Je m'approche encore d'elle et glisse ma tête sur son épaule, je resserre mes bras autour de sa taille et m'abandonne contre elle.

« Catherine je t'aime… j'ai besoin de toi… aide moi… »

**Chapitre 56 : Catherine**

« Catherine je t'aime… j'ai besoin de toi… aide moi… » ces mots résonnent en moi et se bousculent dans tous les sens dans mon esprit.

J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle les prononce… mais à présent qu'elle l'a fait, deux questions me hantent, serai-je à la hauteur ? Et est ce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour elle… pour nous ?!

Je glisse ma main dans son dos, avant de poser mes yeux rouges et gonflés par le chagrin sur elle. Elle est la cause de mon visage défait, et tiré. Ca pour me faire pleurer, elle sait y faire, elle sait aussi me blesser et me faire croire que je vais mourir après chacune de nos disputes !

Mais elle sait aussi me réconforter, me faire vibrer, me faire sourire et plus que tout elle sait me faire sentir aimée !

Les choses n'ont jamais été simples entre nous, et elles ne le seront jamais c'est presque une certitude, mais tout ça en vaut la peine, Sara en vaut la peine ! Parce qu'une fois qu'on sera prêtes à s'offrir un nouveau départ, il ne nous restera que le meilleur à nous donner !

J'ai bien cru que ce soir j'allais mourir, j'ai bien cru perdre Sara pour toujours…

Mais elle est revenue vers moi… elle a fait un pas vers moi, un pas dans la bonne direction. Bien sûr tout n'est pas encore réglé entre nous, mais cette fois c'est en marche… oui nous sommes en marche vers un nouveau départ… un départ à prendre ensemble, Sara et moi main dans la main !

« Si on rentrait avant d'attraper la mort… » me murmure t'elle.

Je souris… la mort nous l'avons frôlée plus d'une fois depuis que nous somme ici, ça serait dommage de nous laisser rattraper par elle, juste sur le pas de la porte… juste avant notre nouveau départ.

Je lui souris plus franchement : « Tu as raison, rentrons ! » je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de me redresser lentement à cause de ma cheville.

« Tu ne soufres pas trop ? »

« Non ça va… »

Je mens… bien sûr que j'ai mal, j'ai marché pendant plus de deux heures pour chercher Sara, alors j'ai la cheville en feu, j'ai tellement mal que la douleur me remonte jusqu'au genou, mais Sara n'a pas besoin de le savoir, elle a déjà assez souffert, elle se sent déjà suffisamment coupable comme ça.

Je lui offre donc mon meilleur sourire et lui tends tendrement la main. Elle la saisit et m'entraine doucement avec elle dans le chalet.

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche… » me dit elle une fois à l'intérieur.

« Ok je vais nous préparer un thé bien chaud »

Elle secoue la tête d'un signe approbateur avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux minutes pour revenir sur ses pas, elle est pâle et tremble légèrement. Je comprends tout de suite ce qui ne va pas et si elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain elle aurait vu qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre !

Je m'approche tout de suite d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Sara tout va bien chérie, j'ai rangé la salle de bain et le miroir a été changé, tu n'as rien à craindre ok ? »

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite et se contente de me serrer plus fort contre elle.

« Viens avec moi… » sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Je sais que sa demande n'a rien de sexuel mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

« Sara avec ma cheville ça ne serait pas raisonnable… »

Je peux sentir la déception se peindre sur son visage. Je m'écarte doucement de son étreinte et lui soulève délicatement le menton.

« Si tu m'aides à refaire mon bandage ensuite je veux bien prendre un bain avec toi… »

« Marché conclu ! »

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne avant de l'entrainer doucement vers le couloir, une fois devant la salle de bain je peux sentir Sara se raidir, je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir cette porte et elle le sait…

Si on doit pénétrer dans cette pièce, c'est elle qui doit le décider. C'est Sara qui doit en pousser la porte. Je la sens s'agiter à côté de moi et je redoute une nouvelle crise… mais contre toute attente Sara pose une main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte d'un geste décidé.

Son autre main serre la mienne de toutes ses forces…

Je peux sentir son regard courir partout dans la pièce. Elle est nerveuse et mal à l'aise de ce qui s'est passé ici la veille.

« Tout va bien Sara… »

Je ne dis pas un mot de plus, et je me dirige vers la baignoire pour faire couler notre bain. La vapeur d'eau chaude envahit presque de suite la pièce. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire pour retirer mon bandage, puis je me déshabille rapidement avant de m'immerger entièrement dans l'eau chaude.

Sara a elle aussi entreprit de se dévêtir, elle est minutieuse, presque pudique dans ses gestes. Je ne la brusque pas, nous avons tout notre temps.

Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur elle, mais je ne la regarde pas de façon sexuelle, le regard que je porte sur elle, sur son corps et juste rempli de tendresse. Ses pieds sont couverts de terre, et ses mollets sont entaillés par endroits, le derrière de ses cuisses est rouge sang, presque brulé, ce sont les vestiges de sa promenade de tout à l'heure. Je remonte le long de son corps … je passe rapidement sur ses fesses, pour parcourir son dos… je peux y lire sans peine les traces de son passé de violence, tout en moi se révolte, j'ai envie de hurler, la rage et la colère m'ont envahie, je peux sentir mes mains trembler dans l'eau.

Elle se retourne et me sourit timidement, comme si elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Viens… » je lui fais un léger signe de tête.

Elle me rejoint dans l'eau et se blottit tout contre moi. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau nue. Tout en moi se met à frissonner, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Je glisse mes bras autour d'elle, et nous laissons doucement l'eau chaude faire son effet sur nous…

Je peux la sentir se détendre, je l'entends soupirer… elle est enfin en sécurité… elle est à la maison !

Ooooooo

Après un repas chaud vite avalé nous nous sommes immédiatement couchées, elle comme moi avions besoin de sommeil. Mais bizarrement une fois dans notre lit, pas l'ombre d'une Morphée en vue…

La fièvre de Sara a fini par tomber aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, et nous sommes tapies dans le noir, allongées sur le lit, depuis plus d'une heure. Je ne vois pas vraiment Sara dans la pénombre, je la devine seulement mais je peux sentir qu'elle me fixe, je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'elle soit prête, que ça vienne d'elle.

« Catherine ?... »

« Oui… »

« Je… tu sais pour tout à l'heure… je… je ne voyais pas vraiment David ! Je veux dire… c'est la fièvre qui m'a faite délirer je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux morts. Je ne suis pas folle… c'était juste la fièvre ! »

« Je sais… »

« Tu sais ? »

« Oui je sais que tu n'es pas folle ! Tu es juste quelqu'un qui a énormément souffert dans la vie, tu as du te débrouiller seule, ou presque, et c'est difficile pour toi de faire confiance aux gens ! Mais tu m'as demandée mon aide Sara et je vais te la donner… en tout cas je ferai de mon mieux ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi Cath… si un jour tu avais peur de moi je crois que j'en mourrais, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui ! »

« Tu ne seras jamais lui Sara, jamais ! Et je serai là pour t'aider, mais je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule, j'ai besoin que tu fasses ta part. Que tu me parles quand les choses ne vont pas bien, et non que tu fuies, en me laissent seule avec mes angoisses. »

Je lui passe doucement la main dans les cheveux.

« Je ferai de mon mieux… »

Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me promettre plus pour l'instant, mais c'est mieux que ce que j'avais jusqu'à présent : RIEN ! Donc pour l'instant je m'en contenterai.

Sara gigote dans le lit et vient se blottir tout contre moi… La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me rassure et je ne tarde pas à sentir le confort m'envahir, puis le sommeil monte doucement en moi…

« Je t'aime… » sont les derniers mots que je murmure avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves.

« Je t'aime… » les mots de Sara font écho aux miens, puis plus rien que le silence.

Morphée nous a prises avec elle… seuls nos souffles lents troublent le calme de la pièce.

Oooooooo

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, une douce lumière se reflète sur le lit. La nuit a été calme, ni cauchemars, ni disputes, rien d'autre que le sommeil. Et victoire suprême pour moi Sara est toujours dans mes bras, nous avons changé de position pendant la nuit, mais pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ici, Sara est près de moi. Elle n'a pas fuit, elle est tout simplement là dans mes bras, endormie, paisible…

Je souris… c'est peut être stupide, mais je souris, elle est là !

Waouh…

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle, de son corps qui se soulève doucement lorsqu'elle respire.

Une soudaine envie de l'embrasser s'empare de moi…

Je commence à embrasser doucement sa joue, puis son nez, puis son front, lorsque je lui embrasse le cou je l'entends glousser.

« Bonjour toi… » lui dis-je en me glissant contre elle.

« Si j'ai droit à un réveil de ce genre tous les matins je crois que je ne déserterai plus jamais ce lit ! » affirme t'elle en ouvrant les yeux.

« Si tu reste près de moi, tu y auras droit autant que tu veux… »

Elle roule doucement sur le dos, et je bascule doucement avec elle, je suis sur elle à califourchon.

« Comment as-tu dormi cette nuit ? » je pose un baiser sur son nez en lui posant la question.

« Etrangement bien je dois dire… Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi ! Tu es un vrai somnifère ma chère ! »

« Hey ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon tu vas voir ! »

« Je vais voir quoi ? » me demande t'elle d'un air provoquant.

Je glisse mes mains sous son tee shirt avant de la chatouiller. Elle commence à remuer dans tous les sens.

« Arrête… Cath arrête… Je ne peux plus respirer ! »

« Dommage pour toi je suis un somnifère pas un inhalateur pour asthmatique ! »

Elle rit encore plus fort…

Le contact de sa peau sous mes doigts est si doux que je laisse vite mes mains glisser sur elle. Mes caresses d'abord tendres, la calment immédiatement, elle n'a plus envie de rire et moi non plus…

« Cath… » sa voix est rauque… troublée par le désir, je peux le sentir. Elle a commencé à frissonner sous mes doigts.

Je ne dis rien et me contente de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres… Ses bras se referment sur moi et je peux sentir ses mains glisser le long de mon dos. Nos baisers deviennent plus profonds, je peux sentir mon sang bruler dans mes veines, le désir m'envahit si vite, si ardemment, que j'ai du mal à me contrôler, mais j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Je peux lire dans le regard de Sara, qu'elle est aussi impatiente que moi…

Ses mains se font plus présentes, plus rapides…

Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou, et me font défaillir… et lorsque sa langue se joint à la danse… mon cœur explose d'amour et de désir ! Je ne supporte plus le ridicule tee-shirt que je porte, et qui sépare encore ma peau de celle de Sara.

Je me redresse vivement et le retire rapidement… Je suis presque nue sur Sara, je ne porte plus que mon string noir. Sara passe doucement sa main sur mon ventre… J'aime ce contact sur moi…

Elle me sourit alors tristement… plus aucune trace de désir ne brille dans son regard.

Sara passe délicatement son bras autour de moi avant de me faire doucement rouler sur le dos.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

« Je t'aime Cath… mais… je suis désolée je ne peux pas ! »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe !

« Je pensais que je pourrais… je pensais vraiment que je pourrais ! Tu es si belle… mais je ne peux pas ! »

Sans plus d'explications elle sort du lit, ramasse quelques vêtements et s'habille en hâte.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Je… Il est presque 9h j'ai ma séance avec Salinger ! »

Quoi ? Elle se moque de moi ?

Elle est presque à la porte du chalet quand elle fait demi tour : « Ne m'en veux pas Cath… ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'aime ! »

Sara ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre, elle m'embrasse rapidement et sort du chalet.

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller, j'avais cent fois imaginé notre première fois, et jamais il ne m'était venu à l'idée que Sara me planterait en plein milieu !

Un soupir de frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres…

Vois le bon côté Cath, au moins cette fois elle n'est pas partie comme une voleuse, tu as eu le droit a un semblant d'explication et tu sais où elle va…

A sa séance avec Salinger !

Je saisis un coussin que je plaque sur mon visage avant de hurler ma frustration.

Cette fois c'est sûr cette femme va me faire perdre la raison !

J'ai besoin d'une douche…. D'une bonne douche froide pour calmer mon corps qui brûle toujours de désir pour Sara !

Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois, les choses pourraient se passer normalement et simplement avec Sara ?

Juste une fois ! C'est trop demander ?

**Chapitre 57 : Sara**

Je sors du chalet le corps et le cœur en feu….

Dieu ce que j'aime cette femme… mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Oui, c'est impossible…

Même si je meurs d'envie de coucher avec Catherine je ne peux pas…

Quand je couche avec quelqu'un, quand je partage cette étrange intimité, la personne en face me voit telle que je suis… vide et sombre… Je ne ressens rien, rien d'autre que du vide ! Lorsque qu'on me touche de cette façon je sens toujours les mains de mon père sur moi…en moi… et je pers le contrôle.

Et généralement c'est à ce moment là que la personne en face abandonne la partie, elle part et je me retrouve seule… je ne veux pas me retrouver seule encore une fois… je ne veux pas que Catherine parte loin de moi…Mais si je couche avec elle c'est ce qui arrivera fatalement, elle me fuira… je lui ai déjà fait traverser tellement d'épreuves que celle-ci sera celle de trop !

J'aime Catherine plus que tout, c'est pour elle que je suis revenue et que je reprends le chemin de la vie ! Je fais tout ça pour elle…

Mais je dois encore affronter quelques démons, dépasser ma peur, et pour ça il faut que je parle à Salinger !

Ooooooo

Lorsque je frappe sur la porte du bureau de Salinger, ma main tremble légèrement.

« Entrez… »

Je respire à fond et pousse la porte.

« Sara ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce matin… Comment allez-vous ? »

« Mieux… et votre mâchoire ? »

« Elle tient le choc, elle en a vue d'autres ! Mais vous avez un bon crochet ! » dit il en passant rapidement sa main là où je l'ai frappé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Merci papa… » je marmonne en prenant place sur ce qui est devenu mon siège.

« C'est pour parler du coup de poing de l'autre jour que vous êtes là ? »

« Non pas vraiment… et pour être honnête, si je devais recommencer je le ferais à nouveau… »

« Pourquoi ? » il referme le dossier devant lui et me fixe.

« Parce que vous avez laissé souffrir Catherine… alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide » c'est la vérité j'énonce simplement la vérité, j'aurais pu le tuer pour ça.

« Et alors où est le problème ? Vous la faites souffrir en permanence ! »

Touché…

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« Oh est pourquoi ça ? La souffrance reste la souffrance peu importe qui vous l'inflige »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! » je serre les dents.

« Parce que vous l'aimez et moi non ? C'est ça la différence entre nous Sara ? »

Je le regarde fixement à mon tour, ça ne me surprends pas vraiment qu'il sache, dans le fonds je suis sûre qu'il a toujours su.

« Je ne fais jamais souffrir Catherine de façon volontaire, enfin si parfois… mais je veux dire que quand elle a besoin de moi je suis là…enfin quand je ne prends pas la fuite…mais je… »

Mes mots s'embrouillent et je me perds dans mes explications. Je me reprends.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne la laisse jamais souffrir physiquement, surtout quand je peux l'aider, et vous pouviez l'aider mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! »

« Pourquoi aurais je du l'aider alors que vous êtes là pour elle ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas répondre autrement que par une question ? »

« Parce que c'est vous qui avez toutes les réponses Sara ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant quand il fait ça !

« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, sinon je ne serais pas ici, depuis bientôt dix jours ! »

« Bien sûr que si Sara, vous avez les réponses, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas encore envie de les trouver ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » Je hurle

« Alors comment expliquez-vous, que vous et Catherine ayez fait plus de progrès ici en 9 jours, qu'en six ans passés côte à côte au laboratoire ou sur le terrain ? »

Facile, depuis qu'on est ici j'ai failli perdre Catherine plus d'une fois, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Et mon amour pour elle a été pour une fois plus fort que ma peur !

« Je ne l'explique pas, c'est arrivé voilà tout ! »

« C'est arrivé parce que vous l'avez décidé Sara, parce que vous avez fait un pas vers elle ! Personne ne vous y a forcé, vous en avez juste ressenti le besoin ! »

« Personne ne m'y a forcé vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me dire_ '__si vous ne réagissez pas vite vous perdrez Catherine' 'Faites lui confiance elle ne demande que ça '_ c'est vous qui m'avez bourré le crâne avec toutes ces conneries ! »

« Je n'ai fait que donner un coup de pouce rien d'autre, c'est vous et vous seule qui avez pris la décision de parler à Catherine, de la retenir ! Vous auriez pu la laisser partir mais vous avez refusé cet abandon parce que… »

Je le coupe : « Parce que je l'aime et j'ai besoin qu'elle soit près de moi »

Salinger ne dit rien, il se contente de me sourire, presque amusé, et je peux lire dans ses yeux un _' __alléluia, et la lumière fut' _

Je sens un petit sourire embarrassé passer sur mon visage, je crois même que je rougis un peu…

« Le fait qu'elle connaisse mes sentiments pour elle n'a pas vraiment simplifié les choses, enfin ça les a éclaircies un peu… non à dire vrai beaucoup… mais… »

« Mais quoi Sara ? Catherine vous a rejetée ? Elle ne partage pas vos sentiments ? »

« Non, non c'est même plutôt le contraire, elle dit qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle sera là pour moi… »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de différent chez Salinger, mais il n'est pas comme mes autres psys, quelque chose chez lui me pousse à lui parler… et dans le fond c'est une bonne chose, pour moi… mais aussi pour Catherine ! Je veux un nouveau départ, je veux ma seconde chance et elle commence tout de suite !

Je me racle nerveusement la gorge, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis sur le point de dire…

« Ce matin… je… je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Catherine, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je n'ai pas eu envie de fuir… »

« C'est bien ça Sara, c'est même très bien ! »

Je peux voir qu'il est sincère, et qu'il prend _'__mes progrès'_ à cœur.

« Ouais ben ça n'a pas duré longtemps… Elle a commencé à chahuter avec moi et les choses sont devenues plus _'__sérieuses'_ entre nous ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas la première fois que ça _'__dérapait'_ ainsi entre Catherine et moi, mais on a toujours été interrompues d'une façon ou d'une autre… Là, elle était assise sur moi presque entièrement nue… offerte et j'ai… » mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que je raconte ça à Salinger. « J'ai… je me suis affolée… je n'ai pas su quoi faire ! Parce que j'ai bien senti que cette fois rien ne viendrait nous interrompre ! »

Un silence passe alors entre nous, avant qu'il ne me sourie doucement.

« Ce n'est rien Sara, je ne suis pas expert en thérapie de couple mais… »

Je sursaute sur ma chaise : « Catherine et moi ne sommes pas vraiment un couple, enfin je veux dire… je ne sais pas, tant qu'on n'aura pas…enfin vous voyez quoi… On ne sera pas un couple ! »

« Sara, ne pas coucher avec Catherine, ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas un couple ! Le sexe n'est pas tout, vous avez beaucoup progressé l'une comme l'autre, bien que la façon de régler vos problèmes soit plutôt _'__particulière'_ ça semble fonctionner ! Je n'étais là que pour vous mettre sur la bonne voie, rien de plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Catherine, je l'adore ! Mais j'ai vraiment paniqué quand elle s'est offerte à moi ! »

« Je comprends ! Ne culpabilisez pas, Catherine peut comprendre, je le sais et vous le savez ! Elle n'est pas du genre à vous brusquer, enfin pas pour ce genre de choses ! Je sais que Catherine compte pour vous ! »

« Alors pourquoi je la fuis comme ça ? J'ai bien vu dans son regard que je l'ai blessée encore une fois ! »

« Ce n'est pas Catherine en tant que telle que vous fuyez, mais plutôt la forme d'intimité qu'elle représente ! Vous avez peur de lui déplaire, peur de ce face à face intime, sans sortie de secours ! A ce moment précis Catherine pourra lire en vous, vous ne pourrez plus tricher et ça vous effraie ! Vous avez simplement évité le sexe avec Catherine, pas parce que vous ne la désirez pas, mais parce que vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle !»

Je soupire, il a raison…

« Et que suis-je sensée faire ? »

« D'abord il faut accepter l'idée que chacun d'entre nous a des faiblesses, chacun a un côté sombre en soi… Un côté obscur qu'on veut cacher au mieux ! »

« Catherine aussi ? »

« Bien sûr Catherine n'est pas une exception, j'ai moi aussi un côté sombre ! »

« Comment faites-vous ? Je veux dire comment le gérez-vous ? »

« Et bien j'ai appris à l'apprivoiser, et à l'apaiser ! Quand vous serez prête à vous accepter Sara, quand vous serez prête à vous montrer aux yeux de Catherine telle que vous êtes, vous aurez envie de partager cette intimité avec elle ! »

« J'ai peur de… de penser à _lui _à ce moment là, peur qu'il me fasse perdre Catherine ! »

Parce que dans le fond la vérité c'est ça, j'ai peur que mon amour pour Catherine ne soit pas suffisant face à ce souvenir… ou pire, que son amour pour moi, ne soit pas celui qu'elle prétend et si elle me quittait j'en mourais… et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, j'en mourais vraiment, elle est la seule chose, la seule personne qui m'empêche de m'effondrer.

« Sara, il est mort depuis longtemps ! Que ressentez vous quand Catherine vous touche ? De la colère, de la peur, du dégout ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non, je ne ressens rien de tout ça ! »

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il dise une chose pareille.

« Alors que ressentez vous ? »

« Je me sens bien, en confiance, aimée… en sécurité même ! »

« Sara, là où se trouve votre père, il ne peut plus vous atteindre ! S'il vous fait du mal à nouveau, c'est que vous le laissez faire ! C'est vous qui avez le pouvoir, vous qui décidez ou non de sortir de cet enfer ! Catherine n'attend que vous… et quand vous serez prête elle sera là pour vous, croyez moi ! »

« Mais si… si je ne suis jamais prête ? »

Je le fixe, attendant une réponse qui ne vient pas… et quelque chose en moi hurle qu'elle ne viendra jamais.

Le sourire qui se peint sur le visage de Salinger me le confirme.

« Laissez moi deviner, j'ai la réponse c'est ça ? »

Les coups sur la porte, détournent son attention.

« Entrez »

C'est Catherine…

« Bonjour, je vous attendais justement, asseyez vous ! »

Je ne comprends plus rien, et ça doit se voir sur mon visage puisque le Doc se sent obligé de me donner une explication.

« Je ne savais pas si vous seriez d'attaque pour une séance aujourd'hui, j'avais donc demandé à Catherine de passer me voir ce matin… »

Je me tourne vers elle : « Tu ne me l'avais pas dit… »

« Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps » elle me sourit.

« Très bien puisque vous êtes là toutes les deux, je vais vous donner la suite du programme »

« La suite du programme, vous plaisantez, Catherine est blessée et moi je… »

« Sara, Sara… laissez moi finir, d'accord ?! »

« Désolée… »

« Bien, il vous reste deux jours à passer avec nous… le programme est simple, aujourd'hui vous passez la journée séparées l'une de l'autre, et demain, en fin de matinée, après un dernier test vous serez libres… »

Mon cerveau n'a pas imprimé la fin de la phrase, je m'entends que le mot 'séparées' hurler dans mon crane !

« Nous séparer ? » la voix de Catherine résonne en moi « Je croyais que le but de ce stage c'était de nous rapprocher ? »

« En effet, mais vous avez vécu en symbiose pendant presque neuf jours entiers, il est temps pour vous de retrouver chacune votre identité, de faire le point avec vous même et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans vos idées, pour savoir comment vous allez vous comporter l'une avec l'autre une fois sorties d'ici »

« Et si je refuse de quitter Sara ? »

Je sais que Catherine a peur de me laisser seule à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours. Même si je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Catherine, je sais que Salinger a raison, nous séparer nous fera le plus grand bien.

Je souris à Catherine, avant de poser ma main sur la sienne.

« Cath tout ira bien, je te le promets et puis on se retrouve ce soir ! »

Elle penche la tête, me fixant un moment comme pour voir si elle peut vraiment croire en ma promesse, je lui souris aussi tendrement que je peux pour la rassurer.

« Très bien… » elle me rend mon sourire, mais je peux voir sa lèvre inférieure trembler doucement.

« Parfait ! Sara, j'ai fait seller un cheval pour vous, il se trouve devant votre chalet, vous avez un repas dans un sac, et une radio si vous avez le moindre problème. Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, mais vous ne pouvez pas rentrer avant 18 h. Le grand air vous fera le plus grand bien… »

« Tu sais monter à cheval ? » Catherine a l'air surprise.

« Pourquoi je ne saurais pas ?! » je glousse doucement.

« J'aurais adoré venir avec toi… j'ai une vraie passion pour les chevaux »

« J'imagine qu'on ne grandit pas dans un ranch du Montana, sans en garder quelques séquelles » je lui fais un clin d'œil, lorsque je l'entends pouffer de rire.

« Catherine avec votre cheville ce n'était pas envisageable, je vous conduirai donc en ville, j'ai à faire là bas ! Et je vous reconduirai ici ce soir ! »

« Très bien… »

Je peux voir sans peine qu'elle est déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la balade à cheval elle aussi.

« Je vous donne 15 minutes pour prendre vos affaires au chalet et me retrouver sur le parking »

Nous nous levons sans bruit et quittons le bureau de Salinger.

Le retour vers le chalet se fait en silence, mais Catherine a glissé sa main dans la mienne, elle n'a pas pris ses béquilles, et marche d'un pas lent. Sa main dans la mienne vaut tous les discours, elle ne veut pas me quitter c'est une évidence.

Nous passons devant la monture qu'a fait préparer Salinger pour moi, sans lui accorder beaucoup d'attention. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai tout juste le temps de refermer la porte que Catherine se jette dans mes bras.

« Promets-moi de ne rien faire de dangereux ou de stupide ? »

Je la sens au bord des larmes.

« Je ne serai pas là pour veiller sur toi, alors promets moi de faire attention… »

Je referme mes bras sur elle : « Cath, chérie, tout ira bien, je te le promets d'accord ? »

« D'accord… » sa voix est rauque, nouée par la peur et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui lui ai donné des raisons d'avoir peur !

« Hey Cath, je suis là, je suis revenue pour toi et je n'irai nulle part ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie… je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi… »

« Tu sais quoi ? » je soulève son menton. « Dès qu'on est sorties d'ici, et que ta cheville sera remise, toi et moi on ira se faire une super ballade à cheval, rien que nous deux ! Je connais un coin super dans les collines de Vegas ! Tu verras, tu vas adorer… »

« C'est toi que j'adore… »

Sa bouche chaude contre la mienne, électrise soudain tout mon corps, je n'ai plus aucune envie de la lâcher ou de la laisser partir loin de moi… Sa langue tout contre la mienne est si douce que je ne voudrais rompre ce contact pour rien au monde ! Pourtant mes poumons finissent par me réclamer de l'air et je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obéir. Maudite respiration !

Catherine appuie alors son front tout contre le mien : « On se retrouve ce soir… »

« Ici, ce soir sans faute ! C'est promis Cath, fais moi confiance je serai là ok ? »

« Ok… » elle me sourit doucement, avant de me donner un autre baiser.

Dieu, ce que j'aime quand cette femme m'embrasse !

« A ce soir… » elle ouvre la porte et me fixe intensément comme pour graver mon visage à jamais dans son esprit.

Elle ne dit pas un mot mais je peux sentir qu'elle a peur… peur que je ne sois plus là à son retour ! Je la regarde doucement descendre les marches et commencer à se diriger vers le parking, mais avant ça, elle s'arrête près de mon cheval, lui glisse une caresse sur l'encolure, avant de reprendre sa marche.

Mon cœur se serre…

« JE SERAIS LA ! » je hurle pour être sûre qu'elle m'a bien entendue, mais elle ne se retourne pas, continuant de marcher droit devant elle.

Quoi qu'elle en pense je serai là !

Je serais toujours là pour elle ….

**Chapitre 58 : Catherine **

Nous séparer ? Salinger veut nous séparer alors qu'on s'est tout juste trouvées !

Mon sentiment d'impuissance est grand quand je quitte les bras de Sara, avant de descendre les marches du chalet. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi… elle est si fragile en ce moment, et cet abruti veux que je la laisse seule ?! Pourtant quelque chose en moi me dit qu'une petite journée loin l'une de l'autre serait peut être bénéfique, histoire de voir où on en est, et surtout de savoir où on va…

Parce que je ne sais pas le moins du monde où on va Sara et moi une fois sorties d'ici ! C'est évident que je me fiche de la destination, tant que Sara est près de moi ! Mais je sais que ma grande brune a besoin d'un plan et d'un peu de stabilité dans sa vie et c'est ce que je vais m'empresser de lui donner !

En passant près du cheval de Sara, je ne peux m'empêche de le caresser et de lui murmurer doucement : « Je te la confie pour aujourd'hui, prends soin d'elle d'accord ? Elle est précieuse pour moi… Ramène la moi c'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

Je sens une boule serrer ma gorge, je dois me forcer à avancer sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer ! C'est ridicule je le sais bien, je sais que Sara ne va pas aller s'ouvrir les veines dans la forêt, elle a fait le choix de revenir vers moi, elle a choisi la vie, je sais qu'elle ne fera rien de stupide en mon absence…

« JE SERAIS LA ! » me hurle alors Sara, je ne peux retenir un sourire, je sais qu'elle sera là, elle me l'a promis !...

Je meurs d'envie de me retourner mais si je le fais, je sais que je n'irai jamais rejoindre Salinger, et je dois y aller ! Nous en avons trop bavé Sara et moi, pour tout foutre en l'air maintenant !

Je marche donc droit devant moi jusqu'au parking…

Salinger est là, je monte rapidement dans la voiture et nous nous mettons en route.

Ooooooooooo

Cela fait presque une demi-heure, que je regarde défiler les arbres sans dire le moindre mot. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans la voiture avec Salinger, je suis restée avec Sara…

« Elle vous manque ?... » la voix du Doc me force à sortir de mon état de semi coma.

« Oui, je sais que c'est ridicule surtout que ça fait tout juste vingt minutes… »

Il glousse avant de me sourire : « Je parlais de votre fille, pas de Sara… »

« Oh…. »

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! …

« Vous vous faites du souci pour elle ? »

« Non, Lindsey est avec son cousin Jeremy, et puis elle a le contact facile, je sais qu'elle s'amuse bien à son stage de théâtre »

« Je parlais de Sara… vous vous faites du souci pour Sara ? »

Grrrrrrrr mais à quoi est ce qu'il joue ?! Ca l'amuse de m'embrouiller comme ça ?!

Puisque c'est comme ça je ne dirai plus un mot, voilà tout ce qu'il a gagné !

Je détourne ma tête et fixe le paysage sans vraiment le voir.

« Ces marques sur votre visage c'est… »

« Un accident ! Un simple accident ! » je me retourne pour le fixer furieuse.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Vous insinuez quoi au juste que je suis une menteuse ? Ou que Sara m'a fait ça volontairement ? »

« Je n'insinue rien Catherine.. »

« Sara m'a fait ces marques en dormant, elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ! »

« Elle repoussait son père dans l'un de ses cauchemars ? »

Je le regarde surpris : « Comment est ce que… oh le dossier de Sara bien sûr ! »

« Je ne suis pas le premier psychologue qu'elle voit Catherine »

« Je sais… »

« Est-ce qu'elle vous fait peur ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non… »

Salinger ne dit rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il connaît déjà la vraie réponse…

« Parfois oui… mais je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais pour elle, j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse du mal ! Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle ! »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Vous en êtes sûre Catherine ou c'est ce que vous voulez croire ?! »

« SARA NE ME FERAIT JAMAIS DE MAL ! » J'insiste lourdement sur chaque mot, les détachant bien les uns des autres, haussant même le ton. « La violence gratuite n'est pas dans sa nature ! Elle n'est pas comme son père ! Elle ne se fait pas confiance c'est un fait… mais son frère l'a empêchée de devenir comme leur père ! Sara ne s'est juste pas encore rendue compte du cadeau que lui avait fait David ! »

« Elle vous a parlé de son frère ? » me demande le Doc d'un air surpris.

« Oui elle m'a parlé de David et d'un tas d'autres choses… »

« C'est bien, je vois que vous avez réussi à établir un autre système de communication que le hurlement ! »

« Ca nous arrive souvent de partager autre chose que des disputes, c'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que nous avions peur toutes les deux d'accepter nos sentiments, alors nos disputes étaient un terrain neutre où chacune savait ce qu'attendait l'autre… »

« Vous ne pensez pas que ces marques sur votre visage révèlent la vraie nature de Sara ? Et que vous vous trompez sur elle ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes : « Si en effet… je l'ai mal jugée, pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'elle était égoïste et prétentieuse, alors qu'elle était simplement perdue ! Et je sais que je peux l'aider à retrouver son chemin… »

« Elle a de la chance de vous avoir près d'elle, mais Catherine, le chemin de retour pour Sara sera long et parfois difficile ! »

« Je le sais, mais on a déjà trop fait de route ensemble pour que je l'abandonne maintenant ! »

Salinger ne dit plus rien, il se contente de sourire en fixant la route. Et je retourne aussitôt à mes pensées, je retrouve Sara… Sara et son doux sourire…

J'ai aussitôt une folle envie de la voir… je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre, pfff, tout juste une heure que nous sommes partis ! La journée va être plus longue que ce que je pensais !

Ooooooo

« Hey mais où sommes nous ? Ce n'est pas Vegas ça ! » je réalise seulement ça quand Doc arrête la voiture.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous conduisais à Vegas ! » il sourit

« Vous avez dit que vous me conduisiez en ville ! »

« C'est une ville ! Vegas n'est pas la seule ville du Nevada ! »

« Ca je le sais ! Mais je suis sensée faire quoi au juste toute la journée dans ce trou perdu ! »

« Profitez de cette journée pour vous, allez au cinéma, payez vous un bon déjeuner aux frais d'Ecklie, faites un tour dans les petites rues de la ville, faites ce qui vous plait ! »

« Et si ce qui me plait c'est de rentrer au chalet ? » je croise les bras sur mon torse pour bien lui monter que je ne plaisante pas.

« C'est votre choix Catherine… à vous de voir comment vous voulez employer votre temps ! Courir vers Sara à chaque fois qu'elle a un peu de vague à l'âme ne l'aidera pas, elle doit aussi apprendre à se faire face à elle-même ! »

« Je veux simplement être là pour elle… »

« Je le sais, bien sûr que Sara a besoin de vous, mais elle a aussi besoin d'elle-même, besoin de savoir qu'elle est assez forte pour se suffire à elle seule, et ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse chaque fois que vous ne serez pas là ! »

« Mais je … »

Il secoue la tête pour m'interrompre : « Vous ne pourrez pas toujours la protéger Catherine ! Il faut qu'elle apprenne seule ! Une fois de retour à Vegas, les choses doivent changer sinon vous en reviendrez à votre point de départ, voire même peut être pire ! Il est clair que vous et Sara avez fait beaucoup de chemin depuis que vous êtes au centre, mais il vous en reste presque autant à faire ! »

« Je le sais… » je tourne la tête pour fixer la vitre « Je sais qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver, mais j'ai peur quand se trouvant, elle ne nous perde en route… qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne veut plus de moi, qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin de moi ! Et que je fais plus partie du problème que de la solution !... »

Je sens la main du Doc me taper doucement le genou : « C'est un risque à prendre Catherine… c'est un risque à prendre ! »

J'ai déjà pris bien trop de risques dans ma vie, et je sais que celui-ci est loin d'être le dernier, mais il reste le plus angoissent…

Sara….

Je soupire avant de descendre doucement de voiture.

« On se voit plus tard ! » me dit Doc avant de me planter là, je ne me donne même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Allez bouge toi Willows, tu as neuf longues heures à tuer avant de retrouver Sara, alors fait quelque chose…n'importe quoi ! Mais fait-le ! Je sens tout à coup mes yeux me bruler, je m'appuie contre la portière de la voiture, avant de me mettre à pleurer comme une gamine à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré pour la journée.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleure, la fatigue, les nerfs, la peur, le manque de Sara, tout ça n'est plus qu'une violente tempête qui fait rage en moi. Je veux rentrer au chalet, je veux rentrer tout de suite ! Je cherche désespérément un taxi des yeux… et lorsque enfin j'en trouve un, mon corps refuse d'avancer vers son objectif.

_Arrête de jouer les enfants gâtés Cath, ça suffit ! Sara a besoin de croire en elle, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps et de faire le point ! Tu veux l'aider ?! Alors laisse là tranquille aujourd'hui ! Elle a promit qu'elle serait là ce soir, et une promesse est une promesse ! Je sais qu'elle sera là ! _

Je sèche mes larmes, allez il est temps pour moi de sortir Sara de mon esprit…

Ooooooo

Ok ça fait déjà plus de deux heures que je suis là, et l'opération _'__sortir Sara de mon esprit'_ est un échec sur toute la ligne ! J'erre dans les rues de cette ville comme une âme en peine.

Mon inquiétude pour Sara tourne à l'obsession… et si en rentrant au chalet tout à l'heure elle n'était pas là… ou pire encore, si j'arrivais trop tard, si elle s'était fait du mal ! Je sens une crise de panique monter en moi. Je dois lui faire confiance, elle est revenue vers moi, et elle m'a promit que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait là ce soir.

Finalement Salinger avait raison, une journée loin de Sara me fera le plus grand bien, si elle doit apprendre à être seule, je dois apprendre à ne pas me faire de soucis chaque fois que je ne serai pas près d'elle.

Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre, c'est un fait mais nous devons aussi retrouver nos identités et notre indépendance si l'on veut que les choses marchent entre nous.

Je ne peux pas me sortir Sara de la tête, voilà un autre fait, mais au lieu de me rendre malade avec ça, je dois positiver tout ça… comment ? Ca je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai le reste de la journée pour trouver !

Au détour de l'une des ruelles, je tombe sur une boutique d'art indien. La vitrine capte mon attention quelques secondes, avant que mes yeux ne dérivent sur un superbe capteur de rêves. Je sais que c'est idiot de croire en ces choses là, mais je pousse la porte du magasin avec la ferme intention de l'offrir à Sara, en espérant que ça gardera ses mauvais rêves loin d'elle.

C'est idiot, puéril même, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, et pour ma part j'ai décidé de commencer à soigner mon angoisse comme ça, j'ai au moins l'impression de pouvoir l'aider un peu…

**Chapitre 59 : Sara**

La journée a été longue, épuisante même ! Je me sens vide, le grand air m'a fait du bien j'ai pu me retrouver un peu… faire le point sur tout ce foutu séminaire.

Et au final une seule question me hante encore… est ce que Catherine ne métrite pas mieux que moi ?

Je suis encore une fois en proie au doute, je sais qu'elle m'aime, et je l'aime tout autant si ce n'est plus ! Mais il est évident que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stable et je ne veux surtout pas lui faire de mal, pas plus que ce que je ne lui ai déjà fait. Ces dix jours ont été éprouvants pour nous deux, mais je sais que cela a encore été bien plus dur pour Catherine. Elle a du quitter sa fille, sa vie entière pendant dix jours pour venir s'enterrer ici, avec moi.

Voilà où en est ma réflexion, lorsque la porte du chalet s'ouvre, et qu'une Catherine presque timide entre dans la pièce.

Elle est enfin de retour…

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, je sens qu'elle retient ses larmes tout comme ce matin, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Tu es là… tu es rentrée… » murmure t'elle avant de se blottir tout contre moi.

« Je te l'avais promis non ? »

Elle hoche la tête, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue : « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui mais la journée a été longue… »

Elle me sourit et soupire de soulagement : « Je sais oui. Tiens j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » me dit elle en fouillant nerveusement dans sa poche.

Après plusieurs secondes de fouille agitée, elle finit par me tendre un petit paquet.

« Cath tu n'aurais pas du ! Je n'ai rien pour toi… »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose » elle m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant d'aller s'écouler sur le canapé.

Je la suis et m'assois tranquillement près d'elle.

« Tu n'ouvre pas ton cadeau ? » me demande t'elle en glissant une main dans mon dos.

« Dans une minute, avant ça je… je voudrais qu'on parle toi et moi »

« Qu'on parle de quoi ? » m'interroge t'elle soudain nerveuse.

« De toi et moi…de ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

Je la sens sur la point de protester alors je l'interromps : « Je veux que les choses soient claires Catherine ! Je… j'ai fui pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour Catherine… »

« Quoi ? » je la sens bondir sur le coussin du canapé.

« Comprends moi bien… je… j'ai déjà eu des aventures, mais je me suis contentée de baiser, de coucher ou de m'envoyer en l'air avec ces gens là, je ne me suis jamais impliquée sentimentalement avec eux. Pas après ce que mon père m'a fait… je… je n'en avais pas la force, pas le courage ! »

Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne et la serrer avec force, elle ne dit rien, elle attend simplement que je reprenne mon souffle.

« Mais avec toi Catherine c'est différent… je t'aime ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi cet exploit mais tu as réussi à franchir toutes les barrières que j'avais dressé autour de mon cœur. Le problème c'est que même si je t'aime…je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti en couchant avec quelqu'un c'est comme si j'étais vide à l'intérieur, et je ne veux pas que tu vois ce chaos, ce néant intérieur et que tu penses que c'est toi qui ne sais pas éveiller le désir en moi… »

« Sara… »

« Non Catherine, je suis sérieuse, si on ne peut pas coucher ensemble à cause de moi, parce que je ne suis pas prête je… »

« Sara si tu n'est pas prête, je peux attendre ! »

« Et si je ne suis jamais prête, si je n'arrive à rien ressentir, ou si toi tu ne ressens rien en couchant avec moi ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Peut-être que toi et moi on devrait arrêter, peut-être que… je ne veux pas te faire souffrir d'avantage. Je pensais que jamais je ne te ferais de mal, jamais ! Pourtant je l'ai fait ! Tu devrais te tenir loin de moi ! »

« Sara arrête de te culpabiliser pour tout ce qui s'est passé ici d'accord ! Je connais mes limites, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je t'aime Sara, alors laisse-moi décider de ce que je peux supporter ou non, d'accord ? Le sexe n'a aucune importance pour moi, enfin je veux dire, c'est n'est pas la dessus que je veux baser notre relation. »

« Cath… »

« Sara, j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Tu dis que tu as un côté sombre, que tu es torturée, complexe, pour moi ce n'est pas un défaut, loin de là c'est une force ! Une force qui te permet d'avancer jour après jour et je t'aime pour ça ! Tu m'entends, tu n'es pas faible, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. Et c'est pour ça que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, tu as compris Sara, je t'aime, pas parce que tu es parfaite, mais parce que tu es toi, simplement toi ! »

« J'ai tellement peur de te décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur… »

« Sara arrête ! Faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime n'est jamais décevant. Et pour ton information, je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme, mais je n'ai pas peur, parce que c'est toi et que mes sentiments pour toi sont plus importants que tout ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux dire que je suis sure de moi, sure de mon amour pour toi, et j'attendrai que tu sois prête parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quel coup d'un soir, tu es mon âme sœur, l'amour qui va régner sur le reste de ma vie, alors oui je suis prête à t'attendre. »

« Très bien… » je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, toute la détermination qui brule dans ses yeux me prouve qu'elle croit en chaque mot qu'elle a dit.

« Ouvre ton cadeau ! »

Je hoche la tête, et défais doucement le paquet que j'ai entre les mains. J'en sors alors un minuscule capteur de rêve en cuir.

« Je me suis dis qu'un peu d'aide pour les nuits _'__agitées'_ qu'on a en ce moment ne serait pas de trop… » elle hausse doucement les épaules.

C'est la plus gentille attention que quelqu'un ai eu envers moi depuis longtemps ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère se préoccupe vraiment de mon bien être.

« C'est merveilleux… merci Cath ! » je pose doucement le capteur de rêve sur la table avant de la gratifier d'un baiser.

Catherine me serre alors contre elle, et couvre mon visage de doux baisers. Mais au lieu de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui rendre son étreinte je glisse mes mains sous son chemiser… grave erreur. Je la sens frissonner.

Je déboutonne alors doucement son chemisier.

« Sara… » murmure t'elle d'une voix rauque.

« Je… je ne te promets pas d'aller jusqu'au bout mais j'ai besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne. J'ai besoin de te toucher, de savoir que tu es là…» ma voix n'est qu'un murmure tremblant de mille émotions à la fois.

« D'accord… » elle me sourit si tendrement, si amoureusement que je sens monter en moi une vague de désir.

Je passe ma main doucement sur son ventre… il est si doux, si chaud. Pendant une minute j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mes mains, effleurant chaque centimètre de la peau nue de Catherine. Je glisse une main sûre et rapide dans son dos et défait doucement son soutien-gorge.

Catherine me fixe toujours en souriant, je sens le désir monter en elle, je peux voir cette étrange flamme danser dans son regard et j'aime ça, j'aime savoir que je suis celle qui peut allumer cette étincelle.

Ma bouche embrasse la courbe de ses épaules, puis le galbe parfait de ses seins, je laisse ma langue glisser sur sa taille fine et cambrée. L'appel de ce corps brulant est si fort que j'en pers toute raison. Je sens alors le corps de Catherine venir se blottir tout contre le mien. Et a cette seconde je m'étonne encore de la perfection avec laquelle nos deux corps s'emboitent, combien ils épousent la forme de l'autre, comme si ils avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours.

Mon désir s'emballe, je le sens monter en moi.

D'une main impatiente, je retire le jeans de Catherine. Elle ne proteste pas, me laisse faire à mon rythme et attend de voir ce qui va suivre. J'approche ma bouche de la sienne et l'embrasse avec ardeur, je l'entends gémir lorsque ma main caresse doucement son bas ventre. Elle s'accroche soudain à moi, et resserre notre étreinte avant de me libérer d'une main habile de mon haut et de mon soutien gorge. Catherine laisse alors passer sa main doucement, de l'un de mes seins à l'autre.

Le choc est brulant pour moi… je sens monter en moi quelque chose de bizarre, de chaud et d'intense. J'ai besoin de sentir Catherine encore plus proche de moi. Je l'embrasse avec fougue, si ardemment en fait que nos dents s'entrechoquent.

Un intense sentiment de joie m'envahit lorsque je me sens gémir de plaisir sous les caresses de Catherine. Le corps de la belle blonde frissonne tout contre le mien, elle est là, simplement offerte, sans réticence ni gène, voulant naturellement partager cet instant avec moi.

Catherine passe alors une main douce et délicate dans mes cheveux : « Sara tu es sure de vouloir faire ça ? Je ne suis pas pressée… nous avons tout le temps devant nous ! On peut attendre… je peux attendre ! »

Je peux voir dans ses yeux tout l'amour et le désir que j'ai allumé en elle, et soudain je n'ai plus peur ! Si elle est encore là, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, elle sera toujours là ! Catherine a raison, faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime n'est jamais décevant ! Elle me connaît, elle sait qui je suis vraiment, rien de ce que je peux lui montrer désormais ne pourra l'effrayer, elle a déjà vu le pire côté de mon âme. Le côté le plus sombre et obscur de Sara Sidle, Catherine l'a déjà affronté, et je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle n'est pas femme à avoir peur de l'obscurité. Je lui fais confiance… elle est la femme de ma vie… la lumière qui m'a fait sortir des ténèbres

« Oui Catherine, je veux le faire ! Plus que tout au monde je veux faire l'amour avec toi ! »

Alors sans plus hésiter je m'empare de sa bouche, et lui arrache un doux gémissement. Ma bouche glisse le long de son cou, de ses seins, de son ventre… pour finir sa course dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Je sens alors le corps de Catherine se mettre à trembler d'impatience, doucement je remonte le long de sa cuisse, pour aller déposer un baiser dans l'endroit le plus intime qui soit. Ma main rejoint délicatement son entrejambe, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser doucement. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappe soudain et lorsque je veux retirer ma main Catherine émet un petit cri de protestation.

Bientôt ses hanches bougent au rythme imposé par ma main.

« Sara… » murmure t'elle avant de se briser la voix en m'appelant.

Je suis prête… et elle aussi, elle n'attend plus que moi…

D'un geste plein d'amour et de douceur, elle repousse les quelques cheveux qui me sont tombés sur le visage, avant de plonger son regard brûlant dans le mien.

« Je t'aime Sara… »

« Je t'aime Catherine… » puis avec un doux sourire sur le visage, je m'insinue en elle, Catherine se cambre et m'accueille pleinement en elle. Après quelques minutes d'un intense va et vient en elle, une explosion de sensations me fait crier à mon tour, juste quelques secondes après Catherine.

Essoufflée, les joues en feux et le souffle court, je m'écroule sur elle pour la prendre doucement dans mes bras.

« Waouh… » je souffle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens de faire l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie… » je glousse nerveusement.

« Et alors c'était comment ? » me demande Catherine en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

« C'était magique… tout simplement magique Cath ! »

« Alors on va faire en sorte que cette magie ne quitte plus jamais nos vie ! » dit-elle en resserrant ses bras sur moi, avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Catherine s'est endormie et à mon tour je glisse vers le sommeil, la tête remplie de magie…

**Chapitre 60 : Catherine**

Lorsque je me réveille je sens un poids sur moi. C'est Sara. Elle s'est endormie tout contre moi. Même si elle m'écrase un peu et que je respire difficilement, je n'ose pas bouger.

Elle dort si profondément, elle a l'air si paisible que je m'en voudrais de la réveiller maintenant, dormir n'est pas vraiment son fort, alors toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle peut prendre sont les bienvenues. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux… je sais que si je me suis réveillée c'est qu'il ne doit pas être loin de 2 heures du matin. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi est maintenant réglé pour parer au pire.

J'attends quelques minutes le cœur serré par l'angoisse…

Mais Sara ne bouge pas d'un pouce, elle dort toujours collée contre moi. J'étire doucement mon cou en direction de la cuisine, et déchiffre tant bien que mal l'heure qu'indique la pendule.

C'est impossible… je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

Je souris malgré moi… un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ma poitrine. Il est presque 4h du matin ! Bientôt 4h du matin et pas un hurlement, pas un sursaut n'a réveillé Sara. Elle dort… elle dort ! Je sens des larmes qui commencent à me brûler les yeux mais je les retiens. J'ai déjà bien trop pleuré depuis que je suis ici.

Soulagée, heureuse même, je glisse mes bras autours de Sara et me rendors paisiblement… Sara avait raison, cette nuit est magique.

Oooooooo

Il est neuf heures précises et Sara et moi sommes assises dans la salle d'attente en attendant le Dr Salinger.

La même salle d'attente qui nous a vues arriver il y a dix jours remplies de doutes, de colère et d'incompréhension. Mon dieu ce que les choses ont changé en seulement dix jours… ma vie entière a changé en dix jours.

« A quoi est ce que tu penses ? » me demande Sara en se penchant sur moi.

« A nous… je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on est arrivées ici ! »

« Tu regrettes d'être venue ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

Je lui prends la main, et embrasse rapidement sa paume.

« Tu crois que ce dingue de Salinger va nous donner quel genre de _'__travaux' _à faire avant de partir ? »

« Euh et bien laisse moi réfléchir… étant donné qu'il est sensé nous libérer dans une heure, c'est forcément quelque chose de rapide…Oh je sais il va me demander de me jeter d'une falaise et tu devras me rattraper avant que je m'écrase au sol. Ou alors il va me donner une arme, me bander les yeux et je devrais atteindre une cible juste derrière toi sans te blesser ! »

« Oui c'est possible… Mieux, pourquoi ne pas nous conduire en plein milieu du désert avec juste une bouteille d'eau à partager. Oh oh ou bien pourquoi ne pas nous recouvrir de miel en pleine forêt et attendre que l'une de nous se fasse attaquer pas un ours pour voir comment réagirait l'autre ! _Rien ne m'échappe ici mesdames, vous ne risquez rien…_ _Mais non Catherine, vous ne risquez pas d'être mangée par un ours, je l'ai dressé exprès pour qu'il soit végétarien !_ » Sara imite la voix du Doc.

Je ne peux pas me retenir, et lâche un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu es douée tu sais ! » lui dis je entre deux hoquets.

Sara glousse et en moins de quelques secondes, on partage un fou rire, je ris tellement que j'en ai presque une crampe à l'estomac.

Salinger apparaît soudain, et cela ne fait qu'accroitre notre fou rire.

« Bien je vois que tout le monde est de bonne humeur ce matin ! »

Sara et moi hochons la tête à l'unisson.

« Bien j'espère que vous ne la perdrez pas de si tôt, vu ce qu'il vous reste à faire avant de partir, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau »

Je sens Sara perdre un peu sa bonne humeur, je l'embrasse rapidement avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Salinger : « Tout ira bien… »

« Je le sais, puisque tu es là ! »

Nous prenons place dans le bureau, je l'espère pour la dernière fois.

« Alors comment s'est passée votre dernière soirée parmi nous ? » demande Doc en feuilletant un dossier devant lui.

Sara et moi échangeons un regard et je peux la voire rougir comme une jeune fille, ce qui fait naitre un sourire satisfait sur mon visage.

« Bien… je dirais que c'était une bonne soirée ! » je marmonne toujours en souriant.

« Parfait ! Et qu'avez-vous fait ? » Doc demande toujours le nez dans ses feuilles.

J'entends Sara s'étrangler avec sa salive.

Je continue de sourire : « Nous avons passé du temps ensemble, nous avons suivi vos conseils et renforcé nos liens… »

« Bien, bien parfait ! Et de quelle façon ? »

Toujours amusée je lui réponds : « De façon intime… »

Un hoquet nerveux s'échappe de la gorge de Sara, elle me fixe mi amusée, mi fâchée.

« Pas de disputes, ni de cris pendant la soirée ? » Salinger fait rapidement quelques annotations ici et là en bas de page.

« Non pas l'ombre d'une dispute… par contre pour ce qui est des cris… je l'ai faite cirer au moins deux fois c'est sur ! »

Le visage de Sara s'enflamme, et devient aussi rouge que le sweet qu'elle porte.

« Catherine… » Marmonne t'elle gênée.

« Quoi ? Il m'a posé une question, je réponds simplement ! » je réplique l'air espiègle.

Salinger lève enfin le nez et semble en pleine réflexion : « Comme pouvez vous avoir passé la soirée sans dispute, si vous avez fait crier Sara… et que… oh, oh, ah d'accord ! » Doc bafouille il vient visiblement de comprendre mon sous entendu. Et je dois dire que je suis plutôt heureuse d'avoir enfin le dessus sur lui.

Plus personne ne dit un mot, mais le sourire que j'arbore en dit long…

« Donc vous êtes un couple maintenant c'est ça ? »

Je jette un œil sur Sara et je la surprends à faire la même chose, nous échangeons un sourire avant de répondre d'une seule voix : « Oui nous sommes un couple ! »

« Bien, j'en suis ravi pour vous, il semblerait que finalement la base de votre problème était tous ces sentiments inavoués entre vous… cela dit… »

Oh oh je n'aime pas le ton qu'il vient d'employer.

« Cela dit votre stage ici ne vous servira plus à rien dans le milieu professionnel, puisque vous ne travaillerez plus ensemble ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je bondis de ma chaise avant que Sara n'ai le temps de bouger.

« Comment ça ? Non c'est injuste ! D'accord nous n'avons pas réussi tous vos fichus exercices mais on a fait des progrès, on a fait de notre mieux et on fonctionne bien ensemble Sara et moi ! On… on est guéries, vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer maintenant ! »

« Catherine vous n'êtes pas _'__guérie'_ pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'étiez pas malade ni l'une ni l'autre ! Vous aviez juste quelques _'__problèmes'_ à régler rien de plus ! Et je suis obligé de vous séparer car vous êtes la supérieure de Sara, et que maintenant que vous êtes en couple, vous ne pouvez plus travailler ensemble. L'une de vous doit changer d'équipe c'est le règlement Catherine… »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » mes mâchoires se crispent lorsque je me rassoie.

Sara glisse alors sa main dans la mienne : « Ce n'est pas grave Cath, je changerai d'équipe s'il le faut ! Même si j'adore travailler avec toi, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Tu es bien plus importante pour moi que le labo, notre vie privée compte bien plus à mes yeux et puis c'est le règlement ! » dit elle en resserrant sa main sur la mienne.

Je suis étonnée que Sara me tienne un tel discourt. Elle qui excellait au jeu de _'__défions les lois' _je ne la reconnais plus. Peut être que finalement ce séminaire aura eu du bon et aura bridé un peu le côté téméraire de Sara, ce qui ne serait pas un mal en soi. Et savoir que je compte plus pour elle que le labo me touche vraiment, parce que je sais à quel point la grande brune aime son boulot.

« Sara je suis fier de vous ! C'est tout à fait la réaction que j'attendais de vous ! Ca prouve que vous avez fait d'énormes progrès ! Et pour vous encourager dans cette voix, je ne dirai rien à Ecklie sur vous deux ! Je vais vous offrir un peu de temps. Comme ça vous aurez la chance de voir comment marche votre histoire hors de ces murs, de passer un peu de temps ensemble et quand vous serez prêtes, vous irez voir Ecklie pour le changement d'équipe. »

« Et si nous ne sommes jamais prêtes ? » je demande plus que sérieusement.

« Vous le serez un jour, je le sais ! »

« Merci Doc… » murmure Sara sur un ton que je devine sincère.

J'ai tout à coup envie de prendre Sara par la main, de la tirer hors d'ici et de rouler jusqu'à Vegas pour rentrer chez moi et me blottir sous ma couette avec elle.

« Bien une dernière petite chose et vous pourrez partir… »

Je soupire excédée, ah oui bien sûr, ce dernier fichu exercice.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on est sensées faire cette fois, pour gagner notre libération ? » demanda Sara en grimaçant.

« A vous de me le dire ! » annonce le Doc.

« Pardon ? » je demande surprise.

« A vous de me montrer que vous avez maintenant confiance l'une en l'autre comme jamais et qu'un lien _'__spécial'_ s'est tissé entre vous ! »

Cette fois il a perdu la tête ! Il veut peut être qu'on lui face un numéro de cirque pendant qu'on y est ! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, Sara et moi, il faut encore qu'on lui prouve qu'on a confiance l'une en l'autre ! On sait tout l'une de l'autre à présent, on couche ensemble, il n'y a pas plus grande marque de confiance non ?

Quand au lien spécial qui nous unie, il a toujours, toujours été là même du temps où c'était la guerre entre nous ! Sara et moi avons toujours eu ce lien !

Je suis sur le point de protester quand Sara serre de nouveau ma main. Et je peux lire tout de suite dans son regard qu'elle a une idée. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand elle me sourit, sans un mot, je me lève et je la suis au milieu de la pièce. Son regard est si intense et elle est si proche de moi que pendant une seconde je crois qu'elle va m'embrasser.

Mais elle n'en fait rien.

Lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et que son sourire s'agrandit encore je comprends immédiatement où elle veut en venir. Et avant de me retourner, pour que mon dos soit face à elle, je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« Prête ? » me demande t'elle en se mettant derrière moi.

Je hoche simplement la tête, avant de me jeter en arrière sans la moindre hésitation. Je sais que Sara est là et qu'elle me rattrapera, oui je le sais.

Je m'écrase dans ses bras, et je sens mon cœur qui bat lorsqu'elle me fait un clin d'œil. Le sang me monte à la tête, cette position n'est toujours pas plus confortable que la première fois que nous avons réalisé cet exercice, pourtant tout a changer…

Oui absolument tout !

J'ai changé… Sara et moi avons changé !

La grande brune m'aide à me relever doucement et une fois sur mes deux pieds, je peux voir que Salinger nous fixe avec un air plutôt fier.

« Mesdames vous êtes libres ! » dit Salinger en se levant de son siège. « Je ferai parvenir vos attestations de réussite de stage à Ecklie demain matin à la première heure ! »

Je paierai cher pour voir la tête d'Ecklie demain en ouvrant l'enveloppe qui lui annoncera que Sara et moi avons réussi notre stage, ensemble ! Il nous a envoyé ici, dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir se débarrasser de Sara. Et savoir qu'il s'est servi de moi pour arriver à ses fins me rend folle de rage. Mais Sara et moi avons été plus malines que lui, ça n'a pas toujours été simple, loin de là même, plus d'une fois j'ai failli tout lâcher. Pourtant, finalement, entre cris, rivalité et sentiments confus, nous avons trouvé un bon équilibre, et aujourd'hui il y a un 'nous', un vrai 'NOUS'.

Ca aussi quand Ecklie va l'apprendre ça va lui faire l'effet d'une bombe ! Peut être même qu'avec un peu de chance ça lui déclenchera une crise cardiaque.

Il est surement à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui se passe vraiment entre Sara et moi. Et quand le moment sera venu, je me ferai une joie de lui annoncer la nouvelle. L'expression de son visage à cet instant là, n'aura pas de prix pour moi.

Un frisson de joie parcourt ma colonne vertébrale.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à rentrer sur Vegas et à profiter de votre week-end ! » dit alors le Doc.

« Et c'est tout ? » demande Sara surprise.

« Presque oui… » nous dit le Doc sur un ton de confiance en s'approchant de nous.

« Je savais bien que c'était trop simple ! » lance Sara triomphante.

« Alors que nous reste t'il encore à faire ? » je demande en redoutant sa réponse.

« Il vous reste à être heureuses ensemble, mais aussi chacune de votre côté ! Et ça c'est un travail de tous les jours ! »

Nous restons là à nous fixer tous les trois pendant quelques secondes.

« Je crois que c'est un travail qu'on prendra plaisir à faire chaque jour, qu'en dis tu ? » me demande Sara.

Pour toute réponse je me contente de lui sourire, j'aime lui sourire… j'ai passé tellement de temps et d'énergie à pleurer, que je veux rattraper tout ça.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller Doc, on a une longue route à faire avant de rentrer » je lui dis soudain pressée de quitter cet endroit.

« Ce fut un plaisir Catherine… un véritable plaisir ! » dit il en me tendant la main.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant, mais merci… » je luis souris et serre la main qu'il me tend.

« Sara… j'ai été ravi de travail avec vous ! »

La grande brune ne dit rien, et pendant une minute, l'idée que Sara puisse le frapper à nouveau me traverse l'esprit. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle s'avance vers lui et le prends dans ses bras. Je reste sans voix, mais le Doc n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça, il lui rend son étreinte, et même si je ne trouve pas ce comportement très professionnel, je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas repoussé Sara.

« Merci… » finit elle par dire.

« Je n'ai fait que vous mettre sur la bonne route, maintenant c'est à vous de faire le reste ! » Il nous sourit et nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. « Bonne route à vous deux… »

Lorsqu'il prononce ce _'__bonne route à vous deux'_ quelque chose me dit qu'il ne parle pas seulement de notre retour à Vegas. Non j'ai l'impression que c'est bien plus que ça.

Sara et moi traversons la salle d'attente, puis le parking sans un mot. Lorsque je me retourne Salinger n'est plus sur le pas de la porte et un léger sentiment de panique m'envahit. Cette fois Sara et moi sommes vraiment '_seules'_…

« Il n'a fait que mettre notre barque à l'eau Cath ! C'est à nous de devenir les capitaines de notre propre vaisseau ! » elle glousse avant de me prendre la main. « Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison, je commence à parler comme le Doc, c'est effrayant je trouve ! »

« Un peu oui… » je ris à mon tour.

Nous marchons jusqu'à notre chalet pour récupérer nos affaires et être sûres que nous n'avons rien oublié. Puis nous chargeons la voiture.

« Tu veux conduire ? » je demande à Sara en lui tendant les clefs.

« Ta cheville te fait encore mal ? »

« Non elle va bien ! »

« Alors non merci ! C'est ta voiture je te laisse conduire ! »

Je m'avance doucement vers elle avant de me glisser dans ses bras : « Ce qui est à moi est à toi ! Donc si tu veux conduire tu peux ! _Je te fais confiance_… » je singe Salinger une dernière fois, juste pour le plaisir.

« Non merci, je préfère poser ma main sur ta cuisse pendant tout le trajet du retour, enfin si tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sur que je suis d'accord ! » je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, je m'apprête à me dégager de ses bras quand elle resserre son étreinte sur moi.

« Catherine… je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé ici ! Je sais que tu as vu le pire de ce que je porte en moi, je sais très bien que j'ai encore tout un tas de choses à régler, mais je vais me battre et gagner ce combat. Je le ferai pour moi mais aussi pour toi… pour nous… parce que je t'aime et je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse, toi, mais aussi Lindsey c'est promis ! »

La voir encore si pleine de doutes à l'idée que je pourrais la laisser, ou la repousser à cause de tout ce que j'ai vu, de tout ce que je sais sur elle, me brise le cœur. Mais la voir si résolue à faire front à ses démons, me pousse à l'aimer encore d'avantage, si c'est possible !

« Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi Sara…et on se battra ensemble ! Je serai à tes côtés, et tu verras on sera heureuses, j'en suis sûre ! » J'énonce ce fait comme une vérité parce que je sais que j'ai raison. Nous n'avons pas traversé toutes ces épreuves, pour que je laisse les choses mal tourner, jamais de la vie.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime… jamais ! » dit-elle doucement avant de m'embrasser et de se glisser dans la voiture.

Si Sara doit se battre, je me battrai moi aussi pour qu'elle n'oublie pas combien je l'aime ! Je pousse un profond soupir, je sais que je viens tout juste de débuter un long et périlleux voyage aux côtés de Sara, je sais que plus d'une fois je me perdrai en route, que je serai fatiguée, que je serai envahie de doutes. Mais le voyage ne compte pas…non seule compte la destination…

Et la destination c'est une vie avec Sara...

Je souris avant de me glisser à mon tour dans la voiture. La grande brune assise à mes côtés me sourit et glisse sa main sur ma cuisse.

C'est une toute nouvelle aventure qui s'offre à nous, remplie de joie, de peine, de colère et d'amour… Lorsque je mets le contact, mon regard se porte sur la route devant nous… Oui Sara sera l'aventure de toute une vie et je l'aimerais jusqu'au dernière jour, je n'ai jamais était aussi sûr de moi, elle est l'amour de ma vie ! De cette nouvelle vie qui commence dès maintenant…

Fin


End file.
